Corazones Divididos
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: Rachel Berry disfruta del éxito en Nueva York,sin embargo,dos distintos sucesos la hacen volver a Lima,y uno de ellos es el reciente compromiso de su mejor amiga con el hombre de sus sueños ¿Qué hará si su corazón está dividido entre el amor y la amistad?
1. Reencuentro

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras, y nuevas, tal vez! :D Aquí les presento mi nuevo fic, que continuaré ya que estoy acabando con "La Vida En Nueva York". Éste se inclina un poco más al drama y al romance, pero espero poder incluir momentos humorísticos en algún punto. Si deciden leerlo, se los agradecería mucho, ya no podría continuar sin su respuesta. Espero que les agrade y se animen a compartirme su opinión...¡Disfruten!**

**AVISO: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Una pequeña sonrisa que revelaba alivio y a la vez un poco de felicidad por estar de nuevo en su ciudad natal apareció en el rostro de Rachel cuando finalmente su avión despegó.<p>

Bajó con cuidado, y al poco tiempo se hizo paso entre la multitud de pasajeros que también habían llegado del vuelo proveniente de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Su trabajo era envidiado por muchos de sus conocidos, pues Rachel había partido hacia la Gran Manzana años atrás persiguiendo su sueño que al final pudo cumplir. Era una reconocida actriz de Broadway, y los espectáculos ya eran para ella un estilo de vida.

Sin embargo, aquella temporada ya había terminado.

Rachel decidió, terminando su último show, tomarse un descanso que lamentablemente coincidió con la terrible noticia que su padre Leroy le comunicó: a su padre Hiram se le había diagnosticado cáncer, y la familia supuso que estando ella cerca las cosas ya no serían tan alarmantes.

Otra razón por la que la joven estaba volviendo a su origen se debía precisamente a que su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Quinn Fabray, iba a desposarse muy pronto.

Quinn y Rachel habían sido amigas desde que ambas estaban en el jardín de niños. Siempre hacían todo juntas y ambas siguieron apoyándose mutuamente durante el paso de los años.

Rachel no conocía al prometido de Quinn, pues ni siquiera había presenciado el noviazgo, pero su amiga ya la tenía alerta desde el día que había aceptado casarse.

Rachel desde luego que estaba feliz por ella, solo que deseaba conocer al afortunado y darle su visto bueno. Sabía igualmente, que Quinn necesitaba de su aprobación, pero supuso que de verdad estaba enamorada, pues él era el único tema de conversación en las llamadas nocturnas de larga distancia.

Con suerte, también se encontraría con su otro mejor amigo, Kurt, que últimamente solo se estaba ocupando de ayudar a Quinn con su boda.

Y a pesar de que la visita era algo agridulce, Rachel no pudo evitar reír al encontrarse por fin con su mejor amiga, que agitó su mano entre las personas que esperaban a los demás pasajeros para que la reconociera.

Rachel corrió hasta su encuentro, y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, pues ya tenían unos meses sin verse.

-¡Estás hermosa!-exclamó Quinn, mirándola admirada-¡Has adelgazado mucho! Tendrás que ponerte a comer aquí, no quiero que mi dama de honor me haga ver como una ballena en mi boda si me pongo a su lado.

Rachel soltó una risita, y la abrazó de nuevo.

Quería mucho a su amiga, pero tenía que admitir que a veces hacía comentarios un poco imprudentes…o tal vez fríos.

Las chicas no eran precisamente iguales. Siempre había un contraste entre ellas. Rachel era la soñadora, justa, y amable. Quinn era un poco más realista, práctica, y algunas veces, autoritaria.

En infinidad de ocasiones, Rachel se sentía como el perrito de su amiga, pues parecía que ella siempre obtenía todo lo que quería sin hacer un mayor esfuerzo, y ella solo era su seguidora. Kurt, en cambio, catalogaba a Rachel como la cenicienta de aquella historia, pues rara vez tenía su momento. Lo irónico es que Rachel ya brillaba en los escenarios, pero aun así Quinn encontraba la manera de opacarla.

-¡No puedo esperar para que lo conozcas!-Quinn sonrió-Seguramente se llevarán muy bien.

-¡Déjame ver tu anillo!-pidió Rachel, emocionada.

Su amiga se lo mostró, y ella no pudo más que admirarlo extasiada. Era verdaderamente espectacular.

-Es…hermoso, Quinn, en verdad…

Quinn soltó una carcajada, y entrelazó su brazo con el de ella, justo como siempre lo hacían desde pequeñas.

Salieron del aeropuerto, y ambas echaron el equipaje de Rachel en la parte trasera del coche de Quinn.

Rachel se subió al lado del copiloto, y pronto Quinn encendió el motor. Camino a casa, Rachel no pudo despegar su vista de la enorme y hermosa piedra que Quinn tenía en el dedo.

Finalmente, apartó la vista y admiró el paisaje por la ventanilla.

Rayos…su mejor amiga iba a casarse y ella ni siquiera tenía tiempo para conseguirse un novio. ¿Y si acababa siendo una solterona? Bueno, al menos tenía a Kurt…

* * *

><p>Llegaron finalmente a la casa de los Berrys, y nuevamente, Quinn ayudó a Rachel con sus cosas.<p>

Tocaron a la puerta, y un sonriente Leroy Berry les abrió inmediatamente.

-¡Mi pequeña!-exclamó, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-¡Me da mucho gusto verte, Papi!-dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla-¿Dónde está Papá?

El rostro de Leroy se tensó un poco, pero aun así respondió a la pregunta de su hija.

-Tu padre se encuentra en la habitación, el doctor lo visitó esta mañana.

-Voy a verlo…-decidió Rachel.

-Sí, ¿y yo meteré tu equipaje por ti?-preguntó Quinn, divertida.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!-gritó Rachel, mientras entraba a su casa.

-Yo te ayudaré, Quinn-se ofreció Leroy.

* * *

><p>Rachel caminó cautelosamente hasta la habitación de su padre, y tocó la puerta con delicadeza.<p>

La débil voz de su progenitor le indicó que entrara, y cuando Rachel lo vio postrado en su cama, se le rompió indudablemente el corazón.

-Papá…-murmuró, acercándose a él-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Oh, de maravilla-respondió, a pesar de que su aspecto demostraba lo contrario-No siento nada, no entiendo por qué me hacen tantos estudios…

-Los necesitas…

-Yo me siento perfectamente, hija-insistió él-Siento mucho no haber podido recogerte en el aeropuerto. El doctor estuvo aquí pero…

-Está bien-lo tranquilizó Rachel-Necesitas descansar…y yo también lo haré.

-¿Nos veremos después?

Rachel sonrió.

-Tómate tu siesta-respondió ella-Ya nos encontraremos en la cena.

-De acuerdo…

Hiram cerró los ojos, y poco a poco, dejó ir la mano de Rachel, que ella misma utilizó para secarse una lágrima que cayó sobre su mejilla.

Su padre no estaba bien, tenía que aceptarlo, y era bueno haber decidido llegar justo en ese momento, pues en cualquier minuto todo podía cambiar.

* * *

><p>Después de haberse instalado en su antigua habitación, Rachel optó por ponerse los pantalones de su pijama, sus viejos tenis <em>Converse<em> azul marino, una de sus sudaderas rosas favoritas, y se recogió el cabello con una simple coleta Tal vez podría aprovechar para salir a correr por el vecindario, pues apenas iban a ser las siete de la tarde, sin embargo, cuando se dirigió a la cocina para picar algo antes de salir, se encontró con Leroy…y Quinn, que estaba completamente distinta a como la había visto dos horas atrás.

Su amiga llevaba puesto un vestido rosa fucsia sin hombros, y usaba unos tacones altísimos, los mismos de los que Rachel siempre tuvo miedo de usar. Estaba fabulosa, como naturalmente era, y Rachel temió que estuviera planeando una salida nocturna, pues aunque ya había descansado un poco del viaje, no estaba de humor para salir a divertirse.

-De acuerdo… ¿qué es esto?-preguntó, perpleja.

-¡Te he organizado una reunión de bienvenida!-le explicó Quinn.

-¿A mí?-se extrañó Rachel-¿Ahora?

-Claro que a ti, tontita-respondió Quinn-¿A quién más? Y si, ahora. ¡Vamos, será divertido! Te rencontrarás con muchos amigos, y además… ¡conocerás a mi prometido!

-Oh, que maravilla-comentó Rachel con sarcasmo.

-Por favor, Rachel-pidió Quinn-Por una vez en tu vida, no seas aburrida…

-Mira quién lo dice…

Leroy tosió un poco para aligerar el momento.

Aun así, Quinn no se dio por vencida.

-Será algo muy pequeño, lo prometo-dijo-No irán muchas personas, solo amigos cercanos.

-Tal vez sería conveniente que fueras, Rachel-la animó Leroy-Yo cuidaré de tu padre…

-Pero…

-¡Por favor!-insistió Quinn-Es solo por esta noche…

Rachel se mordió el labio, indecisa.

Finalmente, dio un suspiro, y miró a su padre.

-Llámame si necesitas algo-le pidió-Espero no tardarme mucho…

Leroy asintió, y Quinn se acercó alegremente a ella para entrelazar su brazo y finalmente salir.

-Espera…-la detuvo Rachel-¿Piensas llevarme así? Me veo muy informal…

-Descuida, a nadie le importará…

-¿Estás segura?-Rachel la miró mortificada-No quiero desentonar…

-Tranquila, no hay ningún problema con tu atuendo-le dijo Quinn, y acto seguido, la jaló hasta la puerta.

* * *

><p>-¡Por el amor de todo lo que es santo!-exclamó Kurt, al ver a Rachel y a su… ¿atuendo?<p>

-¡Hola, Kurt!-sonrió ella-Me da gusto verte… ¿qué pasa?

Y ahí…se dio cuenta de que estaba mal vestida. Se sintió humillada. Usaba ropa deportiva como si nada mientras Kurt llevaba uno de sus carísimos trajes y traía puesta una de sus elegantes colonias.

Rachel quiso esconderse, pero Kurt la tomó del brazo.

-Tenemos que encontrarte algo…

-Pero… ¡estamos en la casa de Quinn!

-Es tu mejor amiga-le recordó Kurt-Seguramente te prestará algo…

* * *

><p>Sin dejar que alguien más la viera así, Kurt llevó a Rachel hasta la habitación de Quinn, donde ambos encontraron a ésta haciendo una llamada muy discreta.<p>

-¿Qué sucede, chicos?-preguntó, despegándose el teléfono de la oreja por un momento.

-Necesitamos ropa… ¡Rachel no puede salir así!

Quinn asintió.

-Un segundo, por favor…

Terminó su llamada brevemente, y entonces se puso de pie para abrirles su armario.

-Lo siento, Rachel-se disculpó-No esperaba que la reunión fuera tan formal, pero tal vez todos se vinieron así de elegantes porque ya saben como soy yo…

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, y Rachel miró a ambos un poco intimidada.

-Bueno, me voy-anunció Quinn-¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después, Kurt y Rachel salieron de la habitación de Quinn y se dirigieron a la terraza, donde ya los esperaba el grupo.<p>

Todos estaban ansiosos por ver a su amiga, pues la última vez que habían entablado conversación con ella, no era más que una chica con grandes sueños, y en ese momento estarían por ver a una estrella.

Rachel no dejó de acomodarse el vestido turquesa en el que Kurt la había metido, pues siendo de Quinn, le quedaba un poco grande en la parte del busto, y algo corto en la parte de abajo, aunque eso ya se debía al gusto de Quinn por las prendas provocativas.

Kurt ya sabía que aquel vestido era algo importante para ella, pues lo había usado en la primera celebración de su compromiso, pero de vez en cuando disfrutaba molestándola, y al final de cuentas, era el que mejor le iba a Rachel.

Al acercarse a todos, Rachel saludó a Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar, Sam, Artie, Puck, Santana, Brittany…entonces Quinn volvió a entrelazar su brazo con el de ella, y la llevó a conocer a su prometido.

Las rodillas de Rachel comenzaron a temblar cuando se dio cuenta de que ese rostro le era lamentablemente conocido.

Quinn sonrió, y sin soltar la mano de Rachel, descansó la otra sobre el pecho de su futuro esposo.

-Bueno, Rachel, quiero presentarte a mi prometido, Finn Hudson.

-Rachel…

-¿Finn?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería continuar? Se me olvidó mencionar que este fic será un poco AU, y está en el futuro, pero igual y ya lo pudieron notar :) Lo he dejado un poco en cliffhanger porque bueno, desde este punto comenzará a desarrollarse la historia. <strong>

**¿Creen que Finn y Rachel ya se conocerán? ¿Qué sucederá a partir de esto? ¡Por favor, dejen reviews! Solo así sabré si continuar o no, y desde luego, conoceré su opinión, lo cual me gustaría mucho :)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Pasado

**¡Holaaaaa! ¡Muchas gracias por sus primeros reviews! Sé que estuvo un poco confuso FF.N estos días, pero afortunadamente todo se arregló. Y gracias a su motivación, he decidido adelantar el segundo capítulo. Aquí conocerán la historia de Finn y Rachel...espero que les guste :) ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>-¿Ustedes dos ya se conocen?<p>

La incrédula pregunta de Quinn impactó un poco al grupo de amigos que se quedó mirando la escena, mientras Finn y Rachel solo tenían ojos para el otro.

Como si todo fuera una broma de mal gusto, Quinn soltó una risita, y acercó a Rachel a su lado, solo para que su amiga se intimidara más con la mirada de su prometido.

-Yo…nos conocimos…en Nueva York-balbuceó Rachel-Hace…mucho tiempo…

Finn asintió lentamente, aún sin poder salir de su sorpresa, y por más que quiso saludar a la chica cortésmente, no pudo evitar recordar el día en el que la conoció, y que desde entonces, llevaba marcado en su corazón.

Rachel tragó saliva pues encarar a su mejor amiga nunca había sido fácil, sin embargo, esa vez era mucho peor.

Finn Hudson era su prometido. Finn Hudson. El mismo chico que ella había conocido en Nueva York años atrás y que pensó que nunca más volvería a ver, dado el desenlace de sus encuentros.

Casualmente, aquel verano regresó a la memoria de ambos en cuestión de segundos…

**Siete años atrás…**

_Una joven Rachel Berry de escasos diecinueve años caminaba tranquilamente por Central Park hasta que encontró una banca en la cual sentarse y aprovechó para terminar su novela de Austen que la tenía enganchada._

_Justo al dar vuelta a la página, una silenciosa anciana tocó su hombro, y entonces Rachel se percató de la compañía que tenía a un lado. Le sonrió con amabilidad, y esperó a que le indicara lo que necesitaba mientras sacaba ágilmente un separador de su bolso y lo colocaba en su libro sin siquiera mirar._

_La mujer le ofreció una sucia bolsa que contenía alimento para las palomas que aterrizaban a sus pies. Rachel la aceptó con gusto, y al poco tiempo, ayudó a alimentar a las aves sin esperar que aquello le resultara tan divertido._

_Repentinamente, la mujer se puso de pie, se despidió de ella con una media sonrisa que dejaba ver su boca desdentada, y siguió su camino a lo largo del parque._

_Rachel se quedó paralizada por un momento, pero finalmente decidió seguir con el pasatiempo que le había implementado aquella compañera anónima, y mientras su mirada se iba perdiendo, un joven alto de cabello oscuro llegó a sentarse a su lado…_

_Finn Hudson sonrió al sentir la brisa que acompañaba la flora del parque, y cerró sus ojos por un momento para dejar que el viento le acariciara el rostro y le despeinara el cabello._

_Al sentir que un largo brazo se extendió sobre la parte superior de la banca, Rachel posó sus ojos en el joven, y un poco intimidada, bajó la vista y se encogió ligeramente._

_Finn abrió los ojos, y entonces divisó la silueta de la chica a su lado._

_Rachel se mordió el labio y lo miró de vez en cuando con discreción._

_Finn soltó una sonora carcajada, y entonces decidió acercarse a ella._

_-Hola-la saludó sin mirarla completamente-Soy Finn Hudson…_

_-Rachel Berry-se presentó ella, con un hilo de voz._

_Finn soltó una risita, y volvió a contemplar a las palomas._

_-¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?_

_-Soy nueva en la ciudad-respondió, cortante._

_-Yo también-Finn la observó-¿Y lo primero que vienes a hacer aquí es alimentar palomas?_

_-No realmente-dijo ella, en voz baja-Una mujer estaba aquí, y…yo solo estaba leyendo…_

_-Entonces…no tienes problema en convivir con extraños…-supuso Finn._

_-Si lo tuviera no estaría hablando contigo._

_Finn asintió, divertido, y con un poco más de confianza, decidió encararla completamente._

_-¿Entonces sería muy arriesgado comentar ahora que me pareces hermosa?_

_Rachel se sonrojó, pues no esperaba aquello, y apenas y había visto al muchacho, pero su poder era tan fuerte que podía sentir algo. Y su voz grave le sonaba placenteramente agradable._

_-Ni siquiera me conoces -comentó Rachel, con una sonrisa._

_-No, pero eso no significa que no pueda apreciar tu belleza exterior…_

_-Vaya…-Rachel estaba sorprendida, y no pudo dejar de sonreír._

_-Bueno, Rachel… ¿Rachel, cierto?_

_La chica asintió._

_-¿Por qué has llegado a Nueva York?_

_Por un momento, Rachel dudó en seguir contestando todas las preguntas de Finn, pues aquel encuentro bien pudo haber pasado desapercibido, sin embargo, la seguridad que emanaba el chico la hizo hablar con facilidad._

_-Algún día voy a triunfar en Broadway-Rachel se encogió de hombros._

_Por un momento, pensó que Finn comenzaría a burlarse como la mayoría de las personas que la escuchaban hacían, pues casi nunca se habían encontrado con una joven tan determinada, sin embargo, lo que obtuvo fue una reacción sorprendida. Finn estaba admirado._

_-Eso…es impresionante-dijo-Ojalá yo tuviera expectativas para mi futuro de ese tamaño…_

_-¿No estás estudiando?-inquirió Rachel._

_Finn suspiró. Definitivamente, esa era una pregunta constante en sus conversaciones, y también era la que menos le gustaba responder._

_-Traté de ponerme una meta-admitió-Busqué algo que pudiera llamarme la atención, pero la motivación simplemente no estuvo ahí…así que decidí hacer algo diferente._

_Rachel lo miró expectante._

_-Me he vuelto voluntario-comentó Finn-Tal vez no pude ayudarme a mi mismo, pero…tengo la satisfacción de estar ayudando a los demás…_

_-¡Eso es fantástico!-Rachel se entusiasmó, y comenzó a darse cuenta de que…de alguna manera, aquel muchacho le atraía, pues no solo su figura era de gran tamaño, si no que su conexión también era poderosa._

_-Ahora mismo estoy ayudando con la campaña para salvar a los caballos en Nueva York. Se necesita mucho trabajo para detener a los carruajes._

_-Me imagino-Rachel suspiró con tristeza, pues ella misma ya había sido testigo de la injusticia._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo considerable, y esperando que Finn rompiera aquella atmosfera, Rachel lo miró de nuevo._

_Por un momento, sintió que eran las únicas personas en el parque, pues sus ojos no podían posarse en nada ni en nadie más._

_Para eso, Finn le devolvió la mirada, y con una tierna sonrisa, se atrevió a tocar su mano._

_-¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo algún día?-preguntó, con sinceridad._

_Rachel asintió con la cabeza, embelesada, y a la vez, sin poder creer como ese chico le estaba transmitiendo algo irreconocible y a la vez, maravilloso._

_Los días pasaron, y aquel se convirtió en uno de los mejores veranos de Finn y Rachel. No había nada más que el romance-sin que ellos mismos lo profesaran._

_Dos citas, y una pequeña caminata por la Quinta Avenida les habían servido para que sus corazones decidieran revelarse-al menos internamente._

_Semana a semana se hicieron inseparables, y llegaron a estar juntos a pesar de que ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza si esa unión seguiría a la distancia. Claro, una relación de amigos no dificultaría la separación, pero… ¿qué sucedería si en su caso había sentimientos de por medio?_

_No obstante, el par disfrutó la ciudad minuto a minuto. _

_Un buen día, Finn sorprendió a Rachel llevándola a dar un paseo en bote por Central Park, el lugar en el que se habían conocido._

_Corrieron por las áreas verdes y se divirtieron como niños pequeños hasta caer finalmente en el césped- y los brazos del otro- para ver el cielo azul._

_-¿Qué es lo que ves en esa nube?-preguntó Finn, señalándole a su ahora mejor amiga la suave forma acolchonada a lo alto._

_-Creo que…es un hombre con un turbante-Rachel soltó una risita-¿Qué es lo que tú ves?_

_-A mí más bien me parece un panal de abejas con una pierna…-comentó._

_La risa de Rachel fluyó naturalmente._

_-Bueno, se trata de dejar volar nuestra imaginación…_

_Finn la miró por un momento, y plantó un rápido beso en su nariz._

_-Eres hermosa, Rachel Berry…_

_-¡Oh, por favor!-exclamó ella, un poco intimidada por aquel repentino beso-¿Cuándo dejarás de decirlo?_

_-Cuando deje de ser verdad-Finn sonrió-Lo cual no sucederá nunca…_

_-No lo sabes-repuso ella-Mañana mismo puedo envejecer, y entonces…_

_-Seguirías siendo la misma-la interrumpió Finn-Puedo reconocer esos ojos color chocolate en cualquier parte, y el tono rosado de tus labios que…_

_-¿Qué?_

_¿Por qué se había detenido?_

_-Me muero por besar desde el primer día-terminó Finn, y acto seguido, tomó a la muchacha del mentón para besarla tiernamente._

_Rachel sonrió en medio de aquel beso, pero entonces la triste realidad le impidió continuar aquel cuento de hadas que apenas comenzaba._

_-No…no podemos._

_-¿Qué es lo que no podemos?_

_-No quiero hacer esto-confesó Rachel-Tú…tú te vas a ir pronto a seguir con tus servicios, y yo solo estaré aquí…no quiero que nos ilusionemos…_

_-Pero Rachel…_

_-Es mejor si solo somos amigos-soltó ella._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Es lo mejor…para mi carrera. Y aceptémoslo, Finn, viajas muy seguido, esto no funcionará así…_

_Finn la contempló con tristeza._

_-Yo…te quiero-tragó saliva-como amigo, y creo eso es lo que mejor seremos._

_Después de pensarlo un poco, Finn tuvo que resignarse. Rachel le había comentado que sus estudios, y en un futuro, su carrera en Broadway eran su prioridad número uno._

_¿Y si Rachel tenía razón? ¿Qué sucedería si más adelante lo dejaba atrás de una manera de la que después no pudiera recuperarse? Aquella chica se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, y había sido su única amiga durante su estancia en Manhattan._

_Tal vez era lo correcto, pero… ¿y sus sentimientos?_

_Rachel esperó que ninguna lágrima cayera por su rostro. Finn le atraía como ningún otro chico, pero no era conveniente involucrarse con él. No en esa situación. Después de todo solo habían convivido un verano, entonces vendría el otoño, el invierno, y así sucesivamente._

_¿Por qué perdería una gran amistad sometiéndola a una complicada relación?_

_La distancia no era un factor muy confiable. Si dejaba que las cosas avanzaran, todo podría convertirse en algo falible, y eso le producía tristeza de solo pensarlo._

_-¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver otra vez?-inquirió Finn, con un nudo en la garganta._

_Rachel sonrió, a pesar de que el dolor empezó a apoderarse de ella._

_-Tal vez algún día…-respondió._

_-Y ese día… ¿me darás una oportunidad?_

_-No creo que sea necesario-contestó, riendo para aligerar el momento-Tal parece que tú y yo vivimos en universos diferentes…_

_Finn apartó la vista, un poco dolido con aquella respuesta._

_-Espero que realmente sientas lo que estás diciendo._

_-Me…parece que sí-Rachel movió la cabeza._

_Lamentablemente, estaba mintiendo._

_Finn era su amigo, pero al poco tiempo de haberle dicho adiós, se dio cuenta, para su desgracia que lo que sentía por él era más fuerte que un simple deseo de amistad. Sin embargo, él ya se había ido, y Finn nunca tuvo su oportunidad…_

_Lo más probable es que Rachel tampoco la tuviera ya, pues después de su partida, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a llamar al otro, y mucho menos a escribirle una carta._

_Solo se recordaron de vez en cuando, y dejaron que el tiempo los fortaleciera para que la vida pudiera seguir llevándolos sin tener ningún rastro de aquella amistad que habían formado gracias a haber coincidido en una misma banca del parque._

_Todo sería, al final de cuentas, pasado…_

* * *

><p>-¡RACHEL!-gritó Quinn-Dios mio, parece que estás en un trance… ¿qué demonios sucede contigo?<p>

-Lo siento-se disculpó, avergonzada-Me…alegro de verte, Finn.

-Lo mismo digo-el muchacho sonrió-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Obviamente, ha seguido su carrera en Broadway, tonto-contestó Quinn-¿No te lo había dicho, cierto? ¡Mi amiga es toda una estrella!

La incomodidad de Rachel comenzó a amenazarla.

-Eso es verdad-agregó Mercedes-De todos nosotros, ella fue la que tuvo un futuro más exitoso… ¿por qué no nos deleitas con tu talento, amiga?

-¿YO?-Rachel se sobresaltó.

-¿Quién más aparte de ti sabe cantar profesionalmente?-preguntó Quinn, jalándola-¡Vamos, complace a nuestros oídos con tu voz!

Rachel se posicionó en el medio, donde todos sus amigos la estaban admirando, y por primera vez, sintió pánico escénico.

Sin esperarlo, Tina le pasó un micrófono y los chicos conectaron el enorme karaoke de Quinn.

-¡Necesito algo melodramático!-exclamó Mercedes-A Rachel siempre le han salido bien esas canciones.

La chica resopló.

-Es cierto… ¡solo que espero que no llores esta vez!-dijo Quinn, en tono de broma.

La música comenzó y Rachel mentalmente deseó que la tierra se la tragara, sobre todo después de empezar a escuchar el inicio de la melodía. Le pareció de lo más irónico. No era justo.

Kurt levantó sus dos pulgares hacia ella, como un modo de alentarla, y Quinn recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Finn- que estaba más rígido que una estatua-para disfrutar la canción.

Rachel respiró profundamente, y trató de olvidar con éxito que Finn Hudson se encontraba ahí, lo que no logró superar fue el hecho de que él era justamente el prometido de su mejor amiga.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you…_

La ironía de la canción la estaba afectando, y conforme avanzaba todo parecía estarse convirtiendo en un infierno. Rachel temió que no sería capaz de contenerse. Afortunadamente, el llanto ya era común en sus interpretaciones y podía asegurar que ninguno de sus amigos lo tomaría como algo extraño…

Aunque aun faltaba ver la reacción de Finn…

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "_

_Yeah…_

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Al terminar, todos brincaron de sus lugares y algunos corrieron a abrazarla. Kurt se encontraba muy orgulloso de ella.

-¡Bravo!-gritó-¡Bravo!

-Realmente eres buena-comentó Santana-No me cabe duda de que puedes patearle el trasero a cualquiera, allá en las tierras del espectáculo.

Rachel se dejó mimar por sus amigos, que siguieron festejando su regreso inmediatamente, pero entonces la mirada de Finn se encontró con la suya, y el significado de la canción comenzó a penetrar en su interior pues la nostalgia la inundó.

Después de separarse de Kurt, corrió inevitablemente hacía el baño más cercano, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para desahogarse.

Destapó la tapa del retrete pues tuvo deseos de devolver, pero el golpe de la puerta la dejó paralizada.

Segundos después, Quinn entró exigiendo una explicación.

-¿Qué sucedió contigo?-inquirió-Todo estaba muy bien… ¿por qué desapareciste de esa manera?

Rachel se enderezó, se enjuagó la cara, y finalmente se recargó a una orilla del lavabo.

-Yo…bueno, fue algo…-no encontraba la palabra adecuada, así que decidió decir algo más-Me sorprendió ver a Finn, de verdad, aunque bueno, eso no es lo que me puso así…

_Eres una completa mentirosa, Rachel Berry_, pensó.

-¿Y qué te puso así, si se puede saber?-Quinn se cruzó de brazos.

-La canción-dijo-Ya sabes como soy…

-Pues vaya que te afectó…nunca te había visto así…

Rachel miró al suelo por un momento, y finalmente se armó de valor para preguntarle algo a su amiga que sin duda alguna necesitaba escuchar pues entonces no estaría tranquila.

-Quinn… ¿no recuerdas si alguna vez yo te comenté acerca de Finn?

Quinn lo pensó por un minuto.

-No…

-Entiendo que estuviste de gira por Europa un verano después del primer año de Universidad, pero Finn y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos en esa época, y creo haberte hablado de él… ¿cómo lo conociste?

-Comenzó a ayudar a un refugio que estaba cerca de la tienda naturista a la que voy… ¿qué hay con eso?

-No lo sé…nunca… ¿nunca le hablaste de mí? ¿No le mostraste ninguna fotografía mía?

-¡Claro que le hablé de ti!-le aseguró Quinn-Solo que…omití algunos detalles porque no quería presumir el hecho de que mi mejor amiga es una reconocida actriz de teatro… ¡aunque así sí vale la pena hacerlo!

-¿Y qué hay de las fotos?-insistió Rachel.

-Quise mostrárselas-admitió Quinn-Pero en todas las que salimos juntas yo me veo horrible, ya lo sabes, y no quise arriesgarme.

Rachel sonrió sin que la sonrisa le llegara a los ojos.

-Finn debe amarte por como eres-le dijo-No por como te ves. Estoy segura de que…por algo te eligió.

-¡Sí!-Quinn se emocionó-Nunca me había sentido así con alguien más. ¡Y no pensaba casarme! Pero mira las vueltas que da la vida…

_Claro, da demasiadas, en una sola noche ya me ha dejado muy mareada_, pensó Rachel para sí.

-Así que Finn no sabía que tú y yo somos amigas…

-Lamentablemente no…es decir, sabía de ti, que eres mi amiga, pero no sabía quien eras tú…

-Por supuesto…

-Yo tampoco sabía que ustedes eran amigos, para el caso…-el rostro de Quinn se tornó un poco confuso.

-Ya lo sé-Rachel suspiró, y aunque todavía estaba conmocionada, decidió que lo mejor era dar la cara, y por lo menos actuar…por el bien de Quinn-Volvamos entonces, no quiero que se preocupen por nosotras…

* * *

><p>Rachel trató de disimular para no preocupar más a Quinn, pero lo cierto es que aún no podía creerlo. Todos los recuerdos que tenía de Finn le parecieron una total mentira ahora que conocía su presente.<p>

Finn la quería, y en una ocasión le había preguntado si ella sería capaz de aceptarlo como algo más…pero inconscientemente lo rechazó. Y como lo había supuesto anteriormente, eran escasas las probabilidades de que ella obtuviera una oportunidad.

Finn la quería…o tal vez la quiso.

Ya habían pasado siete años desde entonces… ¿y por qué estaría él comprometido si no fuera por amor?

Todo le estaba indicando que eso era lo que tenía que vivir después de haber podido tenerlo.

Lo peor es que…sus sentimientos despertaron nuevamente.

Y eso la sacó de quicio.

¿Por qué tendría que pensar en Finn de esa manera si él ya había podido salir adelante? Y con su mejor amiga, por si fuera poco…

* * *

><p>Rachel se sentó en la pequeña barra de Quinn y le pidió una margarita a Puck, que estaba preparando más bebidas.<p>

Kurt y Mercedes se acercaron, e inmediatamente se preocuparon por ella cuando notaron que fulminaba a Quinn y a Finn con la mirada.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Kurt.

Rachel asintió, y exprimió un limón en su boca para poder soportar lo fuerte del tequila.

* * *

><p>Una vez que ya se encontraba un poco más tranquila, y afortunadamente aun sobria, decidió reunirse con los demás, sin embargo, Finn se acercó inesperadamente, y la dejó petrificada en su asiento.<p>

-Rachel… ¿estás bien?

-Oh, sí, sí, la estoy pasando de maravilla…

-Debo confesar que aún estoy sorprendido-continuó él-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, me gustaría ponerme al día…

-No creo que podamos conversar esta noche-dijo Rachel, mirándolo a los ojos y arrepintiéndose al instante. Su voz se quebró inevitablemente-De hecho, no creo que podamos hablar nunca más…

-Pero… ¿qué hice?-preguntó, confundido-¿Recuerdas cuando pensamos que ya no nos volveríamos a ver? Creo que necesitamos hablar… ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo?

_Porque rompiste mi corazón, idiota, _pensó por un momento.

Así que aún recordaba la última plática que habían tenido. Sí, en esa plática él se le había declarado precisamente, pero aquella mención le pareció tan seca que no pudo creer que había salido de la boca del chico con el que había compartido tantos bellos momentos.

Definitivamente, el tiempo los había cambiado.

-Finn, creo que este no es el momento-repuso Rachel-Además, no me gustaría incomodar a Quinn…

-¿Por qué habrías de incomodarla?

-Solo ve con ella-insistió Rachel, cortante-Yo estaré bien aquí, de verdad…

Finn miró hacia donde se encontraba su prometida, y entonces reparó nuevamente en Rachel, estudiándola con la mirada.

-Solo que antes…debo decirte que…sigues igual de hermosa, para que sepas…

Rachel sintió un incómodo peso en el estómago al escucharlo, pues…aun no podía creer que estuviera allí y que fuera capaz de hablar con ella como si aquel verano hubiese transcurrido ese mismo año.

Inútilmente pensó que ya había superado el efecto que Finn le provocaba…

Con un asomo de sonrisa, Finn se alejó para volver con Quinn, y Rachel se quedó observándolos hasta que sus amigos le recordaron que ella era el motivo de aquella reunión.

Después de todo, entre copas y amigos, no hubo razón para preocuparse por nada más que no fuera convivir y divertirse un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que sea demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas? Tal parece que sí...pero esto y mucho más se desarrollará más adelante, así que les voy a agradecer mucho si me dejan su opinión. Me interesa saber que les parece la historia de ambos, y tal vez puedan compartirme lo que creen que sucederá en los siguientes capítulos. Todo lo que quieran comentar acerca del fic, con gusto lo aceptaré, estoy segura de que me ayudará mucho a seguir escribiendo :D...<strong>

**¡Gracias por su tiempo! ;) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	3. Juegos Entre Amigos

**¡Holaaaaa! Un poco tarde, pero aun así temprano aquí está el tercer capítulo :D No tengo mucho para decir, solo quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos. Todos me animan a seguir escribiendo, lo cual disfruto mucho haciendo. ¡Gracias! Hay una sorpresa en este capítulo, y de verdad espero que les guste :)...¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>El sonido del timbre hizo que Rachel diera un salto a pesar de que ya estaba esperando que el momento llegara…que Quinn y Finn llegaran.<p>

Como apenas llevaba unos cuantos días en Lima, no tenía la mayoría de las cosas que Quinn necesitaba para que ella usara en la boda, solo se tenía a sí misma, en realidad, por lo que su mejor amiga la llamó diciéndole que iría a su casa para que así ambas salieran de compras.

Ese era el plan inicial.

Quinn pasaría por Rachel pero a la última hora se le ocurrió llamarle para decirle que estaba comiendo con Finn y su madre, Carole, y él mismo se encargaría de dejarla en su casa después.

La mención de Finn apagó todo el entusiasmo repentino que Rachel había sentido por adquirir su vestido de dama de honor.

Sin embargo, se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a su amiga.

Cuando abrió, Quinn la envolvió en un abrazo y Rachel le respondió a éste con más fuerza que de costumbre ya que su amiga estaba acompañada por su prometido.

Finn miró a Rachel directamente a los ojos, y comenzó a sonreír.

Para eso, la chica soltó a su amiga, y Quinn se volvió hacia Finn.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Oh, no, solo estaba viendo a Rachel…

-¿Disculpa?

-Quería saludarla-Finn se encogió de hombros.

Rachel miró hacia otra parte, abrumada.

-¿Y entonces porque no vienes a saludarla como se debe?-preguntó Quinn-No entiendo como es que siendo amigos no puedan hablarse como personas normales…

El siguiente movimiento de Rachel fue cruzarse de brazos.

No quería empezar a hablar de ese tema, pero lamentablemente Quinn ya lo había tomado y no había manera de que lo dejara en paz.

-Está bien-Finn se acercó-Hola, Rachel…

Una vez más, Rachel miró a su dirección opuesta, y al encontrarse con la ceja levantada de Quinn suspiró y dejó que Finn la saludara.

Inevitablemente, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, y decidió dar un paso hacia atrás.

Finn soltó una carcajada, sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Por qué no me hablas?

-Quinn, estaré adentro esperándote…-dijo ella, cortante, y escapó.

Había sido grosera, cierto, y se sentía mal consigo misma y con Finn, también cierto. Por un momento pensó en regresar y disculparse, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Además de que no se le ocurría nada que decirle, Quinn y él probablemente estarían despidiéndose y no se le antojaba en lo más mínimo presenciar sus muestras de afecto.

En cambio, tomó su bolso, metió algo de dinero en su cartera, pues todo indicaba que gastaría algo considerable de efectivo, dados los gustos de Quinn, y esperó a que su amiga volviera con ella.

* * *

><p>Minutos después, Quinn se reunió con Rachel, y se le veía muy divertida.<p>

-De acuerdo…-comenzó-Esto me parece lo más infantil del mundo, pero…Finn quiere que la próxima vez que lo veas le digas hola al menos…

Rachel resopló, y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana a ella.

-¿Y es mi obligación, acaso?-soltó.

Quinn suspiró, y sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro, acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella.

-Rachel, ya sé que estás celosa…

El corazón de Rachel comenzó a palpitar a una velocidad increíble. Justo lo que más temía…estaba sucediendo.

Quinn continuó…

-Sí, sé que estás celosa de Finn, tú eres mi mejor amiga y últimamente paso más tiempo con él que contigo, pero no debes preocuparte, para eso tenemos toda la tarde de compras…

Por un lado, Rachel pudo respirar tranquila al saber que Quinn no estaba al tanto de su situación con Finn, pero por el otro…

-No estoy celosa…

Quinn comenzó a reír.

-¿Entonces se debe a que tú y él tuvieron algo que ver?

-¿Cómo?-Rachel abrió los ojos como platos-¡NO! ¡No, Quinn, claro que no!

Su amiga la observó con suspicacia.

-Bueno, entonces deja esa timidez u orgullo o lo que sea que te hace actuar así, y por favor, llévate bien con él. Va a ser mi esposo, y no me gustaría tener que convivir con ustedes por separado así que…

-No te preocupes -comentó Rachel, tragando saliva-Yo…sé que nos llevaremos bien.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó Quinn-Ahora mueve tu trasero, tenemos que encontrarte un vestido…

_Y aquí, damas y caballeros, comienza la pesadilla de la que no podré despertar nunca_, pensó Rachel, al tomar sus cosas para marcharse finalmente con Quinn.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana llegó, y Rachel decidió tomarse unas horas más de descanso, por lo que desconectó su despertador a las nueve de la mañana sin siquiera importarle si lo había dejado vivo o no.<p>

Volvió a ponerse su antifaz para cubrir sus ojos, y acomodó su almohada de modo que pudiera recargar su cabeza placenteramente en ella.

Desafortunadamente, a la media hora, su celular le indicó que tenía un mensaje de texto. De Quinn.

Aún adormilada, suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó al móvil.

Se quitó el antifaz, y observó su teléfono por un segundo.

Todavía tenía un mensaje.

Resignada, se enderezó un poco y lo revisó:

_¡Buenos días, Broadway! Sé que es un poco temprano, pero tú siempre madrugas así que supongo que leerás esto pronto. Como sea, hoy sábado… ¡Puckerman tiene fiesta en su casa! Y todos nuestros amigos van a ir, así que no te pediré, más bien te ordenaré que te arregles lo mejor posible. NO Puedes faltar. Por cierto, con nuestra plática del otro día, me di cuenta de que estás así porque no tienes novio… ¡Ya te conseguí un pretendiente!_

_¡Llámame!_

_Xo, Quinn_

Al terminar de leer el mensaje, Rachel tomó su almohada, y hundió su rostro en ella. No, no pudo volver a dormirse. En cambio, gritó contra ella, y se desahogó completamente.

Después de su acto dramático, un preocupado Leroy la fue a buscar a su habitación, y entró para enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Rachel?-preguntó-¿Te encuentras bien? Tu padre te escuchó gritar hace unos minutos.

Inmediatamente, se tapó la boca con una mano.

-Lo siento mucho, Papá-se disculpó-Por un momento me olvidé que Papi está a dos habitaciones de aquí.

-Todo esta bien, hija, solo que…me gustaría saber a qué se debió ese grito…contra la almohada, por lo que veo.

Rachel trató de responder algo, pero nada sano se le vino a la mente, así que ni siquiera pudo disculparse propiamente por el momento de locura que se había apoderado de ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando oscureció, Quinn visitó rápidamente a los padres de Rachel, y se encontró con su amiga al poco tiempo, que se veía un poco emocionada, y un poco preocupada a la vez, usando un conjunto negro y un maquillaje muy natural.<p>

-Te ves hermosa, hija-comentó con debilidad Hiram.

Rachel bajó la vista, sonriente.

-Gracias, papá-dijo-Regresaré pronto…

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, querida-la tranquilizó Leroy-Ya no eres una adolescente como para tener horarios.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Quinn-Esta será una noche increíble, Rachel… ¡nos divertiremos mucho!

-Sí, lo que me recuerda que tengo que adquirir un nuevo auto pronto-mencionó Rachel-No puedo tener a mi mejor amiga de conductora todo el tiempo…

-¡Usa el mío!

De la nada, Hiram sacó sus llaves y se las aventó a Rachel, que las atrapó de inmediato.

Leroy lo miró impresionado.

-Así que tú las tuviste todo este tiempo…

-Es MI auto-le recordó Hiram-Y sí, estaré en cama, pero no puedo perderlas de vista…

-No sé que decir…-Rachel sonrió con tristeza.

-Son tuyas ahora-dijo Hiram-Yo ya no las necesitaré…

-No digas eso, Papá…

-Bueno, me alegra saber que ya no tendré que encargarme de llevarte a todas partes-intervino Quinn-Sin embargo, esta noche sí te vienes conmigo, y creo que lo mejor es irnos…

Rachel asintió, y se acercó a sus padres para despedirse de ellos brevemente.

Quinn los contempló con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que me haya dado las llaves de su auto…<p>

-Me pareció muy tierno-comentó Quinn-No pretendo ofenderte, pero parece que has vuelto a ser una adolescente. Para empezar, aún vives con tus padres…

-Lo sé, pero…tú conoces el motivo del por qué vivo con ellos.

-Es cierto-admitió Quinn-pero a lo que me refiero es a que… ¿Cuándo te vas a casar?

Al escuchar eso, Rachel sintió como si ella misma fuese un globo al que acababan de pinchar y se estaba desinflando.

¿Por qué Quinn siempre tenía que humillarla inconscientemente y de esa manera?

_Ah, queridos amigos, para eso deben de ser_, se imaginó.

Como Rachel no contestó durante los segundos en los cuales Quinn era paciente, y además, se veía un poco traumada, la rubia decidió animarla con un recordatorio que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy mismo te vas a enrollar con tu pretendiente…

-Ni siquiera sé quien es…-espetó Rachel.

-Puckerman-Quinn movió las cejas, y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

-Creo que mejor me llevas de vuelta a casa…

-¡Deberías de conquistarlo!-le sugirió Quinn-Él está soltero, tú estás soltera…

-Sí, ¡pero él está soltero porque no se puede comprometer con una sola mujer!

-Tonterías-negó Quinn-Tú y él pueden hacer una buena pareja…

_Ni en mis peores pesadillas. NO, gracias,_ decidió Rachel.

* * *

><p>Llegando al departamento de Noah Puckerman, Quinn se desapareció, aunque no precisamente con Finn, ya que Rachel se encontró con él sin esperarlo en la cocina de su amigo judío.<p>

Por fortuna, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, y Brittany también se encontraban ahí, pero tomaron todos los aperitivos y bebidas necesarias para salir lo antes posible.

Rachel trató de escabullirse también, pero bajo el efecto de Finn, y dado que él de igual manera le tenía bloqueada la puerta de escape, no pudo hacer nada para librarse del chico.

Finn la miró calculadoramente, y después de un segundo, decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué no me hablas?-inquirió, casi suplicándole.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Finn, por favor, déjame salir…

-Necesito saber-insistió él-Solo dime por qué no me hablas y te dejaré en paz…

-Yo…-y de nuevo, Rachel comenzó a temblar ligeramente-solo siento que has cambiado y…

-¿Qué yo he cambiado?-Finn tuvo que reír-He seguido siendo el mismo de siempre. ¿Te parecí algo arrogante la noche de tu fiesta de bienvenida? Lo siento, a veces me comporto como un idiota, pero eso no es nuevo. Sé que los años pasaron, y que tú y yo no habíamos hablado desde entonces, pero te juro que aun recuerdo ese verano…

-No es necesario hablar de eso en este momento-balbuceó ella.

A Finn se le escapó una risita, y su mirada se perdió en el suelo, cada vez más baja.

-Extraño a mi mejor amiga, Rach…

Rach…ahí estaba él diciéndole Rach de nuevo.

Sin esperarlo, Rachel sonrió, y miró con nostalgia al prometido de su amiga.

-Supongo que…podemos ser amigos de nuevo-articuló.

De nueva cuenta, Finn dejó salir una risa un poco más entusiasta, y admiró a Rachel, perdiéndose en sus ojos repentinamente…

* * *

><p>Todos los chicos se reunieron finalmente en la estancia de Puck, la cual ya apestaba a tabaco, y no tenía nada digno de admirar más que una fotografía de Puckerman desnudo que colgaba en una de las paredes, aunque eso ya era irse muy lejos.<p>

La música a todo volumen definitivamente distrajo todos los pensamientos de Rachel concernientes a Finn, e incluso puedo entablar una conversación con todas las chicas sin verse realmente ajena a ella.

El hecho de haberse quedado sola por un momento la hizo caminar hasta el minibar de Puck, y se sirvió un poco más de alcohol, cuando su mirada encontró a Finn y a Quinn, muertos de risa en el sofá.

Parecían estar pasándola bien, _muy_ bien.

Rachel le dio un trago a su bebida, y entonces la mano de Quinn comenzó a descender por el torso de Finn…otro trago más y ya estaba llegando a una parte baja…

-De acuerdo… ¡tienes que dejar de mirar!-la sobresaltó Puckerman, que de pronto apareció a su lado.

-¿QUÉ?-a Rachel casi se le fue la bebida por otro medio-Yo no estaba…

-Sé que soy irresistiblemente sexy, nena, pero tengo que admitir que tu mirada perdida hacia mi fotografía me pone un poco incómodo…

Algo confundida, Rachel volvió a ver hacia aquella dirección, y entonces reparó en la fotografía de Puckerman, que estaba exhibida en la misma pared donde se encontraba recargado el sofá al que Rachel había estando contemplando-o más bien a los ocupantes de éste.

Para eso, Kurt apareció también y soltó una risotada al escuchar el comentario de Puckerman.

-Por favor, como si te fuéramos a creer-replicó-Por algo tu trasero está agrandado en esa imagen…

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, Puckerman llamó la atención de todos sus invitados y amigos, pues comenzaría uno de sus juegos favoritos.<p>

-¡Vamos a girar la botella!-anunció-¡Y esta vez nadie está a salvo!

Ligeramente ebria, Rachel caminó hasta el centro, donde todos formarían un círculo, y se sentó junto a Kurt.

Para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, se fijó en Quinn, pero lamentablemente, la chica ya estaba borracha hasta el tope. Reía sin sentido y sin parar, y gritó escandalosamente declarando lo emocionada que se encontraba por jugar.

Rachel no pudo dejar de pensar en lo abrumado que se sentiría Finn en ese momento. Sabía que era una persona tranquila, y de hecho, Quinn también solía serlo, pero verdaderamente el alcohol parecía haber actuado muy bien en ella.

-Y… ¡Comenzamos!-exclamó Santana.

Sam se encargó de girar la botella mientras todos se miraban expectantes, y las risas se incrementaron cuando sorpresivamente la suerte cayó en…Puck y Quinn.

-Ven aquí, Fabray…-dijo éste, probablemente más ebrio que la chica, y eso ya era suponer mucho.

Quinn soltó una carcajada, y miró a Finn divertida, encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó a Puck, y ambos entonces comenzaron a besarse.

Rachel tuvo que bajar la vista pues no era capaz de observar la reacción de Finn, y se tranquilizó un poco cuando Kurt le informó que la acción ya había terminado.

Y una vez más, Sam giró la botella…

Todos aguardaron, la emoción era compartida, aquellos juegos siempre resultaban controversiales, divertidos, excitantes…

La botella siguió girando, pero entonces comenzó a detenerse…

Y se detuvo…

-¡Finn y Rachel!-Sugar se echó a reír-¡Les toca a ustedes!

En ese momento, Rachel tuvo que olvidarse de actuar como los demás. No estaba tan ebria como para pasar por desapercibido aquel momento, y no por el hecho de que se encontrara ansiosa…estaba aterrada.

¿Finn y ella? ¿Ella y Finn? ¿Por qué, de todas las personas que pudo haber besado, le había tenido que tocar _Finn_? ¿Por qué justamente él? Alguien debería de estar odiándola demasiado como para poner todas aquellas situaciones incómodas en su camino.

Para empezar, ¿por qué había tenido que volver a verlo? Porque era el prometido de Quinn, simplemente.

¿Y por qué tenía que besarlo? Porque así lo había querido el destino, eso parecía…

La botella aun seguía apuntándolos a ambos, y después de haber apartado sus ojos de él por mucho tiempo, Rachel tuvo que encarar a Finn.

Él también se veía sorprendido, pero no tan preocupado como ella. Tal vez el hecho de que a Quinn no parecía importarle el resultado no lo tenía tan alarmado, pero Rachel no podía evitarlo, se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

-¡Oh, vamos, háganlo de una vez!-pidió Santana-¡Todos estamos esperando!

Kurt le dio un codazo a Rachel, y entonces la chica pudo reaccionar un poco más, pero de cualquier manera…

-No creo que sea buena idea…-dijo, mirando apenada a cada uno de sus amigos, pero evitando a Finn.

-¡No seas aburrida, Rachel Berry!-le espetó Quinn, totalmente fuera de sí-¡Yo lo hice con Puckerman! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Sin preocupación alguna, Finn se encogió de hombros, y poco a poco, fue acercándose a ella, y mientras más lo hacía, Kurt fue desapareciendo…Finn la miró a los ojos, y entonces Rachel ya no pudo resistirse, pues todo comenzó a fluir…

Con delicadeza, Finn tomó su mentón y estudió sus ojos, hasta que finalmente su rostro se encargó de romper la distancia que los separaba, y sus labios tocaron los de Rachel…

En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que no podía estar tan ebria como suponía, pues sus sentidos actuaron, sus sentimientos se liberaron, y las mariposas en su estómago comenzaron a revolotear como nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Fue un beso casi perfecto, pues cada segundo fue inolvidable para ellos, y la conexión que indudablemente tenían los dejó alejarse de la realidad por un momento…

La risa de Quinn les recordó, desafortunadamente, donde se encontraban y su contacto se fue apagando como una chispa de una luz que tenía que decaer.

Finn y Rachel se separaron y volvieron a sentarse en el espacio en el que habían estado antes sin decir una sola palabra.

A pesar de que aun se encontraba algo atontada, Rachel recordó a Quinn, y fue un gran alivio verla completamente ajena a lo que había sucedido, después de todo, solo era un juego, sin embargo, la razón por la que su amiga no tenía el mínimo inconveniente en que ella se había besado con su prometido no era algo que mereciera la pena celebrar, y tampoco lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás, para el caso, pero si Rachel antes ya se sentía algo ebria, decidió tomar más para que al menos pudiera borrar los recientes eventos de su memoria.

Y no pudo hacerlo. Finn y ella se miraron durante toda la noche. El juego siguió, pero después de aquel beso, ninguno de los dos pudo seguir prestando atención a otra cosa que no fuera el otro.

Lo peor de todo fue que…Rachel había estado consciente mientras los labios de Finn se movían con los suyos…lo había disfrutado…y quería más.

Finn, a pesar de verse dentro de un menor conflicto interno, no dejó de pensar en Rachel, y no pudo concentrarse en nada ni en nadie más que ella… él sentía lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Dos días después de la fiesta de Puckerman, Rachel llegó a la casa de Quinn, pues su amiga la necesitaba para que la ayudara a rehacer su lista de invitados.<p>

Rachel se preguntó si en realidad ya había una lista, pues Quinn no parecía tener mucho interés por ella, sobre todo porque sabía que cualquier persona que asistiera a su boda acabaría admirándola, y eso era lo que le importaba.

Por lo general, Rachel era la que terminaba siempre ayudándola con sus cosas o resolviendo sus problemas.

Aunque no se podía negar que Rachel era mucho más responsable, sensata, y ponía un poco más de amor en lo que hacía…

Claro que eso no le tendría que importar mucho a Finn Hudson…

Las horas se iban, pero aun seguía siendo el prometido de Quinn…

Y entonces sería su esposo…

La pareja recibió a Rachel y los tres se reunieron en el comedor para revisar la destacada lista.

Había trescientos invitados, y Rachel no conocía la mitad de ellos. Tal vez había sido una buena idea que Quinn la llamara, después de todo, pues estuvo segura que muchos nombres tenían que quedar fuera.

-Demonios, creo que me olvidé de la última lista…-se quejó Quinn.

-¿Tienes otra lista?-Rachel estaba sorprendida.

-Sí, tenía como cien invitados más en ella…

Rachel hizo una mueca al imaginarse a todos los ciudadanos de Lima asistiendo al enlace… ¿por qué Quinn se empeñaba en hacer más pública su unión?

-Voy a buscarla-decidió Quinn, poniéndose de pie-¡No me extrañen!

Rachel bajó la vista, y fingió estar leyendo la lista que estaba en sus manos; cuando Quinn desapareció definitivamente, Finn, que estaba frente a ella, estiró su brazo, y los dedos de ambos por poco y se tocaron.

Rachel alzó su cabeza al sentir el contacto, y ahí estaba de nuevo Finn, buscándola.

-Tengo que decirte algo…-comenzó él.

Rachel se mordió el labio, pues sabía muy bien que ese "algo" no podía ser nada bueno.

Dejó olvidada la lista que estaba revisando, y solo se concentró en lo que ella también tenía que decirle a Finn.

-No debería de decirlo, tal vez-continuó él-pero ese beso me hizo recordar muchas cosas…

Rachel soltó una risita nerviosa de la cual se arrepintió enseguida.

¡Cómo se moría por decirle lo mucho que ella también había recordado con ese simple beso! Y no solo había recordado…había sentido muchas cosas, pero no podía expresarlas, y la vez, le era muy difícil mentir…

No podía… ¡no podía!

-Es irrelevante, Finn-Rachel meneó la cabeza-Los dos estábamos muy borrachos. Todos estábamos muy borrachos, en realidad.

Tal parecía que Finn ya se esperaba una excusa, pues una pequeña sonrisa-y no precisamente de felicidad- se formó en su rostro.

-Yo no tomé ni una sola copa en toda la noche-declaró-De hecho, fui el único verdaderamente sobrio en el grupo, y sí, estuve consciente durante ese beso. No puedo ignorarlo, y para bien o para mal, disfruté cada segundo de él…

Sin agregar nada más, y sin dejar de mirar a Rachel, Finn se puso de pie, y después de un silencio más desconcertante que incómodo, contempló por última vez a la que una vez había sido su mejor amiga con tristeza, para finalmente desaparecer de ahí…

Rachel se quedó prácticamente inmóvil.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que las cosas <strong>**ya están avanzando. Oh, y no se preocupen, ya vendrán los capítulos centrados en Finn y en lo que pasa por su cabeza ;) ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo esperaban? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? O más bien...¿seguirán los besos? Jajajaja Ojalá les haya gustado, y se animen a compartirme su opinión. La verdad, estoy ansiosa por conocer sus reacciones xD ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Reflexiones

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras! Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia, con suerte igual que como a mí me está encantando escribirla :) Cada uno de sus comentarios, sus alertas, y favoritos me hacen pensar que esto puede salir bien, y se los agradezco mucho, pues de verdad me inspiran a seguir. Como les adelanté, se conocerá un poco más de lo que piensa Finn, y en este capítulo comenzaremos a desubrirlo, espero que les guste ;)...¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. ¿Quién se encuentra todavía en su burbuja Monchele? *levanta la mano* Jajajaja Era cuestión de tiempo, ¿no les parece? xD**

* * *

><p>Al salir de la estancia en donde Rachel todavía se encontraba, Finn decidió que lo mejor era despejarse un poco, pues le acababa de confesar a esa chica sus sentimientos…otra vez.<p>

Estuvo a punto de cruzar por la puerta, pero entonces recordó que si desaparecía de la nada, iba a tener serios problemas con Quinn, así que regresó y se dirigió directo hasta la habitación de la chica, dónde ésta se encontraba un poco malhumorada buscando papeles entre su escritorio.

-¿Dónde dejé la maldita lista?...-se preguntaba.

-¿Quinn?-Finn llamó su atención, y de inmediato, su prometida compuso una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Dejaste sola a Rachel?-inquirió Quinn, acercándose a él.

-Ella…estaba repasando la lista, ni siquiera me necesita…-contestó Finn.

-¿Puedo saber que le has hecho?

-¿Cómo?

-Rachel es la persona más desenvuelta del mundo, y contigo parece haberse quedado muda-admitió Quinn-Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que te odia, aunque claro que no me lo diría.

-Espero que no-Finn sonrió.

No debería de tener razones para odiarlo. Tal vez reencontrarse con él no había sido lo mejor que le hubiera pasado, pero no podía culparlo porque lo quisiera o no, el destino los había reunido nuevamente.

El hecho de que Quinn también estuviera entre ellos dos podría ser un motivo… ¿pero qué podía hacer él si no tenía ni idea?

Los tiempos no estaban verdaderamente a su favor, pero de alguna manera, él y Rachel tenían sincronía. Al menos eso era lo que él deseaba pensar.

Haber esperado saber de ella por siete años era lo que lo estaba haciendo actuar y razonar de esa manera, pues aun recordaba que en alguno de los viajes que hizo durante ese periodo de tiempo después de conocerla, se prometió a sí mismo, que apenas la viera de nuevo haría todo lo posible para que ella lo aceptara. Era una promesa vaga, pero aun así permaneció con él, y tristemente, ahora que podía ver a Rachel a diario, no había manera de que ella pudiera corresponderle, mucho menos si él estaba comprometido con su mejor amiga.

Por un momento, Finn pensó que la vida simplemente no los quería juntos, pero una parte de él ya le estaba asegurando que no dejaría de encontrar una alternativa para que ambos pudieran recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Si solo pudiera tener un poco de ayuda…

-Me tengo que ir…-le anunció a Quinn, aun perdido en sus pensamientos-Los chicos y yo vamos a…

-Oh, no tienes por qué decírmelo-lo interrumpió ella.- De seguro perderán el tiempo como siempre, pero está bien, yo me quedaré aquí con Rachel. ¡Qué te diviertas!

Finn le dirigió una sonrisa, y minutos después le dio la espalda para acercarse a la puerta.

-¿No me darás un beso de despedida?-preguntó Quinn.

Casi a regañadientes, Finn se volvió y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos más tarde…

Quinn soltó una risita.

-¡Te amo!

Finn cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, e hizo una mueca.

Ojalá él pudiera decirle lo mismo en ese momento, pero tenía entendido que sería su deber expresárselo el resto de su vida. Además, si se sinceraba consigo mismo, desde que la morena que casualmente también se encontraba en esa casa había llegado, sus sentimientos hacia Quinn parecían estar hundiéndose profunda e inevitablemente. Lo peor es que a él no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo…

* * *

><p>-Chicos, esa fue una de las mejores fiestas que he tenido-comentó Puckerman, mientras todos ingerían bebidas alcohólicas en uno de los bares más famosos de Lima-Al día siguiente, desperté con Brittany y Santana en mi cama…<p>

-La resaca no fue tan agradable-aseguró Mike-Tina y yo estuvimos enfermos por dos días…

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Hudson?-preguntó Sam, dándole un codazo-¿Cómo te fue al día siguiente.

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-Bien…

-Oh, claro, ahora lo recuerdo…-comenzó Puckerman-Mi amigo fue responsable y no ingirió alcohol, ¿no es así?

-¡Entonces debes saber todo lo que hicimos!-exclamó Sam-Por cierto… ¿con quién te besaste tú?

Finn los estudió con la mirada.

-¿En serio no lo recuerdan?

Tratando de no reírse, Puckerman descansó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Finn.

-Amigo… ¿realmente crees que nos va a importar con quien te divertiste por unos segundos? ¡Si estarás atado a Quinn el resto de tu vida!

Por un momento, Finn consideró la idea de darle un puñetazo al descarado de su compañero, pero lo que menos quería era meterse en problemas. Además, sentía la necesidad de hablar de Rachel con sus amigos, aunque sinceramente no esperaba ningún apoyo de su parte, pero al menos tenía que desahogarse.

-Me besé con…Rachel-confesó, y una sonrisa se le escapó del rostro apenas lo recordó.

Todos comenzaron a burlarse inmediatamente.

-Eres un idiota-lo reprendió Sam-¿Por qué hiciste eso con la mejor amiga de tu novia?

-Amigo, tengo que felicitarte-Puck estaba orgulloso.

-Por favor, cierren la boca-pidió Mike-Fue cuestión de suerte, recuerden que estábamos girando la botella.

-Entonces tienes la peor suerte del mundo-dijo Sam-Mira que tener que besarte con la mejor amiga…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Finn-Sé que no es precisamente un acto moral, pero así sucedió, y la verdad…

-¿Verdad?-Mike estaba sorprendido.

Finn tomó un trago antes de volver a hablar, pero para eso Puckerman ya estaba entendiendo el camino por el que iban sus palabras.

-Espera…-intervino-hay algo que no nos has dicho…

-Y es justamente lo que voy a hacer-continuó Finn-Ya saben que Rachel y yo nos conocimos hace un tiempo, pero lo que no saben es que…yo me enamoré de ella.

Puckerman resopló.

-Pensé que nos ibas a contar algo mejor…-se quejó-¿Y como es que terminaste comprometido con su mejor amiga?

-Yo…no sabía de la amistad de Quinn y Rachel-explicó Finn-A Quinn la conocí mucho tiempo después y solo una vez me comentó acerca de ella, pero nunca me mostró una foto. Me dijo que Rachel trabajaba en Nueva York, pero nunca me mencionó en donde. De otra manera pude haber supuesto quién era ella, y solo hasta ahora…es cuando la volví a ver.

Sam meditó todo lo que Finn estaba diciendo, y antes de hablar, estudió cuidadosamente la mirada del chico.

-¿Todavía la quieres?-preguntó.

Finn no supo que responder, ya que en ese momento, Mike también lo cuestionó.

-¿Qué hay de Quinn?

La boca de Finn se abrió, pero él aun no podía elegir las palabras para contestar. Todo se estaba procesando en su mente, y su corazón estaba actuando de una manera tan extraña los últimos días que lo que más quería él era ignorarlo, aunque algunas veces lo tomaba desprevenido y…

No, estaba comprometido con Quinn. Se iban a casar, esa era la verdad.

Ninguna otra chica tendría que estar dentro de su cabeza en ese momento...

Lamentablemente, Rachel Berry estaba reacia a salir de ahí…

* * *

><p>Unos días después, cuando las pláticas acerca de las resacas y los besos ya eran asunto del pasado, el vehículo de Finn se detuvo repentinamente en la residencia de la familia Berry, y antes de que el arrepentimiento se presentara, Finn se bajó, y caminó hasta la puerta.<p>

Tocó el timbre un par de veces, y mientras esperaba, se dedicó a respirar hondo.

Finalmente, Leroy Berry se apareció para atenderlo.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Soy…Finn Hudson-se presentó él.

-Oh…-Leroy asintió, hasta que después entró en la cuenta.- ¿No eres el prometido de Quinn?

-Él mismo-respondió Finn.-Solo…quería saber sí Rachel se encontraba aquí…

-Lamentablemente no-Leroy lo miró con suspicacia-Fue a lavar el auto… ¿quisieras dejarle un mensaje?

Finn negó con la cabeza casi de inmediato.

-No se preocupe, señor Berry-dijo-La buscaré después, que tenga un buen día…

-Igualmente, Finn…

-Hasta luego…-se despidió el muchacho.

Leroy no dejó de observarlo hasta que se perdió de vista.

* * *

><p>Rachel regresó del auto lavado con una actitud optimista a pesar de que el recuerdo de aquel beso no dejaba de atormentarla.<p>

Cada noche, antes de dormir, tocaba sus labios y la imagen de Finn se hacía presente. Incluso, una vez en sus sueños lo tuvo ahí, junto a ella…

Pero todo estaba tan mal que su dignidad no le permitía fantasear.

Otra cosa que definitivamente la mataba es que Quinn no tenía idea de nada…

¿Cómo se iba a molestar si solo había sido un beso para "divertirse"?

Un beso que, significaba demasiado para Rachel, y que aunque Quinn no lo supiera, ella sí lo vivía, lo anhelaba de una manera que no debería…

Y luego estaba Finn, que parecía solo querer confundirla cada vez que se encontraba a solas con ella…

Era demasiado fuerte como para dejarse llevar por la miseria, y Rachel agradeció tener la capacidad de distraerse con facilidad, otras de las ventajas de ser una actriz de Broadway.

Estacionó el auto de su padre frente a la entrada, y accedió alegremente por la cocina, cuando se encontró con Leroy, que parecía estar esperándola, y se veía repentinamente preocupado.

-Rachel…

-¿Sí, papá?

La chica estaba un poco sorprendida, pues su padre mantenía el rostro serio mientras la contemplaba. Por un momento se sintió como una niña pequeña a la que descubren en plena travesura.

-Finn Hudson, el prometido de Quinn estuvo aquí hace unas horas. Vino a buscarte… ¿sabes para qué te necesita?

Rachel se imaginó que le preguntaría cualquier cosa, menos eso.

¿Finn había estado ahí? ¿En su casa? ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Qué hacía Finn aquí?

-No me contestes con evasivas-la reprendió Leroy-Yo nunca te he visto tener una relación cercana con ese chico, y es cierto, tú no vivías aquí, pero es el novio de tu amiga, y que te haya venido a buscar…

Poco a poco, el argumento de su padre comenzó a tomar forma, y Rachel no pudo creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo… ¿cómo era posible?

-¡No!-exclamó-No es lo que tú piensas papá, seguramente vino para hablar de algo referente a la boda. Estoy ayudándoles con la lista de invitados y…

-Y eso precisamente es lo que quería…hablar-comentó Leroy-Su semblante me hizo sospechar un poco, no parecía querer conversar de algo relativo a la boda…

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡Esa solo fue mi impresión!-se defendió él-Perdón si te ofendí, es solo que…realmente parecía que te necesitaba. A ti, no a tu ayuda con respecto al enlace. Tal vez… ¿quería hablar de Quinn?

Rachel movió la cabeza, nerviosa.

-Probablemente…-murmuró.

Daría lo que fuera porque se tratara de Quinn, aunque aun así no podía asegurar que tendrían una conversación fácil, pues Quinn justamente era la parte más importante que había contribuido al conflicto que Rachel estaba enfrentando desde que había vuelto a ver a Finn.

-Bueno, creo que ya te he abrumado mucho-observó Leroy-Lo siento mucho hija, pero como ya te dije, fue algo sospechosa la visita de él aquí…

-Está bien, no te preocupes papá, ya hablaré con él…

Leroy levantó una ceja.

-Y con Quinn…-agregó Rachel, un poco turbada.

Su padre asintió lentamente, y entonces se retiró para atender de nuevo a Hiram.

Rachel se quedó en la cocina, y tomó asiento, pues definitivamente, tenía que analizar muchas cosas…

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a su habitación, Rachel quitó su teléfono del cargador, y al revisarlo, se dio cuenta de que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Quinn. Seguramente no le esperaba nada bueno.<p>

Rápidamente, y antes de que lo olvidara, llamó al número de su amiga. La espera la estaba sacando un poco de quicio, pero cuando le contestaron, se dio cuenta de que al menos era mejor esperar que a lo que tenía que enfrentarse.

-¿Rachel?-Era Finn.

Antes de decir algo sin pensar, Rachel tosió brevemente, y se preparó para que su voz fluyera tranquila.

-Sí, soy yo-afirmó, como si no fuera obvio-Quinn me ha estado llamando así que…

¿Por qué tenía que haber contestado él? ¿De qué tipo de broma la estaban haciendo victima? Y lo más importante… ¿quién era el victimario?

Por un segundo, Rachel pensó en colgarle ya que dudaba que Finn le pudiera hacer el favor de pasarle a Quinn, pero de alguna manera las esperanzas de que nada relativo a ambos se mencionara no la abandonaron.

Lo más seguro es que Quinn se encontraba con él, así que no había nada que temer, todo sería muy rápido…

-Sí, ahora mismo te la paso-dijo Finn-Es solo que…quisiera saber como estás, es decir, me fui de la estancia sin despedirme y…

-Oh, eso…ya pasó-Rachel tragó saliva-Ya lo olvidé, no te preocupes…

_¿Ya lo olvidé?, _pensó. Reflexionaba las palabras de Finn cada noche, tratando de decidir que tan ciertas parecían y sin poder llegar a una conclusión…

Un suspiro de frustración se escuchó repentinamente por parte de Finn.

-De acuerdo…-aceptó-Entonces…ya no hay nada de que hablar, lo siento…

-Finn, espera…

-Quinn acaba de llegar-anunció él-Que estés bien, adiós…

-¡Finn!

-¡RACHEL!-exclamó Quinn-¿Dónde demonios te encontrabas? ¡He estado llamándote todo el día!

-Bueno, fui a…el auto lavado, entre otras cosas…

-Entre otras cosas…-repitió Quinn, suspicaz-Como sea, te necesito urgentemente….

-¿Cuándo no?-Rachel soltó una risita, y Quinn se le unió.

-Hoy…voy a tener la primera prueba de mi vestido de novia, y necesito que mi mejor amiga esté ahí conmigo para que me dé su verdadera opinión…

-¿Aunque sea cruel?-bromeó Rachel.

-Por eso mismo, necesito la verdad. No puedo arriesgarme a llevar algo ridículo en el gran día…

-¿Y qué hay de Kurt?-quiso saber la chica…

-Él también vendrá-confirmó Quinn-Pero él opinará en los detalles del diseño, yo necesito que tú me digas como me veo con el vestido…Estoy segura de que tú sabrás si le gustará a Finn o no…

_Otra vez Finn…_, pensó Rachel.

-Muy bien, te acompañaré…

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

-Por cierto, Quinn… ¿está Finn todavía ahí? Necesito preguntarle…

En cuestión de segundos, Quinn le había colgado, y Rachel tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que no solo tendría que ir a una boutique de vestidos de novia en la que Quinn se jactaría por horas, si no que también una pregunta insistente que se había formulado en su cabeza no sería respondida…tal vez nunca.

¿Por qué había ido Finn a buscarla a su casa? ¿Cuál era el motivo?

Aunque también tenía otra pregunta que solo Finn podía contestar… ¿Qué es lo que él pensaba de ella en ese momento, dado el giro que había tomado su última conversación?

* * *

><p>Kurt y Rachel se acomodaron en un sofá junto al vestidor de la elegante boutique en la que Quinn se estaba probando su vestido de novia esperando a que ésta hiciera finalmente su aparición con la prenda que usaría en el altar.<p>

Rachel estaba nerviosa, era obvio, pues la belleza de Quinn era innegable y verla de blanco no solo podría resultar ser una imagen maravillosa, si no que también sería la representación de ella como esposa de Finn, y por mucho que le costaba aceptarlo, a Rachel le afectaba la idea cada vez más.

Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles si él nunca hubiera entrado a su vida…

Y justo como lo había supuesto, Quinn salió del vestidor con una radiante sonrisa que solo complementó su papel como novia a la perfección.

Rachel no pudo imaginarse como sería una vez que tuviera todo el exceso de maquillaje encima.

Kurt fue el primero en ponerse de pie, y estudió el vestido de Quinn de arriba abajo.

-Quinn…te ves genial-Rachel sonrió.

-Un poco exuberante-criticó Kurt-Llamará definitivamente la atención, y su fin estilo cola de sirena me tiene algo desconcertado, lo cual es extraño, ya que soy un amante de lo extravagante, pero te ves bien, favorece tus curvas.

Quinn se subió a una pequeña tarima frente al espejo que le ayudó a contemplar mejor su vestido, y Rachel se acercó rápidamente para ayudar a la dependienta con la enorme cola.

-Es increíble, Quinn, de verdad…

-¿Entonces estoy haciendo la decisión correcta?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-De casarme, quiero decir…

-¿Cómo?

-Olvídalo- Quinn soltó una carcajada, y se admiró una vez más en el espejo-Me veo más atractiva que nunca…

Kurt levantó una ceja.

-¿Quién dijo que el autoestima era un caso perdido?-se burló.

* * *

><p>Después una exitosa prueba de vestido, Quinn se despidió de sus amigos, pues "no podía esperar para ver a Finn" y "comentarle lo sexy que se vería en el gran día". Desapareció casi de inmediato, y Kurt y Rachel aprovecharon para caminar un poco por el centro de la ciudad.<p>

Mientras cruzaban las calles y doblaban las esquinas, Kurt se percató de los cambios corporales y expresivos en Rachel cada vez que se hacía mención de Finn Hudson, sobre todo cuando comentaban acerca de él y su futura esposa.

-Escuché por ahí que tú y Finn ya _muy_ eran amigos-soltó Kurt, como de pasada-Y tengo que ser honesto, me encuentro un poco decepcionado… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Fue…solo un verano, no vale la pena que…

-Espera…algo me dice que hay más…

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Kurt, por favor, no empieces con el interrogatorio…

-¿Hubo algo entre ustedes?

-¡KURT!

-Tengo que saberlo ahora mismo, o de lo contrario estaré atormentándote todos los días con la pregunta. Es mejor librarse a la primera, ¿no te parece?

Rachel suspiró, y observó a su amigo con resignación.

De cualquier manera, tenía que expresarse con alguien, y después de Quinn- con quien desde luego, no podía sincerarse- Kurt era su mayor confidente.

Su secreto y la historia de como éste se originó estarían a salvo con él.

Rachel respiró profundamente, y siguiendo el camino, comenzó a relatarle los recuerdos de aquel verano con Finn, más algunos de sus pensamientos, los cuales no quiso exponer completamente, y aun así, Kurt los pudo identificar en toda su totalidad.

-Dios mio, Rachel… ¿y por qué rayos lo rechazaste?-quiso saber Kurt, después de haber escuchado, y analizado todo lo que su amiga le contó.

-Por idiota-admitió ella, sin tapujos.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…

-Es así, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y está con Quinn, y se van a casar, y…

-Ugh, ya vas a empezar con las excusas-se quejó Kurt-Por algo, Finn y tú sintieron lo que sintieron. Tal vez si te dieras la oportunidad, él te aceptaría.

-Sé que no soy perfecta-Rachel suspiró-No soy como Quinn. Ella…era la capitana de las animadoras, yo solo estuve en algunas producciones escolares que no recibían la atención de nadie, ella era la señorita popularidad, yo solo era una nerd del teatro musical…

-Que ahora es toda una estrella…-le recordó Kurt-Y la verdad es que no le veo el punto a toda esta comparación… ¿qué tiene que ver el hecho de que Quinn y tú son diferentes con tu historia con Finn?

-No me dejaste terminar-agregó Rachel-Quinn…siempre ha sobresalido, incluso aunque yo haya tenido la suerte de Broadway como tú dices…ella siempre ha tenido al chico que quiere, y si desgraciadamente yo estoy envuelta en este triangulo amoroso, sé que no se preocupará siquiera porque las cosas no cambiarán, solo la favorecerán a ella. No hay razón para que me complique la vida con Finn, si sé que eligirá a Quinn...

-Entonces tienes que detenerla para que no se robe a_ tu_ chico…

-Él no es mío-aclaró Rachel, con una visible tristeza-Está comprometido con ella…

-¡Pero tú lo conociste primero!

-Pero lo rechacé, he perdido mi oportunidad, y ahora tengo que pagar por ello.

Kurt soltó una seca carcajada, y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Más bien tienes que _luchar_ por ello…-la contradijo.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en casa, Rachel se encontró a Leroy haciendo unas cuentas sobre la mesa, y no podía disimular, pues su semblante lo mostraba muy preocupado.<p>

Se quitó los anteojos con frustración, y cruzándose de brazos trató de pensar en soluciones, cuando su hija se acercó a él, y se sentó justo a su lado.

-¿Pasa algo?-inquirió ella-¿Cómo está Papi?

-Tu padre está bien-la tranquilizó-Se encuentra durmiendo, es solo que…

Rachel lo miró, expectante.

-Estoy haciendo cuentas, y tenemos que pagar algunas cosas…

-Papá, debiste decirlo antes, yo…

-Ya lo sé-la interrumpió-Es solo que no te quise preocupar. Tú padre necesita que esté a su lado prácticamente todo el día, y no es fácil encargarme de la casa yo solo, pero tú acabas de llegar y…

-¿Y no pensabas que venía a descansar a Lima, o sí?

-Rachel, trabajar aquí no será fácil para ti…

La chica dejó de escuchar a su padre mientras su mente comenzaba a repasar lugares en Lima en donde ofrecieran trabajo y a la vez le pudieran interesar…No había muchas opciones, y desde luego, no podía asegurar que todas estuvieran disponibles, pero entonces vio uno de los _posters_ del musical _Chicago_ a lo lejos en el pasillo, y sonrió.

-¿Qué hay del teatro comunitario?-le preguntó a su padre.

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó al teatro local de Lima, y un poco intimidada, se introdujo hasta el auditorio, donde al parecer, un hombre y una mujer estaban teniendo una conversación.<p>

Ambos se veían de mediana edad, y tenían ese aspecto intelectual y refinado que solo se podía relacionar con profesores.

Cuando Rachel se acercó, ambos detuvieron su conversación y miraron a la chica con la intención de ayudarla.

-Buenas tardes…-saludó ella-Solo me preguntaba… ¿siguen teniendo talleres?

La mujer asintió lentamente, y entonces el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa, identificándola.

-¿Acaso…usted es Rachel Berry?-preguntó.

Rachel asintió, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.

-Es un orgullo para la comunidad artística de Lima-comentó la mujer-Hace dos años hicimos un viaje con los estudiantes para verla actuar en Nueva York…

Rachel se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta. ¿Realmente la admiraban tanto en su ciudad? Cuando vivía enteramente en ella, lo único que recibía era el título de perdedora, y una vez que pudo haberse marchado y conseguido alcanzar su sueño, las cosas parecían estar ajustándose.

Con la sonrisa aun en el rostro, se dio cuenta de que había valido la pena recorrer tantos obstáculos, y demostrar que sus determinaciones se cumplirían de cualquier manera.

No iba a negarlo, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, lo había logrado.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso-admitió-Y…dado que he tomado un descanso en Broadway, estaré en Lima por un tiempo indeterminado, por cuestiones personales, principalmente, pero necesito ocuparme en algo, y ya que las artes escénicas son mi pasión, y este auditorio siempre ha sido amable conmigo, me pregunté si podría contribuir en sus talleres como…maestra tal vez.

El hombre y la mujer se miraron inmediatamente, sorprendidos. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que aquella magnífica actriz estuviera ahí para empezar, y ahora…ofrecía sus servicios.

¿Cómo rechazarlos?

Más que contento, el hombre se acercó, y tomó una de las manos de Rachel para besarla.

-Sería un honor tenerla como mentora de nuestros aspirantes a actores y actrices-dijo-Nadie mejor que una chica de la ciudad que pudo llegar tan alto para motivar a los estudiantes. ¡Estaríamos encantados!

-Y… ¿si tienen espacio?

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó la mujer-La comunidad teatral necesita nuevas ideas, es un espacio que recibe a todos los que quieren triunfar, y sería perfecto contar con el apoyo de alguien con tanta experiencia…

Rachel dejó que su sonrisa hablara por ella misma.

-Estaré encantada de ayudar…-finalizó.

* * *

><p>Horas después de platicar y conocer a los encargados de los talleres, Rachel se agradeció a sí misma el haber recordado al teatro comunitario, pues sabía que el lugar siempre la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, lo que no se imaginó es que sería tan fácil, y dada su emoción por comenzar a unirse a aquella comunidad, decidió quedarse en el viejo auditorio un poco más para adaptarse a su nuevo escenario.<p>

Los otros maestros tuvieron que dejarla sola, y Rachel no pudo sentirse más feliz al reflexionar una vez más acerca de sus sueños y metas.

Bueno, al menos en eso _sí_ había triunfado…

Como una niña pequeña, se vio explorando todo el lugar. Subió y bajó las escaleras que daban al escenario, recorrió los asientos vacíos, y bailó pasando sus manos por los telones…

Entonces escuchó que alguien entraba por la puerta principal del auditorio, y tuvo que bajarse para contemplar a la persona que había llegado.

Un hombre que cargaba unas cajas cerró las puertas a sus espaldas, y siguió caminando con la intención de entrar a los bastidores…entonces Rachel lo detuvo.

-¿Finn?-preguntó-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué estará haciendo Finn en el teatro? ¿Tienen alguna idea? ¡Me encantaría conocer su opinión! Pueden compartirme lo que quieran, estaré feliz de leerlas :) Y gracias de nuevo, no podría continuar si no recibiera su apoyo, espero que se animen a seguir dejando comentarios porque estoy segura de que me ayudarán mucho :D Y bueno...¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y con suerte les haya dejado con ganas de más jaja. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!<strong>


	5. Esperanza

**¡Hola, lectoras! Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc... Su respuesta ha sido muy buena y eso me hace muy feliz :) Espero que sigan disfrutando la historia, pues saben, es para ustedes ;). Por cierto, hay una parte del capítulo que está escrita en italics, y es porque se trata de un flashback. Pienso seguir incluyendo flashbacks más adelante...¿les parece buena idea? ¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. ¿Les gustan las serenatas? ;D**

* * *

><p>Finn dejó que sus pies lo guiaran hasta acercarse un poco más al escenario, sin embargo, él mismo logró detenerse a tiempo cuando escuchó aquella dulce e irresistible voz que conocía muy bien, guardada desde siempre en su memoria. Lo que le pareció confuso fue encontrarla ahí, y en ese momento, sin nadie más junto a ella…<p>

-Rachel, no sabía que estabas aquí…

-Estaré trabajando como mentora-dijo la chica, aun sin poder borrar el desconcierto de su rostro.-Tengo que hacer algo mientras me encuentro en Lima, pero tengo que volver a preguntar… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Bueno, yo…he estado donando cosas para la escenografía, me ofrecí a traer las cajas…

El rostro de Rachel se suavizó, y una sonrisa se le escapó segundos antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Eso…es muy dulce de tu parte-admitió.

-Es mi trabajo-declaró él-Por cierto, no hemos hablado realmente y…

-Lo sé, Finn-interrumpió Rachel-Y lo siento mucho, pero ahora…no estoy en una posición cómoda, deberías entenderlo.

-¿Es esto acerca de Quinn?-inquirió el chico, comprendiendo de pronto el origen de su negación-Rachel, esto es entre tú y yo. Quinn no tiene nada que ver con ello.

La morena bajó la vista, y observó sus manos, que parecían estar inquietas la una con la otra.

-Ella es tu prometida-le recordó.

-Ella no estuvo ahí siete años atrás, y tengo que decirte que…

-Por favor-pidió ella, su corazón acelerándose más cada nanosegundo-No…vuelvas a hablar de eso. Sé que sientes nostalgia por esa época, y yo también, éramos muy jóvenes, apenas estábamos descubriendo lo que queríamos y…

-Y resulta que lo que queríamos…sigue siendo lo que queremos ahora-dijo él, penetrándola con la mirada.-Hay…tantos sentimientos…

-De acuerdo, entonces…quédatelos-solucionó Rachel, los nervios a flor de piel-Por ahora…o para siempre.

-Sé que los tendré para siempre-Finn sonrió-Tengo el presentimiento de que recuperaré algo…

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-Rachel negó con la cabeza, deseando que todo lo que Finn le estaba diciendo no se grabara en ella-No puedes renunciar a todo lo que eres ahora, y…no puedes cambiar de idea tan rápido respecto a Quinn. Ella te ama, y estoy segura de que tú también la amas a ella…

A Rachel le dolió decir aquellas últimas palabras, pero eran inevitablemente ciertas. Nunca había visto a Quinn tan radiante, y si estaba a punto de casarse, no cabía duda de que había sentado cabeza. No a cualquiera le diría que sí. Pero Finn era diferente, y Rachel entendía por qué es que su amiga se casaría con él, claro que trataba de admirarlo desde un punto de vista distinto, pues si lo hacía del mismo modo que Quinn, probablemente sus pensamientos se le escaparían hasta un nivel incorrectamente cierto. Y sincero.

Rachel le tenía mucho cariño a Finn, no había nada que la hiciera negar eso, pero no podía amarlo…ya no. Era demasiado tarde…

Finn no pudo continuar con aquella conversación.

¿Cómo decir que amaba a Quinn, si se encontraba frente a ella?

Rachel tal vez esperaba que se lo confirmara, pero él simplemente no podía. ¿La amaba como se suponía que debía amarla, en realidad? Todo era de lo más confuso, y por alguna razón, solo se sentía capaz de expresar lo que le producía Rachel, pero ella definitivamente no quería oírlo.

Y si a él no se le apetecía afirmar su suposición, y ella no deseaba escuchar los sentimientos de él hacia su persona, no había más que hacer que dar por terminada aquella plática.

Finn miró a su alrededor, y dejó rápidamente las cajas en una esquina, a un lado de los escalones que daban al escenario.

Subió a él con la mirada perdida, y por un momento, Rachel pensó que se había olvidado de su presencia, cuando el muchacho volteó, la curiosidad plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Esa guitarra es tuya?-preguntó.

A Rachel le extrañó un poco la pregunta, ya que definitivamente, ella no se adueñaba del teatro, y mucho menos tenía la libertad de esparcir instrumentos musicales ahí como si se tratara de su propia casa.

-Yo no toco la guitarra-respondió-¿Tú sí?

-No tan bien como pudiera manejar la batería, pero al menos sé lo básico-contestó Finn.

-Oh…eso es bueno.

Rachel subió lentamente hasta el escenario, y Finn y ella se acercaron más y más, ambos contemplando al instrumento.

Finn puso sus manos sobre él, y lo sostuvo, entonces comenzó a tocar, y mientras sus dedos danzaban sobre las cuerdas, su mirada encontró la de Rachel para ya nunca despegarse de ella…

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

Finn comenzó a cantar, y para cuando lo recordó, Rachel ya estaba perdida en sus ojos, y embelesada con cada palabra. No pudo detenerlo, pues a la vez, se encontraba asustada. Estaba ahí con él, y él le estaba cantando tan cerca que simplemente dejó que las cosas se dieran. Se estaba arriesgando mucho, pero también estaba perdiendo mucho, y en el momento, solo se dedicó a escucharlo, estando inconscientemente más y más cerca…

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up…_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

El calor en sus mejillas le comunicaron a Finn y a ella misma el efecto que aquellas palabras, y sobre todo, aquella mirada estaban teniendo sobre Rachel. Y aun así no había manera de que todo se detuviera…

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

Finn dejó que sus sentimientos cantaran por él. Su corazón le indicó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y a pesar de que éste se encontraba un poco derrotado por la visible oposición de Rachel, no quiso darse por vencido. Por un momento, Finn deseó no tener aquel anhelo de expresarse, pero ella estaba tan cerca y…

Rachel había sido todo lo que había querido un día, y se le fue de las manos sin siquiera haberla aferrado a él.

Verla de nuevo había sido fácilmente un milagro.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up_…

Cuando terminó de cantar-los últimos versos apenas fueron audibles-Finn caminó poco a poco los centímetros que lo alejaban de Rachel, y ella inesperadamente hizo lo mismo.

Bajó la guitarra hasta sostenerla con una sola mano, y recargó la parte baja de ésta en el piso para acariciar el rostro de Rachel, que estaba pintado de rosa, pero que a la vez reflejaba dolor. Ojalá y hubiera podido entender el significado de la canción, y lo que significaba para él…por lo pronto esa era su única esperanza.

Cuando su mano tocó la mejilla de su amiga, ésta cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir aun sin poder borrar la preocupación que la embargaba.

Y entonces Finn no lo dudó más…

Se acercó completamente, y se inclinó un poco. Sus labios estaban dispuestos a tocar los ajenos…y Rachel no parecía estarse negando…

Retiró un mechón de su cabello que lo estaba distrayendo un poco de su objetivo, y antes de atreverse, la volvió a mirar con la ternura que solo se aparecía frente a ella…

Entonces colocó sus manos en el mentón de Rachel, y aproximó su rostro…

Los dos se prepararon, y aceptaron la cercanía cuando…

-¿Señor Hudson?-preguntó un hombre a lo lejos.

Ambos voltearon inmediatamente, y la silueta regordeta que se encontraba en la entrada del teatro hizo que Rachel se distrajera.

Finn estaba un poco decepcionado, pero como era natural en él, saludó al hombre con una alegre voz, y aun sin perder de vista a Rachel, bajó a reunirse con él.

-No pensé que se encontraría aquí, señor…

-No pensé que tú te encontrarías aquí, muchacho-repuso el hombre-¿Qué se te ofrecía?

-Yo…solo vine a traer más escenografía-balbuceó Finn.

-¡Fantástico!-exclamó el señor-Realmente eres un ser humano inigualable, Hudson. Ya se te compensará un día, aunque oí que te casarás pronto, probablemente esa tu recompensa…

Finn sonrió, un poco incómodo.

-Tal vez…

Rachel dio un suspiro, y entonces recordaron su presencia ahí. Sin nada más que hacer, y con el terrible deseo de escapar, bajó del escenario, y se presentó brevemente con el que parecía ser el intendente del teatro.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir…-anunció-Hasta luego, Finn…

-Rachel, espera…

-¡Adiós!

Y finalmente desapareció…

* * *

><p>-¿Qué sucedió QUÉ?<p>

Rachel llamó a Kurt apenas llegó del teatro, y terminó de hacer la cena para sus padres. Lo que había pasado con Finn aquella tarde definitivamente la había hecho incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Hizo sus deberes con rapidez, y atendió la cena casi ausente para así poder dirigirse a su habitación lo más antes posible.

Esperó unos segundos, y entonces su amigo contestó. Sin siquiera saludarlo, le comentó absolutamente todo.

-Por poco y nos besamos-admitió Rachel-Comenzó a cantar, y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos y…

-¿Y porqué no aprovecharon el momento?

-El intendente llegó-admitió ella con tristeza-pero me pareció justo. Entiendo que lo que íbamos a hacer está mal.

-No lo está si los dos sienten algo…

-No puedo hacerle eso a Quinn, Kurt, es mi mejor amiga…

-Pues ella sí te está robando al hombre de tus sueños, pero claro, la abeja reina siempre obtiene lo que quiere…

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que ella no sabía nada de mío con Finn?

-¿Y por qué nunca se lo dijiste?-repuso él-Oh, ya sé la respuesta: se lo dijiste, pero como siempre, no te escuchó…

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea del por qué te llamé-comentó Rachel, enojada.

-¿Tal vez porque no puedes hablar de esto con Quinn?-se burló Kurt-Rachel, lo que pasa es que no te gusta que te diga la verdad…

-¡Estoy consciente de ella!-exclamó Rachel, y poco a poco su voz se fue apagando-La verdad es que…tengo miedo de que no sea capaz de olvidarme de él.

-¿Por qué tendrías que olvidarlo?

-¿Sabes algo Kurt?-Rachel se hartó-No estoy de humor para contestar tus preguntas capciosas…

-¡Entonces admites que tengo razón!

-Kurt, de verdad, no quiero colgarte el teléfono como Quinn me cuelga a mí cuando ya no está dispuesta a escucharme…

-Y dime… ¿Cuándo ha estado dispuesta a escucharte?

-Una más Hummel, y te juro que…

-Está bien-Kurt soltó un suspiro-Lo siento, solo trato de ayudarte…

-Gracias-dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco-Lo aprecio mucho…

* * *

><p>Otro día, por la tarde, Rachel y Quinn salieron a correr por el vecindario, y después de haber llegado hasta el parque, decidieron tomar un descanso para hidratarse.<p>

Mientras Rachel limpiaba el sudor de su frente y su cuello con una toalla, Quinn le dio un sorbo a su botella de agua, y estudió a su amiga, algo pensativa.

-Finn ha estado actuando muy extraño…-comenzó.

Rachel la encaró, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de componer una expresión pues aquello la tomó desprevenida.

-Nunca lo había visto así…-continuó Quinn-Ha estado tan serio…

-¿Qué…crees que le habrá sucedido?-preguntó Rachel, nerviosa.

-No tengo idea, pero no puede ser nada bueno-razonó su amiga-Lo siento distante, y…no lo sé, es diferente.

-Puede que esté algo…nervioso-mencionó Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros-Faltan tres meses para la boda…

-Oh, no, nervioso no está-Quinn negó con la cabeza-Solo sé que algo anda mal con él, y no quiero preguntarle mucho porque sé que entonces me dará explicaciones, y sinceramente, a veces no lo entiendo. Es mejor que él se encargue de sus problemas. Aunque eso sí, no te lo voy a negar, me preocupa.

-Ustedes…serán marido y mujer-le recordó Rachel, un poco decepcionada del desinterés de Quinn-Tienen que…comunicarse, ser el mayor confidente del otro…

Quinn sonrió.

-Para eso te tengo a ti, querida amiga…

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no pudo sentirse tranquila por más que lo intentó.

¿Realmente Finn se encontraba distante? Sabía muy bien que últimamente trataba de acercarse a ella, pero… ¿acaso se había olvidado de Quinn?

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo trabajo?-le preguntó Quinn, cambiando de tema-Has estado tan metida en ese teatro estos últimos días que me parece un milagro que hayas aceptado venir a correr conmigo…

Los pensamientos de Rachel tuvieron que guardarse una vez más cuando Quinn la cuestionó sobre su trabajo, y desde luego, aquel era un tema más agradable, así que se entusiasmó, y comenzó a relatarle a su amiga la maravillosa experiencia que estaba viviendo con los jóvenes artistas de la comunidad.

-Me ha ido…excelentemente bien-respondió-Hay mucho talento, y muchas ganas de desarrollarlo. Ahora mismo estamos discutiendo si es mejor montar _Grease _o _West Side Story _para el final del taller…Oh, y casi lo olvido, Finn nos ha estado ayudando a obtener escenografía, y…

En ese momento, Quinn dejó de prestarle atención, y una sonrisa aun más grande se formó en su rostro cuando vio quien pasaba a lo lejos.

-¡Santana! ¡Brittany!-gritó.

Las chicas la escucharon de inmediato, y la saludaron.

-Un segundo, Rachel, ahora vengo-dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Entonces se encontró con las otras chicas y comenzó a platicar con ellas.

Rachel suspiró y decidió ponerse cómoda en la banca en la cual estaba sentada, pues una vez más su amiga la había dejado sola. ¿Qué la hizo pensar que Quinn la escucharía?

Y entonces, para su desgracia, la imagen de Finn se cruzó por su mente como una estrella fugaz.

Quinn era su mejor amiga, no había duda en eso.

Se conocían desde pequeñas, y siempre estuvieron ahí la una para la otra, y aunque crecieron, y tomaron diferentes caminos, quedaba muy claro quien había madurado y quién no.

Rachel aceptaba a Quinn tal y como era, y sabía que aunque a veces cometía errores, tenía un lado bueno en el fondo, pero lo que no pudo comprender en ese momento, y que de verdad le inquietó fue el hecho de que Finn la hubiera elegido.

¿Qué era lo que Finn veía en ella?

* * *

><p>Finn acompañó a Puck mientras éste guardaba sus instrumentos para limpiar piscinas en su garaje, y ya que parecía que su amigo se mantendría ocupado por considerables minutos, comenzó a hablar de sus inquietudes, pues sabía que podía explayarse bien con él.<p>

-No sé que hacer, amigo…-confesó

-No te preocupes, yo ya me estoy encargando de guardar las herramientas…

-No…-Finn sonrió-A lo que me refiero es que…no sé que hacer con Rachel…

-¿CON RACHEL?-Puck se enderezó completamente, y miró a Finn desconcertado.

El chico asintió poco a poco.

-Cada vez que la veo…algo me pasa, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-dijo-Creí que ya la había olvidado…

-O que tal vez la ibas a olvidar…

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y aun no puedo creer que esté en mi vida de nuevo…

-Sí, y como la mejor amiga de tu prometida, para el caso…

-No puedo dejar de preguntarme…como serían las cosas si nos hubiéramos dado la oportunidad-se lamentó Finn, recordando de pronto…

Puckerman lo contempló preocupado, pues realmente se veía afectado por la situación…

Y como si fuera aquella una de las últimas tardes de ese verano, las imágenes regresaron a su memoria con claridad…las palabras no se quedaron atrás…

_-¡Eso fue muy divertido!-exclamó Finn, mientras él y Rachel salían del teatro._

_-¡Te lo dije!-Rachel soltó una carcajada-Rent es uno de mis musicales favoritos. Tiene sus momentos angustiantes, pero la música es increíble._

_-Tu mundo es increíble-agregó Finn._

_La risa se detuvo poco a poco, y después de escuchar al muchacho, Rachel lo contempló con ternura, y ambos se miraron a los ojos por más de un minuto._

_-Estoy muy contento de haberte conocido…-dijo Finn-De lo contrario, me encontraría solo aquí, haciendo mi trabajo. Tú definitivamente iluminas mis días…_

_Rachel tomó su mano, y la apretó con afecto. En ese mismo momento, Finn volvió a sentir todas esas sensaciones extrañas que comenzaron a presentarse desde que él y Rachel se volvieron inseparables._

_Caminaron por Broadway sin poder dejar de reír unos minutos más, y entonces la lluvia se desató…_

_Aun más divertidos, aferraron su mano con la del otro, y corrieron por las calles hasta encontrar un taxi._

_Estaban empapados, pero se sentían tan felices que lograron soportar el impertinente tráfico que duró más de una hora._

_Estando juntos, el tiempo simplemente pasaba volando…_

Finn extrañaba esos momentos. Extrañaba la contagiosa risa de Rachel, el tráfico -productivo para él- de Manhattan, los musicales de Broadway, los cambios desconcertantes del clima…y extrañaba a Rachel.

Extrañaba sentir lo que sentía con ella, y por alguna razón, todo estaba apareciendo de nuevo.

Ya no podía seguir disimulándolo más. Aquella tenía que ser su segunda oportunidad…lo mejor sería intentarlo.

* * *

><p>Después de una tarde en el taller, Rachel regresó a una casa vacía, pues se encontró con una nota de sus padres, que casualmente habían salido al supermercado.<p>

Como ya era costumbre, se vio sin nada que hacer, y decidió husmear un poco en la cocina, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido pues se imaginó que por algo sus padres estaban de compras.

Cuando no se topó con nada apetecible, decidió abrir un poco las ventanas, y justo cuando se encontraba en eso, el timbre la distrajo.

Corrió a abrir inmediatamente, y ahí frente a ella, estaba Finn.

Al momento que sus ojos se posaron en los de Rachel, el muchacho compuso una sonrisa sincera, que solo sirvió para poner nerviosa a la chica.

-Finn… ¿qué haces aquí?

-He estado pensando mucho en esto, y sé que hoy, de alguna manera, tengo que expresarlo, me quieras oír o no…es más fuerte que yo, y apreciaría si me dejaras tomar algo de tu tiempo…

-¿Es acerca de Quinn?-quiso saber ella.

-¿Lo preguntas de nuevo?

Rachel se cruzó de brazos, y decidió estudiar su mirada. Los ojos tristes de Finn la hicieron arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

-¿De qué se trata?-demandó, tragando saliva.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Rachel se hizo a un lado, y dejó que Finn accediera a su casa. Al encontrarse ambos dentro, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y finalmente lo encaró.

-Bueno…-comenzó ella, respirando profundamente-Habla…

-Me he dado cuenta de que…de verdad deseo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes-a Finn se le quebró la voz-Y esto…tal vez te parecerá estúpido, pero siento que ahora estamos aquí en Lima para…tener otra oportunidad.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Rachel, mientras sentía como las palabras de Finn se hundían en su corazón.

-Sé que esta no es la mejor situación, pero…nunca me olvidé de ti, y nunca perdí la esperanza de que algún día, el destino nos uniría de nuevo. Estás aquí, y no puedo, no puedo dejar de pensarte…

Rachel bajó la vista, destrozada.

-Deberías odiarme…

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque…te rechacé, Finn-murmuró-Y…desde que dejaste Nueva York no pude hacer nada más que lamentarme por haberte hecho eso. Sé que te lastimé, porque lo percibí en tu mirada la última vez que nos vimos, y me lastimé a mi misma también...

-Eso fue hace siete años, Rachel…Tú y yo estamos aquí…frente a frente…

La voz de Finn sonaba tan llena de esperanza, que Rachel no pudo contradecirlo, solo explicarle el motivo de porque todos esos intentos serían en vano, sin lastimarlo, desde luego.

Pero Finn se veía desesperado, y eso nadie lo podía evitar.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?

Para calmarse un poco, Rachel dio dos pasos hacia Finn, y acarició su rostro.

Ojalá todo hubiera sido diferente, ella también lo deseaba, pero la vida había dado un giro rotundo, era inevitable.

Además, volvió a lo mismo… ¿cómo podía hacerle eso a Quinn?

-Rachel…por favor, dime algo…-suplicó Finn.

Entonces, para empeorar las cosas…

-¡RACHEL!-gritó Quinn, desde la puerta.

El timbre comenzó a sonar inquietantemente.

-No puede ser posible-se lamentó Rachel, cerrando los ojos de momento.

Cuando los abrió, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Finn, y el timbre volvió a sonar.

No se lo estaba imaginando, Quinn había llegado a su casa. Y Finn todavía estaba ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, Quinn llegó a arruinar el momento xD ¿Descubrirá a Finn ahí? ¿Estará Finchel en problemas? Espero de verdad que me dejen su opinión, ya que el saber lo que piensan me inspira a escribir más, no miento, y bueno, no estaría mal un pequeño review ;)<strong>

**La canción es I Won't Give Up, de Jason Mraz :D**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y ojalá les haya gustado :) ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Ocultando Verdades

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras! ¡Muchas gracias por sus adorables reviews! Hacen mi semana completa ;) Espero que disfruten este capítulo, y si quieren compartirme su opinión, estaré más que feliz de saberla :D Por cierto, creo que empezaré a actualizar los fines de semana, así tengo más tiempo y no estamos preguntándonos en que momento habrá un capítulo nuevo xD...¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Finn, asustado-No me puede ver aquí, comenzará a hacer preguntas…<p>

-Y la verdad es que yo no tengo ninguna excusa para dar…-completó Rachel, alterada.

-¡RACHEL!-volvió a gritar Quinn-Sé que estás aquí, tu auto está estacionado…

-¡El auto!-la chica se sobresaltó-¿No viniste en tu auto, cierto?

-Tranquila, Puckerman me trajo…

Rachel meneó la cabeza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Bueno, tampoco es como que estamos haciendo algo malo…-meditó Finn-Pero definitivamente no nos podemos arriesgar…

-¡Berry!-exclamó Quinn-¡Soy yo, Quinn! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-Como siempre-suspiró Rachel.

Finn la miró perplejo.

-Está claro que no me puedo ir por aquí…-dijo-¿Qué hay de tu puerta trasera?

-No hay salida a la calle…

-Entonces…

-Ve a mi cuarto.

-¿Cómo?-el muchacho estaba sorprendido.

Sin embargo, Rachel asintió.

-Es al final del pasillo, el segundo a la izquierda-le explicó.

Un poco desconcertado, Finn siguió sus indicaciones, y en lo que resultó ser un nanosegundo se perdió de vista.

Rachel pudo respirar tranquila, y se preparó brevemente para entonces recibir a su amiga.

Abrió la puerta, y Quinn la escudriñó con los ojos.

El corazón de Rachel comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-Hola, Quinn-saludó, con una risita nerviosa.

_Que no sospeche, que no sospeche_, deseó.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?-inquirió la rubia-Por poco y pierdo la voz de tanto gritarte…

-Y creí que la exagerada era yo…-comentó Rachel.

Quinn levantó una ceja, y entonces ella misma decidió callarse.

-Lo siento, yo estaba…bueno, ya sabes, acabo de llegar del teatro, y…

-Sí, sí, como sea, estás perdonada-la interrumpió Quinn.

Tal vez debería estar indignada nuevamente por la falta de atención de su amiga, pero en ese momento, cuando no tenía una excusa suficientemente buena-aunque aquella tenía algo de verdad-y no se le daba muy bien mentir, se sintió aliviada.

-Vine a buscarte porque necesito que me ayudes…-continuó Quinn, cambiando su expresión susceptible a una algo consternada.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Necesito algo de asesoramiento con mi…discurso-murmuró, avergonzada.

-¿Discurso?

-Bueno, sí, tú sabes, las palabras que tengo que decir frente al altar…mis votos.

-Oh… ¿qué pasa?

-Necesito palabras…

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, y se acercó a su amiga, que le entregó un pequeño cuaderno de notas.

-De acuerdo… ¿en donde empezaste?

Quinn la contempló con culpabilidad.

-No he escrito nada…

-¡QUINN!

-Lo siento, es solo que…además de Finn, yo también he estado un poco distraída últimamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Olvídalo -Quinn suspiró-Lo mejor es que nos pongamos a escribir esto rápido. Tiene que ser al menos una página…

-Solo te advierto que no soy Shakespeare…

-Pero eres una artista-repuso la rubia-Y eres más profunda que yo. Cualquier cosa estará bien…

Rachel quiso hacer como si se estuviera estrangulando a sí misma, pero la mirada de Quinn la previno de cometer tonterías.

-Bueno… ¿podemos pasar a sentarnos antes?

* * *

><p>Una vez sentadas en la estancia, ambas discutieron lo que sería bueno incluir en los votos, y después de algunos intentos, Quinn se dio por vencida.<p>

Rachel, en cambio, pensó en Finn, y de inmediato una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro.

Con la mirada perdida, comenzó a expresarse, sin reparar en si Quinn ya se encontraba lista para tomar nota o no.

-Deberías decirle frente al altar…que él cambió tu vida, y te hace sentir como una mujer maravillosa. Y no hay mayor privilegio para ti que el pasar el resto de tu vida con él, ya que en efecto, no imaginas tu existencia sin estar a su lado, aunque en el peor de los casos, tengas que aceptarla de esa manera. Él…es un ser increíble, y aun no puedes creer como es que te lo hayan puesto en el camino, pero serías capaz de dar lo que sea para nunca perderlo…

-Espera, espera, estoy apuntando…-la detuvo Quinn-Vaya que estás inspirada.

Rachel resopló.

-Quién debería estar pensando en qué escribir eres tú…-le dijo, un poco indignada.

-Lo sé, pero tus palabras me gustan, creo que las usaré…

-Hmmmschtd…

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Acaso quería otra razón más para que su mejor amiga la creyera de otro planeta?

Aunque después de todo, era mejor hablar sin sentido, pues la verdad no le vendría muy bien a Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, Quinn finalmente se despidió, y el corazón de Rachel volvió a su ritmo normal.<p>

Si Quinn se hubiera quedado todavía más-como planeaba hacerlo-seguramente Rachel ya no lo soportaría.

Quinn salió por la puerta, creyendo la excusa de que Rachel tenía que regresar por unos documentos olvidados al teatro, y entonces la chica corrió hasta su habitación para ver como se encontraba el prometido.

Finn apareció de la nada, dándole un susto innecesario, y soltó una carcajada al verla algo alterada.

-Por poco y pensé que habías escapado…

-No realmente…

Rachel comenzó a enroscarse las puntas de su cabello como señal de nerviosismo, y sin poder evitarlo, se mordió el labio.

Tal vez había estado con la mirada perdida y la consciencia en las nubes, pero justo en ese momento recordó todo lo que le había dictado a Quinn, lo cual había salido gracias a la inspiración que él le brindaba.

Ella aun no le había profesado sus sentimientos abiertamente, y en caso de que la hubiera escuchado, era probable que ya los supiera.

Él la conocía bien, a pesar de haberse distanciado por tanto tiempo de ella.

¿De quién otro chico podría estar hablando, entonces?

-De casualidad… ¿escuchaste mi conversación con Quinn?

-¿Qué?-Finn se extrañó-¡No!

-Bien…

-¿Pasó algo…?

-No, no, nada de lo que tengas que enterarte, cosas de la boda…

Finn se encogió de hombros, y poco a poco, se fue acercando a ella hasta un punto en el que ya era capaz de envolver su pequeña cintura con sus brazos.

Rachel parpadeó un par de veces, y reaccionó justo a tiempo. Por un momento se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por haberse controlado.

-No podemos…-balbuceó-No estoy lista para continuar con nuestra plática, Finn, lo siento.

-Pero…

-Quinn se acaba de ir, y no tengo cabeza para seguir pensando en lo mismo…

Lo irónico era que lo que más hacía era justamente pensar en él, y lo que había entre ellos.

Pero ya había dicho algunas mentiras aquella tarde, así que ya no era tan grave decir otra más.

Finn asintió con lentitud, sin dejar que la decepción se reflejara en sus ojos.

-Yo…no me voy a dar por vencido-anunció-Vamos a tener que ponernos al día tarde o temprano…

Y con eso, caminó lo último que quedaba del pasillo, y siguió andando hasta la puerta.

Rachel se acercó, y con algo de tristeza, cerró hasta que finalmente lo vio desaparecer.

En cuestión de segundos, divisó a un taxi por la ventana, y abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que sus padres habían llegado.

Por suerte, Finn ya no se veía cerca, sin embargo, la comunicación ausente de Leroy le advirtió que su padre ya estaba enterado de algunas cosas.

-Que hombre tan agradable nos acabamos de encontrar en la entrada-comentó alegremente Hiram, sentado ya en el comedor-¿Acaso es tu novio, querida?

Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero el aire de sospecha que daba Leroy la dejó más pálida que nunca.

-Es el prometido de Quinn, Hiram-contestó Leroy, examinando a su hija con la mirada.

Aquel definitivamente no había sido el mejor de los días.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Rachel y Leroy dejaron a Hiram en su habitación, su padre la detuvo antes de que escapara a su cuarto, y no dejó de mirarla con suspicacia en ningún momento.<p>

-¿Qué…sucede?-preguntó ella, nerviosa.

-¿Me puedes explicar que estaba haciendo Finn aquí?

Al principio, Rachel no pudo decir nada…

-¿Por qué estamos con esto de nuevo?-inquirió.

-Solo quisiera saber…-respondió Leroy.

-Bueno, él…solo me acompañó a casa…

-¿Cómo?

-Los dos trabajamos en el teatro, papá, y al salir…

-Que curioso-comentó él-No lo vi irse en un auto…

-En realidad, llegamos en el mio-soltó; odiaba mentir-Somos muy buenos amigos, ¿sabes? Y tenemos el derecho de serlo, es todo…

Sin ponerse a reflexionar sus palabras, Rachel escapó a su cuarto, y a pesar de toda la presión que sintió sobre ella, fue capaz-milagrosamente- de tomar el teléfono y recibir otra dosis de realidad por parte de su amigo Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Rachel despertó ante un agradable aroma proveniente de la cocina.<p>

Poco a poco, se enderezó y estiró para poder salir de la cama.

Ni siquiera se miró en el espejo, pues lo que más le interesaba era desde luego, el desayuno, así que se adelantó al comedor, y se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la risa de Quinn, y una voz masculina que la seguía.

Con cautela, se acercó aún más, y entonces Leroy se percató de su presencia.

-¡Rachel!-exclamó-¡Por fin despiertas! ¡Tenemos invitados!

Quinn se puso de pie, dispuesta a ir a darle un abrazo, pero Rachel escapó antes de que lo hiciera.

Que Quinn estuviera ahí era entendible, pero… ¿por qué tenía que haberla acompañado Finn?

Lo más seguro es que ya la había visto recién levantada, y eso no era nada, _nada_ bueno.

Todavía llevaba puesta su bata de dormir, el cabello probablemente era un desastre…y ni siquiera se había lavado el rostro.

¿Podría haber algo más humillante o tedioso? Rachel no tenía la más mínima idea a esas alturas.

Abrumada, se encerró de nuevo en su habitación, y esperó a calmarse un poco para poder buscar algo decente en el armario y vestirse.

Fue entonces cuando la presencia de Quinn se hizo notoria al otro lado de la puerta.

-Rachel, ábreme, por favor…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo soy yo, tonta-dijo Quinn-Por favor, déjame explicarte…

Con resignación, Rachel le hizo caso a su amiga y se dignó a abrirle.

Quinn entró sin decir ni una palabra hasta que la contempló de pies a cabeza.

-Lindo atuendo-mencionó-Me parece que lo usaste en nuestra última pijamada…

-¿Qué están haciendo Finn y tú aquí a esta hora?

-Leroy nos invitó a desayunar-explicó ella-Hiram sigue durmiendo, pero todos imaginamos que estarías despierta temprano, así que…

-Bueno, digamos que me he tomado unas vacaciones en cuanto a eso…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero he aprovechado para que Leroy conozca un poco más a Finn… ¡y parece agradarle mucho! Tú sabes que él es como mi segundo padre, y fue magnifico obtener su aprobación…

-Hmmm…

Quinn estaba a punto de seguir con su habladuría, pero la actitud de Rachel la sacó un poco de quicio.

-¿Seguirás comunicándote con tu idioma raro?

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué nadie me avisó o me despertó…

-Por favor, Rachel, no comiences a crear problemas, éste será un buen día…o al menos eso espero. De acuerdo, no te voy a mentir ya que estamos a solas…

¿Mentir? ¿Acaso Quinn ocultaba algo? ¿Por qué la presión tenía que haber vuelto tan temprano?

-No se lo he podido contar a nadie, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga, y tengo que desahogarme…

-Adelante-dijo Rachel, con fastidio.

-Siento que…Finn me engaña.

Si el ver al muchacho ahí mismo no la había impactado lo suficiente, la suposición de Quinn definitivamente la había aturdido.

Y la presión incrementaba…

-A veces desaparece, y no me dice a donde va…ha estado actuando extraño, ya te lo he dicho. Casi siempre está en las nubes…

-Pero…no creo que se desaparezca porque sí, ayuda mucho en el teatro, recuérdalo…

-No lo sé, es solo que lo siento…diferente-admitió Quinn-Como si estas últimas semanas, algo le hubiera pasado…es raro.

-Es Finn-contradijo Rachel-Seguramente son los nervios antes de la boda. Se han ocupado mucho en los preparativos y eso le puede causar algo de presión.

_Una presión nada comparada a la que yo me estoy cargando, _pensó.

Odiaba tener que estar inventando siempre algo relativo a la boda, pero en la realidad, donde su historia con Finn no era más que una fantasía del pasado, su relación con su mejor amiga y el prometido de ésta no giraba en torno a más.

Finn la estaba afectando de una manera que ya se le hacía deprimente, aunque ella era algo dramática por naturaleza, y se encontraba tonta y perdidamente ena…

No, no podía volver a lo mismo. Él se casaría con la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos, y nada ni nadie-mucho menos ella-cambiaría las cosas.

-Bueno, más vale que se componga-dijo Quinn-No puedo lidiar siempre con sus asuntos…

Y ahí, una vez más, Rachel se llegó a preguntar tristemente como sería el futuro de aquella relación.

* * *

><p>Después de la hora de la comida, Rachel regresó al teatro, y se encontró inmersa en una coreografía que les estaba enseñando a las chicas para un pequeño número de <em>Chicago<em> que realizarían durante la apertura del festival de verano.

El _Cell Block Tango_ requería su práctica, así que afortunadamente, Rachel no pudo pensar en nada más.

Durante un pequeño descanso que terminó pareciendo eterno, Finn se apareció casualmente y se acercó a ella cuando la encontró escribiendo notas, apoyándose a una orilla del escenario como si éste fuese un escritorio.

-Buenas tardes, Rach…

-¡Finn!-se sobresaltó ella, encarándolo-¡Me asustaste! ¿Cómo estás?

Por un momento se preguntó en como saludarlo. ¿Un beso en la mejilla? La situación no era la adecuada. ¿Un abrazo? Tal vez sería una mala idea…

En cambio, le sonrió abiertamente, y por primera vez, dejó que éste la admirara con su mirada.

Después del incidente de aquella mañana, había decidido comportarse, y aunque una parte de ella le decía que no era lo más conveniente, aceptó ganarse la amistad del muchacho.

De alguna manera eran compatibles, y llevarse bien no era para nada un problema. Se entendían, reían, se aconsejaban…eso lo habían experimentado en el pasado.

¿Por qué no podrían formar una buena amistad si tenían tantos puntos a su favor?

El tema ya se había analizado, e incluso ya se habían hecho amigos de nuevo, pero últimamente solo parecían querer hablar de algo que había ocurrido hace tiempo, y de los sentimientos que eso les había dejado…que aun seguían ahí.

-Estoy muy bien-contestó Finn-Y…espero que no te haya molestado que estuviéramos desayunando en tu casa esta mañana. Terminé por conocer a tu padre, y debo decir que es un gran hombre…

-Lo es, y Finn…perdón por haber corrido así. Acababa de levantarme y…

-Tranquila, he visto peores apariencias-soltó una risotada-Tú te veías adorable…

_No, no… ¡NO! No volverás a lo mismo, Rachel Berry…, _la reprendió una voz en su cabeza.

La chica bajó la vista, incómoda, lo cual hizo que le siguiera un silencio igualmente tormentoso, y solo se dedicó a desear que Finn no volviera a pedirle que hablaran. Al menos no en ese momento.

Si lo hacía, tendría que empezar de nuevo, y ya se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor en cuanto a su situación.

Lo que rompió aquella escena muda, sin embargo, fue una llamada proveniente del teléfono de Rachel.

No tardó un segundo en contestar, pues Leroy era quién la buscaba.

Finn se alarmó un poco al percatarse de la llamada, y miró a Rachel con atención.

-¡Papá!-la chica estaba sorprendida-Estaré en casa dentro de poco… ¿qué sucede?

- Vendrán por nosotros ahora mismo…-articuló él, su voz totalmente ahogada- Tu padre necesita ser llevado al hospital…

La boca y el corazón de Rachel se fueron abriendo hasta dejar entrar una alarmante pesadumbre, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Finn la rodeó con sus brazos.

No tenía idea de qué había sucedido, pero por el momento, la sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho, y esperó que de alguna manera, aquel abrazo la hiciera sentir mejor…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar del cliffhanger. El angst viene en camino, así que...estén atentas xD<strong>

**Les agradecería mucho si me dejaran sus comentarios, es 100% seguro de que me ayudarán a actualizar más rápido :P**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡ Y hasta el próximo capítulo! :)**


	7. Confesiones

**¡Hola, lectoras! Bueno, como saben, aquí estaré actualizando los fines de semana. Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. No solo fueron extensos, jajaja, amé sus comentarios, creo que estuvieron increíbles, y desde luego, me ayudaron mucho a continuar ;) ¡Gracias! Y bueno, entre todo el angst, también hay una sorpresa así que... ¡espero que lo disfruten! :D**

* * *

><p>Finn y Rachel llegaron al hospital de Lima minutos después de haber recibido la llamada de Leroy.<p>

Rachel aun seguía alterada, pero gracias a la ayuda de Finn ya estaba comenzando a sentirse más tranquila consigo misma.

El muchacho apenas y pudo entender lo que había sucedido, pues Rachel corrió rápidamente al estacionamiento para tomar su auto y él afortunadamente la alcanzó.

No podía dejar que se fuera sola.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, se encontraron con Leroy, que estaba siendo consolado por Kurt, y al poco tiempo se apareció Quinn, quien saludó a su prometido con un incómodo beso frente a todos.

Al separarse de Finn, abrazó fuertemente a Rachel, y entrelazó su brazo con el de ella.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó.

Rachel no tenía ni idea.

-Su estado empeoró-contestó Leroy, abatido.

-Bueno, quiero decirles que Finn y yo estamos aquí para lo que sea…

Finn asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

-Gracias-Rachel recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después, un doctor alto y canoso que llevaba en sus manos unos documentos, se acercó a Leroy, y Rachel de inmediato se reunió con ellos.<p>

-Hiram Berry ya se encuentra estable…-anunció.

Leroy y Rachel se abrazaron, aliviados.

-Sin embargo, tengo que ser honesto con ustedes, no está del todo bien…

La expresión del doctor le hizo suponer a Rachel justamente a lo que éste se refería, pero aun así no quiso ni pensarlo…

-No le queda mucho para llegar a fase terminal-continuó el doctor-Se contemplan máximo unos…seis meses aproximadamente para que…ustedes saben.

La chica asintió lentamente, las lágrimas empañándole los ojos. Leroy apretó su mano con fuerza, y estuvo a punto de perder el equilbrio, pero su hija lo ayudó a detenerse.

El doctor suspiró.

-Bueno, ahora mismo le estamos dando tratamientos, y definitivamente se le ve un poco mejor a como cuando llegó, sin embargo, tendrá que quedarse aquí unos días hasta que lo encontremos apto para regresar a casa, y cuando lo haga, tiene que seguir en reposo pues…es probable que tenga que volver en unos meses.

Rachel apenas y escuchó lo que el doctor terminó de decir. Por lo pronto supo que su padre estaba mejorando, y que le darían los cuidados necesarios.

Desde un principio supo que la enfermedad iba a deteriorarlos a todos, pero no imaginó a que grado los llevaría.

Entonces miró a Kurt, que le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva, y la invitó a acercarse a él.

Leroy siguió hablando con el médico y le preguntó que si había la posibilidad de ver a Hiram, pero el doctor le pidió paciencia, pues estaba seguro de que todos lo podrían visitar en unas horas.

Cuando él y Rachel volvieron a tomar asiento, Quinn se acercó, y abrazó a Leroy. Después se sentó de su otro lado y ambos comenzaron a platicar.

Kurt tomó la mano de Rachel, y la apretó, dándole ánimos.

-¿Te gustaría bajar a dar una vuelta, estrellita?

Rachel asintió lentamente, pues sabía que por el momento no podía hacer nada más, y el estar esperando ahí la estaba matando.

Kurt se puso de pie, y le ayudó a Rachel a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos le avisaron a Leroy a Quinn a donde se dirigían, y caminaron silenciosamente hasta el ascensor.

La mirada de Rachel se cruzó con la de Finn antes de bajar…

* * *

><p>-Y dime, estrellita… ¿cómo es que llegaste con Finn?<p>

Rachel suspiró cansada, pues estaba harta de hablar siempre de lo mismo. Ni siquiera había reparado tanto en él desde que había recibido la llamada de su padre.

-Él estaba…conmigo en el teatro cuando mi papá me habló…

-¿Es un buen chico, no es cierto?-inquirió Kurt-Y no lo digo para molestarte, la situación no está para eso, pero dejando a un lado todo este posible idilio que comenzó hace unas semanas…él parece ser una buena persona. Lo que no entiendo es por qué rayos se va a casar con Quinn. Y perdóname, sé que es tu mejor amiga…pero también es algo zorra.

-¡De acuerdo!-lo interrumpió Rachel, en el momento en el que el elevador se detuvo y ambos tuvieron que bajar.-Para empezar, no hay ni habrá ningún idilio, como tú dices, y yo sé que haces esto para distraerme, principalmente, pero no funcionará. Sé que Quinn no te cae muy bien, pero en realidad tiene…muchas cualidades, y ahora mismo está consolando a mi padre, así que ese comentario está fuera de lugar.

-Lo siento-Kurt bajó la vista-Mi cinismo está fuera de control.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy…tan confundida ahora mismo que no puedo pensar coherentemente.

-Está bien-Kurt la abrazó-Tranquila, ya verás que todo se va a componer…

* * *

><p>Después de caminar un poco, Kurt decidió hacerle un test a Rachel que venía en una revista que adquirió, pero el título "<em>Cómo saber si el novio de tu amiga siente algo por ti"<em> la dejó con muy pocas ganas de intentarlo.

Kurt resopló, pues le pareció un tema muy interesante, pero tuvo que resignarse de todos modos.

Los chicos regresaron a la sala de espera, y Finn se sobresaltó cuando volvió a ver a Rachel.

Parecía haber estado esperando a que regresara.

Un poco atontada, ya que Finn no dejaba de observarla, Rachel se separó de Kurt y se acercó a Leroy.

-¿Has recibido noticias?

-No podremos ver a tu padre hasta mañana-le anunció-Su tratamiento terminará hasta la madrugada…

-Eso es mucho…

-Lo sé-a Leroy se le quebró la voz-pero lo ayudará. No hay nada más por hacer…

Rachel tuvo que aceptarlo, y volvió a sentarse a un lado de Kurt, dándole las gracias a Quinn por cuidar a su padre solo moviendo los labios.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron, y aunque una enfermera ya se había acercado a decirles que Hiram estaba progresando, no había nada que pudiera darle a Rachel la suficiente tranquilidad para quedarse quieta.<p>

Repentinamente, se levantó de su asiento, sobresaltando a todos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Rachel?-preguntó Quinn.

-Necesito salir de aquí-expresó ella-Necesito distraerme. No puedo estar esperando más…

-¿Pero que hay de Leroy?-preguntó Kurt.

-No pasa nada, Kurt-lo tranquilizó él-Yo sí prefiero quedarme aquí, pero es mejor que Rachel se despeje un poco.

-Yo ya no puedo darme otra vuelta al hospital hasta mañana, así que me quedaré todo el tiempo posible aquí -informó Quinn.

-Yo podría acompañarte…-se ofreció Finn.

El muchacho se puso de pie, y miró a Rachel con tanta ternura, que ella misma no pudo negarse.

-Claro, Finn te acompañará…-dijo Quinn, aliviada, probablemente, de que alguien más pudiera ocuparse de Rachel.

-Yo...yo...-Rachel suspiró-Muy bien, vamos...

* * *

><p>Los chicos se bajaron el <em>Lima Bean, <em>y Finn abrió las dos puertas-del auto y del lugar-para Rachel.

Ambos se dirigieron al mostrador, donde miraron al menú para pedir su orden, y una vez que estuvieron observando el tablero, sus brazos se desliaron a un costado, haciendo que sus manos se tocaran por un segundo.

Rachel sintió chispas brotando con el breve contacto e inmediatamente retiró su mano.

Finn la miró de reojo, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada del centro, y comenzaron a beber el café que habían comprado, cuando un poco incómoda por aquel silencio, Rachel decidió hablar.<p>

-Sé que parecerá que estoy hablando como mejor amiga, pero…Quinn es una chica increíble, Finn. Es decir, siempre ha sido muy buena con mis papás pero…de verdad eres muy afortunado. Es bellísima, además.

Finn sonrió brevemente, un poco decepcionado ya que Rachel había pronunciado el nombre de Quinn, pero al final de cuentas…¿qué más podía hacer?

-Lo sé…es agradable, pero aun no puedo creer como es que nunca me habló más de ti…

-Oh, por favor, eso ya pasó…-le recordó Rachel-No es nada importante…

-Para mí tú eres _muy _importante, Rachel, no tienes ni idea…

La chica se quedó paralizada al escuchar ese comentario, y las mariposas en su estómago comenzaron a revolotear de nuevo.

Sin encontrar algo adecuado para decir a cambio, se tomó el café de golpe, y terminó quemándose la lengua. Por si fuera poco, lo cálido de éste le hizo sentir una sensación más fuerte en el estómago.

Solamente Finn podía hacerla actuar y sentir así…

* * *

><p>Finalmente, ambos terminaron de beber y charlar, y Rachel se encontró lista para enfrentar la realidad y volver al hospital. Sus padres la necesitaban.<p>

Se dirigieron a la entrada del mismo modo en el que habían llegado, y Finn empujó la puerta del café y la sostuvo hasta que Rachel salió.

Mientras ambos caminaban con el propósito de dar vuelta en la esquina, Finn se encontró taciturno al observar como la brisa jugaba con el cabello de Rachel. Ésta le sonrió brevemente al darse cuenta de que se estaba fijando en ella, y se quitó un mechón que le estaba cubriendo gran parte del rostro.

Después de pensarlo seriamente, Finn decidió hablar de una vez por todas, y al calcular la mirada de Rachel, comenzó sin preparación alguna…

-Rach…sé que este no es el mejor momento, pero…-tomó aire, y miró un poco a su alrededor. No era nada fácil intentarlo de nuevo, pero sin embargo, ahí se encontraba haciéndolo-no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni en como tus labios rozaron los míos, o en la tristeza que reflejaron tus ojos cuando nos volvimos a ver. Siento algo por ti y…

-No deberías estar sintiendo _nada_ por mí, Finn-lo interrumpió Rachel, con tristeza.

¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué en uno de los días más angustiantes de su vida, tenía que complicarle aún más las cosas de esa manera y estrujarle el corazón al saber claramente que ella no podía reciprocar sus sentimientos?

-Lo sé-Finn suspiró, consciente de su realidad, sus ojos parecían estar a punto de derramar lágrimas-Y, siendo sincero, no sé como voy a hacer para alejarme de ti…

Rachel enfrentó su mirada, y mordiéndose el labio, decidió replicar con una dureza neutral que solo podía utilizar cuando tenía que tomar sentido común, a pesar de que no estuviera totalmente de acuerdo.

-Podrías empezar por hacerlo ahora…

-Es muy tarde…

-Precisamente eso…-razonó Rachel, con un hilo de voz-Ya es muy tarde para esto…no podemos... Quinn es mi mejor amiga.

-No puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti-repuso Finn-Y…solo quisiera saber…al menos sí a ti también te pasa lo mismo…

-No tiene caso…-Rachel bajó la vista, sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas se hundían.

Finn dejó de caminar, y tomó su mano, aunque Rachel decidió soltarla un poco después.

-Rachel, mírame…Necesito saber si tú sientes lo mismo…

-No puedo hacer esto-sollozó ella.

-Si realmente no vamos a hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, si en verdad tú y yo no tendremos otra oportunidad, lo único que me tranquilizará es saber si a ti también te pasa algo conmigo…

-No es fácil, Finn…

-Yo sé que no es fácil, Rachel, créeme que lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, y tú tampoco me dejas hacer nada...

Exasperado, Finn colocó sus manos en el rostro de Rachel, y estudió su mirada. Verla tan asustada, dolida, nerviosa, confundida…lo hizo sentirse todavía más mal.

-Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa por ti, me aseguraría de que siempre fueras feliz…y aunque ahora todo es diferente, tú eres en lo único que he pensado desde que volviste a Lima. Yo sé que...nada podrá pasar entre nosotros a estas alturas, pero quiero que sepas que siento algo por ti desde el primer día...y nunca me he podido librar de todos esos sentimientos, lo peor es que...no quiero. Solo necesito saber si a ti te pasa lo mismo, por favor...

Rachel tomó una bocanada de aire, y se quitó rápidamente las lágrimas que le habían resbalado por las mejillas.

-Yo también siento lo mismo por ti…desearía que no fuera así…pero así es…-confesó ella, perdida en sus ojos.

Y sin dirgirle una sonrisa, o decirle algo a cambio, Finn acercó su rostro y la besó con pasión, dejando que de alguna manera, el toque de sus labios le confirmaran todo lo que había expresado su declaración.

Rachel le respondió de inmediato, dejando que sus brazos rodearan su cuello y sus dedos se aferraran a su cabello.

Le gente iba y venía, pero el beso siguió su curso hasta que tuvieron que detenerse un poco para tomar aire. Entonces volvieron a juntar sus labios, y ambos se perdieron en aquel instante, entrelazados a consecuencia de tantos besos...

Por el momento…solo eran ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué piensan acerca de la sorpresa? ¿Les gustó? :P Por ahora las cosas están algo tensas, es cierto, pero se vienen todavía más, digamos que será como subirse a una montaña rusa, jajaja. TODO es posible aquí xD<strong>

**Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado, y ojalá se animen a compartirme su opinión, me encantaría saber lo que piensan de todo esto :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Entre El Amor Y La Amistad

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras! Muchas gracias, como siempre, por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, y dejar sus increíbles reviews. Me alegra mucho que la estén disfrutando, me encanta que me compartan su opinión, y también me parece genial que me dejen sus suposiciones con respecto a lo que puede pasar ;) Y bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero de verdad que les guste, con tanto Finchel y Monchele últimamente es bueno que haya podido concentrarme en terminarlo :P ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em>Eres una persona horrible, Rachel Berry, <em>se repetía la morena mientras Finn y ella iban de vuelta al hospital.

Después de aquel beso, y los siguientes a éste, ambos tuvieron que dejar lo que habían comenzado para volver a la realidad.

Sin esperarlo, empezó a oscurecer, y la imagen de Quinn en la mente de Rachel se apareció de pronto junto con el sentimiento de culpa.

Había sido un beso…maravilloso.

Incluso podía mirar a Finn de reojo, y una sonrisa se le escapaba…pero entonces Quinn volvía a su mente y no podía hacer nada más que quedarse callada, bajar la vista, y esperar a que aquel recorrido terminara pronto.

¿Cómo era posible que entre tanta angustia, haya tenido que vivir un momento tan hermoso, y a la vez, prohibido?

Tener a Finn tan cerca de ella definitivamente la alivió un poco respecto a todo lo que le estaba afectando, pero no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas, pues no solo estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía por él, también se sentía como la peor amiga del mundo.

¿Cómo iba a mirar a Quinn a la cara ahora?

Ella estaba cuidando de su padre mientras Rachel se "despejaba", y ella en cambio se estaba besando con su prometido.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Claro, la culpa no era solo de ella, pero si tal vez lo hubiera detenido…

Tal vez…

Su cabeza no podía concebir la idea de que todo había sucedido espontáneamente, y su corazón…su corazón parecía estar felicitándola, pues palpitaba satisfecho, y por el momento, no estaba sufriendo.

Pero entonces tuvo que pensar en su mejor amiga, y éste se sintió más confuso que nunca.

Después de todo, solo había una pequeña línea entre el amor y la amistad…

* * *

><p>Finn y Rachel regresaron a la sala de espera encontrándose con la misma situación en la que se habían ido.<p>

Quinn conversaba tranquilamente con Leroy, y Kurt estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, y muy entretenido leyendo probablemente su milésima revista.

-¡Por fin llegan!-exclamó Quinn, aliviada-Ustedes dos sí que se toman descansos. ¿Ahora sí te despejaste, Rachel?

La chica bajó la vista.

-Ya…me siento un poco mejor-respondió-¿Cómo está Papá?

-Dicen que sigue progresando, pero igualmente no lo podremos ver hasta mañana…-le avisó Leroy.

-Bueno, entonces creo que Finn y yo ya nos vamos-anunció Quinn, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ya?-Finn se atrevió a mirarla después de haber estado un poco perdido.

-¿Pretendes que acampemos aquí, acaso?-Quinn se echó a reír-Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, y estoy segura de que Rachel y Leroy quieren un tiempo a solas. Kurt, tú también deberías estar yéndote.

El chico alzó una ceja, y Rachel inmediatamente captó lo que éste estaba suponiendo con respecto a su amiga.

-Solo quiero saber que…Rachel y Leroy estarán bien-dijo Finn.

-Lo estaremos, Finn, gracias por preocuparte-habló Leroy.

Rachel decidió mirarlo a los ojos, y asintió lentamente.

-Gracias…por todo, chicos-dijo, con voz temblorosa-Nos veremos después…

-Oh, por cierto, Rachel…-comenzó Quinn-Antes de que me vaya…necesito hablar contigo.

Un sudor frio se originó en la frente de Rachel, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente.

¿De qué cosa-al parecer importante ya que se lo estaba pidiendo justamente en un hospital-quería hablar?

Pero como a Quinn no se le podía decir que no, y el mismo Leroy la estaba alentando a que siguiera a su amiga, Rachel no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie y reunirse con Quinn, quien se olvidó prácticamente de Finn para poder hablar con Rachel.

Rachel evitó la mirada del mismo prometido para no sentirse peor, y dejó que Quinn la guiara a un lugar seguro para charlar.

Una vez detenidas sobre el área de teléfonos públicos, Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel.

-Bueno, dime que viste…

-¿Disculpa?

-Finn-explicó Quinn-¿De qué hablaron? ¿Qué te confesó? ¿Qué hizo?

Rachel tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

-¡Por lo que te he dicho!-estalló Quinn- Actua raro, y desde que son amigos me parece que le gusta mucho hablar contigo. Seguramente es capaz de decirte cosas que a mí no…

_Ni te imaginas_, pensó Rachel, con tristeza.

¿Y qué le iba a decir?

¿Qué su prometido sentía algo por ella, y que ella, erróneamente, también sentía algo por él? Claro, ya no quería mentir, pero tampoco quería soltar la verdad, y más que por ella, por Finn.

Si no fuera porque había regresado a su vida, las cosas hubieran seguido igual a cuando ella se encontraba en Nueva York.

Finn seguiría siéndole incondicional a Quinn, y ni se le pasaría por la cabeza que la chica que conoció un verano en Manhattan lo recordaba constantemente.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si Rachel nunca se hubiera enamorado de él. Sí, enamorado, pero a la vez tenía que preguntarse… ¿y si nunca lo hubiera conocido?

Para eso, Finn llegó al lugar en el que estaban, y al reparar en el rostro asustado de Rachel, decidió intervenir.

-Quinn, creo que ya debemos irnos, se está haciendo tarde…

Al ver que, claramente, ya no podían seguir la charla frente a Finn, Quinn tuvo que resignarse, y dejó de asfixiar a Rachel con su cuestionario.

De todos modos, la expresión de la chica y la falta de palabras de ésta le comunicó que nada de lo que valiera la pena preocuparse había surgido, así que decidió dejarla en paz.

Si tan solo supiera lo que en realidad había sucedido…

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana…-dijo finalmente, acercándose para darle un abrazo a Rachel.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió a ella-Y de nuevo, gracias…

Quinn sonrió y se acercó a Finn.

Esperó a que su prometido y su mejor amiga se despidieran como debía de ser pero ambos se quedaron ahí, mirando al piso como si estuvieran viviendo la situación más incómoda del mundo. Quinn no podía creerlo.

¿Es que de nuevo estaban intimidados por la relación que ambos sostenían con ella?

-No lo puedo creer-se lamentó-¿De nuevo están sin hablarse? ¿Pero que pasó hace unas horas que no pueden despedirse al menos por cortesía?

-¡No pasó nada!-dijo Rachel, nerviosa, y acto seguido se acercó a Finn y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla-Lo siento, es solo que me quedé algo…pasmada.

-Claro que sí-replicó Quinn.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Finn, comenzando a reaccionar.

-Por favor-Quinn entrelazó su brazo con el de él, y se despidió con la mano de su amiga.

Rachel se quedó ahí, paralizada, dándose cuenta una vez más lo atractiva que era aquella pareja, y lo obvio que resultaba su futuro. Esa era la realidad.

Finn no podía estar destinado a ser para ella, mucho menos después de todos los errores que Rachel no dejaba de cometer.

Y aunque era un pensamiento muy lejano, y casi surrealista, Rachel deseó que ella misma fuera la que estuviera saliendo por esas puertas con Finn, tomada de su brazo, con la certeza de que sería su mujer, y la confianza de que él la amaría para toda la vida…

Quinn podía ser afortunada por tenerlo, pero Rachel se dio cuenta de que ella…ella era afortunada por tener su corazón, aunque no podía quitarse la impresión de que lo había robado…

Para cuando quiso volver con Leroy y Kurt, divisó a lo lejos y por última vez a los chicos, y Finn se volteó para ver si aún seguía ahí.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

Y al final, sucedió lo que a la chica le pareció extraño que no se hubiera dado ya, pues Rachel comenzó a sentir como el corazón se le estrujaba lentamente…

* * *

><p>Unos días después, Hiram pudo regresar a casa y Rachel y Leroy estaban más que aliviados y felices de por fin tenerlo en su residencia de vuelta.<p>

Con cuidado, ambos lo ayudaron a volver a su cama para que durmiera un poco pues como media mañana recibió los últimos tratamientos, no había descansado lo suficiente.

Una vez que destendieron su cama, y le pasaron el periódico del día, Hiram miró a ambos, soltó un suspiro, y dejó el periódico a un lado.

-¿Podrían dejar de mirarme como si estuviera en mis últimos días, por favor?

Rachel y Leroy estaban desconcertados.

-Puedo ver la preocupación en sus rostros-continuó Hiram-y es innecesaria.

-Papá, el doctor nos dijo que te quedan unos meses…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, Rachel-la interrumpió-pero ustedes…no quiero que…no pueden dejar de vivir. Mi situación es mi situación, y yo les prohíbo que no sean felices solo porque piensan que está mal y que no pueden. ¡La vida sigue! No quiero que después se arrepientan de no haber hecho algo solo porque piensan que no es el momento, o que ya es demasiado tarde.

Leroy se limpió la lágrima que le resbaló por la mejilla.

-En ese caso, déjame ir a la cocina para prepararte tu cena…-comentó-De lo contrario, sí me arrepentiré de algo.

Hiram soltó una carcajada.

-Adelante, ve…

Y cuando Leroy desapareció, Rachel se sentó a una orilla de la cama de Hiram, mirándolo con ternura.

-Tú también vas a seguir con tu vida, ¿verdad, hija?-le preguntó Hiram a Rachel.

La chica asintió.

-Es solo que…lo que dijiste…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Desde que llegué yo…

-¿Sí?

-¿Te parece si hablamos de esto luego?-pidió Rachel-Necesitas descansar, pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave. Te lo contaré, te lo prometo, solo que lo haré en otro momento, cuando los dos estemos listos…

Hiram estaba más confundido que nunca.

-De acuerdo…

Rachel sonrió brevemente, se acercó para darle un beso a su padre, y antes de salir de su habitación, Hiram la llamó.

-Es un hecho, entonces…-comenzó-Vas a hacer lo que te dije…

-Lo intentaré-admitió Rachel.

Y con eso, se encerró en su habitación para pensar justamente en el deseo de su padre.

"_Les prohíbo que no sean felices solo porque piensan que está mal y que no pueden. ¡La vida sigue! No quiero que después se arrepientan de no haber hecho algo solo porque piensan que no es el momento, o que ya es demasiado tarde…"_

Rachel repasó las palabras de Hiram una y otra vez y no pudo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le afectaban con respecto a…Finn.

No debería de estar relacionándolo con los temas de su padre, pero ese consejo quería serle tan útil en cuanto a lo que le pasaba con Finn que no podía evitar recordar su situación con el prometido de Quinn.

Podría haber sido perfectamente feliz con él, lamentablemente lo sabía, y él mismo se lo había dicho, pero nunca se había atrevido.

Estaba concentrándose en sus sueños, aún era muy joven, y él solo estaría cerca durante ese verano.

Rachel no quería perder la cabeza por amor o deprimirse después de que el otoño apareciera simplemente porque se había terminado la labor de Finn en Manhattan.

Y ahora, siete años después, lo había encontrado de nuevo, pero en una situación en la que ni siquiera podía dar un sí o un no.

Finn se iba a casar con su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

La misma que la había salvado de casi ahogarse en el rio mientras estaban de campamento a la temprana edad de siete años…

La misma que le había prestado su enorme casa de muñecas por una semana simplemente porque era más grande y más nueva que la de ella…

La misma que le había regalado de su marca de sostenes para su cumpleaños, y así darle autoestima frente a los chicos, aunque al final no diera resultado…

La misma que se había puesto a trabajar en _Lima Bean_ – lugar que detestaba con toda su alma-para ganar dinero de su propia cuenta y así poder ir a Nueva York a visitarla sin que sus padres-que definitivamente se bañaban en dinero-tuvieran que ayudarla…

Esa chica, con todos sus defectos o extravagancias, su ignorancia, a veces detestable, y su falta de tacto y oído, era la hermana que Rachel nunca tuvo.

Nadie la conocía como ella, y después de veintiún años, seguía guardando sus secretos…

De ser la mejor compañera de Rachel, pasaría a ser la esposa de Finn, y Finn era el gran amor de Rachel hasta el momento…

No quería pensar que sería el único, pero dadas las circunstancias…

* * *

><p>Después de que las cosas se normalizaron, y Rachel y Leroy se aseguraron de que Hiram ya se encontraba mejor, Quinn citó a Rachel en su casa para volver con la organización de su boda. Aunque en ese momento no pensaba en la boda en sí…<p>

-¡Llegó la hora de planear mi despedida de soltera!-exclamó Quinn, aventando varias revistas y álbumes de fotos encima de la cama, para sorpresa de Rachel-¡Serán mis últimas fiestas de soltera así que esta tiene que ser fabulosa!

-Espera, espera-la detuvo Rachel, cortando su emoción-Las despedidas de soltera las organizan las amigas de la novia, no la novia. Sé que quieres estar al tanto de todo, pero tienes que dejar que las chicas y yo lo planeemos.

-Pero quiero estar segura de que harán algo en grande-dijo Quinn, bajando la vista, una repentina tristeza se reflejó en su voz-Y…no te ofendas, Rachel, pero no creo que tú seas capaz de organizar algo del estilo a lo que estoy pensando.

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, la incredulidad marcada en todo su rostro.

-¡No, no lo tomes a mal!-pidió Quinn-Sé que tienes muchas ideas, y harás algo increíble, pero yo no quiero tener una reunión elegante con amigas. Aunque no lo creas…quiero ir a bailar, hacer locuras, tú me entiendes…

Rachel hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué pasó contigo?-preguntó, riendo-Antes solías ser más…sensata.

-Se volvió aburrido-dijo Quinn-Y…ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no podré salir a divertirme como antes. Tendré otra responsabilidad, no será lo mismo…

-Bueno, pero…vas a estar con Finn-recordó Rachel-Creo que eso aún es más valioso…

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, vamos a ver si encontramos algo aquí porque aún no se me ocurre nada…

Las chicas pasaron por lo menos una hora ideando temáticas para la despedida de soltera de Quinn cuando, inesperadamente, Finn tocó un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de su prometida, y entró para encontrarse con Rachel ahí.

Los dos estaban atónitos.

-¡Finn!-exclamó Quinn, corriendo a abrazarlo.

Rachel dio un suspiro y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, pero cuando Quinn se acercó para besar a Finn, éste le señalo a su amiga, y Quinn aceptó que no sería tan prudente dar un espectáculo enfrente de ella, sobre todo porque se incomodaba mucho cuando otros le demostraban su afecto en la cara, pero de igual manera, no estaba muy contenta por la decisión.

Lo mejor era ahorrarse el drama de Rachel y dejar toda la acción para después.

Finn, en cambio, se hubiera sentido peor consigo mismo si Rachel lo veía besando a Quinn.

No quería tener ni una razón más para no poder acercarse a ella.

-Hola, Rachel-Finn casi sonrió.

-Hola, Finn.

Rachel levantó la vista y lo contempló por un segundo.

Después sus ojos volvieron a concentrarse en una de las revistas y sus manos se dedicaron a hojear las páginas de ésta.

Una risotada por parte de Quinn después de un repentino silencio la hizo alzar la vista de nuevo.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez-comenzó la rubia-Sí, ya debería de estar acostumbrada a estas alturas…

Miró a Finn, luego a Rachel, luego a Finn…y no pudo parar de reír.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntaron ambos, al mismo tiempo.

La risa de Quinn aumentó, y Finn y Rachel tuvieron que seguirla un poco después al coincidir con aquella pregunta y confusión.

-Realmente…no entiendo como es que pudieron salir a tomar un café mientras estábamos en el hospital si no pueden hablarse como los amigos que alguna vez fueron-confesó Quinn-¿Qué rayos hicieron estando solos, entonces?

Inmediatamente, Rachel sintió un incómodo ardor proveniente de sus mejillas, y se quedó básicamente con la boca abierta, incapaz de articular palabra.

Finn estaba conmocionado, y trató-inútilmente-de buscar en su cabeza algo inteligente que decir. No salió nada.

Quinn examinó a ambos, tomó a Finn de la mano, y lo jaló hasta que se reunieron con Rachel, los tres sentados en la cama.

-Chicos…saben que los quiero-dijo-No tienen por qué sentirse intimidados, yo…

Finn dejó de prestarle atención a su prometida cuando reparó en la revista de fiestas que Rachel estaba hojeando y algo que le llamó la atención le dio también un motivo para cambiar el tema.

-Quinn… ¿qué se supone que están haciendo?

-Planeando mi despedida de soltera-admitió ella, sin avergonzarse-Y no, no puedes estar aquí. Debería correrte, pero no me esperaba esta visita...y me gusta.

Quinn se mordió el labio al contemplar los de Finn, y Rachel tosió incómoda, pues no había nada que la hiciera sufrir más pena ajena que Quinn haciendo su voz seductora. El hecho de que tratara de flirtear con Finn también tenía que ver con aquella molestia, pero era más que nada, porque estaba exponiendo sus intimidades frente a ella.

Rachel no quiso siquiera crear una imagen en su mente…

-Bueno Finn, tienes que irte-comentó Quinn, dejando todos sus encantos de seducción atrás y tomando una revista-No me gustaría que te enteraras de todo lo que vamos a hacer para celebrar mi soltería…

-¿Será algo muy malo?-inquirió.

Su sonrisa apareció nuevamente cuando miró a Rachel.

-¡Eso es algo que no te importa!-le reclamó Quinn, divertida-¡Ahora vete, Rachel y yo tenemos mucho que hacer!

-Lamentablemente…-dijo ella.

-No lo veas como algo lamentable-la contradijo Quinn-Estoy segura que tú saldrás más beneficiada que yo, después de todo tu seguirás siendo soltera y lo que tengo planeado…lo podrás seguir haciendo las veces que quieras…

Finn se sobresaltó. Rachel no podía creer lo que su amiga acababa de decir. E inconscientemente, la había humillado una vez más.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Finn, tratando de no sonar tan sorprendido-¿Por qué saldrá beneficiada? ¿Qué van a hacer?

-Suenas como un padre celoso-se burló Quinn-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Finn Hudson…

-¡QUINN!-la regañó Rachel.

-¿QUÉ?-respondió ella, de la misma manera-Agh, no sé que les pasa hoy a los dos, están más aburridos que nunca…

Finn alzó una ceja, y Rachel decidió ponerle atención a la revista. Lo mejor sería olvidarse de aquello y esperar a que el tiempo corriera rápido.

* * *

><p>Rachel volvió a su casa, y después de charlar con sus padres por unos minutos, se dirigió a su habitación para hacer lo que ya casi siempre hacía todas las tardes: hablar por teléfono con Kurt.<p>

Tenía que desahogarse, y tenía que decirle acerca del beso en ese mismo momento, porque de lo contrario, estallaría.

Quinn de pronto le hacía preguntas acerca de Finn que salían de la nada, después volvía a tener la misma actitud de siempre y le pedía que le ayudara con algo, y después volvía al modo de no escuchar, como la mayor parte del tiempo.

Rachel solo había visto a Finn mientras ambos se encontraban con su amiga, y por más que se miraban, su mirada no era un verdadero medio de comunicación que los ayudara a hablar de sus pensamientos sobre ese beso.

Kurt era su única salvación, su voz de la razón…Sí, a veces era algo imprudente, pero solo quería lo mejor para ella…

Y probablemente, con lo ocurrido, el chico estaría por experimentar diversos sentimientos.

Rachel solo esperó que, a pesar de los regaños, o las verdades que tuviera que remarcarle, también pudiera consolarla. Necesitaba escuchar esperanza por parte de alguien, y necesitaba que ese alguien le diera un muy buen consejo para encontrar una solución a todo lo que se había presentado en tan poco tiempo…

-De acuerdo…no me esperaba eso tan rápido-admitió Kurt, después de escuchar toda la historia-Supongo que fue un momento increíble…

-No estoy nada orgullosa de lo que pasó-dijo Rachel-Y sí, me perdí por un momento, pero…ahora que lo pienso está mal. Muy mal. No quiero perder a Quinn como amiga…

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de dejar que Finn te sacara del hospital-mencionó Kurt-Ya sabías que estando a solas con él…

-Pues sí, pero no lo vi venir-se defendió ella-Estaba tan alterada, y después…se me declaró de nuevo. Cuando me hablaba…se escuchaba tan sincero que no pude guardarme mis sentimientos hacia él. Ya no. Y…siento que ahora es mucho más duro verlo con ella. Rayos, ¿en qué me he metido?

-En un completo lío-aseguró Kurt, también preocupado-pero no puedes hacer nada, a veces así es el corazón…

-Desearía que éste no estuviera sintiendo nada por Finn-comentó Rachel, derrotada.

-Espera…-pidió Kurt-¿Finn Hudson te está poniendo así de insegura? Rachel, de todos nosotros, tú fuiste la que saliste de aquí e hiciste algo bueno de ti misma. Ya ni siquiera tienes ningún rastro de este pueblo de perdedores en ti. Eres una mujer triunfadora, y sí, secretamente estoy ansioso por lo que sucederá con esta aventurilla que estás comenzando con Finn…

-No es ninguna aventurilla-lo interrumpió ella.

Kurt resopló.

-Como sea-continuó-Finn puede ser un chico increíble, pero más le vale que no lastime o decepcione a Rachel Berry porque se las verá con alguien, y ese alguien soy yo. No te dejaré caer…

Rachel sonrió abiertamente.

-En lo único en lo que puedo pensar es… ¿por qué no eres hetero?-quiso saber-Serías como el hombre ideal para mí y yo no estaría metida en este problema…

-Buena pregunta-admitió Kurt.

* * *

><p>Después de haber terminado con sus labores de voluntario aquel día, Finn llegó a su habitación y se aventó en la cama con la intención de descansar un poco.<p>

Se dio una media vuelta hacia su lado derecho, y ahí estaba una fotografía de Quinn y él.

Se veían felices, pero también habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces…

Incluso parecía que su compromiso en lugar de unirlos, los estaba apartando…

Y Rachel había llegado.

Aquel reencuentro había sido un milagro, Finn todavía estaba sorprendido por poder verla de nuevo, y asegurarse que seguía tan hermosa como siempre…

También seguía queriéndola de la misma manera…

_Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, y llegar finalmente al edificio de Rachel, Finn decidió que en ese momento ambos tenían que darse su primer beso._

_No era algo urgente, pero la bella noche neoyorkina lo estaba alentando a dar aquel paso, y Finn sabía que aquella sería la mejor manera de complementar la divertida cena que habían tenido._

_Ambos estaban riendo, como siempre, y antes de que Rachel dejara que uno de los guardias del edificio le abriera las puertas, miró a Finn con su sonrisa característica, dispuesta a despedirse de él…_

_-Debería besarte ahora mismo…-dijo él, soltando un suspiro._

_Rachel negó con la cabeza, pero sin borrar su sonrisa._

_-No puedes…no podemos-mencionó-Estamos en la entrada…_

_Los dos miraron de reojo al guardia que los observaba discretamente._

_Finn se encogió de hombros, y decidió acercarse a ella, pero entonces el guardia comenzó a toser, para su desgracia._

_Muchas personas empezaron a entrar por las puertas, y de pronto ellos se vieron envueltos en una ligera multitud. _

_Estaban interrumpiendo un poco el paso en la banqueta, así que tenían que despedirse rápido._

_-Ya es muy tarde-dijo Rachel, apenada-Te veré mañana, ¿está bien?_

_Finn asintió, un poco decepcionado._

_Rachel acarició su mejilla con afecto, y después de dirigirle una tierna mirada, dejó que el guardia le abriera las puertas de su edificio._

_Finn esperó hasta que se perdiera de vista y entonces fulminó al mismo guardia con la mirada. El hombre lo ignoró._

_Y entonces, el muchacho se alejó un poco, solo para poder mirar la fachada del edificio, e identificar también la ventana que coincidía con el departamento de Rachel._

_Esperó unos minutos hasta asegurarse de que ella ya estaba dentro, y cuando una luz alumbró la ventana de la chica, decidió retirarse, no sin antes volver a mirar enojado al guardia entrometido…_

Finn suspiró.

-Rachel…-murmuró, mirando al techo-Soy un completo desastre…

* * *

><p>-Quinn, de verdad necesitas organizar bien tu boda-la reprimió Rachel, mientras entraban a otra tienda más-¿Cómo es que pasamos de los planes de la despedida de soltera a la mesa de regalos?<p>

-Eso es organizar la boda-le recordó ella-La mesa de regalos, como todos dicen, es muy importante, y tiene que estar lista de una vez. Te pedí que me acompañaras tú porque sé que Finn no entendería nada de esto, y lo más seguro es que se aburriría, pero si tú no quieres ayudarme…

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, y tuvo que reír.

-¿Cuándo te he dicho que no en algo?

-¡Exactamente!

-Pero más vale que sea rápido-le advirtió-Tengo que volver al teatro. Si sigo llegando tarde o simplemente se me da por faltar, van a creer que de verdad soy una diva, y no quiero que piensen eso de mí.

Quinn alzó una ceja.

-De acuerdo, como quieras…

Las chicas caminaron por la tienda departamental, y Quinn se detuvo en la sección de vajillas.

-Esto será muy interesante…-comentó, examinando unas copas.

_Dios, ¡sácame de aquí!_, pidió Rachel.

* * *

><p>Después de repasar tantas vajillas, y conocer la opinión de Rachel sobre ellas (un movimiento de cabeza, una mueca, o simplemente una encogida de hombros), Quinn observó a su amiga y milagrosamente dejó de dar vueltas por toda la sección.<p>

-Sé que esto es tedioso para ti-admitió-Sé que te estoy entreteniendo, y créeme, lo siento mucho, pero por eso te quiero amiga, porque…siempre estás ahí, siempre tienes tiempo para mí…

Rachel comenzó a sonreírle con afecto.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla de Quinn y ésta la borró antes de que el agua le arruinara el rímel.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, soltando una risita-Creo que los nervios de la boda y el hecho de que estoy en mi periodo me ponen así, pero…Dios, a veces siento que solo puedo confiar en ti…

-Quinn, yo…

-Un momento-Quinn tomó su mano-Sé que…siempre me veo muy segura de mi misma, y suelo pasarla de maravilla, pero…aceptémoslo Rachel, tú eres mi única y verdadera amiga. Eres la mejor, y el hecho de que estés aquí ayudándome y yo no pueda apreciarlo es…inaceptable…

-Quinn, no te pongas así…-Rachel la abrazó.

-Es cierto-prosiguió ella-Tú…me conoces bien, me entiendes, me aceptas, y eres la única persona que sé que nunca me lastimaría…

Ahora Rachel también quería llorar.

Superar lo que había hecho con Finn no había servido de nada, y olvidarlo verdaderamente como pensó que lo haría eventualmente ya no parecía ser tan fácil.

Quinn a veces podía ser imprudente, y en algunos momentos podría tratarla como su cenicienta, pero no tenía a nadie más que a ella…

Cierto, tenía a Finn, pero el lazo de su amistad había perdurado tantos años que Rachel no pudo creer como había perdido la cabeza del modo en que lo había hecho.

Ya no quería seguir escuchando a Quinn. No era una buena amiga. Era la peor de todas…

¿Por qué había dejado que Finn la besara? ¿Y por qué seguía deseando estar ella en el lugar de Quinn?

La estúpida culpabilidad la atormentó en cuestión de segundos, mientras Quinn seguía aferrándose a ella, pero después, en su cabeza, tuvo que preguntarse…

¿Solo la culpa iba a hacer que dejara de sentir todo lo que sentía por Finn, aún después de no verlo por siete años?

Lo dudaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno...¿qué piensan del capítulo? ¿Se imaginan que podría suceder si Finn y Rachel llegaran a hablar del beso? ¿Podrán complicarse aún más las cosas? <strong>

**Por cierto, solo quiero comentarles que los flashbacks no siguen un orden cronólogico, pero igual ya se han dado cuenta :)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si se animan a compartirme su opinión...¡estaré encantada de saberla! Todo lo que quieran compartir, saben que lo leería con gusto :D**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora...¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Despedida De Soltera

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras! Antes que nada, muchas muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews en cada capítulo. Todos ellos le aportan mucho a la historia, y me inspiran a continuarla. Me divertí al escribir este capítulo, tengo que admitirlo, y con suerte, lo disfrutarán. No sé que hago publicando a estas horas, pero ya no volverá a suceder...eso espero xD ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Quinn llegó a la casa de Rachel gracias a que Santana la había dejado ahí desde temprano, y logró convencer a su mejor amiga para ir de compras. Aunque no serían cualquier tipo de compras. Vaya, ni siquiera eran compras.<p>

Para Rachel era abrumador tener que acompañar a Quinn a organizar su despedida de soltera.

-Necesitamos apartar un club, conseguir alcohol… ¡y un espectáculo!-decía la rubia, mientras revisaba en su agenda.

Rachel soltó un largo suspiro.

-Quinn, no quiero que tomes a mal esto que estoy por decirte, pero… ¿por qué estás adelantando tu despedida de soltera?

Quinn soltó una risita, y descansó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Rachel.

-Lo hago porque estoy aprovechando que Hiram se siente bien y no se encuentra en el hospital-explicó-Así podemos celebrar a lo grande sin preocuparnos por nada más, ya que más adelante…

-Pues eso…es considerado de tu parte, supongo-la interrumpió Rachel.

Quinn sonrió y se acercó a la puerta.

-Bueno, vamos, toma tus llaves…

Resignada, Rachel tomó sus cosas, corrió rápidamente para avisar a sus padres que saldría, y esperó a que Quinn estuviera fuera de la casa para cerrar la puerta.

Ambas se subieron al auto de Rachel, pero cuando ésta trató de encender el motor y acelerar…el auto no arrancó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Quinn.

Rachel pisó el pedal unas cuantas veces, y volvió a introducir las llaves, pero parecía que el vehículo no quería andar.

-No arranca-dijo, preocupada.

-Rayos-Quinn inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, y puso los ojos en blanco.

Rachel lo intentó una vez más, pero su auto no deseaba funcionar, y entonces a Quinn se le ocurrió una idea…

Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar a un número.

-¿Qué haces?-quiso saber Rachel.

-Sé muy bien quien nos puede ayudar con esto…

* * *

><p>-¿Finn?-se extrañó Rachel, cuando vio que el chico llegó a su casa.<p>

Parecía cargar consigo una caja de herramientas.

-Hola, Rach-sonrió él-Quinn me llamó.

Inmediatamente, Rachel volteó a ver a su amiga.

-Finn sabe arreglar autos-dijo Quinn-y ya que no conozco a ningún otro mecánico…

Totalmente desconcertada, Rachel se alejó del auto, al igual que Quinn, y Finn le pidió las llaves para encenderlo.

-Es innecesario…-le murmuró Rachel a Quinn.

-¡Él lo arreglará!-le aseguró la rubia-Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien. Además, tiene que hacerlo él porque no podemos perder el tiempo yendo a un taller. ¡Tengo que comprar cosas para la fiesta!

-Pues a estas alturas, yo ya no quiero ir de compras-espetó Rachel, cruzándose de brazos.

Quinn la miró sorprendida, pero dado a que su aburrimiento era evidente, terminó importándole muy poco el hecho de que Rachel ya no quisiera seguir su plan.

Rápidamente, le echó un vistazo a Finn, que aún seguía intentando hacer que el auto funcionara, y comenzó a despedirse.

-Bueno, me voy-anunció-Finn, me llevaré tu camioneta, e iré a la tienda sola.

El chico se enderezó, y encaró a su prometida y a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que he dicho-contestó Quinn-¿Me puedes dar tus llaves? Pasaré a buscarte cuando termine mis compras, te lo prometo.

Finn no podía creerlo.

Después de que él había casi corrido hasta la residencia de los Berrys para ver si podía arreglar el auto de Rachel, Quinn decidía dejar a su mejor amiga ahí, lidiando con su problema, y ella se iría de compras.

Quiso detenerla, pero por alguna razón, la presencia de Rachel le indicaba que debía dejarla ir.

-En ese caso, Rachel también debería ir-comentó él.

La chica se sobresaltó con la mención de su nombre, y de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, no, está bien, Quinn puede ir…

-De cualquier manera-la interrumpió Quinn-Rachel ni siquiera está conforme con la idea de buscar atuendos provocadores estilo burlesque así qué…

-¿CÓMO?-preguntó Finn.

Rachel se tapó la cara con ambas manos, pues no podía creer que Quinn le había revelado el tema de su despedida de soltera a su prometido. Afortunadamente, todavía no le comentaba de la segunda parte…

-¿Sabes algo?-continuó Quinn-Mejor me largo antes de que siga hablando de más. ¡Nos vemos!

Se acercó a Finn, que ya estaba comenzando a sudar, dado que el sol le estaba dando directamente a él, y lo besó sin importarle que Rachel estuviera contemplándolos.

La chica intentó toser, pero eso ni siquiera pudo detener a su amiga. Fue entonces cuando Finn la separó de él, y le entregó sus llaves.

-Que te diviertas-le dijo.

Quinn soltó una carcajada, y se acercó a Rachel para abrazarla.

-¡Nos vemos mas tarde, Rachel!-exclamó-¡Espero que tu auto vuelva a andar!

Y entonces desapareció.

-Yo también lo espero-suspiró ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn se perdió de vista, Finn dejó sus herramientas a un lado, y caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Rachel.<p>

-Y… ¿Cuál es el problema con el auto?-preguntó ella, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Nada, solo hay que cambiarle la batería…

-Oh…

-Por suerte, traje una nueva conmigo…

-Gracias, Finn-musitó Rachel-No sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda. Quinn se portó muy bien al llamarte, tendré que agradecerle.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Finn se desvaneció, y el muchacho resopló al instante.

-Pues sí, pero no puedo creer que te haya dejado aquí solo para hacer sus cosas…

-Está bien-lo tranquilizó Rachel.

-No, no está bien-dijo Finn-Pero ahora estamos solos…

-Oh, no, mis padres están en la casa, y…

-Rachel, no trataré de hacer algo indebido-Finn se echó a reír-Solo quisiera hablar…

-Siempre quieres hablar, y cuando intentamos hacerlo, las cosas no salen bien-recordó ella.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente-dijo él, tomando la mano de su amiga-Lo que ocurrió afuera del _Lima Bean_…

Por un momento, Rachel sintió que iba a perder el equilibrio, así que decidió sentarse en la banqueta, frente a su auto, y su mirada se perdió por el resto del vecindario.

Finalmente, bajó la vista, y decidió mirarse las manos para no tener que encarar a Finn.

-¿Podemos…olvidar lo que sucedió?

La confusión se apoderó de Finn, y por un momento se quedó en silencio, recargado sobre la parte trasera del auto.

-De acuerdo-aceptó, con dureza-Olvidamos lo que sucedió…pero lo que me dijiste antes del beso, yo…

-Finn-Rachel meneó la cabeza, deseando que se detuviera-Sé lo que dije, pero…no volvamos a lo mismo. No…no me arrepiento de lo que te confesé, pero lo que siguió después de eso, no me tiene realmente orgullosa, y… ¿por qué sucedió?

Finn decidió sentarse junto a ella, y repasó cada una de sus palabras antes de contestar.

-¿Realmente no lo sabes?-el muchacho la miró a los ojos.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza. Finn acarició su rostro y estudió su mirada por un momento.

Al poco tiempo siguió arreglando el auto, y Rachel incluso lo ayudó pasándole la batería y algunas herramientas.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que Leroy había estado observándolos por medio de la ventana más cercana a la entrada de la casa, y había tratado de escuchar media parte de su conversación. Estaba preocupado.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Finn anunció que había terminado de colocar la actual batería y le indicó a Rachel que debería de probar el auto nuevamente.<p>

La chica asintió, y una vez más, quiso decirle a Finn lo mucho que lo admiraba, pero lo que menos deseaba era tener otra plática incómoda, y habían terminado muy bien con la última.

Al final, solo eran amigos. No había nada más que decir.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, la despedida de soltera se llevó a cabo, y la fiesta comenzó a tempranas horas de la noche en un elegante club de Lima.<p>

Quinn llevaba un pequeño vestido rojo que le iba muy bien a sus curvas, y que había adquirido en sus tan mencionadas "compras". Su cabello rubio estaba suelto, tal y como su rebeldía.

Rachel nunca había visto a su amiga así, pero al parecer, darse cuenta de que ya nunca más volvería a ser soltera la había animado a romper sus propias reglas por una noche.

Todas las chicas-Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, y Sugar- llegaron en una de las limusinas del padre de ésta última, y antes de entrar al lugar, Quinn les repartió a todas unos velos cortos para que se los pusieran en la cabeza. El de ella tenía además una preciosa corona brillante. Aunque todo era de plástico, desde luego.

Rachel aceptó a regañadientes usar su velo, y reprimió el deseo de quitárselo, pues cuando se acercaron para sentarse en su mesa especial, e iba a retirárselo, Quinn le mandó una mirada de advertencia, básicamente diciéndole: "no te atrevas".

Las chicas bailaron, se divirtieron, y lo más sorprendente es que Quinn había reservado el lugar solo para ellas. Rachel no podía ni imaginarse cuanto dinero había gastado en aquella fiesta.

A mitad de la noche, Quinn ya había cantado en el karaoke, había bailado sin parar, y había tomado más de la cuenta.

Todas siguieron cantando y pidiendo bebidas, y Rachel simplemente se quedó ahí…sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

Quinn se acercó a ella, y se sentó con torpeza a su lado.

-Es una fiesta increíble, ¿no te parece?-inquirió, con voz pastosa.

-Totalmente fabulosa-respondió Rachel, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Las chicas bailaban como…como…Rachel no quiso ni pensar en la palabra, y mucho menos quiso saber lo que harían si estuvieran caballeros presentes, pero era una noche de chicas, al final de cuentas, y todas las reglas se rompían.

-Y eso que aún no ha llegado lo mejor de la noche-comentó Quinn.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, disgustada.

Se sintió como la chaperona de aquella reunión, la madre de todas las chicas, que estaban haciendo que la fiesta se saliera de control.

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

-¡Quinn, ven a bailar con nosotras!-le gritó Brittany, por medio del micrófono.

-¡Ahora voy!

La chica comenzó a reír, y con la misma torpeza con la que se acercó a su mejor amiga, se puso de pie y danzó hasta llegar con sus otras amigas.

Cuando llegó con Brittany y Santana, las tres se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar alguna especie de Can Can que no compartía el ritmo de la música del lugar.

Rachel prefirió relajarse, y dejó que su risa fluyera al ver cada una de las escenas que estaban protagonizando todas.

Y entonces, cuando se encontraba más sola que nunca…recibió una llamada.

-¿Finn? ¿Qué sucede?

Trató de bajar la voz para que nadie se enterara con quién estaba hablando, aunque resultaba innecesario, ya que la música estaba a todo volumen, y todas las chicas la estaban ignorando.

Lo único que hicieron aquellos susurros fue que Finn no la escuchara bien.

-¿Rachel?-preguntó-¡Rachel, estoy afuera del club!

-¿QUÉ?

-¡Estoy afuera del club!

-Lo sé, te entendí, es solo que… ¿qué haces aquí? ¡No puedes buscar a Quinn ahora! ¡Es su despedida de soltera! ¡Lo último que quiere es verte! Espera, no quise decirlo así, es solo que…

-Sí, ya lo sé-Finn parecía estar divirtiéndose con lo que escuchaba-Pero no vengo a buscar a Quinn, vengo a buscarte a ti…

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta, y aún pasmada, se alejó de la música y las chicas, y continuó la llamada cerca de los baños.

-¿Qué necesitas?-inquirió-Finn, de verdad no puedes estar aquí…

-Entonces…sal para que no tenga que interrumpir la fiesta.

Y una vez más, Rachel tuvo que aceptar la resignación.

Echó un vistazo a las chicas, que igualmente seguían con lo suyo, y salió cautelosamente del lugar, topándose con los de seguridad en la entrada, hasta que vio al muchacho a unos tres metros de ella.

Finn la saludó a lo lejos, y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente en la entrada.

Los dos vigilantes parecían haberse sentado en un rincón, y al menos en ese momento, ellos dos eran los únicos presentes en la puerta del club.

Rachel aún tenía su teléfono pegado a la oreja, hasta que Finn le sonrió, y canceló la llamada.

-Aun no entiendo que haces aquí-dijo-Quinn me matará si se entera que desaparecí.

-Y yo no entiendo por qué tienes ese velo puesto en la cabeza-Finn comenzó a reír-pero se te ve bien…

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, y contrario a lo que Finn pudiera suponer, no se lo quitó, pues entonces parecería que sí le afectaba lo que pensaban los demás.

Además, confiaba en él, y sabía que podía verse lo más ridícula posible, y aún así Finn no pensaría mal.

Para eso, una camioneta llegó a estacionarse, y un grupo de hombres corpulentos con un vestuario algo apretado y provocativo bajaron, y estuvieron dispuestos a entrar al club.

Uno de ellos se acercó a los chicos.

-¿Aquí se celebra la despedida de soltera de Quinn Fabray, cierto?

Finn y Rachel asintieron, ambos desconcertados.

El hombre sonrió, y se dirigió a su manada.

-Bien, chicos, que comience la acción…

Todos se identificaron con los hombres de seguridad, y finalmente entraron al lugar.

Se podían oír las risas de las chicas, y Rachel bajó la vista, pues no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de Finn ante tanto alboroto.

-Solo para que sepas…yo no tenía idea de que se habían contratado strippers-inmediatamente se defendió ella.

Finn alzó una ceja.

-Oh…genial-dijo él, aún impactado.

Rachel inhaló, exhaló, y nerviosamente se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, pues…

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo en algún otro lugar?-soltó Finn.

-Yo…tengo que estar en la fiesta-balbuceó ella.

-Podemos ir después de la fiesta-solucionó el muchacho-el único bar decente de Lima sigue teniendo buen servicio después de la medianoche.

-El problema es que…no sé cuanto tiempo va a durar esta fiesta-Rachel trató de mirar hacia dentro, pero solo pudo escuchar los gritos de todas.

Desde luego que preferiría estar con Finn a tener que soportar un espectáculo de hombres semidesnudos, pero tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones de dama de honor, y estas no tenían nada que ver con llegar a un bar acompañada del novio.

-Además…-continuó Rachel-Si nos quedamos en ese bar hasta tarde, Quinn preguntará por ti…

-Estaremos bien-le aseguró él, tomando sus manos, al parecer, muy convencido de su idea-Nos vemos en el bar de Lima…

-Pero Finn, yo no te he dicho que sí…

-Ya no pongas más excusas, Rachel-pidió el chico-Te esperaré ahí…

Y sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo a cambio, Finn se alejó, dejando a Rachel más desordenada de ideas que nunca.

Apenas y pudo arreglárselas para volver a la fiesta sin rastro de preocupación.

* * *

><p>Después de haber soportado lo que habían parecido ser unas terribles tres horas, la fiesta acabó, y Rachel llevó a una somnolienta Quinn a su casa.<p>

Y en el camino a la residencia Fabray, pudo finalmente deshacerse del tedioso velo que le había dado un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Cuando se estacionó frente a la entrada, tuvo que bajarse para ayudar a su amiga, que ya no podía consigo misma.

Rachel la tomó por la cintura, y dejó que Quinn pusiera uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para apoyarse.

Con cuidado, Rachel la encaminó hasta la puerta, y le pidió su bolso para buscar las llaves de su casa.

Cuando finalmente las encontró, abrió e introdujo a Quinn a la estancia. Encendió las luces, la acompañó hasta su habitación, y le ayudó a quitarse los zapatos.

Quinn se aventó a la cama, le dirigió unas palabras totalmente ininteligibles a su amiga, y entonces se quedó profundamente dormida.

Rachel la observó por un momento, y sonrió.

-Dulces sueños, Quinnie…

La morena salió de la casa, apagando luces, cerrando todo, pero no sin antes dejarle una nota a Quinn con sus llaves adjuntas.

Volvió a su auto, y antes de arrancar, miró el reloj.

Doce con quince minutos.

Finn aún podría estar en el bar. Y dado que Quinn ya estaba a salvo en casa, probablemente en el quinto sueño, Rachel decidió darse una oportunidad.

La primera de muchas…o tal vez la última.

* * *

><p>Llegó al bar diez minutos después, ya que definitivamente, en Lima todo estaba muy cerca, y por precaución, estacionó su auto en un aparcamiento privado y continuo al bar.<p>

Entrando al lugar, divisó a Finn, sentado en la barra, cabizbajo mientras sostenía un tarro de cerveza.

Rachel se acercó con cautela, y lo sorprendió tocándole el hombro mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Finn no podía creer que la estaba viendo ahí.

-¡Viniste!-se alegró.

Su semblante cambió repentinamente.

-La fiesta acabó a esta hora-Rachel soltó una risita-Quinn terminó muy cansada, y tuve que llevarla a su casa, pero se encuentra bien, no te preocupes…

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hablar de Quinn?-preguntó él, con aparente curiosidad.

Rachel no supo que responder, y él cortó el silencio con una seca carcajada.

-Yo…llegué con Puck y los chicos-comentó-Pero…ellos se fueron y yo decidí quedarme para…ver si aparecías.

-Ya estoy aquí-sonrió ella.

-Bien-Finn le dio un sorbo a su cerveza-Porque tenemos que ponernos al día…

* * *

><p>-¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que un conductor nos corrió de su taxi porque estábamos atascados en el tráfico, comenzamos a reírnos sin parar, y lo pusimos nervioso?-preguntó Rachel.<p>

Finn asintió, completamente divertido.

-Como olvidar aquella vez-rió-Comenzamos a caminar por entre los autos atascados, y entonces se desató la lluvia…

-¡Tuvimos que correr para no mojarnos!-Rachel se desternilló de risa-Y al final yo fui la única que terminé con un resfriado, lo cual afectó mi desempeño en mis clases de canto después…pero valió la pena.

-Al menos te quedó un recuerdo de esa vez-mencionó Finn.

Rachel dejó de reír, y solo una media sonrisa quedó en su rostro.

-Me quedó un recuerdo…de todo ese verano-admitió.

No sabía que estaba pasando con ella, pero parecía que ahora no trataba de detener a Finn cuando quería acercarse, estaba más relajada al respecto, y todo había comenzado el día en el que su auto se había descompuesto y él había llegado a arreglarlo.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que…estaba dejando que su amistad con Finn renaciera, ignorando en que posición estaban ahora, o que sentimientos desbordaban ambos.

Solo se comportaban como los amigos que siempre habían sido, y Rachel aceptó que extrañaba aquello. Con Finn se divertía, podía hacer cualquier tontería, y a la vez, no sentirse una tonta, podía ser honesta, y nunca juzgada. Podía ser escuchada, y definitivamente, podía ser ella misma.

Tal vez por eso lo quería tanto…

Pero como siempre, se recordó que ya no había nada que hacer. Las cartas ya estaban jugadas. El futuro de Finn ya estaba escrito, y ella tenía que aceptarlo, por mucho que deseara que no fuera de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Rachel y Finn salieron del bar un poco ebrios.<p>

Afortunadamente, los dos aún podían caminar derecho, y tenían un buen estado de conciencia.

Como Finn había llegado con los chicos, y éstos ya se habían retirado, Rachel se ofreció a dejar al muchacho en su casa, probablemente cuando ya se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Los dos caminaron muy cerca y se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto.

Rachel se las arregló para pagar todo el tiempo que había dejado al vehículo ahí, y después se puso al volante, mientras Finn se sentaba en el lado del copiloto.

Introdujo sus llaves, y trató de encender el motor, pero una vez más…el auto no respondió.

La chica soltó una ruidosa carcajada que desconcertó a Finn.

-No quiere andar… ¡OTRA VEZ!

Finn se unió a las carcajadas, y hasta tuvo que descansar una de sus manos sobre su estómago, pues no recordaba haberse reído tanto y de esa manera en su vida.

Rachel incluso tuvo que secarse las lágrimas que se habían salido debido al ataque de risa.

-Dios mio…-aún seguía riendo-Siempre nos pasan las cosas más extrañas…

-Debimos recordar esas anécdotas después-dijo Finn-Nos han traído la misma suerte esta noche…

Cuando el ataque de risa llegó a su fin, Rachel suspiró.

-Esto no es nada gracioso-mencionó, divertida-¿Cómo se supone que nos iremos de aquí?

-No tengo idea-confesó Finn.

Sin poder evitarlo, los dos intercambiaron una mirada, y después de unos segundos volvieron a reír de nuevo.

-Solo tengo que decir que…no eres tan buen mecánico como aparentabas-bromeó Rachel.

-Tú lo has dicho-aceptó Finn.

Los minutos pasaron, y los chicos aún seguían dentro del auto, sin hacer nada para que éste funcionara.

Rachel comenzó a sentirse cansada, y el silencio la arrulló aún más para que se pusiera cómoda en su asiento, y cerrara los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo, Finn la observó con ternura, y le quitó el cinturón de seguridad que la atravesaba para que se acomodara mejor.

Estuvo mirándola incluso aunque ella realmente terminó quedándose dormida, e inconscientemente, se fue acercando hasta tener sus labios muy cerca a los de Rachel.

Quiso besarla, se moría por hacerlo…pero entonces recordó que no podía.

Era una mala idea.

_Finn, contrólate, _pensó.

_Contrólate…_

Al poco tiempo, él también se quedó dormido a su lado inesperadamente.

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó cuando una tenue luz comenzó a alumbrar sobre sus parpados.<p>

Sus ojos recorrieron todo el alrededor hasta encontrarse con… ¿Finn?

-¡FINN!-exclamó asustada, y despertando también al chico-¿Qué hacemos todavía aquí? ¿Nos quedamos…? No entiendo… ¿QUÉ PASÓ?

Finn bostezó, y sonrió para ella.

-Me parece que nos quedamos dormidos, no recuerdo que algo más haya sucedido…

-¡No puede ser!-se quejó, histérica-¿En qué estábamos pensando? ¿Por qué…?

-Creo que tu auto dejó de funcionar otra vez…

-Es cierto-Rachel suspiró frustrada.

-Pero…todo va a estar bien-aseguró él-Podemos…llamarle a alguno de los chicos para que venga por nosotros, y…llevamos el auto a un taller.

Rachel se mordió el labio, pues aún no entendía como es que todavía se encontraban en esa situación, que aunque no parecía a simple vista, era gravemente comprometedora…e incorrecta, mucho más allá del hecho de que se habían quedado en un estacionamiento toda la noche. Estaban _juntos_, porque habían salido solo ellos dos la noche anterior… ¿cómo explicaban eso?

Y entonces, como si las cosas no estuvieran lo suficientemente mal, Rachel recibió un correo de voz en su teléfono.

De la persona menos oportuna, justamente…

-¡RACHEL!-gritó Quinn-¿En dónde demonios estás? Me desperté con una resaca terrible, y he tratado de llamarte pero no contestas. Necesito que Finn o tú me traigan algo para tratar esto, pero él tampoco me responde el móvil… ¿sabes dónde está? Por favor, contéstame, estoy preocupada, y me siento mal… ¡necesito a alguien! Rayos… ¿en dónde se metió Finn? Repórtate cuando puedas, y espero que sea pronto…¡Llámame!

Finn escuchó todo el mensaje sin parpadear. No sabía ni que pensar o hacer.

El corazón se Rachel se agitó, y la morena miró a Finn con todo el miedo acumulado en los ojos, no tenía ni idea de como salir de aquello.

Recordaba las pláticas con Finn, las miradas, y las ganas que tenía de estar con él y disfrutar más y más su compañía, pero entonces se encontró con la urgencia de Quinn, y lamentablemente, se dio cuenta…

Había vuelto al mundo real.

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad es tarde aquí, espero que no se hayan encontrado con más errores de lo normal en el capítulo jajaja, pero sobre todo, espero que les haya gustado, y ojalá me compartan su opinión al respecto,sinceramente de ellas me baso para llevar la historia en la dirección que va, y claro, me alegra mucho saber lo que piensan :D <strong>

**Al parecer, Quinn necesita desesperadamente a los chicos, y Leroy se convence cada vez más de que algo hay entre Finn y Rachel...¿qué consecuencias traerá todo esto? ¡Estén pendientes!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (:**


	10. Enfrentamientos

**¡Hola, lectoras! Como siempre, muchas gracias por compartir su opinión y alegrarme con sus comentarios. Creo que sin el entusiasmo que me trasmiten, no sería capaz de seguir escribiendo ¡Gracias por animarme! Oh, y me he dado cuenta de que comienzan a odiar a Quinn...les diré que eso es solo el comienzo :D No sabría como describir este capítulo, pero creo que hay de todo ;)¡Espero que les guste! ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Con el corazón aun palpitándole desenfrenadamente, Rachel se quedó inmóvil mientras ella y Finn se exponían a ese silencio reflexivo.<p>

Entonces el teléfono sonó inesperadamente…

-¿Hola?-contestó rápidamente la morena, sin reparar en la reacción de Finn ante la llamada.

-¡Oh, Dios mio, Rachel!-una alarmada Quinn exclamó del otro lado de la línea-¡Te he estado mandando mensajes sin parar, y tú no me has contestado hasta ahora. Llamé a tu casa pero Leroy me dijo que ni siquiera llegaste a dormir. Dime, ¿terminaste perdida? ¿Quién fue tu aventurilla de una noche?

-Yo, bueno…te diré que sí en lo primero-respondió la chica, levemente alterada-Esto es vergonzoso pero…mi auto volvió a descomponerse así que…digamos que me quedé dormida en él.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-soltó Quinn, riendo a medias, ya que el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba en paz.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…

-Rachel…-continuó la rubia-De verdad te necesito ahora mismo, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar.

-Bueno, aún sigo atascada aquí, pero…-Rachel se detuvo, mirando al atractivo hombre que estaba a su lado-creo que llamaré a Finn para ver si puede ayudarme, ya sabes…

-¡Bien!-la cortó Quinn, audiblemente más aliviada con la mención de su prometido-Si lo encuentras, dile por favor que su novia lo necesita…Es muy raro, he estado buscándolo también a él, pero simplemente desapareció como tú… ¡Gracias al cielo estás viva!

-Claro…-Rachel soltó una risita nerviosa, no pudo evitarlo.

-Muy bien, entonces… ¿te veo cuando puedas salir de ese problema?-preguntó Quinn.

-Desde luego, ahí estaré…

Cuando terminó la llamada, Rachel aventó su teléfono nuevamente a su bolso, puso sus manos sobre el volante, y recargó su frente en el centro de éste.

Finn la observó sin parpadear.

-Soy una mentirosa…-comenzó a lamentarse ella.

-Está bien-la tranquilizó Finn-De cualquier manera, no le ibas a decir que yo estaba aquí contigo. Y siento mucho lo que pasó. Si mi teléfono estuviera encendido, al que estaría llamando sería a mí, y tú no tendrías por qué molestarte en…

-Oh, créeme, aun así también me llamaría a mí-lo interrumpió Rachel.-Yo…simplemente nunca le digo que no.

-Pues deberías hacerlo algún día-a Finn se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Sí, tal vez algún día-aceptó ella-pero ahora… ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

* * *

><p>Después de haber dejado el auto en un taller, con la ayuda de Mike Chang, Finn y Rachel regresaron a sus respectivas casas para borrar cualquier rastro de aquella noche en el estacionamiento, y ésta última se vio más presionada que nunca debido a que tenía que darse prisa, pues Quinn la estaba esperando, pero también…necesitaba ser cautelosa, ya su padre seguramente exigiría una explicación acerca de lo sucedido.<p>

Y justo cuando trató de cerrar la puerta de la entrada sin hacer ningún ruido, la voz de Leroy la sorprendió desde lejos. Fue un susto terrible.

-Rachel Barbra Berry…

La chica volteó, y una sonrisa, que más bien parecía el producto de una reacción por congelación instantánea se cruzó por su rostro.

-Hola, papá…

Alzando una ceja, Leroy se acercó a ella.

-¿En dónde estabas?-preguntó, secamente.

-Papá, ya no soy una niña para que…

-Yo sé que no eres una niña, tienes veinticinco años, vas a cumplir veintiséis, pero estás viviendo en mi casa, y desapareciste una noche sin avisar. Al menos sería bueno que me explicaras lo que sucedió, ¿no te parece?

Leroy la penetró con la mirada, su expresión, sin embargo, no parecía alterada. Se veía algo preocupado, nervioso, y decepcionado, tal vez.

-Yo…el auto se descompuso y me quedé atascada en un estacionamiento…

-Escuché tu conversación con Finn la semana pasada…-comenzó Leroy, interrumpiéndola- En realidad, los he observado más que escuchado, pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia. Y francamente, estoy consternado.

-No deberías estarlo, papá-se adelantó a decir ella-Finn y yo solo somos amigos.

Leroy suspiró. Obviamente, no quería estar discutiendo ciertas cosas con su hija.

-Me lo imaginé desde un principio-confesó-Pero nunca lo tuve claro hasta ahora, y de alguna manera…sé lo que pasa entre ustedes.

Y entonces…Rachel se quedó paralizada.

Su idilio-al que ahora ya tenía que llamar así- con Finn no era algo que precisamente la enorgulleciera. Además de ser muy arriesgado, solo le daba problemas, y más adelante, seguramente le daría dolor. Que su padre estuviera enterado de todo no hacía más que hacerla sentir como una mala persona.

Rachel no pudo decir nada. Dejó que su padre revelara las cosas de las que había sido testigo, y tal vez, solo tal vez, encontraría entonces una manera de justificarse.

-Creo que tú y Finn se atraen, pero…no le puedes hacer eso a tu mejor amiga, Rachel…

Sin poder contenerse, las lágrimas resbalaron hasta caer como gotas sobre los pies de la chica.

No podía mentirle a su padre. Nunca lo había hecho y mucho menos se atrevería a hacerlo en una situación así. Había tratado de jugar con seguridad, pero una vez que parte de su realidad estaba a la luz, conocida por una de las personas que más amaba, lo único que pudo pedir fue consuelo para que su padre pudiera enterarse abiertamente de sus sentimientos, si ya estaba al tanto de ellos.

Burdamente, se limpió las lágrimas que caían del rostro, y sacó una silla del comedor para sentarse.

Estaba algo encorvada, con las manos juntas, y los antebrazos recargados sobre la entrepierna.

Sus ojos, desde luego, no miraban más que hacia el suelo, y el ruido impertinente de otra silla arrastrándose frente a ella la sobresaltó un poco.

Cuando Rachel supo que Leroy estaba preparado, respiró profundamente, y sin sonrisa alguna, expresó con sinceridad lo que sentía por Finn desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Estás casi en lo cierto, papá…Finn…Finn es alguien importante para mí, ¿sabes? Y quisiera…quisiera…no quererlo-soltó.

Ahí estaba. Su confesión no había podido darse de cualquier otra manera.

Era sincera, directa…y muy triste.

-Rachel…-Leroy acarició su rostro-No quiero meterme mucho en esto, pero… ¿acaso él se te insinuó primero o…?

-¡No!-exclamó ella, defendiendo al muchacho-Yo conozco a Finn desde hace mucho. Convivimos un verano en Nueva York, y…me enamoré de él, pero nos dejamos de ver, y todo se acabó. Ahora es el prometido de Quinn, lo sé, y no pretendo robárselo ni nada por el estilo.

-Rachel, nunca nos habías dicho esto…

-Es porque traté de olvidarlo-admitió ella, poniéndose de pie-Sabía que ya nunca tendría una oportunidad con él, e incluso hoy…él no es para mí, y lo entiendo. Creo que ya lo he dicho todo, y ahora discúlpame, pero tengo que darme un baño, cambiarme, y salir nuevamente. Quinn necesita mi ayuda.

Y con eso, Rachel escapó a su habitación, dejando a Leroy más afligido que antes, y dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a invadirla.

Parecía que ya lo había hecho todo así que… ¿por qué molestarse en cambiar el rumbo de las cosas?

* * *

><p>Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación a sus espaldas, se echó a llorar, dejándose caer lentamente en el piso…<p>

_-¡No!-exclamó Rachel, divertida, mientras Finn trataba de hacerle cosquillas._

_Estaban viendo una de las películas más aburridas de la historia en el departamento de la chica, pero en lugar de quedarse dormido, Finn decidió entretenerse un poco y distraer a su amiga, que al parecer sí le estaba prestando atención a la pantalla._

_-¡Finn, no me dejas ver la película en paz!_

_-¿Para qué la quieres ver?-se extrañó él-Es aburridísima. Me sorprende que no esté ya en mi quinto sueño._

_Al escuchar aquel comentario, Rachel soltó una risita, y le dio un codazo a su compañero._

_-Sé que es algo dramática, pero la trama es hermosa…-explicó ella-La historia de amor es muy emotiva…_

_Rachel parecía estar verdaderamente extasiada con la película, así que Finn decidió darle una última oportunidad, pero después de unos minutos simplemente no pudo comprenderla._

_Los protagonistas eran amantes pero nadie los quería juntos. No eran tanto como Romeo y Julieta. Esta historia parecía más complicada pues al parecer, la pareja era la cual no estaba segura de que su relación pudiera fortalecerse._

_-Esto es demasiado deprimente, Rach-comentó Finn-Realmente espero que nunca nos pase algo así a nosotros…_

_La chica se atrevió a contemplarlo, dejando que su rostro cayera de tal modo que la tristeza se reflejara._

_-No pasaremos por eso porque…tú y yo no nos vamos a arriesgar, ¿cierto? Es decir, solo somos amigos…_

_Entonces, Finn se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. _

_Rachel no sabía el efecto que tenía sobre su amigo, y no era necesario confesarlo justo en esa tarde. Además, ella no parecía tan interesada en él…_

_Si solo supiera…_

_Mordiéndose el labio, Rachel examinó a Finn e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hecho aquel comentario, pero después de todo…no había más._

_Tenía miedo de ilusionarse, de dejarse llevar y finalmente…expresarle a Finn lo enamorada que estaba de él._

_No quería perder a su único mejor amigo en la gran ciudad, aunque sabía claramente que lo perdería de todos modos cuando comenzara el otoño._

_Ambos habían creado un lazo inigualable y Rachel se negaba a cortarlo._

_Además, ¿qué iba a hacer si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos?_

_Finn parecía ver algo especial en ella, pero lamentablemente, Rachel no se sentía lo suficientemente digna de su atención._

_Lo mejor sería disfrutar de su compañía, dejar las cosas hasta cierto punto, y con suerte, serían amigos para toda la vida…_

_Con suerte, algún día su corazón dejaría de palpitar descontroladamente cada vez que lo miraba, y ese deseo insistente de tenerlo cerca de ella se esfumaría con la misma vehemencia con la que apareció._

_-Claro-Finn sonrió sin que dicha sonrisa le llegara a los ojos-Siempre seremos amigos…y de los mejores._

_Antes de continuar con la película, Rachel asintió, y le dio un pequeño empujón al chico, tratando de alivianarse._

_Tal vez seguiré queriéndolo, pero…algún día me olvidaré de todo lo que siento por él, pensó la morena._

Ese día nunca llegó, aunque a veces parecía estar a punto de hacerlo, y por lo pronto, Rachel siguió recordando en su habitación todos los momentos que habían alimentado a sus sentimientos, la razón por la cual seguía ahí…destrozada.

* * *

><p>Finn llegó a su casa, y apenas encendió su teléfono varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Quinn comenzaron a brotar. Suspiró, y comenzó a leer los mensajes, que prácticamente decían lo mismo, hasta que sin necesidad de marcarle, entró una llamada de Quinn.<p>

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó, sin saludar.

-Yo…en…mi casa-balbuceó-Me quedé dormido.

-Bueno, supongo que ya dormiste lo suficiente… ¡te necesito!-suplicó ella.

Finn sonrió con tristeza, y se cruzó de brazos, pues como veía las cosas, Quinn no iba a estar dispuesta a terminar la llamada pronto.

El chico solo pudo preguntarse como le iría a Rachel una vez que se reuniera con su necesitada prometida.

* * *

><p>Después de haber hecho de enfermera y secretaria con Quinn, Rachel llegó al teatro.<p>

Su amiga se sentía muy mal, y le dio algunos remedios para que controlara su jaqueca. También tuvo que reprogramar la degustación del banquete de bodas para la semana siguiente ya que Quinn había olvidado que sería aquel día.

Finalmente pudo escapar con el pretexto completamente cierto de que tenía que irse a trabajar.

Para su suerte, había llegado temprano, y solo se encontraban en el teatro los intendentes, y los directores del taller, que estaban discutiendo unos asuntos en su oficina.

Rachel subió al escenario, y comenzó a revisar varias letras de canciones sobre el piano, pues tenía que escoger una para la lección de aquel día.

Sin embargo, mientras repasaba su repertorio, alguien se acercó, y alzó la vista.

Era Finn. Y tenía un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

-Hola-lo saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola-a Finn se le iluminaron los ojos-Oh, por cierto…estas son para ti…

Rachel escondió su rostro por un segundo detrás de las hojas que estaba sosteniendo, y su sonrisa, inevitablemente se ensanchó aún más.

Cortésmente, las aceptó, y observó a Finn con ternura.

-Gracias…-dijo-Aunque no entiendo… ¿por qué me estás dando flores?

-Supuse que Quinn te hizo sufrir un poco esta mañana, y seamos sinceros, todo lo que sucedió fue por mi culpa. Yo te pedí que saliéramos y además…no soy un buen mecánico.

Rachel tuvo que reír. Le pareció muy tierno que haya pensado en alejar un poco de su estrés con aquel detalle.

-Con Quinn…afortunadamente todo salió bien-mencionó Rachel-pero…tengo que ser honesta, con mi papá…las cosas no fueron exactamente…agradables.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Finn frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

-Había estado notando el modo en el que tú y yo nos llevamos desde hace tiempo, y…hoy finalmente tuve que darle una explicación. No fue fácil, pero…al menos ya no le estoy escondiendo nada a él.

Instintivamente, Finn envolvió a Rachel en un abrazo, y la sujetó con fuerza mientras ella enterraba su rostro en el pecho de él.

Segundos después, la morena se deshizo del abrazo y encaró a Finn.

-No podemos seguir haciendo lo mismo, Finn-se lamentó-A estas alturas…no vale la pena.

-Rachel, tenemos otra oportunidad, y yo sé que no es precisamente del modo que hubiéramos querido que se diera, pero…está ahí.

-No lo merezco-comentó ella tristemente-Siempre estoy cometiendo errores, ¿sabes?

-Aún puedes evitar cometer otro si te das la oportunidad junto conmigo de…descubrir que es todo esto.

-¿Y qué es?-inquirió-Eso quisiera saber…

-Tendremos algo de tiempo para explorarlo…-respondió Finn.

Apenas articuló esas palabras, Rachel acarició su rostro, y él, sin dejar que aquel momento se desvaneciera, juntó sus labios con los de ella y esperó poder comunicarle a Rachel todo lo necesario. Ella también decidió expresarse, y se aferró aún más a él, abrazándolo mientras se perdía en aquel beso, que la hizo volar en el tiempo, dónde la angustia de no volverlo a ver, o el compromiso con Quinn, todavía no existían…

Pero entonces los jóvenes artistas comenzaron a llegar, dispuestos a atender la clase que Rachel estaba por darles, y antes de que se vieran envueltos en una situación comprometedora, los dos se separaron justo a tiempo para que nadie sospechara nada.

-Me tengo que ir-murmuró Finn.

Rachel asintió, y bajó una de sus manos que descansaba en el pecho del muchacho.

Finn se alejó, y entonces los jóvenes comenzaron a subir al escenario.

Rachel los recibió y comenzó a entregarles unas partituras.

A lo lejos, divisó a Finn, y éste le guiñó un ojo antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

><p>-No lo entiendo-repuso Rachel, mientras disfrutaba de su cena con Quinn, dos días después, por la noche-Tú no eres vegetariana… ¿por qué de pronto decides cambiar tu alimentación?<p>

-Tengo una boda en unos meses-respondió Quinn, dándole un trago a su copa de vino-Y estoy cuidando mi figura. Después de todo, no solo me servirá para la ceremonia…será aún más útil en la luna de miel.

Rachel bebió de su copa, incómoda.

-Por cierto… ¿ya saben a dónde viajarán?-preguntó, distraída.

-¡No lo sé!-admitió Quinn, emocionada-Creo que Finn me quiere dar una sorpresa, y la verdad es que es muy bueno para esas cosas. Incluso hoy mismo…te pido una disculpa, pero tendré que irme pronto. Finn me está esperando en casa y lo más seguro es que… ¡tendremos una noche romántica!

-Oh, genial-dijo Rachel, terminándose de un trago su bebida-¿Te molesta si pido la botella entera?

Quinn la miró tratando de no reírse.

-Rachel… ¿no me escuchaste?-inquirió-Te dije que ya me voy, no hay necesidad de pedir toda la…

-Cierto, pregunta estúpida-mencionó la chica, arrebatándole la copa a su mejor amiga, y empinándosela hasta dejarla sin nada.

Quinn se quedó perpleja.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, Rachel Berry?

Después de soltar un pequeño eructo, Rachel le sonrió a su amiga, y tomó sus manos.

-Espero que te diviertas mucho en tu noche romántica-le deseó-Yo…yo también me voy, recordé que tengo que…tengo mi sesión de baile de los 80´s a esta hora en mi habitación…sola.

-¿Cómo?-Quinn soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas, éste es mi plan de diversión. Pijama, música, baile…y cama.

-Entonces ya seremos dos disfrutando…-supuso Quinn.

-Exactamente-Rachel se paró de la mesa, dejó su cuenta, y se acercó a Quinn para despedirse de ella.

-Hasta mañana, entonces…-dijo Quinn, dándole un abrazo, y muy orgullosa de observar la nueva actitud de su amiga-¡Vaya, realmente estás que ardes esta noche!

-¡Suerte para mi cama!-bromeó Rachel.

Volvieron a despedirse, y antes de que pareciera que Quinn también estuviera por retirarse, Rachel se escabulló del restaurante sintiéndose rematadamente idiota.

No recordaba haber pasado una situación tan embarazosa con Quinn como la que acababa de sufrir. O tal vez sí…pero se supone que ya había madurado… ¿Cómo es que estaba inventando esas tonterías? ¿Por qué le había dicho que bailaba música ochentera por las noches sola en su habitación? ¡Nunca hacía eso!

Bueno…de vez en cuando sí, tenía que admitirlo…

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry estaba celosa. No lo podía disimular.<p>

Al día siguiente de su cena con Quinn, Kurt invitó a todo el grupo a su casa para tener una comida en su patio.

Puckerman había llevado un asador, y todos estaban contribuyendo en algo para hacer aquel día menos aburrido.

Rachel no había podido dejar de pensar en como Finn y Quinn habían pasado una "noche romántica", y no pudo más que confirmar que había tenido éxito ya que por primera vez desde su llegada a Lima-o al menos desde que ella podía recordar-Quinn no se había despegado de su prometido ni en un solo minuto, y él parecía estar perfectamente cómodo teniendo a la rubia en sus brazos.

Parecía mentira que pocos días antes él le había seguido insistiendo, y que habían compartido un beso tan perfecto, pues ahora apenas y la había mirado.

Así que Rachel decidió regresarle lo que le estaba provocando, y en lugar de quedarse sentada mirando como ambos exhibían descaradamente su afecto, caminó hasta el asador, donde se encontraba Puckerman, y sonrió abiertamente.

-Aléjate, Berry-comenzó él-Sé que eres vegetariana, pero no necesito un discurso de por qué no deberíamos comer carne. Ya la estoy cocinando, de todos modos…

-Yo…simplemente… ¿siempre eres así de hostil?

-¿Hostil?-Puckerman se echó a reír-Nena, yo siempre trato a las mujeres como se merecen…

-¿Y por qué me hablas así?-preguntó ella.

-Bueno, la verdad es que…a veces eres tediosa, pero eso no es nuevo, siempre te lo decíamos cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, y realmente se puso a pensar por qué demonios se molestaba en hablar con Puckerman, pero después de todo, parecía que su plan estaba dando resultado. Inmediatamente captó la atención de Finn.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aún sigo siéndolo?-Rachel se acercó, y movió sus pestañas.

Puckerman empezó a reírse nuevamente, y Rachel prefirió alejarse.

Ni siquiera él podía creerle.

No entendía por qué se había vuelto tan mala actriz…tal vez solo había sido un impulso.

Finn no dejó de mirarla hasta que regresó a sentarse con él grupo, y tratando de evitar la mirada del chico, Rachel se arriesgó acercándose a Sam.

Ambos comenzaron a platicar, naturalmente, y Finn se sorprendió entornando los ojos cuando Quinn lo llamó.

-Vamos a prepararnos unas margaritas…-le dijo ella.

-Yo…-Finn no podía apartar sus ojos de Rachel-Yo te espero aquí.

Quinn suspiró, un poco molesta.

-Como quieras…-soltó su mano, y al poco tiempo, entró al mini bar de Kurt con las otras chicas.

Desde luego, el anfitrión vio aquel flirteo repentino de Rachel de la manera más extraña.

Lo único que Kurt pudo suponer fue que algo había pasado nuevamente entre ella y Finn.

* * *

><p>Poco después, Finn encontró a Rachel en la cocina, reflexionando mientras sacaba algunos platos para llevarlos afuera, y sin dudarlo, se acercó hasta dejar pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos.<p>

La chica se sorprendió, y por un momento, no supo que decir o que hacer, pues Finn la estudiaba con un ligero dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

-Rachel…-comenzó…

Kurt entró a la cocina en ese mismo instante, dispuesto a llevar más comida afuera, y entonces se detuvo en seco cuando los vio a los dos tan cerca.

La conmoción no lo dejó ni siquiera preguntar que estaba sucediendo.

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo…Finn y Rachel se escabulleron, cada uno por su lado.

Kurt se quedó perplejo.

* * *

><p>En un momento en el que todos los amigos se entretuvieron jugando cartas, Kurt aprovechó para llevar a Rachel a su habitación, y exigir una explicación por su comportamiento.<p>

Rachel se echó a llorar apenas Kurt cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a ella.

-¡Sí!-estalló-¡De acuerdo! ¡Estoy celosa! Es por eso que no pude evitar flirtear con los chicos, claro, él dice que me quiere, me vuelve a besar, pero al final del día, sigue dispuesto a casarse con Quinn. ¡No puede decidir que es lo que quiere!

-¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres?

-No quererlo-admitió, con tristeza.-Fue incluso lo que le dije a mi papá.

Kurt la abrazó, sorprendido por aquella noticia. No quiso ni imaginar como se lo habría tomado Leroy. Esperó que la hubiera entendido, y si no…ya lo intentaría él.

-Está empezando a lastimarme…y va a hacer que lastime a Quinn todavía más.

-Lo sé-Kurt soltó un suspiro-Lo peor es que…nada es seguro. Es decir, algunas veces el amor se acaba…pero también la amistad.

Con las lágrimas empapándole el rostro, Rachel se aferró a su amigo, y después de lo que habían parecido ser unos considerables minutos, una idea transformada en decisión se formó en su mente.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt y Rachel regresaron con los chicos, ambos se toparon con Finn antes de salir al patio, y éste se vio un poco más aliviado al momento en el que observó a Rachel.<p>

-Creo que iré a ver que es lo que están haciendo los demás-dijo Kurt, soltando el brazo de Rachel, el cual estaba entrelazado con el suyo.

Finn esperó hasta que se fuera, y entonces contempló a Rachel con tristeza.

Parecía tener un conflicto interno.

-Rachel, yo…

-No vuelvas a buscarme, Finn-musitó, secamente.

-¿Qué?

Rachel tragó saliva, y dirigió su mirada a otra cosa que no fuera él.

-Quinn…es alguien sumamente importante para los dos…siempre lo ha sido, y siempre lo será.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Es todo…-terminó, un poco nerviosa, pero aun así dispuesta a ser clara con él-Aquí…termina todo.

Y con eso, caminó lentamente por todo el pasillo que daba a la puerta para finalmente salir. No miró hacia atrás.

Finn la contempló con incredulidad.

Sus ojos se convirtieron en un vidrio a punto de romperse. Lo que pasaba por su mente se difuminó más rápido que una nube, y su corazón… ¿qué es lo que éste sentía?

No tenía la más mínima idea, pues comenzó a hundirse, dejándolo solo en aquel desbordamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que es la primera vez que hay un flashback en la perspectiva de Rachel :P ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, porque tengo la sensación de que es algo extraño jaja. Como siempre, estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios, espero que me quieran compartir lo que piensan :)<strong>

**Por cierto, me voy a atrever a mencionarles que la historia va despacio porque habrá no solo una, si no muchas cosas relevantes en los siguientes capítulos. Como lo había comentado antes, creo que será como una montaña rusa, y ya me estoy preparando para eso...espero que ustedes también xD**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Renuncia

**¡Hola, lectoras! Creo que estoy publicando un poco tarde, pero sigue siendo fin de semana, he cumplido :) Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no tienen ni idea de cuanto me alegran ;) Bueno, creo que es momento de un poco de angst, espero que lo disfruten :D**

**P.D. ¿Cómo la han pasado con todo este Finchel y Monchele? Jeje :P**

**P.D. 2 ¿Cómo es que he puesto tantas caritas distintas en un solo mensaje? Jajaja**

**¡Muy bien, las dejaré leer!**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos horas, y Rachel no podía sentir ni un uno por ciento de comodidad mientras Quinn, Finn, y ella escogían la decoración de las mesas para la recepción del gran día.<p>

Como mejor amiga y dama de honor, Rachel aceptó acompañarlos sin hacer tanto drama por su parte, lo cual incluso le sorprendió a Quinn, pero desde que había dejado de hablarle a Finn, decidió que su relación con él no tenía que cambiar a como se suponía debía de ser una vez que había llegado de Nueva York, y Quinn lo había presentado como su prometido.

Y si nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo anteriormente, era muy difícil decirle que no a Quinn a esas alturas. Por eso ahí estaba otra vez, haciendo un mal tercio.

La rubia se paseó por todo salón que mostraba diferentes ejemplos de mesas arregladas para elegir una con el encargado de la decoración, mientras tanto, Finn y Rachel se perdieron observando otros modelos por su cuenta, hasta encontrarse inevitablemente en el camino.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y ambos se quedaron ahí, paralizados, sin saber que decir.

Finn trató de articular palabra, pero la expresión de Rachel no lo dejó continuar. Se veía…diferente.

-No he visto nada…interesante-comentó Finn, bajando la vista.

-Yo tampoco-agregó Rachel, cortante-De cualquier manera, al final Quinn será quien decidirá.

Finn asintió, de pronto observándola calculadoramente.

-Estás últimas semanas…han sido extrañas-confesó el muchacho-Ya me había acostumbrado a hablar nuevamente contigo…

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto-recordó-Y tarde o temprano, te será indiferente si hablamos o no. Puedes seguir adelante, sé que lo puedes hacer.

Con un poco de frustración, Rachel miró intencionadamente a la dirección de Quinn, y poco a poco, Finn logró captar el mensaje.

Aún así, no quería darse por vencido, pero la frialdad de Rachel le daba muy pocas posibilidades.

-Y entonces… ¿planeas ignorarme para siempre?-inquirió, entornando los ojos, y sonando más hostil de lo que pretendía.-Rachel… ¡estoy desesperado! ¡Ya no sé que hacer!

La sequedad le dio paso a la confusión, y Rachel sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara.

No quería tratar a Finn así, pero al parecer, era la única manera de que él se olvidara de lo que había sucedido con ella, por mucho que le doliera.

Para eso, Quinn había decidido volver con ellos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja pues el último ejemplar que había visto era justamente con el que había soñado, pero al percatarse del asfixiante ambiente, supuso que tendría que intervenir.

-Disculpen, pero… ¿qué sucede aquí?

Rachel escuchó la voz de Quinn, y rápidamente se irguió, pues aunque sabía que no se iba a librar de dar explicaciones, era necesario que estuviera visiblemente tranquila.

Finn no logró que la frustración se esfumara, pero al menos Quinn no sospechó al respecto.

Y por un nanosegundo, las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

-Finn y yo solo estábamos…discutiendo la decoración-mintió la morena.

Quinn estudió a cada uno por un momento, y después soltó una risita.

-Bueno, eso no será un problema. Creo que he encontrado el tema perfecto para la recepción-solucionó.

* * *

><p>La tarde siguiente, Rachel salió del teatro con el deseo de poder llegar a su casa y relajarse.<p>

Durante la mañana, Quinn la llamó mínimo diez veces mientras ella continuaba con sus lecciones, pues se enteró que la banda que quería que tocara en el evento no iba a estar disponible en la fecha de la boda.

Por alguna extraña razón, se imaginó que su amiga Rachel, que había vivido en Nueva York los últimos ocho años, conocería a otra banda de Ohio disponible.

Rachel no pudo darle sugerencias, pero como siempre, aceptó a ayudarla a encontrar lo que quería.

Finalmente, los jóvenes se retiraron, los otros profesores, directores y encargados siguieron con sus asuntos, y lo primero que la chica pensó al dirigirse a su auto fue llamar a su padre para preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo a Hiram, pues últimamente se veía más demacrado, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Rachel quiso que el tiempo se detuviera, pues mientras éste seguía su curso, su padre seguía debilitándose inevitablemente.

Y luego estaba Quinn, que seguía completando todo lo necesario para realizar una de las mejores bodas de Lima, con Finn, el amor imposible de Rachel.

Era demasiado.

Por suerte, Rachel no había pensado tanto en él a como se había acostumbrado. En el teatro, ya estaban comenzando a ensayar _My Fair Lady_, que con suerte debutaría al final del verano. Y aunque nunca se había visto como mentora, más bien como la estrella, Rachel decidió entregarse completamente al proyecto aconsejando a los jóvenes actores, lo cual desde luego, comenzaba a generarle estrés.

Al abrir la puerta de su vehículo, tomó su teléfono para llamar a Leroy, pero otra llamada interrumpió su propósito.

Y no pudo ignorarla, más que nada, debido al tiempo.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Rachel-Finn Hudson se escuchó aliviado cuando la saludó.

-¡FINN!

-No pretendo molestarte, es solo que…me preguntó si Quinn no te acorraló para pedirte detalles de lo que sucedió ayer.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-se extrañó Rachel, subiendo a su auto.

-Yo solo…bueno, estaba algo alterado, y no fue fácil disimular. Me preguntó a mí pero le dije que todo estaba bien. Supuse que también había hecho lo mismo contigo.

-En realidad…no.

-Oh…-Finn vaciló, pues sabía que no tenía sentido continuar con la llamada, pero por algún motivo, él necesitaba escuchar la voz de Rachel…

-Entonces…hasta luego…

-Rachel, espera-pidió Finn-Escucha, sé que seguirás ignorándome, y de alguna manera, terminamos con lo que teníamos, pero…no puedo renunciar a ser tu amigo. Tampoco puedo renunciar a lo que siento por ti aunque no trataré de hablar de eso porque, precisamente, no quiero darte más motivos para que me evites. Solo…dame otra oportunidad.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Rachel mientras escuchaba a Finn. Su suave voz resultaba dolorosamente tierna y honesta.

-No quiero que estés enojada conmigo…

-Lo siento, Finn, pero después de la reunión de Kurt…Quinn…verte con ella, saber lo que hemos hecho sin su conocimiento…es demasiado.

-Sé que las cosas no han salido realmente como quisiéramos que fueran, pero tú y yo sentimos lo mismo y…

-Es duro verte con ella-admitió Rachel-Y aunque probablemente tengas razón…sé que nunca debimos decir nada…nunca debimos besarnos.

-Fue inevitable-suspiró Finn.

Rachel cerró los ojos por un momento, y luchó contra las lágrimas, que parecían seguir cayendo.

-Tengo que colgar, Finn-musitó secamente, y acto seguido terminó la llamada.

No soportaría escuchar a Finn tan decepcionado una vez más.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena, Rachel fue a lavarse los dientes y a prepararse para dormir.<p>

Puso a cargar su teléfono, y cuando terminó de hacerse una trenza con su largo cabello, el móvil comenzó a sonar.

Quinn.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, sin intentar sonar entusiasta.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que…ya sabes?

-¿QUÉ?

Quinn soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste cosas con alguien?

-¡QUINN!-la reprendió Rachel.

-De acuerdo-se exasperó su amiga-¿Cuándo…fue la última vez que saliste con alguien?

Rachel repasó su vida amorosa mentalmente, ignorando con éxito a Finn, y resopló al recordar lo patética que ésta había sido.

-Hace año y medio, supongo-respondió-No terminó muy bien. Espera, ¿por qué vuelves a preguntarme esto de nuevo?

-¿No es obvio?-se burló Quinn-¡Voy a conseguirte una cita! ¡Una cita a ciegas!

Rachel comenzó a maldecir en sus pensamientos.

-Quinn, no es necesario…

-Por favor, te vas a divertir-le aseguró-Nunca quedaste en nada con Puckerman, y es cierto, fue una mala elección para ti, pero creo que esta vez habrá algo mejor.

-¡Pero a mí me encanta ser soltera!-mintió.

Del otro lado de la línea, Quinn alzó una ceja.

-No sé por qué-prosiguió-pero siempre pensé que tú te casarías antes que yo…

-Oh, bueno, no necesitamos comenzar con eso…

-Hablo en serio, Rachel-insistió la rubia-Eso que me dijiste la otra noche, cuando fuimos a cenar…tengo que ser honesta, el hecho de que te pongas a bailar sola en tu habitación canciones de los ochentas no es normal. Estoy preocupada.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, tú eres mi mejor amiga, se supone que deberíamos salir juntas, ir a los clubs…

-Pues sí, y siento mucho no poder estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, pero comprenderás, tengo que convivir con mi prometido. Con él pasaré el resto de mi vida, y es mejor comenzar a acostumbrarme, ¿no te parece?

Rachel apretó sus manos con fuerza, tratando de ignorar sin éxito el malestar que le producía aquel recordatorio.

Finalmente, decidió seguirle la corriente a Quinn, y se dispuso a dar por terminada la conversación de la única manera en la que complacería a su amiga.

-Muy bien, estoy dentro de tu plan-aceptó-¿Cuándo sería la cita?

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó atemorizada al café en el que la estaban esperando Quinn, Finn, y su dichosa cita.<p>

La pareja de futuros esposos no tendría que estar necesariamente ahí, pero Quinn no quería perderse las reacciones de su amiga y la cita. Finn simplemente estaba acompañándola, como no dejaba de hacerlo últimamente.

La morena no logró ocultar su nerviosismo del todo, y eso era inevitable. Odiaba que Quinn siempre le eligiera chicos por sorpresa, pero nunca parecía poder zafarse, así que ya no tenía caso protestar.

Con suerte, aquel ya no sería otro intento fallido.

Se arregló por última vez el cabello, enroscando las puntas de éste con sus dedos, respiró profundamente, y se acercó a los chicos.

Sam también estaba ahí, lo cual le pareció extraño. Su cita…bueno, se suponía que no lo conocía, pero al menos imaginó que otro hombre estaría acompañándolos…y con esas piezas el rompecabezas se formó.

¿Cómo era posible que Quinn le estuviera haciendo eso de nuevo?

No le quedó más que resignarse, y fingir una sonrisa, como ya estaba acostumbrada. Después de todo, Sam también se veía incómodo.

-¡Dios mío, te ves increíble!-exclamó Quinn, recibiendo a su amiga, y abrazándola.

Finn fijó su mirada en ella y dado que no parecía tener la intención de apartarla pronto, Rachel saludó a Sam.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco cuando la morena ignoró a su prometido.

-Bueno…

-Oh, claro, les explico-comenzó Quinn-Los dos están solos, pero siempre se han llevado bien, así que he decidido ofrecerles algo de mi generosidad arreglándoles esta cita. Estoy segura de que todo irá de maravilla.

Sam se encogió de hombros, resignándose, y Rachel prefirió mirar al piso.

_¿Cómo no lo vi venir?_, se preguntó.

En Lima apenas y había hombres solteros que valieran la pena, pero Quinn, seguramente para ahorrarse la búsqueda, solo recurriría a los que ya conocía.

Aunque Rachel tuvo que admitir que sería mejor si su amiga le consiguiera una cita que no fuera parte de su grupo de amigos, al menos.

Primero Puckerman, luego Sam. ¿Quién iba a ser el siguiente? ¿Artie?

-Muy bien, entonces…los dejamos-dijo Quinn, tomando a su prometido de la mano-Vámonos, Finn.

-En realidad, no tienen por qué irse, chicos-comentó Sam, despreocupado-Podemos divertirnos los cuatro, ya saben, todos somos amigos.

Rachel asintió.

-Sam, sabes que me pareces atractivo, pero hasta ahí. Quinn, agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de planear esto pero…no funcionará.

-Será mejor que nos quedemos-dijo Finn, que más que estar de acuerdo con Rachel y Sam, no soportaba el tener que irse mientras ellos dos probablemente tenían una cita.

Los celos comenzaron a manifestarse…

-¡NO!-exclamó Quinn-Esta es una cita entre ellos dos… ¿por qué la arruinaríamos quedándonos? Chicos, les estoy haciendo un favor, no pierdan esta oportunidad.

-Yo…no sé-balbuceó Rachel.

Sam suspiró.

-De acuerdo, váyanse si quieren-dijo.

Rachel se sobresaltó al escucharlo, y entonces la risa de Quinn la dejó paralizada.

Su amiga, en cambio, se despidió, y sin soltar la mano de Finn, se alejó, dejándolos solos, efectivamente.

Finn no pudo dejar de mirar a Rachel en ningún momento.

Y durante la cita, ni Sam ni Rachel encontraron un tema interesante para compartir…

-Y… ¿Cómo vas en el teatro?-preguntó Sam.

-Bien, estamos comenzando los ensayos para la obra que presentaremos al final del taller.

-Oh…genial.

Aquello fue prácticamente en lo que se basó su conversación. No hubo más.

Definitivamente, había sido una mala idea seguir con el juego de Quinn, pero a la vez, era difícil oponerse.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Rachel salió a dar un paseo con su psicólogo y amigo, Kurt.<p>

Ambos hablaron de la cita con Sam, que desde luego, podía ser considerada cualquier cosa, menos una cita.

Rachel nunca pensó que iba llegar a vivir una experiencia tan bochornosa.

-Pobre Sam-mencionó Rachel-Realmente quería seguir conversando, pero honestamente, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-Eso demuestra lo poco que te conoce tu mejor amiga…

-Sé que Quinn no ha elegido muy bien a mis supuestos pretendientes, pero tengo que apreciar sus esfuerzos, después de todo, solo quiere que sea feliz.

-O que no te quedes solterona…

Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada, completamente ofendida.

Para eso, su teléfono le indicó que tenía una llamada, y era justamente de Quinn, como siempre.

Ignoró a Kurt, que comenzó a hacer caras, y contestó de inmediato.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo estuvo la cita?-inquirió.- ¿Quedaron en algo más? ¿Te llevó a tu casa después? ¿De qué hablaron?

-Tranquilízate-pidió Rachel.

Realmente odiaba mentir, pero si Quinn se encontraba entusiasmada, y con eso la dejaría en paz, ¿por qué no arriesgarse de nuevo?

-¿Y bien?

-Fue…perfecta-abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creerse ella misma-En serio, estuvo fantástica. Sam se portó de maravilla.

-¡Genial!-se alegró Quinn.

_Oh, felicidad. Bien, misión cumplida, _pensó Rachel.

-Por cierto, quiero advertirte que tengo el altavoz, y Finn también está escuchando-mencionó la rubia- Solo por si quieres contarme más detalles, y no necesitas que mi prometido se entere.

A Rachel casi le dio un paro al escuchar aquello.

Y se sintió mal.

¿Qué pensaría Finn de ella?

Es cierto que alguna vez había querido darle celos, pero no quería hacerlo parte de su red de mentiras.

-Estoy…estoy muy ocupada ahora mismo, Quinn, te llamo después.

Y sin darle la oportunidad a su amiga de que dijera algo a cambio, Rachel le colgó.

Después de la llamada, Kurt la miró con seriedad, y los dos se detuvieron en la entrada del _Lima Bean_.

-Aquí fue donde tuve mi primer beso serio con Finn-comentó Rachel, con tristeza.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de observar con decepción a su amiga.

-Tienes que hacer algo respecto a todo esto, Rachel Berry-la reprimió.

-Lo sé-suspiró la chica-No entiendo en qué momento todo se volvió tan complicado.

-Finn te quiere-dijo Kurt.

-Por favor, no me recuerdes eso.

-Sinceramente, esta clandestinidad me preocupa-continuó-Tú eres una buena chica, y una buena amiga, Rachel. Y aunque a veces la odie, tengo que reconocer que Quinn ha sido muy protectora contigo, no cabe duda de que tú si le has sido de mucha ayuda. Han tenido una relación estable desde que eran pequeñas, y ahora que ha llegado Finn Hudson a sus vidas… ¿realmente tirarás todos los buenos momentos con tu mejor amiga a la basura?

-Si hay alguien que no quisiera que todo esto estuviera sucediendo…esa soy yo-afirmó Rachel-Por eso mismo decidí ya no acercarme a Finn, y aunque me duele hacerle esto…no cambiaré de opinión. No intentaré recuperarlo y mucho menos pretendo separarlo de Quinn.

Kurt repasó cada una de las palabras de Rachel lentamente, y antes de abrir la puerta para entrar al café, encontró una posible solución a todo aquel desastre.

-Entonces…lo mejor es dar vuelta a la página, seguir adelante-sugirió.-Lo tienes que olvidar.

Rachel asintió, perdida en sus pensamientos, pues ella también estaba tratando de comprender lo que le acababa de decir a su amigo.

Olvidarlo parecía ser la única salida, pero al asentir solo volvía a fingir, y lo sabía muy bien.

Si renunciaba a Finn, ya no lastimaría a Quinn, probablemente ya no lo lastimaría a él…Sin embargo, lastimaría a su desolado corazón, y eso podría complicar el intento de enterrar sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Carole entró a la habitación de Finn para mostrarle el vestido que había adquirido para la boda.<p>

Apenas llegó, lo depositó en la cama, en donde su hijo se encontraba recostado, y tuvo la intención de enseñárselo, pero el triste semblante del muchacho la detuvo, y la dejó desconcertada.

Algo andaba mal, conocía a su hijo…

¿Había discutido de nuevo con Quinn? ¿Qué había sucedido?

Su instinto de madre la hizo acercarse y acariciar el rostro del que siempre sería su pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-preguntó, consternada, y tratando de leer aquella expresión ausente.- ¿Se encuentra bien Quinn?

-Sí, es solo que…creo que estoy enamorado de alguien más.

A Carole la tomó desprevenida aquella respuesta, ya que siempre pensó que Quinn y su hijo eran el par perfecto, y el hecho de que él se encontrara aparentemente sufriendo por el amor de alguien más que no fuera su prometida, no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Pero Finn era su hijo, y como madre, trató indudablemente de entenderlo.

-Y…-Carole tragó saliva-¿Se puede saber quien es esa alguien?

Finn encaró a su madre, y sin cambiar su expresión, decidió ser honesto.

-Es Rachel Berry-confesó-Ella…es una buena amiga de Quinn, es su mejor amiga, en realidad.

Definitivamente, aquella confesión no había tranquilizado ni un poco a Carole, y como se lo había propuesto, quiso comprender a Finn, pero no le cabía en la cabeza como aquello estaba sucediendo. Su hijo amaba a Quinn…o eso parecía.

¿Por qué esa Rachel Berry, si era gran amiga de la prometida de Finn, se había metido entre ellos?

-Rachel y yo nos conocimos cuando yo me fui a Nueva York, y desde ese entonces, comencé a sentir algo por ella, pero después de tantos contratiempos, no nos quedó más que dejar las cosas como estaban. Fuimos muy buenos amigos, y…ahora ha regresado a mi vida, justamente cuando estoy comprometido con Quinn…no sé que hacer mamá. Creo que ni ella ni yo esperábamos estar en esta situación.

Finn nunca le mentiría, y el rostro de Carole se suavizó cuando entendió que Rachel no había interferido a propósito en la relación de su hijo. Eso no significaba que la completa idea no le disgustara, tampoco.

-No sé que hacer…-repitió Finn, las silenciosas lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

Sin dudarlo, Carole lo abrazó, y sintió aún más el sufrimiento del muchacho mientras éste se aferraba a ella.

-Entiendo que te sientas confundido, hijo-comentó, sin dejar de abrazarlo-El amor es muy obstinado una vez que se presenta…pero no puedes dejar a Quinn. Tienes que recordar que te has comprometido con ella por el resto de tu vida. Todos los días va con entusiasmo a continuar con los preparativos para la boda. No puedes romper sus ilusiones diciéndole que no quieres casarte de pronto…

Carole tal vez tenía razón, aunque los motivos que le había dado no le parecían muy sensatos, tenía que admitirlo. Más bien sonaban materiales, sin importancia.

Él le acababa de confesar que estaba _enamorado_ de Rachel, y eso, a su parecer, era todavía más relevante.

Pero de nueva cuenta…tal su madre tenía razón.

Ya se había comprometido con Quinn, y aunque rompiera esa promesa, nunca podría estar con Rachel si ésta no era capaz de arriesgarse, pues lo que menos quería era lastimar a su amiga.

Ambas tenían una amistad admirable que no podía ser destrozada por él.

Aunque tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Rachel. Sabía que ella había decidido terminar con su idilio, pero… ¿dónde quedaba el amor? ¿Las esperanzas? ¿Realmente se olvidarían de los buenos momentos? ¿De la felicidad? ¿Incluso de aquel verano en Manhattan?

Finn ya no podía imaginarse como sería su vida sin Rachel, lo cual era difícil de concebir ya que ciertamente había vivido sin ella durante los últimos siete años.

Pero ahora que sabía que los sentimientos no habían muerto, las cosas cambiaban.

Era una lástima no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Y aunque nunca se lo imaginó, ahí, en los brazos de su madre, se dio por vencido.

Ya no podía seguir insistiendo cuando era claro que Rachel no era para él. Y el destino, aunque en algún momento, lo engañó haciéndole creer que la había devuelto a su vida para una segunda oportunidad, le confirmó, más bien, el hecho de que nunca podría estar con ella. Y aquel ya era el final.

Tenía que aceptarlo…

Por eso, cuando Carole deshizo el abrazo, y limpió las lágrimas presentes en el rostro de su hijo, el muchacho tuvo un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

_Adiós, Rachel…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ese final fue un poco triste, ¿no les parece? A estas alturas...¿habrá algo más que hacer? ¿Realmente se darán por vencidos nuestros queridos Finchel?<strong>

**Yo sé que quieren a Finn y Rachel juntos-me incluyo-pero si todo saliera bien, ya sería el final de la historia xD Tengamos-me incluyo de nuevo-un poco de paciencia, puede que no estén juntos inmediatamente, pero habrá mucho drama, relevancia, y otras sorpresas más mientras eso sucede ;) Realmente aprecio y les agradezco que tomen algo de su tiempo para pasarse por aquí, espero que también dejen sus comentarios compartiendo su opinión, es importante saberla:)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	12. La Ley Del Hielo

**¡Hola, lectoras! Muchas gracias como siempre por sus increíbles comentarios. Me he dado cuenta de que en cada capítulo siempre están ahí, compartiendome su opinión, y nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente. Ustedes ya saben quienes son, y de verdad, aprecio mucho que me ayuden con eso, de lo contrario, bueno, probablemente no seguiría actualizando :S. ¡Gracias, de verdad, porque disfruto mucho escribir esta historia para ustedes! El angst continua, así que no les prometo un capítulo feliz, pero con suerte les resultará entretenido :P ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Al terminar con sus deberes en el teatro aquel día, Rachel se quedó ordenando algunas partituras y revisando por milésima vez la parte del libreto que había comenzado a estudiar con los jóvenes actores, cuando, inconscientemente, su mente la transportó a los últimos días que había convivido con Quinn…y Finn, aunque éste estaba tan ausente que parecía que solo ella y su mejor amiga se estaban encargando de la boda.<p>

Finn había cambiado.

Su expresión en el rostro mientras la miraba era neutral, si es que se atrevía a mirarla siquiera. La saludaba por cortesía, y no se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra en ningún momento. Quinn se convirtió prácticamente en la mensajera de ambos aunque todavía no llegaban a tener la más mínima comunicación después de todo.

Por un lado, Rachel se sentía algo aliviada, ya que no tendría que estar lidiando con sus sentimientos. Su corazón se tomó un descanso, aunque eso no significaba que no siguiera anhelando a Finn.

Incluso la frialdad repentina del muchacho la hizo despertar un poco, sin olvidarse, lamentablemente, que tenía que seguir la corriente y superar todo lo vivido con él, costara lo que costara.

Finalmente, él estaba haciendo lo que ella le había pedido, pero… ¿por qué dolía tanto?

Las cosas no debieron de ser así. Ellos eran los mejores amigos. En algún momento, incluso, sintió que podía confiar más en él que en Quinn, y el alejarse de la manera más extraña, seca, y apresurada solo provocaba un dolor aún más difícil de sobrellevar, porque ambos eran especiales, ambos tenían esa conexión que seguramente, muy pocas personas tenían la suerte de sentir. Ambos se entendían y aceptaban perfectamente, complementándose sin complicaciones. Su historia merecía tener un final mejor, después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Ambos también querían a Quinn, y limpiándose la lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla, Rachel asintió para sí y se convenció que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El trato de Finn, sin embargo, la sacaba de quicio.

Después de todo, solo apenas unas semanas le declaró, completamente seguro, que creía en que aquella era otra oportunidad para ellos.

Una total mentira.

Rachel sabía que las circunstancias habían sido el primer factor que los había alejado, pero el hecho de que Finn solo deseara ilusionarla cuando ambos sabían muy bien que no habría un futuro para continuar con lo que nunca empezaron, la ahogó hasta lo más profundo.

El coraje comenzó a invadirla cuando se dio cuenta de que nada podía salir bien.

El destino, e incluso Finn, parecían haberse burlado de ella de la manera más discreta posible, y aunque quería a Finn, y sabía que ese muchacho que conoció en Manhattan años atrás aún seguía dentro de él, no pudo evitar decepcionarse al ver lo mucho que había cambiado, como todo se había arruinado.

Tuvo la sensación de que el chico finalmente se había dado por vencido, y su recuerdo no hizo más que provocarle rabia hacia ella misma y él, por no haber luchado lo suficiente, olvidándose por un momento de que aquello no solo dependía de ellos dos.

Su mejor amiga, hermana, y confidente también estaba envuelta en aquel desastre, y Rachel no pudo hacer más que estallar…

Aprovechó que el teatro estaba aparentemente vacío, sacó el reproductor de su bolso, se posicionó junto al piano, y dejó que la música llenara el auditorio, y distrajera sus pensamientos, mientras ella cantaba a su vez con intensidad, siguiendo la pista y la voz, no solo interpretando, también viviendo cada palabra….

_I, I always thought that I knew_

_I'd always have the right to_

_Be living in the kingdom of the good and true_

_And so on, but now I think I was wrong_

_And you were laughing along_

_And now I look a fool for thinking you were on, my side!_

_Is it any wonder I'm tired?_

_Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?_

_Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?_

_Oh, these days, after all the misery you made_

_Is it any wonder that I feel afraid?_

_Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed? _

Rachel se estaba sintiendo con el porte de Barbra Streisand pero en pleno concierto de rock, sin importarle siquiera el hecho de que no había calentado su voz y algunas notas se le habían escapado. Se había emocionado tanto con la canción que ni siquiera reparó en la pareja que entró de pronto al teatro, y que mirando al escenario, se quedó petrificada.

Cuando Rachel hizo su "nota final", y se tiró al piso, usando su teléfono como micrófono, un peculiar aplauso la hizo volver al planeta Tierra.

Quinn soltó una carcajada, al momento que seguía aplaudiendo.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!-exclamó-No sabía que te gustara también el rock alternativo, Rachel. Por cierto, este auditorio se ve mucho mejor a como estaba la última vez que vine aquí.

La rubia observó el lugar con admiración, e inmediatamente, Rachel se puso de pie, sintiendo como el rostro comenzaba a arderle. Buscó su reproductor, y lo apagó bruscamente.

Finn no podía dejar de mirarla, aunque más que admirado, se encontraba pasmado.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-preguntó Rachel, cruzándose de brazos, y encogiéndose inconscientemente.

Quinn volvió a prestarle atención a su amiga, y entrelazó su brazo con el de Finn, por lo que éste tuvo también que salir de su trance.

-Oh, bueno, pasábamos por aquí, y se me ocurrió que podríamos venir a visitarte-explicó Quinn-No te he visto en tu papel de mentora así que…

-Me temo que ya no me verás-Rachel soltó una risita, incómoda-Los chicos ya se fueron.

-Una lástima-suspiró Quinn-Bueno, no importa…. ¡yo tengo algo que enseñarte!

Finn puso los ojos en blanco al momento que su prometida comenzó a husmear en su bolso, y Rachel alzó una ceja, pues pudo asegurar que lo que fuera que estuviera dispuesta a mostrarle no sería cualquier cosa.

Y entonces Quinn le entregó a Rachel unas fotografías…

Finn y ella, más enamorados que nunca…

-Son de la sesión que hicimos hace un mes-dijo Quinn-Las acabamos de recoger, y aunque Finn dice que están bien, yo creo que deberíamos tomarnos otras, ¿no te parece? Realmente necesito tu opinión porque no quiero mostrarles a mis invitados algo tan simple…

-Están…hermosas, Quinn-Rachel tragó saliva-Finn y tú se ven felices…y enamorados, eso es lo que importa.

Con el dolor levemente marcado en el rostro, Finn miró a Rachel sin que ella lo notara. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Por qué percibía un tono de tristeza en su voz?

-No lo sé-dudó Quinn, mirando a Finn-Pero si tú y mi prometido lo dicen, supongo entonces que tendré que conformarme.

Finn sonrió brevemente, y puso su brazo detrás de la espalda de la rubia.

-Bueno, Quinn, es mejor que nos retiremos-anunció-Recuerda que tendremos cena con tus padres…

-¡Cierto!-recordó ella-Ugh, no tengo ganas de ir, pero en fin…

Rachel bajó la vista, sintiéndose inevitablemente fuera de lugar. Finn la estaba incomodando y…lastimando como no recordaba que lo hubiera hecho anteriormente.

Tal vez era una buena idea que ambos se fueran. Que la dejaran sola y vivieran su vida lejos de ella…Después de todo, algo así era el plan.

La pareja se despidió de Rachel, y ésta se sentó junto al piano mientras observaba como se alejaban. Por primera vez, Finn no volteó a verla antes de desaparecer…

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, y tal y como la lista de preparativos seguía, ahora los chicos tenían que ir a clases de baile.<p>

Rachel se preguntó como era posible que hubiera tantos puntos en el itinerario de una boda, pero aún así trató de pensar con optimismo, y apenas llegó de su trabajo se puso ropa de ejercicio. Mientras se miraba al espejo y se hacia una coleta para agarrarse el pelo, recordó lo mucho que a Finn se le dificultaba el baile. Simplemente no podía coordinarse, y ella siempre lo molestaba burlándose. Él mismo admitía sin ninguna vergüenza que probablemente era el peor bailarín del mundo.

Y entonces todos los recuerdos se vinieron a su mente…

Rachel tomó sus cosas y comenzó a apresurarse, pues lo que menos quería era darle explicaciones a Quinn.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó al estudio de baile, Rachel se encontró principalmente a Kurt, que estaba ahí solo para presenciar las lecciones. Mike se ofreció a ser el instructor, y ya que Quinn no se percató de la llegada de Rachel, pues no dejaba de acariciar el cabello de su prometido, ésta se acercó a Kurt, agradeciendo mentalmente además el hecho de que no tenía que estar con ellos dos, y dejó su bolso a un lado antes de comenzar a calentar.<p>

-Parece que esto sí va en serio-observó Kurt, mirando de reojo a Finn-Ustedes dos ya no se dirigen la palabra. Pero de cualquier manera estoy sorprendido. ¿Por qué no saludaste a Quinn? ¿Tampoco hablas con ella o se volvió a olvidar de ti?

Rachel detuvo sus ejercicios y miró enojada a su amigo.

-Cállate, Kurt-lo reprendió-La vi esta mañana, y de seguro está ocupada con Finn así que…

-En realidad me extraña lo mucho que ha estado pegada a él estas últimas semanas-admitió Kurt-Si hace poco lo dejó ir contigo y hasta se besaron…

Rachel frunció el entrecejo, deseando golpear a Kurt, lo cual no era normal, y justo en ese momento, Quinn se reunió con ellos, escuchando lamentablemente la última parte de la conversación.

-¿Quiénes se besaron?-preguntó, interesada.

-Ehh…-increíblemente, a Kurt no se le ocurrió nada qué decir.

-No tengo idea-mintió Rachel-Unas celebridades en un partido de hockey. Como siempre, Kurt me estaba contando los chismes de los famosos esta semana, ya lo conoces…

-Oh… ¿y quienes eran los famosos?-inquirió Quinn.

-¿Puedes creer que olvidé los nombres?-Kurt abrió los ojos como platos, pues nunca se había visto metido en un aprieto de aquel tamaño. Realmente no se le daba mentir.

El rostro de Quinn reflejó incredulidad.

-Lo siento-dijo Kurt-Me devoré mil revistas esta semana, ya lo olvidé.

Y con eso, dejó a las dos amigas solas, tratando de alejarse de los problemas.

A pesar de que casi la descubrieron, Rachel soltó una risita, pues le pareció que aquello había sido apropiado dado el cinismo con el que Kurt la estaba molestando.

-Ese chico es demasiado raro-comentó Quinn.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

-Es nuestro amigo…

-Sí, como sea… ¡comencemos con el baile!-se animó Quinn-No puedo esperar para ver como lo hace Finn. Será demasiado sexy…

Rachel ignoró el comentario y fue a posicionarse junto a Mike, quien sería su pareja. Lo que realmente se preguntó fue quién sería su pareja en el gran día…Tal vez ni siquiera se encontraría con ánimos para bailar…

* * *

><p>-Y uno, dos, tres, cuatro…-contaba Mike.<p>

-¡Finn, deja de pisarme!-gritó Quinn-Si sigues así, nos olvidaremos de nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer. ¡No estoy dispuesta a pasar una vergüenza como esta!

Finn bajó la vista, y suspiró, cansado.

-Lo siento-se disculpó-Lo intentaré de nuevo.

-Gracias por recordarme que tengo que ponerles esa coreografía también-dijo Mike.

-¿Ya escogieron su canción?-preguntó Rachel, ausente.

A pesar de la frustración, Quinn sonrió abiertamente.

-_Faithfully_-respondió-Es la favorita de Finn, y a mí me parece…muy romántica.

Rachel se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

Aquella canción era la favorita de Finn, cierto. También era la predilecta de ella.

Gracias al musical _Rock of Ages_, que habían visto en Broadway, ambos volvieron a escuchar a Journey, y aquella canción inmediatamente les robó el corazón.

Rachel nunca quiso admitirlo, pero en la víspera de la partida de Finn, y el mismo día en el que se separaron, ella cantó la melodía en secreto…se la dedicó entregándosela con todo su amor. Incluso algunas noches la escuchaba antes de dormir, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan su almohada. De alguna manera quiso pensar que era su canción, la canción de ambos, pero unos meses después, el no saber de Finn simplemente la hizo explotar. No quiso volver a escuchar la canción nunca más. ¿De qué servía que su letra diera esperanza, si ella no podía ni iba a tener a Finn?

Lo que Rachel nunca supo, desde luego, es que Finn tenía fe en la composición. La escuchó mientras viajó, y durante mucho tiempo se imaginó que él, precisamente, estaba lejos, dejándola, pero no para siempre. Regresaría…aunque lamentablemente nunca lo hizo.

-¡Esa canción es genial!-exclamó Mike-De acuerdo, continuemos con la salsa, por lo pronto…

Las dos parejas se pusieron en posición, y cuando Rachel miró a Mike, sonrió nerviosa.

-No entiendo que estoy haciendo yo aquí-confesó-Pensé que solo los novios estarían haciendo esto…

-Bueno, parece que Quinn también te quiere bailando a ti-comentó Mike-Gracias por ayudarme siendo mi pareja…

-No hay de qué…

-Muy bien, chicos-continuó Mike-Este baile está lleno de pasión, de desenvoltura, sensualidad…

Quinn le mandó a Finn una mirada traviesa.

-¿Podrías ir al punto?-pidió Rachel.

-Tomaremos a la chica de la cintura… ¿me permites, Rachel?

-¡Claro!

-Y ahora… ¡Kurt, la música!

El baile comenzó, y en lugar de castigarse mirando a Finn y a Quinn, Rachel se concentró en Mike, y dejó que éste la guiara.

Finn y Quinn comenzaron bien, pero después el muchacho no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la otra pareja, y no le gustó lo que sintió.

Sujetó a Quinn con más fuerza, y se fijó hacia donde dirigía sus pies.

No cabía duda de que Quinn se estaba divirtiendo.

Rachel se percató de que la pareja de futuros esposos estaba _muy_ concentrada en el baile, y no pudo evitar que los celos se desbordaran.

_Con tu permiso, Tina, _pensó brevemente, _necesitaré que me prestes a tu novio solo por unos minutos…_

La intensidad del baile creció, pues Mike se sorprendió del entusiasmo de Rachel, y siguió guiándola a pasos que nunca pensó que ella sería capaz de dar.

Finn se quedó embobado por el baile durante un momento, pero Quinn llamó su atención, y entonces el chico decidió no quedarse atrás. Ya les demostraría que él también había aprendido mucho…

Acercó a Quinn un poco más, y le dio una vuelta, luego la dejó caer, y la atrapó antes de que terminara en el piso.

Debido a eso, Quinn le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

Al ver esto, Rachel dejó que Mike la cargara, y diera vueltas con ella, para finalmente, abrirse en un _split_ que nadie, ni siquiera Quinn, sabía que podía lograr.

Kurt se puso de pie inmediatamente, y comenzó a aplaudirle.

-Wow, Rachel-se sorprendió Mike-No tenía ni idea de que podías hacer eso.

Finn y Quinn se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Rachel sonrió, y se quedó por un momento en su pose de bailarina profesional, pero entonces surgió un pequeño problema.

-Muy bien, ahora alguien ayúdeme a pararme-pidió, comenzando a sentir el dolor en sus piernas.

* * *

><p>Cuando la clase de baile terminó, Kurt empezó a bombardear a Rachel con preguntas acerca de como había logrado esa posición, mientras ella no dejaba de ver a Finn y a Quinn. Poco después, su amiga se alejó de él, dejándolo mientras platicaba con Mike, y se reunió con Rachel y Kurt.<p>

-Lo que hiciste al final del baile fue asombroso-comentó, dirigiéndose a Rachel-Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, nosotros sabemos muy bien que eres experta en abrirte de piernas-dijo Kurt, mirando hacia otro lado.

Rachel llegó a captar el doble sentido de aquel comentario, y le dio un codazo a Kurt.

No entendía que pasaba con él aquella tarde, estaba siendo más grosero de lo normal, era como si estuviera en su periodo.

Quinn rió para olvidarse de la inapropiada nota de Kurt, y miró con admiración hacia la dirección de Finn.

-Aunque también tengo que felicitar a Finn-dijo-Estoy muy orgullosa de él, ha mejorado mucho. A veces me parece increíble que estoy por casarme con él.

Kurt resopló y se puso de pie al instante.

-Yo ya me voy-dijo, molesto.

Se despidió de Rachel, ignoró a Quinn, y les dijo adiós a los chicos.

-Definitivamente, algo le está pasando -dijo Quinn, ocupando el lugar del chico, junto a Rachel.

-Probablemente-agregó ella, con la mirada perdida.

-Por cierto, amiguita, ya le remarqué esto a Finn, y por lo tanto, tengo que llamarte la atención también a ti...

-¿Qué sucede?-se extrañó Rachel.

-A ambos los quiero mucho-continuó Quinn, refiriendose a Finn y a Rachel-¡pero no pueden seguir siendo tan competitivos entre ustedes solo para recibir mi atención!

Rachel resopló, deseando que ojalá ese fuera el motivo por el que había intentado ser gimnasta por un momento. Los celos a esas alturas ya podrían ser irracionales, y desde luego, la estaban volviendo loca.

Finn reía mientras conversaba con Mike, y en ningún minuto o nanosegundo siquiera volvió a mirarla como lo hacía siempre. Lo peor del caso es que por eso mismo, ahora Rachel no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

Ella realmente quiso saber por qué le sucedía aquello. ¿Sería que como ya estaba acostumbrada a la atención de Finn, quería recuperarla? ¿Podría ser que como ahora él ya no parecía rogarle, ella necesitaba que lo hiciera? Viéndolo de cierta forma, podría parecer injusto, pero tal vez así era.

Lo cierto es que lo extrañaba…y a la vez se sentía decepcionada de él. Todo era de lo más confuso.

Quinn sacó su teléfono para revisar sus mensajes, y en un momento recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel. Entonces la morena recordó que estaba pensando en el prometido de su mejor amiga, lo cual era una completa tontería.

Si al final, Finn había logrado seguir adelante, ella tenía que hacerlo también. Algún día tendría que sanar…

* * *

><p>Mientras conducía hacía la casa de Quinn, Finn se encontró taciturno, tratando de concebir la idea que todo mundo, incluso su sentido común, le indicaba, era la correcta. Su vida sin Rachel. ¿Cómo sería eso?<p>

Tal vez la había dejado de ver siete años, pero eso no significaba que se había olvidado completamente de ella, y aunque había logrado evitarla mucho más tiempo del que él mismo se esperó, todavía no podía sacarla de su cabeza, de su corazón…

Algunas veces estaba a punto de rendirse e ir a buscarla, pero lograba detenerse a tiempo, no sintiéndose precisamente orgulloso de haberlo hecho.

Quinn, que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, buscó su mano repentinamente, y lo observó con dulzura, ajena, por supuesto, a todo lo que rondaba por la cabeza de él.

-Vamos a estar juntos siempre, ¿no es así?-preguntó en un murmuro.

Finn asintió lentamente, la tristeza y el dolor adentrándose aún más con el movimiento de su cabeza.

Aquel camino nunca se le había hecho tan largo…

* * *

><p>Rachel conversó con sus padres por unos minutos, y decidió saltarse la cena para buscar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Cosas que había coleccionado durante sus primeros veranos en Nueva York, y que seguramente ya se encontraban guardadas en cajas con polvo en algún lugar de su armario, pues ya habían sido mandadas a Lima desde hace mucho tiempo…<p>

Después de revisar en varias cajas, Rachel dejó la última sobre su cama, pues sabía que en ésta se encontraría con los recuerdos más tristes, y decidió prepararse antes de abrirla.

Descubrió la música que tenía olvidada, y la cual había sido su favorita mientras convivía con Finn, lo cual obviamente hizo que recordara aún más, y en el momento en el que "Faithfully" comenzó a sonar, sus manos temblorosas destaparon los últimos recuerdos…

Ahí tenía algunas fotografías de Finn, muchas cartas que nunca se atrevió a mandar, incluso una rosa roja que yacía muerta al fondo…

Todos eran recuerdos, y como parte de su adiós al muchacho, tenían que salir también de su vida. Era necesario.

Sin embargo, la nostalgia la hizo ir despacio. Rachel no pudo evitar tomar una de las cartas, la segunda que le había escrito, y con las lágrimas ya apareciéndole en el rostro repentinamente, comenzó a leer…

_Querido Finn:_

_Míranos ahora, o al menos, trata de imaginarlo… La distancia nos está apartando, pero es mucho más que eso. Te decepcioné, lo sé, y lo siento. No soy perfecta y después de casi seis meses, sé que no tiene tanto sentido que recuerde el error que cometí. Tenía miedo. En verdad, no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. No quería terminar lastimada, ilusionada…o incluso desconcentrarme, lo cual sé, es estúpido. Por alguna razón, pensé que solo me querrías solo por un tiempo determinado, y tal vez no estaba equivocada, porque pasan los días, y me imagino que has decidido darte por vencido. Sin embargo, yo fui quién provocó este malentendido. Me tomé las cosas demasiado en serio y simplemente caí. Tener tantas dudas no siempre es bueno, y ya aprendí esa lección. Nunca voy a entender que sucedió con nosotros porque incluso aunque yo soy la primera a quién culpar, las cosas se desordenaron y apenas puedo recordar el propósito de mis acciones en aquel tiempo. Pero entonces me enamoré de ti. O al menos eso es lo que a mí me pareció. Cambiaste mi vida de la manera más inesperada. Lo vuelvo a repetir, ni siquiera sé como es que sucedió. Supongo que sentí que tus intenciones eran sinceras, y en verdad estabas dispuesto a arriesgarte y ser más que un amigo para mí, pero me di cuenta muy tarde. También me gustaba tenerte a mí alrededor. Todavía me pregunto cómo, por qué…supongo que nunca lo sabré. Me enamoré locamente, tengo que admitirlo. Lo que más recuerdo es que estaba sorpresivamente feliz cuando lo descubrí...Apenas llegué de mi taller, me aventé a mi cama sin quitarme el bolso que venía cargando. Aquel día solo fui a llenar unos papeles para la escuela, y esa noche tú quisiste ir a Times Square. Cerré mis ojos, y entonces vi tu rostro. Sonreí como una idiota, probablemente. Lo sabía, y lo acepté. Pensé que estaba lista para alcanzarte…pero tú ya te habías ido, y no me esperaste. Fui una tonta, y me arrepiento, desde luego. Te quise más y más que incluso llegué al punto de obsesionarme, como ahora, al estar escribiéndote esta carta sin tener la certeza de que llegará a tus manos. También estuve molesta, no lo negaré, pero de alguna manera, tú estuviste dentro de mí, y te convertiste en una parte de mí ser. Puedo decirte, y no miento, que te siento cerca. A veces me gusta pensar que no te has olvidado de mí, pero honestamente, no lo sé. Tal vez estoy equivocada. Siempre lo estuve. El tiempo nunca ha estado a nuestro favor y algunas veces me culpo de eso. Ahora no lo sé, aunque tampoco he dejado de pensar en que tal vez tendremos otra oportunidad. Realmente quiero ver lo que sucede, pero esperaré. Creo que no empezamos muy bien, pero siempre espero que podamos intentarlo de nuevo. No me estoy dando por vencida. Puedo ser necia, lo sé, pero no me detendré hasta que logre compensarte. Es triste, suena un poco desesperanzador, pero tengo fe, incluso aunque a veces me encuentro a punto de perderla. He pensado que si el destino quiere que nos volvamos a ver, así será. Creo en nuestra historia, y quién sabe, tal vez esto no tendrá sentido algún día, pero por ahora mis esperanzas siguen vivas, se debilitan, sin embargo, siguen adelante. Y no puedo evitar pensar que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, incluso si es por última vez. Te amo, sé que eso es lo que siento, y estoy tratando de ser paciente pues dicen que las cosas buenas suceden cuando menos te lo esperas y tengo el presentimiento de que aquella tarde en la que nos despedimos no será la última vez que habré visto tu rostro. Espero que tú también quieras verme. Después de todo, hay mucho que decir, y merece ser liberado…_

_Sinceramente tuya, _

_Rachel._

Más lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la morena al terminar de leer el escrito que no pudo contenerse y dejó que siguieran atormentándola.

Aquella carta le estaba dando mucho que pensar y sentir.

La había escrito cuando aún tenía esperanzas, cuando pensó que si lo volvía a ver, serían felices para siempre…

Nada de eso existía. Todo estaba muerto.

Había prometido no darse por vencida, seguir luchando, pero eso, junto con sus ilusiones, se veía ahora imposible de cumplir…

Finalmente sí había logrado reencontrarse con él, pero… ¿de qué había servido?

Nada de eso tenía sentido, como ella misma lo había señalado en alguna parte de la carta, así que con todo el dolor que le producía, rompió el papel en pedazos, y los dejó caer dentro de la caja. Ya no tenía caso guardar aquella declaración.

Al ver las fotografías, tomó una en donde ella no paraba de reír, e igualmente la destrozó. ¿Para qué recordar aquellos momentos, si nunca volverían a repetirse?

Era como si dejara que su ingenuidad y obsesión de aquel tiempo volvieran a apoderarse de ella y nunca la dejaran vivir su vida del modo que le había tocado continuarla. Incluso aunque la tristeza era evidente, le enfermaba pensar que se quedaría estancada para siempre con el recuerdo de Finn. No podría seguir viviendo así, mucho menos cuando él ya fuera el esposo de su mejor amiga.

Y aunque sabía que era decepcionante y masoquista de su parte, no pudo deshacerse de una de las fotografías de Finn. La abrazó, la delineó…la guardó de nueva cuenta.

Finn había sido su pasado, probablemente, pero su presente ya le estaba diciendo que no se encontraría en su futuro…

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada...¿pudieron captar la referencia a Monchele? :D Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que no es el mejor de todos, y probablemente fue muy irrelevante, pero tengo que admitir que voy despacio para que al final las cosas puedan darse como tienen que darse jajaja. Por lo pronto es un avance, y les agradecería mucho que me compartieran su opinión. ¿Qué les pareció ese final? ¿Fue muy cursi? ¿Dramático? ¿Deprimente? Jajaja ¡me gustaría saber lo que piensan! <strong>

**En el próximo capítulo...habrá otra oportunidad para Finn y Rachel que puede resultar bien ...o que tal vez solo empeorará las cosas. ¡Esten pendientes para ver que sucede!**

**La canción es Is It Any Wonder?, de Keane :) La escuchado durante toda la semana, así que no la pude dejar fuera del capítulo, sobre todo porque cumplía con los requisitos xD**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Ilusiones

**¡Hola lectoras! Muchas gracias por leer la historia, como siempre, espero de verdad que la estén disfrutando :) Y otra vez actualizo a horas inhumanas, lo siento o.o Por cierto, ¿cual fue su experiencia con el final de temporada? Yo, sorpresivamente, me encuentro muy tranquila, y espero no ser de las pocas que no cree que eso haya sido una ruptura jaja. Por último, solo quisiera dedicar este capítulo a Mari y Lexie, que tengo la suerte de llamar grandes amigas en twitter y aquí en ff.n. Les doy las gracias por su apoyo e increíbles palabras :) ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! ¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. No quisiera generalizar, pero es posible que puedan llegarse a identificar con este capítulo, aunque sea un poco, yo lo hice jeje. Comentario extraño xD ¡Ya las dejaré leer tranquilas!**

* * *

><p>Después de terminar con su rutina diaria, Rachel abrió su armario, y no precisamente para sacar el camisón con el que dormía.<p>

Buscó entre una enorme pila de ropa- la mayoría estaba desacomodada pues apenas la había traído de Nueva York- y finalmente pudo contar con algunas prendas que con suerte le harían el favor de hacerla ver presentable, y por qué no…atractiva.

Unos días después de salir de su "depresión" por haber visitado el pasado, reviviendo su historia con Finn Hudson, Rachel decidió que cambiaría para bien. No ignoraría a nadie. No se limitaría a nada. Solo dejaría que el tiempo pasara y que eventualmente, las heridas que tenían que curarse, fueran enmendadas. Estaba algo cansada de debatirse en lo que era mejor y lo que no. Después de todo, su vida estaba dando tantas vueltas en tan poco tiempo que ya estaba por llegar a un punto en le sería imposible controlarla.

No quiso recordar por última vez a Finn como su amor imposible, o aquel amigo perdido con el que ya nunca más conviviría, pero a pesar de las circunstancias, las ilusiones de la chica la llevaron tal vez erróneamente a seguir sus propias convicciones.

Especialmente ese viernes por la noche…

Sugar Motta invitó a todo su grupo de amigos-el cual incluía también a la morena- a su fiesta anual de diamantes. No era precisamente como un evento de la realeza, ni siquiera se tenían que vestir de etiqueta, pero era necesario que llevaran por lo menos algún diamante en alguna prenda de su vestuario. O aún, para hacerlo menos exigente, podían llevar cualquier cosa que brillara. Lo tedioso era que solo las chicas tenían que acoplarse a esa regla. Sería extraño que alguno de los chicos llegara con diamantes a menos de que quisiera tener el aspecto de un rapero, aunque pensándolo bien…también Kurt podía lucirse.

Rachel decidió usar unos pendientes que le habían regalado sus padres el día de su graduación, y aunque todavía no tenía completo su atuendo, estaba segura de que lograría una buena combinación.

Finalmente, se vio inmersa en la tardada y algunas veces tediosa tarea de arreglar su cabello. Para no morir de aburrimiento, puso algo de música y la tarareó mientras terminaba de hacerse sus rulos.

No estaba pensando precisamente en Finn pero resultó que la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento le recordaba mucho a él, así que entornó los ojos, y decidió ponerse más maquillaje de lo normal.

Aquella sería su noche.

Ni Finn Hudson ni mucho menos Quinn la iban a opacar. Ellos podrían ser la parejita perfecta, pero ella era una persona que había luchado mucho para hacerse valer por sí misma, y esa noche brillaría con luz propia.

El compromiso de, irónicamente, dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, no iba a debilitarla. Ya no. Se divertiría con sus amigos como se suponía que debía hacerlo, se olvidaría de sus inseguridades, y se comportaría como si fuera un miembro más de aquel grupo, no como el tonto mal tercio.

Ya había sido suficiente, y ni siquiera era justo para nadie.

Aunque…Rachel podía engañar a los demás, pero no a sí misma, y a pesar de que todavía no quería admitirlo, estaba esperando que las cosas con Finn mejoraran. Y no de una manera simple.

No pensaba recuperarlo-al menos esa noche- y tampoco quería volver a recordar los actos clandestinos a los que habían sucumbido, pero al saber que Finn se encontraría en una fiesta a la que todos asistirían vistiendo elegantemente, lo único que podía esperar es que se pudiera ver bonita…para él.

Rachel sabía que aquel deseo era algo infantil, pero no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por un momento, y pensar que aquel cuento tendría un final feliz.

La verdad era que, sin decírselo continuamente, Finn la hacía sentir _hermosa. _Y tal vez se debía al hecho de que nunca dejó de mencionárselo durante los días que pasaron juntos, pero para Rachel ya era inevitable creer aquel cumplido. No importaba si se encontraba decepcionada, enojada, o triste debido a la situación que atravesaba con él. No importaba cuantas veces se negaba a seguir sintiendo todo lo que él le hacia sentir…el hecho era claro. A su alrededor, así es como podía verse. Con Finn, para bien o para mal, se olvidaba de todos sus errores y tropiezos, solo se sentía una mejor persona.

Al estar completamente lista, por costumbre, más que nada, Rachel volvió a revisar en sus cajas llenas de recuerdos, y releyó una carta en particular que justamente la había hecho levantarse, pues se dio cuenta de que su actitud definitivamente tenía que cambiar.

_Finn:_

_Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, y aún parece que fue ayer, ¿no lo crees? Tan gastada está mi cabeza, y tan triste mi corazón que no sé que esperar de los días venideros. Aún cuando sé que seguiré mi camino no puedo evitar preguntarme que será de ti y que será de esta historia sin comienzo ni final. Si una vez nuestros corazones se amaron, sonreiré de alegría y lloraré de nostalgia. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido? ¿Por qué la distancia es tan larga y el dolor tan arrogante? Como el recuerdo de aquel último día que ya habita borroso en mi memoria…Si estuviera viendo la situación desde afuera diría: "¡Ah, esta niña se ha enamorado y no lo puede olvidar!" ¿En realidad me enamoré de ti? ¿En qué momento? ¿Y por qué motivo? ¿Por qué el orgullo y el destino no me permitieron llegar a ti? ¿Por qué siempre regresas a mi pensamiento? Te amo, te amé, y tal vez nunca lo sabrás. Donde quiera que te encuentres en este momento, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, espero que pienses en mí, porque yo soy tuya. Tuya y de nadie más. Me he atado a ti sin razón. No quiero sufrir, quiero seguir adelante, pero… ¿acaso no tendremos alguna otra oportunidad? ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar? Estoy cansada de tantos desencuentros, y estoy cansada de saber que tú y yo no somos el uno para el otro… ¿Por qué te fijaste en mí?..._

Después de eso, Rachel ya no pudo continuar leyendo. Le dio algo de vergüenza leer lo que había escrito un año y medio después de la partida de Finn. Aún era muy joven, y no entendía muchas cosas, pero de cualquier manera, no podía justificar la tristeza que le daba el recordar lo ilusionada- o desesperada- que se encontraba en ese momento. A pesar de todo, Finn era un buen muchacho, ni ella misma podría nunca contradecir aquello, pero no era alguien por el que se tendría que estar sufriendo toda la vida. Y ella, mucho menos, podría estar sometiéndose a esa nostalgia…a ese sufrimiento irremediable.

Aunque algo que había escrito era cierto, y fue justamente lo que más le llamó la atención…

Sabía muy bien que Finn y ella no estaban destinados a estar juntos, o como lo hubiera puesto casi cinco años atrás…"no eran el uno para el otro". Dolía, pero era la verdad, así que lo mejor sería aceptarla.

Rachel se vio rápida y nuevamente en el espejo, solo para retocarse por última vez, entonces tomó su bolso, y cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella, dejando el agradable aroma de su perfume en su ausencia.

Se despidió brevemente de Leroy, que miraba la televisión, y le dio un cálido beso en la frente a Hiram, pues ya se encontraba dormido.

Y así, sintiéndose de alguna manera como una chica totalmente nueva, Rachel subió a su auto y condujo hasta la mansión de su amiga Sugar.

* * *

><p>Todos la recibieron levemente sorprendidos pues ya hacia mucho que no la veían tan…optimista, y definitivamente, el buen humor siguió debido a que Finn y Quinn todavía no estaban presentes en la reunión.<p>

Sugar llegó a abrazarla y la felicitó por haber elegido aquellos pendientes como modo de no romper las reglas de la fiesta, y al poco tiempo se fue a beber con los demás chicos, lo cual a Rachel le pareció algo desagradable.

Se sentó junto a Kurt, Mercedes, y Tina, y al poco tiempo su mejor amiga Quinn llegó un poco más tranquila de lo normal. Finn no había llegado con ella, lo cual definitivamente preocupó a Rachel.

La rubia se acercó a saludar a todos, y finalmente se sentó junto con su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó Rachel, mortificada-¿Por qué has llegado hasta ahora? ¿Donde está Finn?

-No tengo idea de donde se encuentre él-respondió Quinn-Yo estuve dormida las últimas dos horas y me desperté con dolor de cabeza, es por eso que apenas voy llegando.

Quinn se había dormido por dos horas, y al último minuto se había levantado para arreglarse. Sin ningún esfuerzo, se veía bella y probablemente, más sexy que Rachel, quién había invertido justamente esas dos horas en el duro trabajo de la belleza. Aunque ya no debía de sorprenderse, las dos tenían talentos muy diferentes.

El hecho de que Finn no estuviera ahí la inquietaba un poco por no decir _mucho_, pues verdaderamente, no podía soportar ni un minuto más siguiendo con el juego de los desconocidos. Ambos eran personas adultas, y aunque era difícil, de alguna forma tenían que llevarse bien. Si no era por ellos, al menos deberían de hacerlo…por Quinn. Ella necesitaba de los dos, estaba claro…

Aunque el corazón de Rachel, definitivamente estaba cultivando otros motivos…

* * *

><p>Después de recibir algo de alcohol para despertarse completamente, Quinn se desapareció, y al igual que Sugar, se fue a tomar con los demás, dejando a Rachel con las chicas y Kurt.<p>

La verdad es que todos seguían de buen humor, y Rachel incluso se encontraba en un ataque de risa, cuando casi inesperadamente, Finn entró a la residencia, y se acercó a ellos, pues los chicos estaban más cerca de la entrada a comparación de los otros.

-¡Hola, Finn!-exclamó Tina, poniéndose de pie para saludarlo-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-contestó, algo distraído-Bien, muy bien.

Al separarse de Tina, saludó a Mercedes, le dio la mano a Kurt…y miró nervioso a Rachel.

La chica ya se estaba animando a acercarse y saludarlo…pero él la ignoró.

Después de saludar a Kurt, no hizo ni el menor esfuerzo de siquiera darle la mano a Rachel por cortesía. No parecía tampoco que lo había hecho a propósito, ya que algo en su rostro-Rachel no supo identificar qué-era diferente, y a la vez, expresaba muchas cosas. Lamentablemente, la chica no podía leer sus pensamientos.

-Creo que voy a saludar a los demás-dijo Finn, bajando la vista-Ya volveré.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Tina.

-¡Nos vemos!-exclamó Mercedes.

Kurt solo le dirigió una media sonrisa, y Rachel…se quedó paralizada.

Las chicas apenas y se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, y en cuestión de segundos, volvieron a retomar su conversación.

Kurt y Rachel se sentaron nuevamente, y el chico puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga, que miró alejarse al que había creído era su gran amor sin poder evitar sentir como el corazón se le destrozaba en mil pedazos.

No podía creer lo frio que había sido aquel encuentro. Aquel no era el Finn que había conocido y mucho menos del que se había enamorado.

Pero Rachel no iba a darse por vencida…no se echaría a llorar ni le pediría que hablaran frente a frente. Verdaderamente, sentía coraje, pero no se atrevió a reclamarle. Simplemente haría lo mismo que él, solo que…a su estilo.

* * *

><p>Cuando el grupo que estaba bebiendo se reunió con el resto, las chicas se sentaron en su lado y los chicos en el suyo, tal y como en los viejos tiempos. Todas comenzaron a tomarse fotos, a excepción de Rachel, que ya no tenía el humor para hacerlo, y odió mucho más el hecho de que se debiera a Finn. De cualquier manera, logró disimular muy bien, y mientras las demás seguían posando, Brittany se acercó para interrogarla.<p>

-Bueno, Rachel, entonces…

-¿Entonces qué?-inquirió ella, desanimada.

-Sé que estás trabajando en el teatro-continuó Brittany-¿Has encontrado un buen material para novio? ¿O es que tienes a alguien esperando por ti en Nueva York?

Aquellas preguntas, sorpresivamente, hicieron a Rachel sonreír, ya que desde que había llegado, todos sus amigos solo hablaban de la pareja perfecta que hacían Finn y Quinn, y lo increíble que era su compromiso, como si ellos fueran las únicas personas con derecho a tener una relación de ensueño.

Rachel también podía tener sus pretendientes y relaciones, y el hecho de que Finn volteó a verla justo cuando Brittany le preguntó a aquello, le devolvió los ánimos para sonreír y responder abiertamente.

-Pues…aquí NO-enfatizó, con la esperanza de que Finn la escuchara-PERO debo admitir que en Nueva York…

Brittany se entusiasmó al momento que escuchó a su amiga hablar de la Gran Manzana, y sus ojos brillaron, sus oídos estaban sedientos de información.

-¿Qué sucedió en Nueva York?-quiso saber Brittany.

-Digamos que… ¡estaba saliendo con alguien!-casi gritó.

El único que reparó en la conversación fue Finn, y el pobre chico ni siquiera tenía expresión en el rostro.

Rachel se sintió satisfecha de haber mencionado aquello, ya que no era una completa mentira.

Había estado viéndose con alguien hace algún tiempo, pues en realidad no quería seguir sola y lamentándose, pero al final, resultó que aquel chico con el cual quería darse la oportunidad estaba realmente enamorado de la compañera de cuarto de la morena. Desde entonces, Rachel nunca se había sentido tan humillada, y había preferido olvidarlo. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando se había dado aquel malentendido.

_Ojalá pudiera olvidar a Finn con la misma facilidad, _pensó.

Lo cierto era que desde él, Rachel nunca pudo encontrar a alguien como Finn, y eso la sacaba de quicio, pues cuando lo pensaba algunas veces, se daba cuenta de que Finn podía ser justamente todo lo que ella deseaba.

Y debido a algo como aquello era por lo que la vida sentimental de Rachel simplemente no avanzaba. Era triste y vergonzoso de admitir.

Rachel continuó inútilmente hablando de su última cita en Nueva York con más entusiasmo del necesario, y a un volumen verdaderamente llamativo, sin embargo, Finn dejó de prestarle atención al parecer desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

No le importaba. Simplemente no le importaba. Reía con sus amigos, y seguía ahí, ignorándola, mientras Rachel no podía dejar de sentir lastima por ella misma. Era deprimente.

* * *

><p>Cuando la fiesta ya parecía estar llegando a su fin, las chicas se sentaron en círculo frente a la pantalla del karaoke y se fueron pasando el micrófono mientras cantaban baladas que ya estaban haciendo dormir a Brittany, por ejemplo. Los chicos se acercaron, y avisaron brevemente que se retirarían para continuar con su propia fiesta. Rachel no pudo evitar que la curiosidad la invadiera, y el hecho de que Finn le estuviera murmurando algo en el oído a Quinn antes de irse con sus amigotes la hizo perder el control de nuevo. El sentimiento de decepción volvió a presionarla.<p>

Quinn acarició el rostro de Finn por unos segundos, y finalmente lo dejó ir con los demás. Ni siquiera se besaron, para alivio de Rachel, aunque aquello verdaderamente no cambiaba las cosas, solo las empeoraba.

Todos los hombres se despidieron de las chicas, y Rachel tuvo que sonreír cuando Artie especialmente hizo un esfuerzo para acercarse a ella y despedirse, a pesar de que el conjunto de sillas alrededor de Rachel se lo hacía difícil.

Todos se despidieron de ella…a excepción de Finn. Él solo se atrevió a mirarla con curiosidad…Rachel ni siquiera pudo percibir dolor o arrepentimiento en su rostro. ¿A qué se debían todos esos cambios? La morena no lo sabía, pero igualmente la estaban volviendo loca. Lo único que quería era irse de ahí, llorar, jurar que nunca volvería a ilusionarse con Finn, y llorar de nuevo.

Pensar que se sentía como una tonta era solo subestimarse, pero no pudo moverse. No hasta que los chicos se fueron y todas-incluido Kurt-comenzaron a canta estúpidas canciones de amor.

Quinn estaba perfectamente feliz y por un momento le hizo una seña a Rachel-ya que estaban sentadas frente a frente-para que cantara con ella, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

No tenía ánimos de nada.

Sabía, desde un principio, que la culpa había sido de ella en todos los sentidos. Ella lo había rechazado, ella le había pedido que ya no la buscara, ella había continuado insistiendo, ella también se había enamorado, ella se había ilusionado…

Ya no había manera de justificarse o animarse. Soltó un largo suspiro, y finalmente se puso de pie. Tomó su bolso, y se despidió secamente de sus amigas- y Kurt.

Sugar detuvo el karaoke, y las chicas se despidieron de Rachel, aunque estaban desconcertadas.

-Hasta luego, Rachel-musitó Tina, mirándola extrañada.

-¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?-preguntó Quinn, con tristeza.

-Estoy…muy cansada-respondió ella-Mañana tengo que volver a trabajar, y será un día pesado. Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes, puedes llamarme.

Quinn soltó una risita.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti-mencionó-De verdad mereces un descanso.

Rachel sonrió sin que la sonrisa le llegara a los ojos.

-Nos vemos-abrazó a Quinn-Y por favor, no tomes tanto…

-¡Claro que no!-protestó la rubia, divertida-Por favor, Rachel Berry… ¿quién crees que soy?

Rachel tuvo que reír con ella, y después de otro abrazo, la dejó seguir cantando con las demás chicas que ya le habían dicho adiós.

Se despidió rápidamente de Kurt, quién le preguntó antes de que se fuera si todo estaba bien, a lo que ella asintió.

No tenía caso lamentarse a esas horas, y mucho menos con todas las chicas ahí presentes.

Rachel caminó hasta la entrada de la casa, y cuando ya estuvo a punto de salir…se detuvo en seco. Las lágrimas ya habían resbalado por sus mejillas, y al limpiárselas con los dedos, pudo comprobar que estaban manchadas del negro rímel que ya había caído de sus pestañas. Miró su reloj. Doce con tres minutos.

-Idiota…-murmuró para sí-Idiota…

Segundos después, la chica se dio cuenta de que había dicho aquello lo suficientemente alto como para que alguien la escuchara, aunque…todos se encontraban detrás, en la terraza de la mansión, o eso suponía.

Con miedo a que alguien en realidad la hubiera escuchado, regresó lentamente, y cruzó de nuevo el jardín para encontrarse con…Kurt y Mercedes.

El muchacho estaba cruzado de brazos, con la mirada perdida, y su amiga tenía las manos apoyadas en la cintura, esperando, al parecer, que Kurt dijera algo.

Rachel hizo una mueca al percatarse de los muchachos tan cerca de ella.

-Chicos…-soltó una risita nerviosa-Saben, he estado pensando… ¿me acompañan a tomarme una copa?

Kurt y Mercedes se miraron. Definitivamente, tenían que ayudar a su amiga.

* * *

><p>Los tres amigos se fueron en el auto de Rachel, y mientras ella encendía el motor, Kurt comenzó a relatarle a Mercedes todo lo que a la pobre chica le había sucedido con Finn. Rachel necesitaba desahogarse más que nunca en ese momento, así que no dejó de hablar, ni siquiera al estar conduciendo.<p>

-Estoy decepcionada conmigo misma, no puedo evitarlo-se quejó-Me siento como una estúpida. ¿Por qué tengo que estar tan…enamorada de él? ¡Lo único que hago es lastimarme!

Kurt, a su lado, se encontraba algo nervioso.

-Rachel, ya nos lo contarás en el bar, pero por favor, no pierdas vista del camino…

-¡Es que no lo entiendo!-continuó ella, ignorando a Kurt, y mirando de vez en cuando a Mercedes, que estaba muy atenta escuchándola-¿Por qué me hago esto?

-¡Nos vas a hacer algo innecesario a todos si no te fijas por donde vas!-espetó Kurt, asustado-¡PON ATENCIÓN!

* * *

><p>Y una vez en el bar, con algunas copas de más, por supuesto…<p>

-¿Han sentido ese sentimiento?-preguntó Rachel, ausente-Ese el que sientes cuando él está cerca de ti y tú no tienes ni la más pu…

-¿Pu qué?-inquirió Kurt, atónito.

-Pobre-se corrigió Rachel-Pobre idea de que él va a hablar contigo y de pronto estás sintiendo todas esas maravillosas sensaciones, como si él te fuera a decir que tú eres la única que él quiere, pero entonces te das cuenta de que es demasiado pronto para que te diga eso y prácticamente les dices a todas las voces en tu cabeza que se callen, y no solamente le dices a él lo que realmente sientes, pero empiezas a hablar sin sentido…

-Como ahora mismo -observó Mercedes-Apenas estoy tratando de entender lo que dijiste.

Kurt miró a Rachel fastidiado.

-No, Rachel-respondió-Para empezar, no he estado en esa extraña situación donde me encuentro enamorado del prometido de mi mejor amiga.

-Estás en problemas, amiga-Mercedes meneó la cabeza-¿Cómo es que todo tuvo que suceder de esta manera? Si le hubieras dicho que sí desde un principio… ¡tal vez tú serías la que estaría usando un anillo ahora, y no Quinn!

-Por favor, no le recuerdes eso, Mercedes-pidió Kurt-Rachel la ha estado pasando mal con todo este asunto, sobre todo porque es justamente Quinn quién también está implicada.

-Yo sé que la gente buena no siempre hace cosas buenas, pero esto es demasiado-comentó Rachel, mirando con tristeza la botella que ella sola ya se estaba terminando-Ni siquiera sé a qué quiere llegar Finn o a qué quiero llegar yo misma con todo esto, si al final sabemos que no estaremos juntos…

-¡Exactamente!-exclamó Kurt, sobresaltándola-Tú no sabes que hacer porque te encuentras en una encrucijada, y él no hace ni hará nada porque simplemente es un…

-¡Kurt!-lo detuvo Mercedes-Sé que la situación te saca de quicio, pero por favor, contrólate.

-No puedo evitarlo-admitió él-Finn está jugando con las dos, y estas dos chicas han tenido una de las amistades más perdurables de las que yo he podido ser testigo. Por su culpa, también, Rachel está más borracha que Puckerman durante los fines de semana… ¿cómo no me voy a enojar?

Para eso, Rachel comenzó a hipar.

-Finn podrá ser todo lo que tú quieras, Kurt-dijo Mercedes-pero no cabe duda de que es un buen chico, solo que sí debe estar confundido. Y ya que nos estamos sincerando, tengo que admitir que…aún no me entra en la cabeza como es que se le propuso a Quinn. Lo siento, Rachel, tenía que decirlo.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-suspiró Kurt.-Parece que Quinn siempre es la que obtiene todo.

Rachel observó a sus dos amigos sin poder entenderlos, por mucho que trataba de hacerlo. Sabía que Quinn no era agradable para todo el mundo pero…tenía un buen corazón. Había estado ahí siempre para ella, y merecía toda la felicidad que obtenía porque…así era su vida, así le había tocado vivir. Tenía suerte, y no debía de ser odiada simplemente por eso.

Lo cierto es que…Rachel también creía que dicha suerte era_ demasiado _generosa con ella, pues nunca se apartaba de la rubia, incluso aunque otros tuvieran que salir lastimados.

-Esa es la manera en que es…-comentó Rachel, su voz escuchándose ya algo pastosa- Quinn siempre gana, pero aceptémoslo, yo perdí mi oportunidad con Finn, así que ahora es justo que ella tome la suya…

-Dios, estrellita, creo que ya te has pasado con las copas…-dijo Kurt, arrebatándole la bebida a Rachel, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Apenas te das cuenta?-se sorprendió Mercedes.

-Lo único que he aprendido esta noche…hip…-comenzó Rachel-Es que…no debes ilusionarte nunca, nunca, nunca…hip. Y…que es inútil desear que el tiempo vuelva…soy una idiota.

-Ya lo superarás-le aseguró Mercedes.

-Bueno, ahora…lo mejor será retirarnos-decidió Kurt-No me quiero imaginar la resaca con la que tendrás que lidiar mañana, Rachel.

-Yo no me quiero ni imaginar lo que será de mi vida una vez que Finn y Quinn se casen, pero así como la resaca…se me va a pasar. ¿Se me va a pasar, verdad?

Los chicos la observaron con profunda tristeza, y sin contestar, se pusieron de pie para ayudarla.

-Vámonos, Rachel, te llevaremos a casa…

* * *

><p>Kurt tomó las llaves del auto de la chica, y Mercedes dejó que ésta recargara su cabeza en su hombro una vez que se acomodaron en la parte trasera.<p>

Finalmente, y con la conciencia ausente, Rachel se fue quedando dormida…

* * *

><p>Después de haber dado una vuelta con los chicos, Finn llegó a casa de su madre, y sin avisar que estaba ahí, entró a su cuarto con la intención de recostarse.<p>

El reloj marcaba una veinticinco de la mañana, y a pesar de tener tanto que poder recordar…Finn solo pensaba en Rachel.

En lo hermosa que se había visto aquella noche, y lo sorprendentemente segura que se encontraba con su misma presencia en la fiesta. Pudo jurar incluso que estaba dispuesta a saludarlo, y volver a hablar con él como en los viejos tiempos, pero lo que menos quería Finn era arriesgarse. Aunque tuvo que reconocer que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Cuando la ignoró no se sintió él mismo, simplemente se desconoció…pero estaba presionado por tantas cosas que…ya no tenía como justificarse siquiera.

Con Rachel siempre se ilusionaba, pero nunca nada era concreto, y él sabía que tenía parte de la culpa. Estaba muy arrepentido de haber prácticamente pasado de ella al momento de saludar y despedirse de todos, y quiso que volviera el tiempo para hacer las cosas bien…pero ya era muy tarde. Ya era muy tarde para que sus sentimientos por Rachel también volvieran. Necesitaba estar lejos de ella, alejarse para siempre, pero… ¿acaso estaba tomando la decisión correcta?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Por supuesto que no está tomando la decisión correcta! ¿O les parece que sí? Espero que no hayan odiado mucho a Finn en este capítulo :P Puedo asegurarles que ese es todo el angst...por ahora. En el próximo capítulo se encontrarán con lo que justamente ya estaba esperando escribir, pues muchas cosas están por cambiar :)<strong>

**Por cierto, ya estoy por desocuparme, así que puedo asegurar que tendré tiempo para publicar entre semana, y el próximo capítulo ya puede estar aquí en unos días, solo que sí necesitaría que me den su opinión para continuar, por favor ;) Espero que sí se animen, ya saben, solo me gustaría saber lo que piensan de todo esto, me va a ayudar mucho a inspirarme :B**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	14. Cambio de Perspectivas

**¡Hola, lectoras! Esta vez sí que les debo mucho. Todavía no puedo creer la cantidad de alertas, favoritos, y reviews que le han llegado al fic. No saben lo feliz que me hicieron, todavía estoy sonriendo :) Muchas gracias de verdad por toda su buena onda ;) Y bueno, tengo que comentarles que quise actualizar desde antes pero mis examenes finales me lo impidieron...¡ahora soy libre! xD Por cierto, quisiera saber por qué son tan buenas conmigo, sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior realmente me conmovieron :') ¡Gracias de nuevo! Jeje Y ya para dejarlas leer tranquilas, solo quisiera agradecerles a las nuevas lectoras vianeyesparza y Mili, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia :)**

**Como siempre, espero que les guste el capítulo, ya que éste está dedicado a todas ustedes...¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Con un punzante-e inevitable- dolor de cabeza, Rachel hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse de la cama a una hora considerable, ya que con sus excesos de la noche anterior bien podría haber dormido gran parte de aquel día sin interrupciones.<p>

Lo primero que hizo antes de retirar las sábanas de su cuerpo fue enderezarse y darse un necesario masaje en las sienes, lo cual le brindó un alivio momentáneo. Finalmente se puso de pie, y fue a lavarse la cara. Después de verse en el espejo por un minuto, corrió al retrete y devolvió hasta sentirse un poco mejor.

Eventualmente volvió a lavarse, se cepilló los dientes, y trató, sin muchas esperanzas, que su corrector eliminara sus ojeras.

Y así, medianamente presentable, recogió su cabello y caminó hasta la cocina para prepararse algo que le sirviera de ayuda. Justo cuando se encontraba husmeando, la voz de Leroy tarareando la sobresaltó, por lo que se quedó paralizada.

_Ojalá me hubiera puesto mis lentes de sol antes de haber salido de la habitación_, pensó.

-Buenos días, Rachel Barbra Berry-saludó Leroy, mientras revisaba la cafetera-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Eh…muy bien-titubeó-Un poco enferma, pero bien…

-¿Cómo vas a sentirte bien así?-inquirió su padre-Tienes resaca, Rachel, a mí no me engañas…

Rachel suspiró, dándose por vencida, y encaró a su padre. Leroy negó con la cabeza apenas se percató de su rostro cansado.

-Rachel, sé que eres una adulta, pero haber tomado tanto fue algo muy irresponsable de tu parte…-comenzó.

-Lo sé, papá-aceptó-Lo siento, es solo que estaba en la fiesta y…

-¿De verdad estabas en la fiesta?-Leroy la miró con curiosidad.

Rachel no podía seguir mintiendo. Era obvio que su padre sabía a donde había ido la noche anterior, pues no había manera en que ella hubiera llegado sola a su casa en su estado. Lo más seguro era que Kurt y Mercedes la habían llevado, y a su vez, le habían explicado a Leroy lo sucedido.

-Bueno, admito que me salí de la fiesta y tomé me tomé algunas copas, pero eso ya pasó…-hizo una pausa-Creo que voy a tomar algo de café, y después me daré un baño.

-Muy bien-Leroy no podía dejar de observarla con un poco de decepción- Si te llegas a sentir peor, tengo algunos remedios en el botiquín de primeros auxilios…

-Gracias, papá…

Leroy salió de la cocina con su taza de café, dejando a Rachel sola, mientras ella se servía la suya.

Cuando se sentó para tomarse la bebida, volvió a sentir el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Definitivamente, no había tenido una resaca así en años. Ni siquiera entendía por qué había llegado a ese extremo, pues aunque tenía la certeza de que se encontraba terriblemente decepcionada de Finn, no podía entender el claro motivo que la había llevado a desahogarse de esa manera. Era…un poco vergonzoso.

* * *

><p>Al salir de la ducha, Rachel tuvo que sonreír, satisfecha al verse más recuperada. Se vistió rápidamente, y miró al reloj para asegurarse de que estaba a tiempo, pues aunque era sábado, quería darse una vuelta por el teatro y terminar de montar la coreografía final de la obra que montarían al concluir el taller, en el festival.<p>

Estuvo a punto de tomar sus cosas, y revisó su teléfono móvil-sorpresivamente no tenía ningún mensaje o llamada perdida de Quinn-cuando Leroy abrió la puerta de la habitación bruscamente, y le clavó la mirada, repentinamente alterado.

Rachel se sobresaltó apenas escuchó el ruido alarmante, y sus ojos se adhirieron a los de su padre. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente… y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: _algo pasa con Hiram_.

-Tu padre necesita ser llevado al hospital de nuevo, Rachel-expresó Leroy, nervioso-No se encuentra _nada_ bien.

La chica asintió, apenas entendiendo lo que su padre le acababa de explicar, y entonces recordó como había enfatizado la palabra "nada".

Aquellas no eran buenas noticias. No después de todo lo que había ocurrido, y antes de quedarse paralizada, Rachel comenzó a tomar todo lo necesario, ahora para dirigirse a otro destino.

Siguió a Leroy a la habitación, donde logró escuchar la débil voz de Hiram a lo lejos, y decidió no acercarse todavía, pues no quería ver a su padre en ese estado, mucho menos que él se preocupara por ella.

Rápidamente llamó a una ambulancia, y ayudó a su padre en todo lo que pudo para trasladar a Hiram. Cuando los enfermeros llegaron por él, Leroy se adelantó y Rachel se encargó de cerrar puertas y estar completamente lista para volver al hospital.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llorar, sin embargo, la sensación de angustia verdaderamente la estaba haciendo algo lenta para reaccionar.

Decidió que Leroy acompañaría a Hiram, ya que desde luego, los enfermeros bien podrían cuidar de los dos, y ella arrancó en su auto, pues sabía que sería necesario que éste estuviera cerca de ellos.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo, _pensó con tristeza, mientras conducía muy por detrás de la ambulancia.

Y entonces, mientras los rayos del sol traspasaban la ventanilla del auto y le marcaban el rostro, una lágrima que no se atrevió a limpiar brotó de su mejilla.

* * *

><p>Quinn y Finn llegaron a una de las cafeterías más concurridas, y sentados en la terraza del lugar, pidieron un buen desayuno.<p>

Mientras esperaban a que su orden estuviera lista, Quinn se puso a leer una revista de novias que apenas había adquirido esa mañana, y sin que Finn se diera cuenta, comenzó a masajearse discretamente las sienes y se tomó una píldora que la ayudaría con la resaca.

Finn estaría algo decepcionado si se hubiera enterado de lo mucho que había tomado la noche anterior, ya que no era bueno para ella. De cualquier manera, él se encontraba muy distraído, y gracias a la revista, que le estaba tapando el rostro a Quinn, ni siquiera se enteró de nada.

Él estaba pensando en Rachel, y de nueva cuenta, en lo mal que la había tratado la noche anterior.

Apenas y había dormido debido a que el arrepentimiento no lo dejaba en paz, y ni siquiera ahí en esa terraza, donde parecía que prácticamente Quinn y él estaban tomando sol, podía sentirse tranquilo.

El hecho de que tampoco se encontraba con hambre ya decía mucho. El chico sentía un gran nudo en el estomago que verdaderamente no era fácil de ignorar.

Deseó poder ir a buscar a Rachel en ese instante, y arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, pero no podía dejar a Quinn, y algo también le decía que aquel no era el mejor momento.

_Pero… ¿cuándo?, _se preguntó.

Rachel y él habían pasado las últimas semanas ignorándose ridículamente, y solo por el hecho de que no podían estar juntos, ni siquiera de pensarlo.

Aunque ambos eran adultos, con responsabilidades, y conscientes de sus acciones. Por ninguna razón debieron de llegar a esos extremos.

Solo que para Finn había un problema…él de verdad quería a Rachel. La amaba sin siquiera poder entender ese sentimiento en su totalidad y cada día lejos de ella realmente le estaba afectando. Era casi como volver a dejar Manhattan por primera vez.

Sabía que sus sentimientos seguían intactos y que podían ser erróneos por naturaleza, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirlos, y ya estaba harto de dar excusas para esconderlos…

Aún hundido en sus pensamientos, miró detenidamente a Quinn y entonces tuvo que salir a la superficie.

Realmente, su prometida no merecía soportar todo ese comportamiento de su parte. La rubia había llegado a su vida en un momento en el que él había decidido darse una prueba a sí mismo para volver a encontrar un tipo de felicidad muy específica, que eventualmente, Quinn le ayudó a localizar, tenía que admitirlo.

Su prometida se veía muy entusiasmada hojeando aquella revista de modas, y a Finn incluso se le escapó una sonrisa, pues a pesar de sus exageraciones, y a veces frio temperamento, Quinn era un chica como cualquier otra, lista para vivir su propio cuento de hadas.

La chica se dio cuenta de que Finn la estaba observando y dejó su revista a un lado.

Con una sonrisa, se acercó a tomar su mano, sin embargo, Finn no la imitó.

Quinn aclaró su garganta, y miró hacia los transeúntes del otro lado de la calle.

-Todavía hay mucho que hacer, Finn-comentó-El mes está por acabarse y tenemos que entregar nuestros documentos al registro civil…

Finn asintió, más ausente que nunca.

-Debemos pensar en muchas cosas…-continuó Quinn-Y para ser honesta, no estoy segura siquiera de que me estás escuchando…

-Lo estoy, lo estoy-declaró él, sobresaltándose.

Quinn lo estudió con la mirada por varios segundos.

-Has cambiado mucho-dijo-Y esto se ha vuelto más extraño conforme pasa el tiempo…

-Quinn…

-No, Finn, estoy hablando en serio…

Finn soltó un suspiro, esperando solamente que no se diera una discusión.

-Quinn, lo siento de verdad-se disculpó-Es cierto, hay mucho que pensar, y mucho que hacer, y…

El muchacho tuvo que estar de acuerdo en ese punto, pues sin duda todo se le estaba atravesando, sin embargo, él estaba refiriéndose a otro aspecto, y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Quinn lo miró con compasión, pues a pesar de que no estaba muy contenta con su desinterés, pudo suponer de alguna manera el estrés que todo aquello le generaba a él. Después de todo, no era difícil darse cuenta.

-Yo también lo siento-mencionó ella, acariciándole el rostro-Trataré de llevarme esto más en calma, y haré todo lo posible para no estresarte, pero por favor, esfuérzate un poco en ayudarme.

Después de otro suspiro, Finn volvió a menear la cabeza, complaciendo a Quinn.

-Bueno, asunto arreglado-se alegró ella.

Con seguridad, se acercó aún más a su prometido, y lo tomó del cuello. Estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero entonces su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Resopló apenas lo escuchó, y se separó de Finn solo para ver quién la estaba llamando.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era Rachel, alzó una ceja, y soltó una risita.

-Que oportuna-comentó, contestando-¿Hola?

Finn la observó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

La expresión de Quinn cambió de pronto. Ya no había ningún rastro de diversión en su rostro. Estaba mortificada. Finn pudo notarlo desde el momento en el que había hablado de nuevo.

-Vamos para allá-anunció Quinn, poniéndose de pie, y a la vez, buscando algo de propina en su bolso.

Finn también se puso de pie, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, lo entiendo, pero tú quédate tranquila, por favor, te prometo que ahí estaré en unos minutos…

-Quinn, ¿qué es lo qué…?

-Todo va a estar bien, Rachel, ya vamos en camino, no te preocupes…

Al escuchar el nombre de Rachel, Finn estuvo más alerta que nunca.

Para eso, Quinn colgó, y lo miró totalmente alterada.

-Hablaste con Rachel… ¿qué sucede?

-Hiram ha tenido una recaída-dijo, asustada-Está nuevamente en el hospital, y Rachel se escucha…muy afectada. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¡Por supuesto, vamos!

La pareja abandonó el lugar inmediatamente, lo cual dejó a su mesero algo confundido cuando finalmente llegó con el desayuno.

Apenas estuvo en el asiento de conductor, Finn arrancó a gran velocidad.

Quinn solo esperó que no los multaran por estar traspasando un poco los límites permitidos.

La mente de Finn solo deseaba que llegaran al hospital lo más rápido posible, y a la vez, ésta le presentaba una imagen de Rachel, esperando nuevamente, justo como la vez anterior, con lágrimas en los ojos…

Fue algo muy duro de imaginar, pero afortunadamente, pudo borrar esa figuración casi al instante. Su corazón estaba desenfrenado, y no podía concebir la idea del sufrimiento al que podría recaer Rachel. No iba a dejar que eso sucediera, y se lo hizo saber rápidamente al muchacho, pues aunque sabía que tenía un compromiso, y una historia con Rachel inevitablemente triste a sus espaldas, éste no podía estar en desacuerdo con él.

Rachel era todo en lo que él pensaba, y sin verla aún, pudo jurar estar sintiendo toda la pesadumbre con la que ella cargaba en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Cuando finalmente llegaron a la sala de espera, donde un inconsolable Hiram se apoyaba de Kurt, Finn visualizó a Rachel, completamente dolida y destrozada.<p>

Quinn se acercó a ella y le dio un interminable abrazo. Al separarse, ambas se miraron a los ojos por un momento-Finn supuso que aquella era una manera emotiva de comunicarse- y Quinn le dio un suave apretón. Acto seguido, se apartó lentamente y entonces decidió abrazar a Leroy.

Rachel estaba de pie, justo en una esquina. El lenguaje corporal resaltaba lo que era evidente.

Se veía simplemente vulnerable, y al reparar un poco más en los chicos- sobre todo en Finn- el llanto volvió a invadirla de una manera irremediable.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Finn corrió hacia ella y la envolvió con sus brazos, deseando poder brindarle aquel calor y protección que ella necesitaba.

La tranquilidad no se hizo presente, y Rachel incluso lloró aún más, ya que estar en los brazos del hombre que le había roto el corazón no hacia más que traerle recuerdos irrelevantes en ese momento.

Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó las consecuencias que les traería aquel acto. Ninguno de los dos volvió a fijarse o se fijó siquiera en Quinn.

Simplemente se unieron el uno al otro, sintiendo esa conexión que parecía ser un sedante necesario, y por un momento desearon, sin ser conscientes de ello, poder estar así para siempre.

Quinn despegó su vista de Hiram, y justamente se encontró con la imagen de Finn y Rachel, aferrándose el uno al otro de una manera…conmovedora y a la vez desconcertante.

Finn tomó el mentón de Rachel y después de mirarla profundamente a los ojos, limpió cada una de las lágrimas que resbalan por las mejillas de la morena con sus propios dedos.

-Lo siento mucho-murmuró Finn, sosteniéndola fuertemente-Siento mucho…todo lo que ha pasado…

Finn nunca había hablado más en serio en su vida. Realmente le apenaba la situación de Hiram, y la idea de haberse apartado de ella le era simplemente irreconciliable.

Sabía que no era algo adecuado para decir, pero sus intenciones eran buenas. Y no podía ver a Rachel así porque…él también podía sentirse con el corazón destrozado, y él también podía sentir las lágrimas reacias a disolverse.

Por eso mismo, Finn no fue capaz de dejarla sola o apartarla ni un minuto de él. Rachel lo necesitaba, podía sentirlo, y aunque no se lo dijo, se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más la abandonaría. No iría a ninguna parte.

Quinn tragó saliva con dureza al contemplar a su mejor amiga y a su prometido, que a pesar de estar envueltos en tristeza…irradiaban una paz inexplicable.

Él parecía encajar perfectamente en aquella posición, y ella definitivamente parecía estar adquiriendo fuerza.

Era una vista tierna y sincera, aunque Quinn no estaba muy segura de que le estuviera gustando lo que veía, pues aquello era más que fraternal.

No. Definitivamente no le estaba gustando nada.

* * *

><p>Finn seguía sujetando a Rachel, incluso aunque ambos tomaron asiento. No podía dejar de decirle lo mucho que lamentaba la situación de Hiram y su mismo comportamiento. Él solo quería que ella se encontrara tranquila, y que pudiera confiar en él para cualquier cosa que necesitara.<p>

Sin embargo, mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello del rostro de la chica, el doctor se reunió con Leroy, y lo miró sumamente preocupado.

Rachel se acercó a ellos, soltándose así de Finn, y éste la contempló consternado mientras ella se posicionaba junto a su padre.

El médico comenzó a hablar con ambos, pero Finn no podía escuchar muy bien lo que decía…

-Pero así como la vez anterior…va a salir de esta, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó Rachel.

El doctor la encaró con tristeza.

-Estamos haciendo lo posible para que se estabilice, señorita-contestó-Pero…todavía nada es concreto.

Para eso, Quinn se acercó a Finn dirigiéndole una mirada sin expresión alguna.

-Necesito hablar contigo-pidió.

Finn miró de reojo a Rachel, que aún seguía conversando con el médico y Leroy, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguir a la rubia.

Quinn lo guió hasta las escaleras que daban al siguiente piso, y entonces lo encaró con frialdad.

-¿Qué demonios sucede con Rachel?-inquirió, secamente.

Finn frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

-¿Disculpa?

Quinn asintió.

-Los veo _demasiado_ juntos-comentó-¿Desde cuando se llevan _tan_ bien? Es decir, sé que son amigos, pero esa cercanía es desconcertante.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Finn se aproximó a defender a su amiga.

-Quinn, no empieces con esto-dijo-Tú sabes lo que está pasando con Hiram…

-Lamentablemente sí, pero no me queda claro que sucede contigo…

Finn no podía creer que Quinn le estuviera reclamando de esa manera. Después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿cómo podía pensar siquiera esas cosas?

Era una estupidez…

_Aunque no tan desencaminada, _admitió el muchacho para sí con tristeza.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Solo estoy apoyando a nuestra amiga!-estalló-Ella…necesita a alguien que esté ahí en todo momento, y de hecho eres_ tú _quien debería estar consolándola porque se supone que _tú_ eres su mejor amiga…

Quinn se quedó sin palabras. Fue como si su prometido le hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara. Y no solo no logró aclarar sus dudas en cuanto a aquel acercamiento tan explicito entre los dos…también se sentía como una mala amiga. La peor, incluso. Finn no pudo haberle dicho algo más hiriente…y probablemente cierto.

* * *

><p>Finn volvió a la sala de espera y se encontró a Rachel y a Kurt entrelazando brazos.<p>

Después de unos minutos, le pidió a Kurt su lugar junto a la chica, y ésta se puso un poco nerviosa al volver a tenerlo tan cerca.

-Finn…

-¿Cómo está Hiram?-la interrumpió él.

-No hay más noticias-articuló, despedazada.

Finn decidió acercarse aún más para abrazarla, pero inesperadamente, Rachel lo detuvo.

Temblando levemente, se limpió las lágrimas que otra vez estaban cayendo sobre sus mejillas, y respiró un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.

-Finn, creo que deberías estar con Quinn en este momento, parece como si la estuviéramos ignorando…

-Quinn no me necesita ahora-musitó él, mirándola a los ojos-Pero tú sí, Rachel.

Rachel volvió a secarse las lágrimas que no parecían querer dejar de salir, y tomó la mano del muchacho, apretándola fuerte.

-Gracias, Finn-murmuró-Eres una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido…siento mucho haber sido tan dura contigo.

Finn se quedó observándola por un momento, pues definitivamente le conmovió aquello.

Quinn no parecía encontrarse cerca de ahí. Incluso Kurt y Leroy se veían muy lejanos.

-Espero…-continuó Rachel, tratando de sonreír-espero que…podamos ser amigos de nuevo.

Finn bajó la vista, un poco afectado por el comentario.

-Podemos intentarlo, pero…va a ser difícil-admitió-porque…nosotros somos más que eso…

* * *

><p>Horas después, ya por la noche, Quinn volvió a acercarse a ellos y aunque estaba visiblemente más relajada, su cabeza no dejaba de recordar las palabras de Finn. El hecho de que él le hubiera dicho aquello le afectaba todavía más.<p>

¿Por qué habría estado dudando de la amistad de Rachel, cuando claramente, ella no la defendía lo suficiente?

Finn realmente se preocupaba por ella, y sabía como consolarla sin pedir nada a cambio.

Las inseguridades de Quinn no pudieron mostrarse de una manera más inoportuna.

Rachel estaba sufriendo, y como casi siempre, ella se había bloqueado por otros motivos.

Definitivamente, necesitaba un trago. Con suerte, Hiram mejoraría sin requerir de su presencia en el hospital.

-Finn…-comenzó, un poco nerviosa-Creo que…debemos irnos…

Rachel miró a su amiga, y entonces le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a Finn.

-Rachel, no quiero dejarte así…

-Voy a estar bien-le aseguró ella-Tú en cambio, deberías irte a casa. Les agradezco mucho a los dos el hecho de que estuvieran acompañándonos en este momento tan difícil.

A pesar de lo distraída que estaba, Rachel sabía que Quinn no había sido un verdadero apoyo en esa ocasión, pero su amiga también se veía algo desanimada, y como no podía preguntarle precisamente en el momento a que se debía su actitud, solo le agradeció su presencia y deseó que no solo ella, si no ambas pudieran amanecer mejor al día siguiente.

Sin esperarlo, Quinn se acercó a ella, y la abrazó fuertemente, lo cual desde luego hizo sentir a Rachel mejor debido a la tensa situación con Finn, pues se dio cuenta de que sucediera lo que sucediera, Quinn y ella seguían siendo las mismas amigas de siempre.

Finn también la abrazó rápidamente, aunque la calidez hizo que pareciera como si estuvieran juntos por mucho tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, Rachel volvió a su postura inicial, y Finn se retiró con Quinn, después de despedirse brevemente de Leroy.

* * *

><p>Saliendo del hospital, Quinn y Finn intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero no las necesarias para borras las dichas horas atrás. Ambos, sin embargo, parecían estar más tranquilos respecto a la confrontación, y siguieron actuando con normalidad, salvo que el silencio era esta vez lo que amenizaba el trayecto.<p>

Finn estuvo pensando incluso más que otras veces justo al alejarse del centro médico, pues todo su cuerpo parecía querer quedarse ahí. Su corazón trató de convencerlo para que volviera, pero él hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlo…

Su lugar no era en la cama con Quinn…su lugar era en ese hospital, sosteniendo a Rachel y diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien, que las cosas iban a mejorar…

Lamentablemente, se estaba dirigiendo al destino equivocado, y tal vez, con la persona equivocada.

Se había prometido no abandonar a Rachel, pero ésta no podía sufrir más por su culpa…o por la situación con Quinn, en realidad.

Aunque…el hecho de que tuviera que retirarse en ese momento no significaba que no podía regresar más tarde…

* * *

><p>Rachel y Leroy tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a Hiram, y a pesar de que apenas abrió los ojos e intercambió algunas palabras con ellos, su semblante llegó a darles las esperanzas que los doctores les pudieron brindar.<p>

Estaba delicado, no había manera de negarlo, pero Rachel confiaba en la fuerza de su padre, y realmente esperaba que la situación solo se tratara de un obstáculo más que eventualmente vencería.

Solo quedaba, justamente, esperar…

Rachel salió del cuarto llorando, e inmediatamente, Leroy la abrazó.

Kurt ya se había retirado también, y lo que más le sorprendió a Rachel, a pesar de todo, es que no había dicho ni una palabra durante la última hora que la acompañó. Apenas y había hablado en todo el día.

Leroy caminó hasta la sala de espera, y Rachel lo siguió sin soltar su mano.

Al sentarse, ambos volvieron a aferrarse al otro, y después, Leroy terminó limpiándole las lágrimas a su hija.

-Mi papá…

-Va a estar bien-terminó él, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Tú crees qué…?

-Creo en él-afirmó Leroy-Creo en él y en lo bien que enfrentará esta prueba.

Rachel sonrió con tristeza.

-Ojalá y en este momento fuera yo igual de optimista que tú…

-No solo tu padre te preocupa-supuso él, examinando su rostro-Hay algo más…

-Finn y yo…volvimos a hablar-confesó Rachel-Es un asunto complicado, y aunque no quiero discutirlo, tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en…

-Él…-entendió su padre.

Rachel se encogió de hombros, pues aunque sabía que a Leroy no le agradaba la situación- a ella ni siquiera la enorgullecía- ésta era real y ya era parte de su vida diaria.

Su amor por Finn corría por todo su ser.

-De verdad quiero a Finn, papá-admitió, casi como una niña enamorada y desesperada-Y…no sé que hacer.

-Rachel…-Leroy levantó el mentón de su hija e hizo que ella lo encarara.

La morena ya se esperaba otro discurso acerca de su desaprobación en cuanto a su historia con Finn.

-Quiero…-continuó él, apenas audible-que sepas que yo…siempre te voy a apoyar, sin importar la causa. Así como estoy para tu padre… estaré siempre para ti.

Rachel se aventó a los brazos de su padre, y lloró silenciosamente contra su pecho. Al poco tiempo, se enderezó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, solo para volver a abrazarlo después.

En medio de toda la angustia, Rachel sintió como su corazón se estaba quitando un peso de encima, pues finalmente, la tensa relación con Leroy que se había originado debido a su amor por Finn, se estaba rompiendo.

Y de esa manera, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, padre e hija pasaron la primera noche en el hospital.

Dentro de la habitación, rodeado de cables, tubos, y aparatos, recostado sin poder retirarse de su cama…Hiram sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, por un lado parece que Finchel se ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y Leroy y Rachel ya aclararon el asunto de Finn, pero por el otro...Hiram sigue en el hospital...¡y Quinn ya sacó sus garras! Jajaja espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, aunque fue algo agridulce xD Por cierto...¿se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedió con Finn después de irse del hospital? ¿Creeen que podrá animarse a...hacer lo que se sugirió para el próximo capítulo?<strong>

**Se vienen muchas cosas para entonces, por eso...¡compartan su opinión! :P De ahora en adelante, actualizaré justo cuando me lo pidan, así que por favor, dejen sus comentarios. Solo con su ayuda voy a poder continuar escribiendo :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Una Larga Noche

**¡Hola, lectoras! Muchas gracias de verdad por todas sus alertas, favoritos, y reviews :) Es por eso una vez más que estoy aquí publicando un nuevo capítulo, y de hecho, tengo que mencionar que le estoy haciendo honor al nombre de éste ya que si no me equivoco van a ser las tres de la mañana jajaja problemas de insomnio, supongo xD Este capítulo, además, es el primero que hago completamente desde el punto de vista de Finn, oh, y también incluye mucho a los chicos, así que espero que les guste ;)...¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. Les pido una disculpa por todas las inconsistencias que se han encontrado a lo largo de la historia, trataré de mejorar en eso :)**

* * *

><p>Finn siguió dando vueltas en la cama mientras trataba de concebir el sueño, sin lograrlo, obviamente.<p>

Darle las buenas noches a Quinn no había sido nada fácil ya que ella no parecía querer desprenderse de él, y como siempre, Finn tuvo que poner alguna excusa para zafarse. Decir que estaba muy cansado le salió naturalmente, así que Quinn tuvo que aceptar dejarlo descansar, y se fue muy descontenta a hacer lo mismo.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. La habitación era la misma, el sudor en su frente había aparecido, justo como casi cada noche, y la ansiedad se apoderó de él.

Finn sabía que podía estar arriesgando mucho, pero estaba claro que no podía quedarse acostado en la cama sin hacer nada. Rachel no se había salido de su mente en ningún momento, y la última imagen de ella que se había guardado al salir del hospital todavía le afectaba.

Definitivamente, no podía seguir ahí, preguntándose como estaría…Tenía que verla, solo así estaría tranquilo…

Antes de ponerse de pie, Finn miró el reloj, y suspiró al darse cuenta de que faltaba un cuarto para las doce.

No podía creer que había tenido que acceder a acostarse más temprano solo para escaparse de Quinn, pero aparentemente, así había sido.

Poco a poco, retiró las sabanas de su cuerpo y casi a tientas buscó los pantalones que había usado hace un rato.

Tomó una nueva camisa y se sentó en el piso para acomodarse sus zapatos.

Rápidamente, se miró en el espejo, y se acomodó el cabello, pues ya estaba muy despeinado.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero entonces se acordó de algo y regresó a su tocador.

Se bañó en su loción preferida, y entonces sí, decidió escapar…

* * *

><p>Abrió puertas con cautela, y no se olvidó de sus llaves para poder salir con la seguridad de que regresaría sin ningún inconveniente…en caso de que regresara.<p>

Cerró la puerta principal a sus espaldas, y tuvo que sonreír, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta de que se estaba escapando, sin embargo, mientras se alejaba del porche, las luces de un vehículo que venía un poco descontrolado terminaron por cegarlo.

Finn se detuvo en seco, pues no quería que ningún vecino lo atrapara a tales horas de la noche afuera de la casa, y el corazón del muchacho comenzó a latir mucho más rápido cuando el mismo vehículo se detuvo justo enfrente de él.

Finn pensó que por poco le daría un infarto, pero mientras más lo veía, más se daba cuenta de que aquel automóvil le resultaba algo conocido, y cuando se bajaron los vidrios de éste, confirmó sus suposiciones.

-¡Mi buen amigo Hudson!-gritó Puckerman, burlándose-¿Qué haces caminando por el vecindario a estas horas?

-Solo está afuera de su casa, idiota-le dijo Mike.

-En realidad, yo solo estaba…-vaciló-Creo que voy a acompañar a Rachel en el hospital.

Puckerman resopló, y Sam soltó una risita.

Finn frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y ustedes que están haciendo aquí?-exigió-Si se puede saber…

-Venimos por ti, de hecho-admitió Puck-¡Queremos celebrar tu despedida de soltero!

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco.

-Chicos, lo aprecio mucho, pero de verdad, ahora no es el momento…

-¡Oh, vamos amigo, ya estás afuera!-exclamó Noah.

-Solo vamos a dar una vuelta, tomar unas copas, y listo, no tenemos por qué hacer nada más-le aseguró Mike.

Puckerman lo miró con cara de aburrido.

-Que te jodan-le dijo, y después se volvió a Finn-¿Qué dices, entonces? ¿Te vienes con nosotros o te vienes con nosotros?

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Quinn no estaría muy contenta con esto…

-Quinn no se enterará de nada-dijo Sam-Te aseguro que llegarás con vida antes del amanecer…

Finn se mordió el labio, indeciso.

-Esto ya me cansó…-dijo Puckerman, bajándose del auto-Te vamos a llevar de una vez…

Y así, el judío se acercó al muchacho, y con la ayuda de Sam, y un inseguro Mike, lo cargó hasta meterlo en la parte trasera del auto, donde también estaba Artie. La imagen fue graciosa, ya que su amigo estaba cruzado de piernas, y su postura le hacía parecer a la de un hombre de la mafia.

-De acuerdo, esto es algo…extraño-dijo Finn-¿Se supone que me están secuestrando?

-Exactamente, amigo-aceptó Puck, poniéndose de nuevo al volante.

Artie estudió a Finn con la mirada por unos segundos.

-Así que… ¿estás listo para tu despedida de soltero?-preguntó, con una voz demasiado grave para su tono.

-¿Ya están ebrios, no es así?-quiso saber Finn- Díganme, muchachos… ¿Cuántas botellas se tomaron?

-Solo una-dijo Sam-pero para eso vamos por más…

-Chicos, no es que no quiera…divertirme con ustedes-comenzó Finn-Pero…tengo que ser honesto, y la verdad es que…quiero ir a ver a Rachel.

Antes de arrancar, Puckerman volteó a verlo, y no parecía muy contento.

-Amigo, deberías aprovechar esta fiesta, después de todo, te vas a casar con Quinn y Rachel probablemente se encuentra dormida. Ya la conocemos todos, es algo santurrona…

-Es una chica increíble-lo contradijo Finn.

-Como sea-intervino Sam-No tiene caso que vayas a verla ahora. La noche todavía es joven, y lo mejor es que la disfrutes con tus amigos.

Artie asintió.

Resignado, Finn soltó un suspiro de frustración y se cruzó de brazos al momento que el auto se alejó de la casa.

A mitad del camino, Mike lo miró con compasión.

-Lo siento-le murmuró.

* * *

><p>Los muchachos se detuvieron en un bar diez minutos después.<p>

El primero en entrar fue desde luego, Puckerman, y una vez que tomó una mesa pidió bebidas para todos.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír, a excepción de Finn, por supuesto, que se encontraba más desorientado que nunca, pues sabía que en ese momento bien podría haber estado llegando al hospital.

De no haber sido por sus queridos "amigos", en ese mismo instante podría estar encontrándose con Rachel, y podría abrazarla de nuevo, y…

-Hey Hudson, ¿qué quieres?-inquirió Puckerman-¿El trago o la botella?

-No quiero tomar ahora, Puckerman-respondió-Me gustaría ir a acompañar a Rachel…

-Amigo, no te comportes como Romeo en este momento-replicó el judío-Y además, no seas idiota, Rachel no es tu novia…

-Pero pudo serlo… ¿lo sabían?-comentó Finn, cabizbajo.

Mike frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Nos vas a hablar de lo mismo de la última vez?-preguntó Puck, con el rostro cansado.

-Chicos, ustedes saben que no soy tan buena persona…

-Y ya empezamos…-se quejó Sam, buscando a un mozo con la mirada.

-Nunca planeé que esto sucediera-continuó Finn-pero…no puedo dejar de pensar en Rachel. Quiero…estar con ella, solo que…para empezar, mi mamá no aprueba mucho nuestra historia, Quinn se encuentra muy ilusionada con la boda, y no encuentro la manera de decirle…

Finn se detuvo, suspiró, descargando todas sus frustraciones, y finalmente aceptó un trago que le acababan de pasar.

-Tampoco quiero poner a Rachel en una posición incomoda, no quiero meterla en una situación desagradable con Quinn…

-Y eso es justamente lo que harías si la vas a buscar ahora mismo-dijo Sam-Jugar con dos chicas, sobre todo tan cercanas como ellas, nunca te va a dejar nada bueno…

-Por eso…he sido muy lento-admitió Finn-Es decir, he seguido con mi compromiso y Rachel y yo no hemos tenido encuentros furtivos todos los días, vaya, ni siquiera los hemos tenido, pero a veces no puedo evitar acercarme y…sé que no es algo de lo que podré zafarme de la noche a la mañana. A veces creo que lo mejor sería olvidarla, pero ya lo intenté alejándome de ella, ustedes fueron testigos.

-Y no funcionó-observó Artie-Lo sé, eso apesta.

-Sé que…es muy difícil que Rachel y yo continuemos con lo que quisimos empezar un día, pero… ¿qué puedo decir? La quiero…

Finn recordó cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con la morena en menos de un minuto. Fue como si su memoria le estuviera trayendo de vuelta aquel verano con ella. Las cosas parecían ser más fáciles, todavía cabía la posibilidad de que tuvieran ese final feliz…

-Bueno, ya ha sido suficiente depresión-dijo Puckerman, poniéndose de pie sobre la silla en la que se encontraba, y casi cayéndose al acto-¡Vamos a comenzar esta fiesta!

Todos los chicos lo vitorearon, y enseguida, los mozos les llevaron más alcohol para amenizar la velada.

Cada uno comenzó a hacer tonterías al poco tiempo, menos Finn, que aunque había aceptado el alcohol, no estaba tratando de conquistar a las chicas que conversaban en la barra.

Fiel a su costumbre, no podía dejar de preguntarse que es lo que estaría haciendo Rachel en ese momento, cómo se encontraría…

* * *

><p>Después de unos actos verdaderamente vergonzosos, Mike y Finn-que para colmo, eran los únicos todavía cuerdos- sacaron a sus amigos de ahí, y los subieron de nuevo al auto.<p>

Mike tomó el volante, y Finn se fue en el asiento del copiloto, mientras trataba inútilmente de callar a Puckerman y a Artie.

-Si un policía los ve así…-amenazó Mike.

-Que nos vea-Puckerman se encogió de hombros-¡Podemos invitarlo también a la fiesta!

Furioso, Mike arrancó y rápidamente se colocó en la autopista. El camino estaba algo oscuro, así que las luces del auto fueron las únicas que lo pudieron guiar en ese sendero.

Los chicos trataron de calmar a los otros, y eso definitivamente distrajo al conductor, ya que al querer dar vuelta, se olvidó del semáforo, y por muy poco se salvó de chocar con otro vehículo que venía en la dirección opuesta.

El alto fue tan impactante que incluso los chicos que venían atrás dejaron de bromear. Finn abrió los ojos como platos, petrificado.

Al poco tiempo, la sirena de la policía los alarmó acercándose.

No se había producido ningún choque, pero la cercanía con el otro vehículo hacía parecer que eso había sucedido.

Mike retiró las llaves del auto, y puso las manos en sus costados mientras lentamente tragaba saliva, esperando a que lo examinaran.

Ninguno de los chicos hizo ningún comentario, solo se quedaron a esperar…

Y entonces, uno de los oficiales se acercó y le pidió a Mike que bajara su ventanilla.

-¿Me puede explicar que sucedió aquí?

-¿Por…poco chocamos?-Mike se sentía como un idiota.

Finn bajó el rostro, avergonzado.

Definitivamente, aquella sería una larga noche…

* * *

><p>Los chicos llegaron a la delegación sintiéndose más frustrados que nunca, incluso los que ya estaban borrachos.<p>

El oficial había percibido que algunos se encontraban bajo los efectos del alcohol, aunque eso ya había sido mucho después de que los chicos admitieran que no tenían como pagar la multa por haber violado las leyes de tráfico.

Así que, por consiguiente, los cinco hombres se encontraban en la comisaría.

Finn veía todo aquel problema como innecesario, y justamente, si no fuera por los excesivos de sus amigos, él no se encontraría envuelto en él.

-Tal parece que pasarán la noche aquí…-dijo uno de los policías.

-¡NO!-se le salió gritar a Finn, e inmediatamente se calló.

No tenían como pagar la multa, cierto, y estaban algo ebrios, pero…él no podía ser llevado a la cárcel solo para pagar una irresponsabilidad que no le correspondía.

Él debería de estar con Rachel, tratando de hacer su estadía en el hospital un poco más serena… ¿por qué le tenía que estar sucediendo eso?

-Oficial, con todo respeto, no podemos seguir aquí…-dijo Sam.

-Entonces tendrán que contactar a alguien que les ayude con eso…

Todos intercambiaron miradas, desesperados. Incluso Puckerman ya se estaba dando cuenta de la seriedad de la situación.

Y justo cuando parecía que pasarían la noche detrás de las rejas, el judío compuso una sonrisa al recordar algo que podría servirle como una alternativa.

* * *

><p>Mientras esperaban, Finn se apartó un poco del grupo, y al ver como los oficiales en aquella pequeña oficina hacían su trabajo, su mente comenzó a divagar...después de todo, no tenía otra cosa con la cual entretenerse en ese lugar mientras esperaba ser liberado…<p>

_Finn y Rachel iban andando por el barrio del Upper East Side, pues a Rachel siempre le gustaba pasearse por sus comercios antes de llegar a Central Park, y mientras caminaban por sus banquetas, se encontraron riendo, como de costumbre. Finn comenzó a hacer bromas que a Rachel se le hicieron muy difíciles de ignorar, sin embargo, cuando las indicaciones los alentaron a cruzar hacia la siguiente cuadra, un taxi se atravesó, y por poco y se llegó a dar un accidente de no haber sido porque Finn alzó su brazo inmediatamente para proteger a su amiga. _

_Rachel, ya siendo prácticamente una neoyorkina, no se quedó tranquila con verse fuera de peligro, y a pesar de que el taxi ya había avanzado, la chica se animó a reclamarle._

_-¡Imbécil!-le gritó, para sorpresa de Finn-¡Deberías poner atención!_

_-¡Rachel!-el muchacho soltó una carcajada-Tranquilízate, ya se fue…_

_-Lo siento, se me salió-se disculpó ella-pero la verdad es que no tiene…_

_-Está bien-Finn sonrió-¿Por qué mejor no vamos al parque y nos olvidamos de todo esto?_

_-Tienes razón, vamos…_

_Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa, incapaz de resistirse a esos ojos tan tiernos, y tomando su mano, ambos siguieron su camino por Manhattan._

Finn miró con tristeza hacia los desamparados rostros de sus amigos.

Ya ni siquiera le preocupaba tanto la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento. Lo que le inquietaba…era su relación con Rachel.

¿Qué sucedería, después de todo? Si su madre, Quinn, sus amigos, y hasta Rachel le decían –de alguna forma- que se olvidara de todo.

¿Realmente valía la pena seguir insistiendo?

Y si no fuera así… ¿cómo se iba a sacar a Rachel de la cabeza? ¿Cómo se aseguraría de ser un buen esposo para Quinn?

Su corazón no podía soportarlo, ni siquiera le podía entrar la idea…

-Ustedes sí que son unos verdaderos idiotas…-comentó Santana, al llegar a la delegación.

Finn alzó la vista y se encontró con la latina, que vestía de una manera muy provocativa, y que como siempre, tenía una expresión de desagrado en el rostro.

-Pensé que nunca nos ibas a ayudar…-dijo Puck.

-Me preocupé- admitió ella-Realmente parecía que estabas llorando en el teléfono…

¿Puckerman le había llamado? Finn se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que probablemente se había perdido más de lo que esperaba en sus propios pensamientos.

Santana venía acompañada de un hombre que, supuso Finn, era un abogado, y después de pagar lo requerido, y llenar suficiente papeleo, los chicos tuvieron su libertad de vuelta.

Finn sintió un verdadero alivio cuando pudo despedirse finalmente de ese lugar tan intimidante.

* * *

><p>-Así que estaban portándose mal…-comenzó Santana, mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban los autos.<p>

-Los chicos están algo ebrios…-explicó Mike, mientras sostenía a Puck.

-Ya hasta se me olvidó que estupidez estaba diciendo-comentó éste, aferrándose a su amigo.

-Bueno, pues ya que no podrán seguir andando por ahí… ¿por qué no se vienen a mi casa? Brittany y yo tenemos algo así como…una fiesta.

Todos los chicos-incluido Mike-se entusiasmaron, ya que con esas dos chicas siempre había diversión asegurada, y el hecho de que estuvieran en una casa les brindaría mucha más seguridad, después de lo que había sucedido.

Finn se resignó y siguió el plan de los chicos, ya que después de aquella experiencia, tuvo que aceptar que no había manera de que pudiera llegar al hospital, al menos aquella noche.

* * *

><p>Todos llegaron a la residencia de Santana, donde casualmente Brittany ya los estaba esperando con bebidas preparadas.<p>

Curiosamente, Finn fue el primero en tomar una ya que ya estaba harto de toda esa mala suerte.

Puckerman estuvo dispuesto a tomar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Mike le arrebató su copa, y lo miró con desaprobación.

-¡Muy bien, ahora sí vamos a comenzar nuestra propia fiesta!-exclamó Brittany, poniendo a un lado la bandeja con bebidas y subiéndose al sofá.

Santana se encargó de encender la música y rápidamente empezó a bailar con Brittany, para satisfacción de los chicos, que estaban muertos de risa, tomando nuevamente.

Incluso Mike comenzó a sonreír ante todos los supuestos chistes que Brittany se puso a contar mientras seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Finn se orilló hacia un extremo del sofá, y bebió ajeno a todo el revuelo que estaban haciendo sus amigos, pues ya no había manera de distraerse a esas alturas, aunque lo quisiera intentar por su propio bien.

¿Qué caso tenía pensar en Rachel a esas horas, y en esas circunstancias? ¿Sería una obsesión? ¿Un capricho? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía aceptar la realidad y convivir con sus amigos, como lo hubiera hecho en caso de no haberla visto nunca más?

-Yo realmente creí que íbamos a necesitar de otro tipo de chicas para pasar el rato, pero tengo que admitir que Brittany y Santana nunca decepcionan-comentó Puckerman, su voz terriblemente pastosa.

Inmediatamente, las risotadas de sus amigos le siguieron.

Finn ya estaba cansado.

Y aunque probablemente se encontraría cometiendo un gran error, se puso de pie, dijo rápidamente que tomaría algo de aire afuera, y escapó, ya que por fortuna nadie estaba reparando en él.

Apenas salió de la reunión, Finn se preparó para conseguir su objetivo, y después de hacer unas llamadas, solo le quedó esperar…

* * *

><p>El taxi llegó y Finn sonrió de alivio cuando finalmente pudo subirse a él, dejando atrás todo ese ambiente festivo, lejano a sus sentimientos. Pudo imaginarse nuevamente como sería encontrarse a Rachel apenas estuviera ahí, pero ahora podía identificarla de otra manera.<p>

Ella se encontraba tranquila, feliz de verlo. Tal vez lo había estado esperando…

Gracias a eso, el trayecto fue corto para Finn, y en cuestión de minutos, ya se encontraba afuera del hospital.

Le agradeció y pagó al taxista, y entonces sí, entró al centro médico.

Llegar ahí realmente no estaba siendo tan fácil como había creído.

Quiso subir al piso donde se encontraba Hiram, pero la enfermera de la recepción no lo dejó de inmediato. De hecho, estuvo a punto de correrlo, cuando una delgada y cabizbaja morena salió del ascensor que estaba frente a él.

Parecía estar dispuesta a salir y distraerse un poco, pero el hecho de que Finn se encontraba ahí definitivamente llamó su atención y tuvo que acercarse.

Además, viéndolo discutir con una de las enfermeras verdaderamente le preocupó.

-Disculpen… ¿qué está sucediendo?-preguntó, uniéndose.

Finn le dirigió una enorme sonrisa apenas sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Conoce a este joven?-inquirió la enfermera-Porque ha estado tratando de subir a visitar un paciente, y no puedo dejarlo a menos de que se trate de un familiar…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Finn?-quiso saber Rachel, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

-Realmente quería saber como estaba Hiram, como estaba Leroy…como estás tú…-hizo una pausa-Quiero…acompañarte.

Rachel exhaló, y bajó la vista, nerviosa.

-Este hombre…es mi amigo, señorita-explicó Rachel-Puede acompañarme, si así lo quiere…

La enfermera fulminó al muchacho con la mirada.

-De acuerdo, pero necesitará una identificación para quedarse…

Finn sonrió.

-Lo que sea…está bien.

Rachel tuvo que sonreír con él, pues a pesar de que aún no le entraba en la cabeza como se le había podido ocurrir llegar a esa hora, su corazón comenzó a derretirse cuando Finn le dio sus datos a la enfermera.

Leroy no pudo seguir durmiendo enteramente en la sala de espera, y los doctores, afortunadamente lo dejaron quedarse junto a Hiram en su habitación.

Rachel se puso a reflexionar por mucho tiempo hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un poco de aire fresco, pues no había manera de que pudiera cerrar los ojos, y lo que menos se esperó, justamente, fue que Finn estuviera ahí, dispuesto a acompañarla.

De hecho, desde su plática con Leroy, la morena se fue olvidando un poco de él, y en lo único que se ocupó su mente fue en sus padres. Tener a su amor imposible ahí de verdad era una sorpresa. Lo más increíble aún es que había regresado después de haberse retirado con Quinn horas atrás, y Quinn, además, no se encontraba a su lado.

Rachel no sabía si ilusionarse o preocuparse, pero lo cierto es que el gesto de Finn le pareció muy tierno.

Una vez que Finn firmó un papel y le dieron una pulsera para que pudiera seguir ahí, Rachel entrelazó su brazo con el de él, y ambos caminaron hacia el elevador.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que entraron y Rachel indicó al piso al que subirían, sin embargo, las sonrisas que intercambiaron bien podían estar comunicando todo lo necesario.

Antes de hablar, Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

-Estoy…sorprendida-admitió-No deberías estar aquí a esta hora…

-Estaba preocupado…

-Podrías haber venido mañana…

-No quería dejarte sola…

-Estoy…con mi papá-le recordó Rachel, un poco confundida ella misma con lo que estaba diciendo.

Finn le dirigió una media sonrisa y entornó los ojos.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

Para eso, acababan de llegar al piso al que debían detenerse, pero dos enfermeras entraron y ya no les dieron tiempo siquiera para salir. Rachel dejó escapar un sonido algo gracioso que demostraba el susto que había tenido al no alcanzar a que las puertas del elevador quedaran abiertas.

Finn y ella pasaron un momento incómodo mientras las enfermeras esperaban ahí junto a ellos y cuando el elevador paró de nuevo, y las mujeres bajaron, Finn se aproximó a volver a indicar el piso que les correspondía. Al acercarse al tablero de botones, rozó accidentalmente el brazo de Rachel, ya que la morena se encontraba justamente ahí, y sin poder evitarlo, Finn se fue acercando a ella hasta tener sus labios a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sus corazones proyectaron un sentimiento mutuo. Los dos sabían lo que estaba por suceder, y ya no había manera de echarse para atrás. El tiempo corría en nanosegundos pero su duración no parecía importar ni sentirse, pues en realidad se estaba difuminando…

Finn tomó el mentón de Rachel, y ella acarició su rostro, pero entonces el ascensor se detuvo y un médico esperó con expresión seria a que se retiraran para que él pudiera hacerle uso.

Los jóvenes bajaron la vista y sin entretenerse todavía más salieron del ascensor uno detrás de otro.

Rachel caminó con los brazos cruzados, ligeramente encogida, y no se atrevió a mirar a su compañero en ningún momento. El mármol del piso nunca se le había hecho tan interesante en ninguna otra ocasión.

Finn metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y caminó junto a Rachel definitivamente consternado.

Al final, había logrado llegar a ella. Estaba ahí…y no se le ocurría algo apropiado para decir.

Tal vez se debía a que el casi beso lo había atontado un poco, pero si se sinceraba consigo mismo, ya no veía la importancia de haberse arriesgado tanto, aunque no por eso iba a dejar de encontrarse maravillado junto a la chica más increíble del mundo para él.

Probablemente lo que todos le decían-incluida Rachel-era cierto. Él mismo ya lo había reflexionado horas atrás…pero el problema, que al parecer, nadie podía entender, era que su mente y su corazón no se encontraban. Era un caso muy difícil de tratar, y no podía decir que iba a renunciar a todo si una de las partes no iba a estar de acuerdo con eso.

_Sobre todo la más importante, _reflexionó.

* * *

><p>Rachel y él se sentaron en los largos muebles de la sala de espera. Finn no se sorprendió de que no hubiera rastro del padre de Rachel ya que sabía que se encontraba con Hiram, sin embargo, eso no lo mantuvo tan seguro pues prefirió no incomodar a la chica guardando su distancia, más aún después de lo que acababa de pasar.<p>

-Entonces…-comenzó Finn, incómodo-Dios, esto es innecesario, no debí venir, tienes razón…

-No, me alegra que vinieras…-lo interrumpió Rachel, apenas audible-Eres un buen amigo, Finn. O…al menos lo fuiste. Creí que reanudaríamos nuestra amistad pero lo que me dijiste hace un rato verdaderamente me confundió y…

-Sí, te dije que tú y yo somos más que amigos, y de alguna manera aún lo pienso, pero… ¿qué vamos a ganar con eso?

-¿Disculpa?-Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, por fin encarándolo.

-Ve como están las cosas-continuó él-Incluso aunque decidiera dejar a Quinn en este momento, o te pidiera que me dieras otra oportunidad mientras sigo siendo un hombre soltero… ¿de qué servirá? ¿Nunca vamos a luchar por lo nuestro, verdad?

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Rachel, pues a pesar de que ya veía venir una plática difícil entre ambos, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ésta le iba a afectar de esta manera.

El hecho de que su padre se encontrara grave a pocas habitaciones de ahí, y que ella estuviera tan cerca de Finn sin poder a la vez estar junto a él le dolía en el alma. Sus palabras, por si fuera poco, la estaban lastimando aún más.

-Es cierto lo que dices-la chica asintió-Ahora mismo todo es muy complicado, a veces creo que ya no vale la pena arrepentirme, aunque…si te soy sincera, hay algo de lo que sí me estoy arrepintiendo, y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que sea que pase entre nosotros de ahora en adelante…

Finn contempló a Rachel con ternura, y alzó su mano para alcanzar la de ella. Cuando tocó su piel, se dio cuenta, verdaderamente, de que estaba justo en donde tenía que estar.

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió, lentamente.

-Me hubiera gustado que mi padre, Hiram, estuviera al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido. Él es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y a pesar de su condición, no quiero que…más adelante se vaya sin saber los verdaderos sentimientos de su hija, y de todo lo que he sido capaz de hacer por ellos…a pesar de que lo haya hecho muy tarde…

Finn apretó su mano, y tragó saliva mientras su nudo en la garganta se hacía más potente.

-Si quieres hablarle acerca de nosotros…no te detendré, solo que espero que no quiera matarme, y no lo digo por mí, pero no me gustaría que eso afecte su salud…

Rachel soltó una risita al imaginarse esa escena…

-Ahora que lo pienso…no tengo miedo de decirle-comentó-Sé que él lo entenderá, mi padre siempre me dijo que siguiera a mi corazón…

-¿Y ahora…?-Finn la miró con tristeza.

-Nuestro tiempo se acabó-Rachel se encogió de hombros-Y sé que te lo he dicho ya varias veces pero…Quinn es una chica extraordinaria, has hecho una buena elección.

Para destensarlo un poco, Rachel le palmeó el hombro, sin embargo, Finn no podía contentarse con escuchar eso.

Rachel recargó su cabeza en su pecho al momento que se le escapó un bostezo, y su mente, por más que él quisiera, no pudo detenerse en un lugar concreto.

Tal vez el hecho de que Rachel le contara la historia de ambos a Hiram acabaría de cierto modo con todo…sus oportunidades, los encuentros clandestinos, las esperanzas de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas… ¿pero él realmente se iba a dar por vencido?

Lo había intentado ya, y no había dado muy buen resultado.

Su corazón sabía muy bien en donde pertenecía, y estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reto, incluso aunque estuviera preso delante de la vista de los demás.

Además, si se trataba de Rachel, sabía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Ya la había perdido muchas veces, pero el estar ahí, junto a ella, disfrutando el aroma de su cabello que lo impregnaba inconscientemente, le brindó un poco más de esperanza.

De ahora en adelante, también tenía que tomarse las cosas más en serio.

Y aunque aún no sabía muy bien como terminaría todo, y que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, decidió prepararse pues ahora era más consciente que nunca de que tres corazones, y no solo una, si no dos amistades, estaban en juego.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada, no creo que haya sido muy exacta con las leyes viales así que perdonen mi ignorancia si es que he cometido un error jeje. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado este capítulo centrado en Finn, para mí al menos fue interesante explorar un poco más su lado de la historia :) Y entonces...bueno, Rachel parece decidida a contarle a Hiram acerca de Finn...¿cómo creen que se lo tomará? ¿Afectará de alguna manera las cosas entre ellos dos? ¿Afectará la relación que ambos tienen con Quinn? ¡Estén pendientes! Como saben, sus reviews son los que me ayudan a continuar escribiendo y realmente apreciaría que me compartieran su opinión sobre todo ahora que las cosas parecen estar tomando un rumbo diferente :P<strong>

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para darse una vuelta por aquí y leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	16. Promesas

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras! Muchas muchas gracias por animarse a dejarme sus comentarios en cuanto a la historia, no saben lo mucho que los aprecio, pues me dejan con una sonrisa en la cara y me ayudan a continuar escribiendo ;) Me da mucho gusto que estén disfrutando el fic, y espero de verdad que eso continue, trataré de que así sea :) Y bueno, me parece que este capítulo está libre de angst, aunque sí es algo emocional, espero que les guste :D ¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. Tal vez no me lo crean, ¡pero este capítulo fue totalmente espontáneo! xD**

* * *

><p>Después de varias insistencias de Rachel, Finn se retiró del hospital pidiéndole a cambio a la morena que lo llamara si por algún motivo requería ayuda de su parte. Lo cierto es que él también necesitaba dormir, y si se ponía a acampar en la sala de espera del centro médico lo único que conseguiría serían problemas con Quinn después.<p>

Así que se fue, totalmente inseguro de dejar a Rachel, y luego de un recorrido en taxi, entró con cautela nuevamente a la casa.

Debería de sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, pues nadie, ni siquiera sus vecinos, se habían dado cuenta de todos los movimientos que había hecho.

Rachel, en el hospital, se quedó en la misma posición en la que había estado desde que Finn se había ido, y a pesar de que su mente no estaba verdaderamente en calma, la delicadeza con la que pasaban todos aquellos que trabajaban ahí la hicieron menear lentamente la cabeza hasta dejar que sus ojos se cerraran por fin.

* * *

><p>Con más sueño que de costumbre, Finn tuvo que levantarse la mañana del día siguiente para contentar a Quinn.<p>

La rubia lo llamó desde muy temprano y lo invitó a desayunar algo que ella misma había preparado, aunque si se sinceraba consigo mismo, Finn no era un gran fanático de los intentos culinarios de Quinn, aunque tenía que darle crédito por intentarlo. Lo que no quería- y que desde luego, había logrado evitar-era imaginarse como sería su vida una vez que estuvieran casados.

-Estaba hablando con Rachel justo antes de que llegaras aquí…-comenzó Quinn-y me dijo que tanto ella, como Leroy e Hiram, se encuentran muy bien. Hiram incluso ya habla más y está mucho más despierto…

-Eso…es increíble-admitió Finn, un poco nervioso.

-Así que bueno, ya que todo está tan bien por el momento, he decidido no ir a causar ninguna molestia al hospital el día de hoy-continuó ella-Hiram se está recuperando, y de verdad se merece un descanso, por eso es mejor que no tengan ninguna distracción, por lo menos hoy, y mientras tanto, yo he decidido aprovechar para ir a un spa, porque sinceramente, todo me está estresando.

-¿Qué es todo?-preguntó Finn, con inocencia.

-Hiram, el hospital, Rachel preocupada, tú en las nubes, la boda…es demasiado.

Finn resopló, recordando nuevamente con quien estaba hablando.

-Está bien-aceptó, con un poco de fastidio-Ve a relajarte, yo…me ocuparé de algunas cosas.

* * *

><p>Quinn se fue apenas terminaron con su desayuno, y por un momento, Finn pensó en la posibilidad de volver a dormirse, pero al recordar su plática con Rachel la noche anterior, no pudo darse más tiempo para descansar.<p>

Rachel iba a hablar con Hiram…y le iba a contar acerca de lo que ocurría con ambos…si es que no se lo había dicho ya.

Finn estuvo alerta y por un momento pensó en llamarle a la morena para saber como había ido todo, pero por otra parte, supuso que era muy pronto para volver a lo mismo.

Él sabía que cuando Rachel decidía hacer algo, verdaderamente procedía a lograrlo, así que ya no había manera de que se echara para atrás.

¿Pero acaso valía la pena que ella enfrentara a su padre si él mismo era quien no podía dejar de buscarla?

Lo que menos quería Finn era meterse entre ella y su padre, pero tal vez lo mejor sería que él lo pusiera al tanto de las cosas…

* * *

><p>Y así, el muchacho llegó al hospital, esta vez, sin tanto problema por parte de la enfermera recepcionista.<p>

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, estuvo dispuesto a salir de él, sin embargo, la presencia de Kurt lo dejó paralizado. El chico, al contrario, estaba por bajar.

Inmediatamente, Finn salió del elevador, y Kurt, aún impresionado por encontrarlo ahí, lo miró con desconcierto, y dejó que el ascensor se fuera sin él.

Finn bajó la vista, avergonzado de que Kurt lo estuviera mirando de esa manera, pues lo hacía sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo muy malo.

Finalmente, el chico habló.

-¿Me puedes decir que rayos haces, Finn?

-¿Está Rachel aquí?-preguntó él, evadiendo el interrogatorio de Kurt.

-Acaba de salir con Leroy a comer, y yo los voy a alcanzar-respondió, cortante-pero aún no me has dicho… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Exasperado, Finn decidió que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad a Kurt, o al menos parte de ella.

-Quiero…saludar a Hiram-explicó-Mis intenciones son buenas, no te preocupes.

Kurt resopló y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tienes suerte de que no esté durmiendo en este momento-le dijo, alejándose…

Al saber que Hiram podría darle un duro vistazo de pies a cabeza apenas se presentara en su habitación definitivamente asustó a Finn, pero aún así logró conservar la calma, y más decidido que nunca, inhaló y exhaló.

-Bueno, espero que me reciba bien…-dijo para sí.

-¡Y por favor, no lo alteres!-gritó Kurt, desapareciendo tras las puertas del ascensor.

* * *

><p>Finn se quedó petrificado por un momento, pero entonces logró caminar lentamente hasta la pequeña recepción del piso. Ahí se registró y le pidió a unas enfermeras que lo dejaran ver al señor Berry.<p>

Para su sorpresa, el mismo Hiram aceptó con gusto la visita, y aunque las miradas de desaprobación del cuerpo médico no pudieron faltar, Finn entró aliviado a la habitación.

Después de todo, solo tenía que ser sincero…

Era cierto que no le correspondía hablar acerca de todo lo que le gustaría, pero al menos necesitaba que el padre de Rachel conociera sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ese era su modo de contribuir en aquel anuncio, y al final, podría incluso resultar satisfactorio. No tenía que hablar siquiera por Rachel o por ambos…solo por él mismo…

Al ver a Hiram sonriéndole, Finn logró sentir un repentino alivio que lo ayudó a destensarse.

-Buenas tardes, señor Berry, espero no estar causándole una molestia…

Inmediatamente, Hiram negó con la cabeza, y lo animó a que se acercara.

-Por favor, siéntate…

Nervioso, Finn obedeció.

-Y bueno… ¿qué te trae por aquí?-quiso saber-¿Eres novio de Rachel? ¿Vienes a pedirme su mano? Porque, no quiero ser grosero, muchacho, pero hubiera esperado que me la pidieras cuando yo no me encontrara en esta situación, aunque no te culpo porque últimamente me la he pasado en el hospital, y en cualquier momento me puedo ir, todos los sabemos…

Finn trató de contestar, pero nada coherente se le pasó por la mente. Ahora sabía de quién había heredado Rachel su talento para hablar sin hacer pausas, y le pareció increíble.

-Lo siento, señor, creo que está malinterpretando las cosas…

-Dime Hiram, por favor…

-De acuerdo, Hiram-Finn suspiró, asustado de pronto-Soy…amigo de Rachel. De hecho…ya estoy comprometido…con Quinn, aunque ese es otro tema…

-Oh sí, Quinn se va a casar-recordó Hiram-aunque no había tenido la suerte de conocer al afortunado. ¡Me alegra que seas tú!

El muchacho sonrió, ahora apenado, y decidió continuar.

-Señor, yo sé que no nos conocemos…

-Hiram…

-Claro, Hiram-Finn tragó saliva-No tenemos el gusto de conocernos, y tal vez le parecerá extraño que yo, como prometido de Quinn esté aquí aunque además de eso, como ya le había mencionado, también soy amigo de Rachel y…creo que lo he sido desde hace mucho tiempo, el punto es que…

Y ahora… ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a empezar? Inevitablemente, Finn comenzó a trabarse y eso solo hizo que su nerviosismo aumentara.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso, si como ya lo había asegurado, no iba a pedirle a Hiram la mano de su hija?

-Espera, muchacho, espera…-Hiram distrajo sus pensamientos-Me estás diciendo que eres amigo de Rachel desde hace tiempo… ¿por qué no te había visto antes?

Finn vaciló, pues definitivamente había perdido el hilo de sus reflexiones.

Por fortuna, Hiram se respondió a sí mismo antes de que Finn intentara hacerlo.

-Pero que distraído soy-se echó a reír-Rachel pudo haber hecho millones de amigos en Nueva York y no por eso voy a conocerlos a todos. Lo siento, a veces me olvido que ya no es precisamente mi bebé…aunque no puedo evitar sentirla de esa manera. Y en cuanto a estos despistes o interrupciones, te prometo que no volverán a suceder.

-Yo…bueno-haciendo una pausa, Finn tomó aire-Solo quiero decir…le, Hiram, que…Rachel es una en un millón. Me ha enseñado tantas cosas desde el momento en el que la conocí, y…aunque tal vez es mucho el atrevimiento de mi parte, quiero prometerle que…pase lo que pase en los siguientes meses, yo estaré ahí para lo que sea que ella necesite. Solo quería compartirle esto porque…seguramente le dará orgullo saber todas las maravillas que Rachel ha hecho conmigo, me ha brindado una perspectiva extraordinaria acerca de la vida, y eso, a pesar de todo, nunca lo olvidaré.

Para cuando lo recordó, Finn ya estaba diciendo más de lo que debería, pero al volver a mirar a Hiram a los ojos no pudo hacer nada más que sentirse en paz.

Hiram sonrió, y lo observó calculadoramente.

-Dime, muchacho… ¿estás enamorado de ella?

Bruscamente, dos toques en la puerta le recordaron a Hiram de su peor pesadilla una vez que había llegado al hospital.

Una enfermera regordeta entró, gracias a la ayuda de Finn, y depositó-después de haber puesto una pequeña mesa de cama sobre Hiram-una bandeja con la comida del día.

-Hora de comer, Hiram.

-¿Podría dejarme solo con el muchacho, por favor?-pidió él, haciendo caras justo cuando la mujer se había dado la vuelta, lo cual divirtió a Finn.

-Lo haré solo si prometes terminarte todo para cuando vuelva…

-¡Sí, sargento!

-Yo…lo supervisaré-se ofreció Finn, con una sonrisa.

La mujer miró a ambos con suspicacia, pero finalmente desapareció de la habitación, y entonces Hiram pudo deshacerse de su sonrisa fingida.

-Ni si quiera yo entiendo como puedo ser tan paciente con esa mujer, la comida que me ha traído es horrible-se quejó.

-Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan mala-lo animó Finn-Es para su bien…

-¿Para mi bien?-se sorprendió el hombre-Con esto estoy seguro que quieren adelantarme el desenlace…

Finn tuvo que reír debido a la actitud de Hiram, aunque verdaderamente, el aspecto de la comida no era muy apetecible, y de alguna manera pudo entenderlo, ya que si él estuviera en su lugar, no estaría muy seguro de poder sobrevivir a eso.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea…

-¿Podrías esperarme…unos minutos?

-Claro, claro…yo veré si puedo digerir esto, que para empezar, apesta…

* * *

><p>Finn salió de la habitación rápidamente y bajó a la cafetería del hospital. En ese momento estaba algo desierta lo cual no supo como tomarlo porque verdaderamente creyó que Rachel podría estar comiendo ahí, sin embargo, tuvo suerte ya que lo atendieron enseguida, y para cuando regresó con Hiram, éste se veía verdaderamente más contento.<p>

Cuidadosamente, le cambió su cruda sopa de verduras por una ensalada fresca y saludable. Solo esperaba que aquello no le causara problemas a Hiram, aunque al final de cuentas, eran vegetales.

-Muchas, muchas gracias…-Hiram se detuvo, confundido.

-Finn-le recordó él.

-Claro, Finn-bromeó Hiram-Tengo cáncer, no alzheimer…

-Usted lo ha dicho…

-Ahora, no me quiero aprovechar de tu amabilidad, Finn, pero… ¿podrías tirar este intento de sopa por el retrete? Tengo que aparentar que me la he comido toda…

-Por supuesto, Hiram…

El muchacho recogió la comida no deseada, y se acercó al baño, aunque una vez ahí, le pareció muy triste tirarla. En su experiencia como voluntario había visto a muchos niños morir de hambre, y lo que menos quería era llevar eso a la basura, así que no le quedó de otra más que tomarse él mismo todo el tazón de sopa de una sola vez. Como supuso, estaba fría, así que no tardó en estaba tan mal, en realidad, solo sabía a comida…de hospital, obviamente.

Cuando regresó con Hiram y el tazón vacío, se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya masticaba más contento, y le dio gusto haber podido hacer eso posible.

-Bueno…-misión cumplida-dijo, sonriendo.

Aún devorando su comida, Hiram le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

><p>Mientras Leroy y Rachel seguían comiendo, Kurt tuvo que detenerse a pensar en lo que había sucedido antes de abandonar el hospital.<p>

¿Acaso debería contarle a Rachel que había visto a Finn llegando justo cuando él estaba dispuesto a bajar?

Para empezar… ¿qué sería exactamente lo que Finn le iba a comentar a Hiram? ¿Por qué le había parecido tan misterioso, nervioso, y determinado a la vez?

Por un momento, Kurt comenzó a asustarse.

Tal vez Finn era lento en dejar a Quinn y simplemente ser feliz con Rachel, pero según tenía entendido, el muchacho aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para decirle a la morena todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, y aunque a Kurt ya le estaba cansando un poco su faceta de Romeo confundido, tuvo que admitir que Finn era en cierto modo valiente y decidido.

¿Y si le pedía a Hiram la mano de Rachel?

Kurt se sobresaltó al oír su propio pensamiento. Sabía que el muchacho era insistente, pero esperó que no se fuera tan lejos. Aunque todavía seguía comprometido con Quinn…Sí, todavía estaba atado a ella.

Y después de pensarlo varias veces, Kurt decidió continuar con su comida. Solo esperó que todo estuviera bien y que Rachel pudiera librarse del drama por lo menos un poco.

-¿Está todo bien?-le preguntó Leroy, distraído.

-Oh, desde luego-contestó Kurt.

Rachel, en cambio, no pudo dejar de pensar en el momento que definitivamente tenía que llegar, y que compartiría con su padre.

¿Cómo iba a empezar? Ni siquiera había tenido antes una conversación acerca de su vida amorosa con sus padres, mucho menos de ese tamaño. Hiram siempre había sido muy protector con ella desde pequeña, un poco más que Leroy, tenía que aceptarlo, y verdaderamente, Rachel no tenía ni idea de como reaccionaría ante aquella confesión tan seria.

Lo que menos quería, obviamente, era deteriorar su salud, por eso mismo esperó que su padre no tomara mal el tema, pues aunque siempre la había defendido, tenía que admitir que Hiram era muy impredecible.

De una u otra manera, sabía que hablar con él definitivamente mejoraría las cosas, sin importar la medida de éstas.

Y después de reflexionarlo tanto, decidió terminar de comer.

Sin más rodeos, hablaría con Hiram apenas estuvieran de vuelta en el hospital.

* * *

><p>Al salir del hospital, Finn recibió una llamada de Quinn diciéndole que ya había terminado su tratamiento y necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él en persona.<p>

El chico no tuvo más remedio que ir a buscarla, aunque después de todo lo que había pasado, no estaba muy seguro de poder escucharla hablar acerca de todas sus inquietudes con respecto a la boda. Aun así, se dirigió a su residencia y conservó la sonrisa que Hiram le había sacado después de haberlo visitado.

Cuando llegó, Finn se sorprendió al ver a Quinn un poco pasmada sentada en la cama de su habitación.

¿Qué podría haber ocurrido? ¿Acaso había interpretado mal su llamada y su prometida en realidad quería hablar de algo serio? ¿Malas noticias?

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Mi visita al spa no fue tan gratificante como yo esperaba-admitió, tragando saliva.

-¿Te tocó un mal masajista?-inquirió Finn.

-Decidí ir en un mal día-contestó Quinn-Estoy estresada, es cierto, pero es mucho más que eso…no dejó de sentirme culpable.

El muchacho se sobresaltó.

-¿POR QUÉ?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijiste en el hospital-dijo la rubia-He sido amiga de Rachel desde que ambas éramos muy pequeñas, y más que herir mi orgullo, tus palabras me abrieron los ojos. Me he puesto a pensar acerca de todo lo que he compartido con ella, y tengo que aceptarlo, ella ha sido una mejor amiga que yo…

-Bueno, me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta-comentó Finn-Rachel necesita mucho amor y apoyo en estos momentos, su mejor amiga no la puede dejar sola…

-Es muy cierto-Quinn asintió-Por eso voy a comenzar por ser una mejor amiga para ella, necesito hacerle honor a mi título. ¿Cómo es posible que ella me haya hecho de secretaria, enfermera, y casi planificadora de bodas, cuando yo ni siquiera he podido ser su refugio durante estos días?

Finn comenzó a sonreír. La determinación de Quinn lo estaba conmoviendo, y a pesar de todo, se tranquilizó aún más al saber que alguien tan importante para Rachel estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, pues aunque le pareciera un asunto delicado, sabía que la amistad de Quinn era indispensable para la morena.

Por un momento se sintió confundido al darse cuenta de que él mismo podría estar poniendo en riesgo aquel lazo, pero a la vez… ¿cómo podía hacer que el tiempo volviera? ¿Cómo hacía para que su corazón dejara de sentir lo que manifestaba?

-Ahora…-continuó Quinn-He estado planeando algunas cosas, y esta misma noche buscaré a Rachel en el hospital para comenzar a reparar mis descuidos…

-Te deseo toda la suerte-dijo Finn, verdaderamente optimista.

Aunque sincerándose consigo mismo, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Quinn pudiera estar dispuesta a hacer para mejorar su amistad con Rachel.

Solo esperó que lo hiciera de corazón…

* * *

><p>Rachel regresó al piso del hospital donde se encontraba internado Hiram seguida de Kurt y Leroy.<p>

Su padre y su amigo se sentaron en la sala de espera para darle aquel momento a solas a Rachel con su padre, y ambos se pusieron a conversar al poco tiempo.

La morena preguntó primeramente si era posible entrar a verlo, y después de obtener la aprobación de las enfermeras, sonrió, dejando que su confianza se mostrara un poco, y caminó hasta la habitación de su padre.

Tocó con cuidado, y entonces entró silenciosamente.

Hiram estaba despierto, y miró hacia la puerta apenas la escuchó abrir.

-Hola, papá…-susurró ella, acercándose.

No sabía con exactitud a qué se debía, pero su padre mostraba un semblante mucho más expresivo y en calma. Parecía como si algo de pronto lo hubiera animado a despertarse enteramente y tener la seguridad de una pronta recuperación.

Rachel solo esperó que siguiera conservando esa actitud.

-Habla como normalmente lo haces, querida-pidió él-No me gusta que bajen la voz como si estuviera extremadamente delicado.

Rachel soltó una risita, y finalmente se sentó a su lado.

Lo primero que hizo al estar frente a él fue tomar su mano, e Hiram le correspondió apretando la suya fuertemente.

-Papá…-la morena soltó un suspiro-Hay algo que tenemos pendiente, y no sé si lo recuerdas…necesito hablar contigo.

-Bueno, podemos hablar ahora-dijo él, un poco desconcertado, pero sin borrar su sonrisa-Dime… ¿qué sucede?

-Recuerdo lo que me dijiste la primera vez que saliste del hospital, todo ese asunto de seguir viviendo sin preocuparnos de tu enfermedad…

-Me alegra que estemos hablando de esto nuevamente-comentó él-Te pedí que intentaras seguir con tus cosas, y lo más importante, que hicieras realidad los sueños del corazón…o algo por el estilo, tampoco quiero que pienses que soy un ridículo.

-No…-Rachel negó con la cabeza, sonriendo-Me tomó algo de tiempo entenderlo, y creo que hasta ahora…entendí tu punto, solo que…por mucho que yo quisiera, no puedo cumplir ese deseo, no puedo hacer nada para lograr eso que me gustaría vivir…

La voz de Rachel se quebró en el instante en el que recordó con más claridad a Finn y la situación que atravesaba.

Hiram se puso nervioso, fue inevitable.

-¿Qué…está sucediendo?-preguntó.

-Realmente quisiera decir que todavía hay tiempo, quisiera no pensar que lo que siento está mal…pero de verdad lo está, y mi tiempo se acabó.-De inmediato, Rachel se limpió una lágrima que se le escapó-Hace siete años, conocí al chico que en muchas ocasiones pensé que era mi gran amor, y tal vez lo es…pero nunca pudimos ser más que amigos, y eso se debe principalmente a que yo decidí no intentar nada, aunque ahora entiendo que era muy joven, y de alguna manera, tenía miedo…Lo dejé ir, pero ahora que he vuelto a Lima he tenido la oportunidad de volverlo a ver, y si te digo la verdad, papá…estoy enamorada de él. Lo estoy de la misma manera en que lo he estado todo este tiempo, si no es que todavía más…pero no puedo estar con él, no puedo, y aunque tal vez ya no tiene sentido que hable de esto, quiero que tú conozcas esta experiencia que he tenido que vivir. En otra situación, probablemente habría cumplido con lo que me has pedido, pero…él no es para mí, y si te soy sincera…no sé que hacer.

Hiram reflexionó por un momento, y entornó los ojos. Entonces decidió romper el pequeño silencio que se había originado después de las últimas palabras de Rachel.

-¿Por qué no puedes estar con él?-quiso saber-¿Acaso es gay?

-¡Papá!-a pesar de lo delicado de la situación, Hiram supo como hacer reír a Rachel por lo menos durante unos segundos-Estoy tratando de decirte algo serio… ¡y esto es con lo que me sales!

-Lo siento, pequeña, pero ya sabes lo que dicen…-se disculpó él-El humor es muy bueno para alivianar cualquier enfermedad…

-Lo sé, lo sé…-Rachel volvió a apretar la mano de su padre y decidió mirarlo fijamente a los ojos-pero ese chico de quien te estoy hablando…es Finn Hudson, el prometido de Quinn.

-¡Finn Hudson!-exclamó él-El chico que…

-¿Qué?

-Oh-Hiram se tranquilizó un poco, y decidió cambiar de tema-Rachel…eso es algo serio.

-Realmente espero que no estés tan decepcionado porque…digamos que él y yo tuvimos algunos encuentros, aunque nada prometedores…y no volverán a suceder.

Hiram se quedó pasmado. Verdaderamente no tenía ni idea de como tomar aquello.

¿Sería demasiado arriesgado mencionarle a su hija que el mismo Finn lo había visitado y a la vez, salvado de comer la asquerosa comida del hospital?

-Tú eres de las pocas personas a las cuales le puedo expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos sin ningún miedo, papá…-continuó-Y espero que puedas entender esto, estoy…estoy segura de que olvidaré a Finn con el paso del tiempo.

El hombre apenas podía digerir la noticia, pero tenía que asegurarse de la felicidad de su hija antes que nada.

-¿Estás segura de que lo vas a olvidar…?

-Yo…-Rachel vaciló-Ya viví sin él una vez…creo que estaré bien en la segunda ocasión…

-Rachel, realmente no sé que decir…

-No tienes que decir nada-lo interrumpió ella, tratando de sonreír para que él no se preocupara más-Yo solamente quería que lo supieras, y bueno…ahí está.

-¿Hablarás con Quinn acerca de esto?

Definitivamente, Rachel no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Por ahora…creo que lo dejaré ir-decidió-No se suponía que debía pasar, de cualquier manera…

Otro silencio apareció justo cuando Rachel expresó aquella decisión.

Y entonces, unos minutos después, Hiram alzó su brazo-que lamentablemente, aún tenía cables atados a él, y acarició el rostro de su pequeña.

-No sé si voy a estar ahí para verlo…-comenzó-Pero quiero que me prometas, Rachel Barbra Berry, que vas a luchar por tu felicidad…y no importa si es hasta el final del camino, pero vas a seguir a tu corazón…

Rachel tomó su mano, que estaba sujetando su rostro, y tiernamente la retiró para acercarse a su padre, y de alguna manera, abrazarlo.

Cuando lo hizo, indudablemente se sintió mejor consigo misma, y aunque tal vez era algo complicado, se dio cuenta de que ya contaba con el apoyo de él, al menos en alma.

Estar con Finn definitivamente se le hacía un deseo muy difícil de satisfacer, pero tal vez…solo tal vez, las cosas se arreglarían para ellos.

Aún así, no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería con Quinn. La sola idea le aterraba.

Luego de aquel dulce acercamiento, Rachel se separó de su padre, y conteniendo las lágrimas, volvió a tomar una de sus manos y la besó.

-Te lo prometo…-le dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada...¿no les parece que Hiram es todo un personaje? Jajaja desde que lo vi por primera vez en Glee me dio algo con él que...no sé, me encanta :) (Espero que le haya hecho justicia en esta ocasión jeje) Por cierto...¿qué piensan del capítulo? Como les había mencionado, fue espontáneo así que supongo que por eso lo he terminado a estas horas de nuevo :P ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y por favor...¡compartan su opinión! ¡Me hará muy feliz saber lo que piensan de él! ;)<strong>

**Por último...¿Se imaginan cual será el plan de Quinn para recompensar a Rachel por su falta de apoyo? ¿Le dirá Hiram a Rachel que Finn estuvo ahí con él? ¿Acaso Finchel continuará con su historia, o en verdad se van a olvidar de todo? Oh, y...¿les gustaría saber por qué motivo o cómo Finn y Quinn se comprometieron? ¡Estén pendientes para la siguiente actualización! :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	17. Causas

**¡Hola lectoras! Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y seguir la historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando ;) Sé que los capítulos anteriores han estado lentos, lo sé, pero puedo asegurarles que a partir de éste, ese ya no será el caso. Finalmente, varias cosas avanzan y muchas preguntas comienzan a ser contestadas...xD Espero que les guste el capítulo...¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Rachel abrazó a su padre una vez más después de haber explorado ciertos temas que definitivamente eran necesarios de señalar, y mientras la morena bajaba la vista para tomar un poco de aire, y finalmente, comenzar una nueva conversación, Hiram sonrió para sí, convencido de que una tal vez no muy pequeña mención pudiera hacerle ver su relación con Finn de una manera mucho más que positiva.<p>

-Por cierto, hija… -Hiram tosió-Ahora que…hablamos de Finn…tal vez sería bueno comentarte que el muchacho…estuvo aquí justamente. Me visitó mientras tu padre y tú se fueron a comer…

De inmediato, Rachel alzó el rostro y miró a su padre totalmente sorprendida al punto de que no logró parpadear.

Su boca por poco y se quedó repentinamente abierta y sus manos, inconscientemente, comenzaron a temblar.

La chica tragó saliva, y trató- con algo de lentitud-asegurarse de que lo que su padre le decía era acertado.

Definitivamente, necesitaba comprender el asunto en toda su totalidad.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó por fin.

Hiram soltó una risita al escuchar el nerviosismo que desprendía la voz de Rachel. Era obvio que no se esperaba aquella acción de Finn.

-Pues sí…-admitió él-Vino y me dijo cosas muy buenas de ti. Dice que no hay nadie como tú…y para ser sincero, eso me enorgullece. Es un muchacho sencillo, honesto, y divertido, que para decir verdad, me hizo feliz que viniera a verme. Todos los comentarios a tu favor han hecho que me olvidara por un rato todo lo malo que he tenido que pasar aquí, incluyendo la comida, que por cierto, él mismo me ayudó a disfrutar más…

-¿Te ayudó?-Rachel estaba perpleja.

-Sí, digamos que…me hizo sentir mejor después de estar comiendo la sopa de todos los días.

Aún confundida, Rachel tuvo que sonreírle a su padre, ya que aunque su explicación tenía algunos cabos sueltos, la determinación de Hiram en cuanto a su opinión sobre Finn le dio a la morena todavía más razones para admirar al muchacho.

Todavía no tenía muy claro a que se debía aquella visita tan…arriesgada, pero decididamente, había animado a Hiram, y por lo que escuchaba, no tenía propósitos ocultos…en realidad, parecía haber sido una reunión muy sincera.

* * *

><p>Rachel salió de la habitación de su padre con una actitud mucho más optimista, ya que había sido inevitable que Hiram la contagiara con su fuerza nuevamente encontrada-y que además, en algún punto había sido recuperada gracias a la ayuda de Finn.<p>

Cuando recorrió el pasillo y llegó finalmente a la sala donde su padre, e indudablemente, Kurt esperaban, frenó sin ningún aviso y se quedó un poco pasmada al contemplar a Finn, sentado junto a los demás. Su rostro perdido y su postura preparada daban la impresión de que esperaba a algo o alguien… ¿tal vez a ella?

El primero en reparar en su regreso fue Leroy, que alzó su cabeza apenas se percató de la cercanía de su hija, sin embargo, ésta llegó dirigiéndose directamente a Finn.

-¿Qué…haces tú aquí?

-Solo quería darme una última vuelta por el día de hoy-respondió-Acabo de ver a Hiram hace unas horas…

-¿Y de qué rayos hablaste con él?-inquirió Leroy, suspicaz.

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos, pues el tono con el que había hecho la pregunta no era muy amigable.

-¡PAPÁ!-lo reprendió Rachel-Eso…es un asunto entre mi Papi y él. Por lo que me dijo él, le caíste muy bien, Finn…

-Él también me parece un hombre agradable…-comentó el muchacho, verdaderamente, un poco asustado de Leroy.

-Pero… ¿qué pasó aquí?-insistió Kurt

Leroy dio un largo suspiro y miró fijamente a Finn.

-Me…alegra saber eso, muchacho-admitió-Gracias por animarle el día…

Finn le sonrió a cambio, y para eso, Rachel lo miró, al parecer, con necesidad de hablar.

La morena bajó la vista por unos segundos, y entonces se acercó caminando pausadamente hasta ponerse al frente de Finn.

-Finn…-comenzó-¿Podría hablar contigo por unos minutos? ¿A solas?

Al escuchar eso, Kurt y Leroy se sobresaltaron y estuvieron más atentos que nunca.

Finn asintió, sonriendo levemente, y se puso de pie para seguir a Rachel.

Ni el padre ni el amigo de la morena dejaron de observarlos hasta que ambos decidieron tomar el ascensor y se desaparecieron.

Una vez ausentes, los dos hombres se miraron con duda, más deseosos que nunca a poder comentar todo lo que habían escuchado y observado.

Finn y Rachel decidieron señalarle al elevador que los llevara a la planta baja, con la intención, según ella, de que fueran por un café.

Mientras bajaban, Rachel miró a Finn con una pequeña sonrisa, y sin dudarlo, se acercó un poco más a él.

Sin mirarlo completamente, se frotó las manos y dejó escapar una risita que le confirmó a Finn el increíble efecto de Hiram sobre ella. Fue casi como una cadena de favores.

-Tengo que agradecerte, Finn-comenzó de pronto-Eres…genial. Estoy segura de que tu amistad…es y será como una bendición para mí.

Y al poco tiempo de pronunciar esas palabras, los dos llegaron a su destino. Rachel se adelantó a salir del cubículo, pero antes encaró a Finn, y sin cuestionarse más, se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, exactamente a una distancia muy corta de los labios.

Caminó por delante de él y miró con amabilidad a unas enfermeras que pasaban por ahí, mientras que él se quedó paralizado por un momento, embobado por aquella muestra de afecto, que aunque no se malinterpretaba precisamente, le brindaba a Finn una satisfacción inexplicable.

El muchacho se tocó aquella parte del rostro en donde, sorpresivamente, Rachel había posado sus labios, y sonrió al sentir la calidez que éstos habían dejado, todavía conservándola sobre su piel.

Con más seguridad, Finn siguió a su amiga, que verdaderamente, lo estaba volviendo loco, y un poco atontado aún, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p>Después del café, y de una plática definitivamente divertida y distractora-acerca de Hiram-Rachel regresó con su padre y Kurt para asegurarles que Finn y ella estaban en una muy buena posición en ese momento, pues a pesar de todo, sabían que su amistad seguía viva. Finn, en cambio, tuvo que regresar a su casa. Ya bastante había sucedido en un solo día.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de que Finn le hiciera ver lo bajo que era el nivel de lealtad y apoyo hacia su mejor amiga, Quinn decidió hablar con Rachel para que ambas pasaran un tiempo juntas y corrigieran algunas faltas, por lo que pasadas las nueve de la noche, la rubia condujo hasta el hospital y se encontró rápidamente con todos.<p>

Rachel verdaderamente se sorprendió al verla de nuevo ahí, y sobre todo a una hora en la que las visitas como ella no eran tan comunes, pero supuso desde luego que había hecho bien después de haberse desaparecido misteriosamente.

Antes de reunirse con ella, Quinn se acercó a Leroy y le dio un gran abrazo, preguntándole enseguida como seguía Hiram. Leroy estuvo a punto de comentarle acerca de la visita de Finn, pero Kurt y Rachel le mandaron miradas de advertencia, así que tuvo que mantenerse callado al respecto.

Poco después, la rubia se sentó junto a Rachel, y la observó con algo de culpabilidad.

-Y… ¿cómo estás?

-¿Yo?-se inmutó ella-Sorprendentemente bien…

-Tengo que disculparme contigo, Rach-Quinn bajó la vista-Soy una amiga terrible…

-No, no lo eres…-la tranquilizó la morena.

-¡Si lo soy!-exclamó Quinn, sobresaltando a todos-He estado muy estresada con los preparativos de la boda y creo que…no te he tratado como te mereces, pero estoy dispuesta a compensarte.

Kurt levantó una ceja. Leroy estaba perplejo.

Rachel suspiró y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Quinn, entiendo que estás ocupada, no tienes por qué…

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pijamada?-le sugirió ella, interrumpiéndola.

-¿Una…pijamada?-repitió Rachel.

-Tenemos que ponernos al día, y creo que te haría bien salirte del hospital por un rato…

-¡Pero si tampoco estoy encerrada aquí!-protestó Rachel.

Quinn soltó un suspiro.

-Creo que realmente necesitamos hablar…

-Es una buena idea, Rachel-dijo Leroy-Definitivamente necesitas un descanso…

-Yo podría…-comenzó Kurt.

-Lo siento, Kurt, solo seríamos nosotras dos-lo cortó Quinn, visiblemente apenada.

Al chico le pareció un poco falsa, y decidió ignorarla.

-Entonces… ¿nos vamos?

Rachel miró a todos y se mordió el labio.

-Está bien-aceptó-Salgamos de aquí…

* * *

><p>Una vez que las chicas llegaron a la residencia Berry, ambas se pusieron su ropa para dormir y tendieron en el piso.<p>

Quinn terminó de hacer algunas citas que tenía para la siguiente semana en cuanto al banquete y la banda que tocaría en la boda, y por lo pronto, Rachel decidió serenarse.

Quinn estaba ahí con ella, y todo parecía indicar que pasarían una "pijamada" muy parecida a las que tenían cuando eran más jóvenes.

Eso fue lo que pensó hasta que Quinn soltó su móvil-finalmente-y la miró algo preocupada.

Se abrazó las piernas y escondió su rostro por un momento hasta que fue capaz de encarar nuevamente a su amiga.

-Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas…-dijo-pero antes, tengo que confesarte algo…

-No, Quinn, por favor, no empieces…-pidió Rachel, asustada con la idea.

-Todavía no se lo he dicho a nadie, y la verdad es que…mantenerlo en secreto me está matando…

-¿QUÉ HICISTE?-inquirió Rachel.

-No sé ni como explicarlo-Quinn deshizo su postura y cruzó sus piernas para sentarse rectamente.

Al poner sus dos manos sobre sus rodillas, respiró profundamente-por un momento, Rachel pensó que iba a comenzar a meditar-y después, miró al piso sin expresión en el rostro.

-Finn y yo tenemos problemas para…

-¿Para qué?

-¿Entregarnos? ¿Hacerlo? No sé como decirlo sin hacerte sentir incómoda…

El que se tratara de Finn ya la hacía sentir así a Rachel, y ese tema en particular, definitivamente no le atraía tanto como para explorarlo.

Pero sabía que tenía que escuchar a Quinn porque era su amiga, de lo contrario, ésta crearía un drama todavía mayor al de ella, no le cabía ninguna duda.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí-Rachel soltó una risita nerviosa-Prosigue…

-No somos tan activos a como lo éramos meses atrás…

A ese punto, Rachel ya se sentía enferma. Una parte de su mente comenzó a divagar, y sacó a relucir el hecho de que…probablemente Finn y Quinn se habían distanciado mucho más desde que ella había llegado a Lima. Si Quinn estaba diciendo la verdad…tal vez aquella era una de las razones.

Rachel no quiso pensar así, sin embargo, no pudo evitar incomodarse al seguir escuchando a su amiga.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…-soltó.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió al baño. Destapó la tapa del retrete, y comenzó, poco a poco, a devolver.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-Quinn corrió a ayudarla-Rachel, ¿qué te sucede?

-No lo sé, de pronto me sentí mal-respondió ella, haciendo pausas…

Desconcertada, Quinn le recogió el cabello y la sostuvo mientras ella hacia lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lo siento-se disculpó la rubia-No debí mencionar temas sucios en este momento.

-No…te preocupes-la tranquilizó Rachel, parándose lentamente.

Quinn le pasó algo de papel higiénico, y frotó su espalda mientras la morena se lavaba los dientes.

Al sentirse un poco mejor, Rachel regresó a la habitación y Quinn detrás de ella, resolvió hablar de un tema más limpio-e igual de preocupante.

De nuevo sentadas en el piso, Quinn tomó una almohada y la abrazó mientras Rachel volvía a sentirse cómoda. Cuando su amiga sonrió, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa con tristeza, y decidió continuar con la plática.

-Bueno, dejando ese tema a un lado…hay algo más que debo confesarte.

-Quinn, te agradezco que me tengas confianza, pero siendo sincera, no espero que me cuentes todas tus intimidades en una sola noche…

-No seas tonta-Quinn rió; por lo visto, Rachel estaba algo traumada-Como te decía, hay algo más…y es diferente pero igual de inquietante.

-Muy bien, dime-aceptó Rachel, con el rostro cansado.

-No estoy muy segura acerca de casarme…

-¿QUÉ?

Definitivamente, Quinn estaba tratando de darle un paro cardiaco a Rachel o algo por el estilo. Era mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba en primer lugar.

-No me refiero precisamente a la parte de estar con Finn-aclaró solo que no me veo como ama de casa. No...no puedo dudar acerca de él…lo amo.

Y justo al escuchar eso, Rachel sintió un terrible nudo en el estómago.

Las nauseas al parecer, no habían desaparecido por completo.

-Bien por ti…-articuló-Yo…creo que voy a recostarme, todavía me siento mal…

-Tal vez deberías hacerlo-convino Quinn, observándola consternada.

* * *

><p>Para sorpresa de Rachel, Quinn cuidó de ella después de tanto tiempo de…no hacerlo realmente, y una vez que la morena pudo haber olvidado un poco de todo lo que su amiga le había comentado, Quinn volvió a hablar.<p>

-No sé sinceramente que sería de mí si no te tuviera a ti como amiga, Rachel…-mencionó.

Rachel se enterneció con aquellas palabras, y se enderezó con una sonrisa.

-En realidad…yo soy la afortunada-la corrigió con tu popularidad podrían fácilmente intimidarme y burlarse todo el tiempo, pero tú siempre me has defendido, a pesar de todo…

Sin esperarlo, Quinn la derribó de un abrazo, y justo después de haber compartido aquel momento tan conmovedor…el teléfono móvil de la rubia sonó.

Rachel dejó escapar un bostezo y recargó su cabeza en su almohada mientras la acomodaba entre sus piernas.

Quinn contestó rápidamente, y una sonrisa aún más grande se cruzó por su rostro apenas lo hizo.

Rachel no quiso suponer quien la había llamado, pero era bastante obvio.

-¡Buenas noches!-se entusiasmó Quinn-¿Qué estás haciendo? Vaya, eso suena aburrido…

La morena puso los ojos en blanco…

-Espera, deja poner el altavoz-dijo Quinn-Rachel está conmigo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-murmuró ella.

Quinn la ignoró, y puso el móvil al centro.

-Así que…estás en el hospital-supuso Finn.

-No-Quinn se echó a reír-En realidad, estoy en la casa de los Berrys. He sacado a Rachel de su encierro allá, y…bueno, me voy a quedar con ella esta noche.

-Espero que no te moleste-comentó Rachel, nerviosa.

Finn rió.

-¿Por qué debería de molestarme?-inquirió él-De hecho, creo que es un…muy buen gesto de Quinn.

-Aww, gracias, Finn…-dijo ella.

Rachel comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar. ¿De verdad iba a tener que estar presente en aquella conversación de la pareja?

-Por cierto… ¿cómo estás, Rachel?-preguntó Finn.

-Yo…bien…

-La verdad…no muy bien-Quinn le mandó una mirada calculadora a la chica-Me parece que Rachel está comenzando a enfermarse, horas atrás no dejaba de vomitar…

Rachel consideró la idea de salir de su casa y correr…o tal vez darse un tiro. Sí, era algo dramática pero aquello definitivamente era humillante.

¿Acaso Quinn no se daba cuenta de la vergüenza que podría estar pasando su amiga mientras ella se empeñaba en darle cierta información a su prometido? ¿Realmente era necesario compartir eso?

La falta de tacto e imprudencia de la rubia no le había molestado tanto a Rachel como en ese momento.

-Dios mio, Rachel… ¿estás bien?-preguntó un preocupado Finn.

Rachel tuvo que dejar atrás todo el debate que estaba haciendo en cuanto a las intenciones de Quinn cuando Finn se dirigió a ella durante la llamada.

-Yo…sí, sí, no te preocupes-balbuceó-Solo tuve un desbalance, pero…ya me siento mejor…

-Genial-se alivió él-De cualquier manera…si necesitas algo, yo puedo llevártelo, hay una farmacia muy cerca de aquí y no me gustaría que ninguna de las dos tuviera que salir a esta hora…

-No exageres, estará bien…-intervino Quinn-Tal vez solo haya sido otra cosa…

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaron Finn y Rachel al mismo tiempo.

Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar sus reacciones.

-Son como gemelos, lo amo…

_Almas gemelas, tal vez_, pensó Finn.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Quinn?-insistió Rachel, confundida.

-Tal vez esas nauseas se debieron a que…tú sabes…

-No te entiendo…-comentó Finn.

-¿No estás embarazada?-soltó la rubia-¡Tal vez eso es lo que sucede! ¡Vamos, dime con quién lo hiciste!

-¡QUINN!

Para eso, Rachel ya estaba enojada. No entendía como después de haber compartido un muy buen momento, Quinn estaba-inconscientemente, tal vez-humillándola, y de alguna manera, frente a Finn, ni más ni menos.

-Quinn, eso no tiene nada de gracioso-la reprimió Finn.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos y se encogió ligeramente, mientras fulminaba a Quinn con la mirada.

-NO estoy embarazada NI lo he hecho con nadie-le aclaró-Solo…me sentí mal por un momento.

-De acuerdo, lo siento, eso estuvo mal de mi parte-reconoció tengo que admitir que lo que te pasó no fue normal…

-Sí, bueno…ya sucedió, lo mejor será olvidarlo…

Quinn asintió.

-Entonces…supongo que las dejaré descansar-comentó Finn.

-Por cierto, amor, me estás extrañando… ¿no es así?-preguntó Quinn.

-Yo...claro, claro…-dijo él, audiblemente incómodo-Yo…las quiero mucho…a las dos. Nos vemos mañana…

-¡Hasta mañana!-exclamó Quinn.

-Hasta mañana, Finn-se despidió Rachel.

-Hasta mañana, Rach…-murmuró él, apenas audible.

Solo Rachel entendió sus últimas palabras antes de que Quinn le colgara abruptamente…

* * *

><p>Y mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, Rachel se puso a pensar en justamente lo que había dicho a Finn. Las quería a las dos. Sí, probablemente ese había sido todo el dilema desde un principio.<p>

Y ella…no podía ser amiga de los dos, ¿cierto? A ambos los quería también mucho, y de una manera _muy _diferente.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Rachel decidió conocer finalmente la razón por la cual su mejor amiga y Finn habían decidido comprometerse para después unirse en matrimonio.<p>

Siempre había cuestionado el amor entre ambos, tenía que admitirlo, pero después de reflexionar tantas veces el asunto, llegó a una conclusión justamente la noche anterior. Algo verdaderamente extraordinario tenía que haber sucedido.

Camino al hospital, Rachel tuvo que preguntarle a Quinn acerca de como había sucedido exactamente la propuesta.

-Estábamos en un bar cantando karaoke y de pronto…se arrodilló y me lo preguntó. No tenía el anillo en ese momento, tuvo que comprármelo después, pero no hubiera querido que se me hubiera propuesto de otra manera… ¿No te parece romántico? Para mí lo fue, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí…

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos.

-Y… ¿Finn no estaba borracho en ese momento?

-¡No tanto como yo!-rió Quinn-Fue muy dulce, en realidad. El encargado del karaoke anunció nuestro compromiso por el micrófono y todos los presentes comenzaron a vitorearnos, nunca olvidaré ese momento.

-Vaya…-fue todo lo que Rachel pudo decir.

Aunque todavía necesitaba conocer el otro lado de la historia…

* * *

><p>Afortunadamente, se encontró con Finn apenas llegaron al hospital, pues él ya estaba conversando con Leroy en la sala de espera mientras aguardaba a la aparición de las chicas.<p>

Quinn los saludó brevemente, dándole una ruidosa muestra de afecto a Finn que Rachel logró ignorar mientras conversaba con su padre.

Minutos después, decidió retirarse al baño, pues según ella, aún necesitaba retocarse el maquillaje, y apenas desapareció una enfermera se acercó para decirle a Leroy que Hiram estaba listo para recibirlo.

Rachel le aseguró que lo alcanzaría pronto, y entonces decidió sentarse a un lado de Finn.

El muchacho se sorprendió un poco con la nueva actitud de Rachel, pero definitivamente le agradó, y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa al momento en el que ella se preparó para hablar.

-Buenos días, debería decir-comenzó él.

-Buenos días…-repitió ella, sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-Bien, ya me siento mucho mejor, en realidad-le aseguró.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Finn-Me preocupó mucho lo que dijo Quinn.

-Tranquilo, estaba exagerando…

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, yo…Finn, quiero preguntarte algo-cambió de tema.

Él la miró algo desconcertado.

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo…se comprometieron tú y Quinn?

Obviamente, Finn no se esperaba esa pregunta, y su expresión se volvió aún más confusa cuando la escuchó.

Rachel se veía algo ansiosa, inquieta…

-Quinn y yo nos comprometimos…en un bar-el muchacho tragó saliva-En realidad…no lo había planeado así, para ser sincero…todavía no había pensado muy bien en todo eso del matrimonio pero…creo que la estábamos pasando bien. No tenía el anillo, como te podrás imaginar, pero aún así se lo pedí, simplemente fue algo que… sucedió.

_Aunque todavía no entiendo muy bien por qué lo hice_, reflexionó él.

-Quinn estaba muy feliz así que eventualmente tuve que comprarle dicho diamante y así comenzó todo…

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Rachel-¿Tú estabas feliz?

En ese momento, Quinn regresó de los sanitarios y se detuvo en seco apenas los observó conversando.

El rostro de Finn mostraba tensión, y Rachel lo miraba con una mezcla extraña de duda, tristeza, y reproche.

-¿Está todo bien?-quiso saber la rubia.

-Sí, todo está perfecto-dijo Rachel-Voy a entrar a ver a mi papá, con permiso.

Y con eso, se puso de pie y se dirigió lentamente a la habitación de Hiram para seguir a Leroy.

Finn se quedó literalmente paralizado en la sala.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, Kurt y Rachel bajaron a la cafetería del centro médico de muy buen humor.<p>

Hiram parecía estar mejorando cada vez más, y aunque su enfermedad seguía ahí, dispuesta a debilitarlo con el paso del tiempo, todo indicaba a que el inigualable padre de Rachel estaba venciendo esa recaída tan angustiante.

Sin embargo, los chicos cambiaron de tema apenas se sentaron y tomaron algo para desayunar, o tal vez comer, ya que no habían ingerido nada desde que habían llegado al hospital. Lo que menos deseaba Kurt era compartir mesa con Quinn, así que ambos esperaron a que ella y Finn se retiraran para que pudieran escaparse.

Una vez ahí, Rachel le soltó a su amigo toda la información que había obtenido por ambas partes-Finn y Quinn-en cuanto a la historia del compromiso.

-Pues…muy diferente no es-reflexionó Kurt-Aunque…Quinn, como siempre, parece estar exagerando los hechos. Finn se escucha un poco… ¿arrepentido de haber hecho lo que hizo?

-Él mismo me hizo dudar cuando me lo contó-admitió Rachel-No quisiera suponerlo, pero tal vez…se equivocó.

-Yo no lo supondría o dudaría-comentó su amigo-El muchacho tiene que estar muy confundido para habérselo pedido en primer lugar, después seguir el compromiso, y a la vez, estar jugando contigo…

Rachel le mandó una mirada asesina.

-Eres malvado, Kurt…

-Solo digo la verdad, siempre lo hecho, ya lo sabes…

La chica resopló, y recargó sus codos sobre la mesa, su mentón sobre su mano.

-Yo también tengo que decir lo que pienso…-continuó Rachel, pensativa-Y…realmente no creo estar segura de que ellos dos se amen de verdad…

Kurt soltó una seca carcajada y le dio un sorbo a su té helado.

-Yo tampoco…-agregó.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ahí tienen la historia de como Finn y Quinn se comprometieron. No suena muy romántica a como lo piensa Quinn, ¿no es así? Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y como ven, Rachel parece estar un poco más relajada...¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que sucederá con el triangulo Rachel-Finn-Quinn? ¡Les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios! Su opinión es MUY importante para que pueda continuar con la historia, y verdaderamente, me hacen el día cada vez que me comparten lo que piensan. Como saben chicas, actualizaré apenas me lo pidan ;)<strong>

**Por cierto...a partir del próximo capítulo...¡comienza la diversión! Jeje de verdad se vienen muchas cosas, y creo que cambiarán a la historia para bien, después de todo, tengo que compensar por la lentitud de como se estaba desarrollando :D**

**¡Prepárense para todo y estén muy pendientes!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	18. De Vuelta A Casa

**¡Hola, queridísimas lectoras! Una vez más, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia y escribirme sus comentarios. Sé que lo repito, pero realmente aprecio cada uno de ellos, y espero que lo sepan :) Como había adelantado, a partir de este capítulo las cosas cambian, y es en serio ;) Ya no daré tantas vueltas a lo mismo, solo dejaré que los eventos sucedan jaja...¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. Una disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora. Se me presentaron algunas cosas, pero lo importante es que aquí está el capítulo...¡espero que les guste! :)**

* * *

><p>Finn dedicó su tiempo a solas -después de separarse de Quinn para que ella hiciera unas compras- pensando, justamente. Y pensaba en el gran problema en el que estaba metido.<p>

Por semanas, había ignorado la gravedad de éste, pero lo cierto es que era un asunto muy delicado.

¿Por qué tenía que amar a Rachel? ¿Por qué tenía que casarse con Quinn? ¿Por qué no podía resolver todo ese lío sin que ninguna de las dos saliera lastimada? Eso era imposible, verdaderamente, pero no tenía más remedio que buscar una buena alternativa antes de que todo tuviera un fin muy desastroso.

Si se sinceraba consigo mismo, la conexión que tenía con Rachel lo hacía sentir inexplicablemente feliz. Se sentía en casa, y por algún motivo, no podía pensar en Quinn de la misma manera, por más que lo intentara.

Finn sabía muy bien que Rachel realmente podía ser todo lo que él siempre había buscado en una compañera, pero ya era muy tarde para recuperarla, aunque él no perdía las esperanzas de que algo lo pudiera salvar…

Luego estaba Quinn… ¿qué sucedía con ella?

Los dos se complementaban en cierta forma, y ya habían pasado un largo periodo de tiempo juntos, lo cual había hecho que ambos ya estuvieran acostumbrados al otro, sin embargo…el romance no podía ser el mismo. La falta de comunicación bien podría ser la causa principal del distanciamiento, aunque algo más no encajaba realmente bien…tal vez deberían de pasar más tiempo juntos.

Si a Finn le preguntaran que es lo que podría estar haciendo Quinn un sábado común y corriente, sin tener que trabajar en los preparativos de la boda, o sin tener ningún plan de salir… ¿podría él contestar?

Probablemente tendría algunas ideas, pero no una en concreto, y eso verdaderamente le inquietaba, aunque Quinn tampoco hacía nada para ayudarlo.

Aún así, ambos estaban dispuestos a casarse. Quinn se veía muy entusiasmada en caminar por el altar y de lo único que hablaba con él era obviamente de la boda. A veces, a Finn le daba la impresión de que parecía estar más animada con la idea de tener una fiesta en grande mientras ella usaba un vestido blanco, sintiéndose como una princesa, que el hecho de que se uniría a él de por vida, y tendría que ser su compañera hasta que ambos envejecieran.

Finn no quiso suponer que Quinn no iba a casarse con él precisamente por amor, ya que, a pesar de todo, las muestras de afecto no habían desaparecido por completo y su prometida sí le daba su lugar. Era tal vez…una confusión, aunque eso solo era lo que él podía percibir en Quinn.

Su caso era un poco más alarmante. Él sabía lo que sucedía en su cabeza, en su corazón…

Pero no todo era tan fácil, y sabía que lo quisiera o no, su destino ya estaba escrito. Había más posibilidades de que su vida continuara de la manera que ya había sido planeada en los últimos años, a que de pronto obtuviera todo lo que quiso algún día. Estaba claro que ya no podía empeñarse en cumplir con la segunda opción, pues era muy complicada…y también se había dado cuenta en el momento equivocado.

Y a pesar de todos los obstáculos, y las reglas que por ningún motivo podían cambiar, Finn sonrió.

Al menos todavía quedaba algo por hacer…

* * *

><p>En otro intento para que Rachel se despejara un poco del ambiente angustiante en el hospital-aunque últimamente Hiram se estaba recuperando favorablemente-Quinn decidió llevar a su mejor amiga consigo a una cita que tenía con la persona que se estaba encargando de crear las invitaciones de la boda. Según Quinn, había hecho varios diseños y ese era el día en el que ella iba a admirarlos. Desde luego, le comentó a Rachel que necesitaría de su ayuda para escoger el mejor boceto, y Rachel, a su vez, decidió prevenir una sobrecarga llevándose ella misma a Kurt para que pudiera animarla a que ella a su vez pudiera animar a Quinn. Además, resultaba una buena idea ya que Kurt tenía una visión fantástica y bien podía ayudar a la rubia en caso de que Rachel no fuera demasiado eficiente.<p>

Lo único que ella sentía es que estaba volviendo nuevamente a vivir su terrible pesadilla que la estaba acompañando durante su estadía en Lima, solo que ahora se había llevado a Kurt con ella también.

Los chicos esperaron a que la diseñadora volviera con los bocetos, y en pleno aburrimiento, Quinn miró de pies a cabeza a Kurt, que estaba entretenido leyendo una revista de decoración.

De pronto, la chica soltó una risita, y Rachel la miró con el rostro cansado, incapaz de entender por qué se reía en esa ocasión.

Quinn miró divertida al atuendo colorido y elegante de Kurt.

-¿No crees que deberías comenzar a vestirte con ropa un poco más…masculina?

-¿Y tú no crees que deberías de usar ropa menos provocativa?-inquirió él, cambiando de página y sin despegar sus ojos de la revista.

Eventualmente, Rachel le dio un codazo que definitivamente hizo que el chico las encarara.

-Kurt, ya basta-lo reprendió, y después se volvió a su amiga-Quinn, sé buena…

-Estoy cansada de esperar…-comentó ella-Se supone que ya tenían listas las invitaciones que me habían preparado… ¿dónde están?

De pronto, una mujer de mediana edad se apareció y miró a los chicos con una sonrisa.

-¿Señorita Fabray?

* * *

><p>Quinn repasó cada una de las invitaciones, y como Rachel y Kurt supusieron, no podía decidirse entre ninguna de las opciones.<p>

A Rachel ni siquiera le importaba cual sería el diseño final, todas rezaban lo mismo:_ Están cordialmente invitados al enlace matrimonial de Quinn Fabray y Finn Hudson, etc…_

El hecho de que Quinn le pusiera las invitaciones prácticamente en la cara a Rachel para que pudiera elegir una no hacía más que exasperarla, pero milagrosamente pudo conservar la calma.

A esas alturas, estaba segura de que ya se sabía el mensaje que contenían de memoria.

Kurt, sin embargo, decidió concentrarse en calificar al mejor diseño para que así Quinn dejara de insistir y todos pudieran salir de ahí a salvo.

Una hora más tarde, la rubia partió con los chicos del lugar increíblemente satisfecha.

* * *

><p>Después de ver a Hiram, Quinn y Rachel se dirigieron a la sala de espera, pues ésta inevitablemente ya se había convertido en su punto de reunión. Quinn tenía que retirarse en poco tiempo para cumplir con unos compromisos, pero aún así decidió quedarse con su amiga por un momento.<p>

Rachel estaba de muy buen humor ya que estaban por hacerle unos últimos estudios a su padre, y esa misma tarde por fin volvería a casa. Solo era cuestión de esperar un poco.

Para eso, un doctor alto y joven pasó por ahí, y Quinn se sobresaltó cuando lo reconoció hablando con una enfermera.

Inmediatamente, le dio un codazo a Rachel para que lo mirara, y lo señaló.

-¡Es mi doctor!-exclamó-Fue quién arregló mi nariz, ¿lo recuerdas?

Rachel lo observó perpleja.

-No-admitió-Se ve muy joven, tu doctor parecía ser un poco más mayor…

-Es un cirujano plástico, tonta-Quinn soltó una risita-Obviamente se hizo algo.

Rachel se encogió de hombros, y cuando pensó que Quinn se olvidaría del tema, la rubia se puso de pie, y la jaló para que la acompañara.

Aclarándose la garganta, Quinn compuso su mejor sonrisa, y se dirigió al médico.

-Disculpe…

El hombre se dio la vuelta y miró con sorpresa a las chicas.

-¿Me recuerda?

-¡Eres Quinn Fabray!-reconoció él-¿Cómo estás?

-Excelentemente bien-respondió ella-Esta es mi amiga, Rachel Berry…

-Oh…mucho gusto-dijo él, mirando fijamente a la nariz de la morena-¿Acaso necesitas que te realice una cirugía?

Rachel se tapó la nariz de inmediato, y frunció el ceño.

-¡No!-contestó.

Quinn soltó una risotada, y le frotó la espalda a Rachel para que se alivianara.

-En realidad, doctor, solo quería saludarlo-dijo-Estamos aquí debido a otra situación, pero ya que lo veo, me gustaría aprovechar…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues verá, me voy a casar pronto y…

-¡Eso es maravilloso!

Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que no necesite…algo de ayuda, usted sabe-continuó Quinn-Tal vez…algún retoque mucho antes del gran día…

Rachel dio un largo suspiro, que afortunadamente, pasó desapercibido por el doctor y su amiga.

-Me encantaría ver como has evolucionado después de algunos años de haberte hecho la cirugía de nariz y…ayudarte en caso de que necesites soporte en tus expresiones, pero mi agenda está llena todo esta semana, y la semana que viene. ¡Vaya, estoy ocupado todo el mes! Solo ahora tengo tiempo libre…

-Deberías aprovechar este momento, Quinn-dijo Rachel, con fastidio.

-¡Demonios!-exclamó ella, de pronto-Hoy tengo una cita con la banda que tocará en mi boda. Iban a dar una demostración…

-Lo siento, si quieres que te revise…-mencionó el doctor.

Quinn se mordió el labio, indecisa.

Realmente quería aprovechar el hecho de que el doctor estaba disponible en ese momento…

Pero también tenía que ir a escuchar a la banda…

Sin una verdadera opción, Quinn se volvió para mirar a Rachel, y la chica se quedó paralizada en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron.

-Rach… ¿crees que podrías cubrirme?

La morena bajó la vista, y se dispuso, inevitablemente, a mencionar otra vez la frase que siempre hacía feliz a Quinn.

-¿Cuándo te he dicho que no?

* * *

><p>Un poco desorientada, Rachel llegó a un local que estaba verdaderamente escondido entre unas calles desiertas. Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que alguien la atendiera.<p>

Una joven con rostro amable se acercó y la dejó pasar, llevándola inmediatamente al espacio en donde la banda ensayaba. Totalmente intimidada, Rachel entró al lugar, y para su sorpresa, la primera persona que reconoció fue a Finn.

El muchacho usaba una vestimenta muy casual, y se veía muy elegante a su manera. Rachel caminó despacio hacia su lado, justo al frente de la banda para que la pudiera contemplar.

-Buenas tardes…-dijo el vocalista principal-Como saben, estuvimos practicando las canciones que nos pidieron para la boda pero… ¿es esta la novia? Pensé que era rubia…

Finn no pudo evitar sonreír. Rachel se sonrojó un poco.

-No, yo no soy la novia-explicó, nerviosa-Soy…su mejor amiga, lo que pasa es que…ella no pudo venir…

De pronto, la sonrisa de Finn se borró, y él trató con todas sus fuerzas no perder la calma.

-¿Te dejó a cargo otra vez?-le susurró a Rachel en el oído.

Ella se estremeció con aquel acercamiento, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Se le presentó…algo urgente-admitió, dirigiéndose a Finn-Pero está bien, no me molesta haber venido, espero que a ti tampoco…

-Entonces… ¿podemos empezar?-preguntó el vocalista, que no parecía muy contento de haber sido ignorado por un momento.

-Claro, claro, adelante-pidió Rachel, tratando de zafarse de la mirada penetrante de Finn-¡Comiencen!

-Es increíble-se quejó él, todavía susurrando.

Para eso, los miembros de la banda comenzaron a tocar, y cuando la música llenó la habitación, Rachel sintió como su corazón empezó a experimentar una presión extenuante.

El vocalista tomó el micrófono y miró hacia el frente, probablemente tratando de conectar con la canción…

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind…_

La expresión de Finn se suavizó al escuchar el primer verso de la canción, sin embargo, aquello solo le traía tristes recuerdos.

No pudo evitar mirar a Rachel mientras esas palabras se pronunciaban, y por lo que veía, a ella también la estaban afectando.

La morena se encogió un poco en su lugar e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no mirar a Finn, para no recordar nada, para evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus pupilas, para que su cuerpo dejara de temblar, y para que su corazón dejara de alarmarla. No fue fácil.

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love_

_Along the wire…_

Finn bajó la vista con tristeza. La nostalgia nunca le había parecido tan insoportable como en ese momento.

_They say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line_

_It's been you and me_

_And lovin' a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh, girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours…_

_Faithfully_

Y finalmente, ambos decidieron cruzar miradas. El resultado fue tal y como lo esperaban. La exasperación, el dolor, entre otros sentimientos, se apoderaron de ellos. Habían llegado a un punto en el que ya ni siquiera escuchaban a la banda o le prestaban atención a la canción, pero recordaban todo lo que ésta les había hecho vivir.

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns_

_To make us smile_

_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am_

_Lost without you…_

Finn había compartido tanto con Rachel, pero a la vez, sentía que no había podido estar junto a ella, y eso era, de alguna manera, muy cierto. Aún así, fielmente la tuvo presente cada día lejos de su alcance. Su imaginación, y la huella que ella había dejado en su corazón lo habían hecho seguir adelante con nada más que aquella fantasía y anhelo de poder tenerla en sus brazos. Un millón de veces Finn se preguntó que hacía amándola si no la tenía junto a él…un millón de veces Rachel se preguntó que sucedería si ya nunca más lo volvía a ver y él nunca llegara a saber que ella siempre había sido suya, a pesar de las circunstancias…

_And being apart_

_Ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh, girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully…_

Al escuchar nuevamente el coro, Rachel no pudo hacer más que resignarse. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas del mismo modo en el que ya estaban acostumbradas a resbalar, y además, por el mismo motivo. Podía sentir la mirada de Finn tan potente como siempre había sido, y el hecho de que él parecía tan vulnerable como ella la hizo flaquear aún más.

Para eso, Finn tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos, la mirada muy lejos del presente, y el dolor firmemente marcado en su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando Rachel ya no lo pudo soportar.

-Me tengo que ir-anunció, poniéndose de pie, y acto seguido, retirándose.

La banda tuvo que detenerse, y todos, como era de suponerse, intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

Rachel había salido del lugar llorando, y por ningún motivo Finn pudo dejar que se retirara así.

Corrió detrás de ella, y la alcanzó, por fortuna, antes de que desapareciera.

-¡Rachel!-gritó.

La chica se volvió y encaró a Finn totalmente destrozada. A Finn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando la vio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Finn?

-¿Por qué te vas?

-Ya no puedo soportarlo-respondió, su voz quebrándose.-Ya no quiero estar viviendo esto, así no deberían de ser las cosas…

Finn se acercó a ella, y no pudo contenerse. Le acarició el rostro, y Rachel tomó su mano. Mirándolo a los ojos, respiró profundamente.

-Realmente me arrepiento por no haber sido más fuerte para superar mis miedos…-comentó, aún sollozando.

Finn la sostuvo en sus brazos y hundió su rostro en su pecho.

-Siento mucho no haberte dado la confianza o seguridad de que conmigo podías llegar a ser muy feliz…-mencionó él, limpiándose una lágrima que se había escapado-pero tienes que saber que siempre estuve pensando en ti, incluso cuando ya no sabía ni como encontrarte…

Rachel lo encaró aún sin poder contenerse. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en los de él.

-Puedo…llegar a entender lo que dices, Finn, pero…tenemos que confiar en que seguiremos siendo amigos al menos. Esto que tenemos no puede ser, y…nos tenemos que olvidar, no podemos estar juntos…

Cuando mencionó eso, Rachel perdió el control y se echó a llorar nuevamente. Finn dejó que empapara su camiseta con sus lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza.

Rachel tenía razón. Ya no había nada más por hacer. Nunca había algo que los pudiera ayudar. Y dolía. Dolía demasiado. Pero por alguna razón, Finn supo que el pequeño beso que depositó en la cabeza de Rachel no necesitaba ninguna justificación. Él sabía que estaba en donde debía de estar. Y una vez más, estuvo cien por ciento de acuerdo con la idea que había estado analizando…

* * *

><p>A las siete de la tarde, Leroy, Kurt, Rachel, y Quinn se reunieron en el hospital para acompañar a Hiram pues finalmente lo habían dado de alta, y aunque llevaba algunos aparatos que lo supervisarían consigo, el padre de Rachel no podía estar más feliz de "largarse de aquel lugar tan tedioso".<p>

Apenas regresó de ver a la banda, Rachel se refugió en los sanitarios y trató incansablemente de mejorar su aspecto. Afortunadamente, ya casi no había en su semblante rastro del llanto que se había apoderado de ella.

Al salir de ahí, Quinn se apareció, diciéndole que el doctor le había ayudado considerablemente, y después le preguntó a Rachel como había visto a la banda.

La chica tuvo que fingir de nuevo y le comentó que todo había salido muy bien, por lo que seguramente Finn les había dado el sí definitivo.

Entonces tuvo que salir el tema de Finn, y cuando se reunieron las dos chicas con los demás, Quinn les comentó que él ya estaba enterado del regreso a casa de Hiram, dado que ella misma se lo había comunicado. Lo que le parecía extraño es que todavía no se había aparecido por ahí, o que ni siquiera la había llamado, para el caso.

Rachel decidió ignorar los comentarios de Quinn para no recordar la última imagen de él, de pie en las afueras del local, visiblemente derrotado mientras ella corría hacía su auto, con las lágrimas aún resbalándose por su rostro…

-¿En donde se habrá metido?-preguntó Quinn, y se volvió hacia Rachel-¿Te dijo a donde iría después?

La morena negó con la cabeza, y se aferró a Leroy, cuando entonces, Hiram salió de su habitación en una silla de ruedas, respaldado por una inexpresiva enfermera.

Al verlo más estable, Rachel se sintió finalmente tranquila, y de nuevo logró poder sonreír.

Leroy se acercó a él y se ofreció a llevarlo para que así la enfermera pudiera seguir con su trabajo.

-¿Listo para volver a casa?-le preguntó.

-Definitivamente-respondió Hiram.

El médico se apareció e intercambió algunas palabras con la familia, mientras Kurt y Quinn se quedaban observando, hasta que los Berrys lograron desocuparse, y se animaron a salir del hospital.

Todos apoyaron a Hiram y fueron cuidadosos en el trayecto rumbo a la casa, a pesar de que dos enfermeros más los estaban ayudando.

Cuando Hiram divisó la entrada de su residencia, una luz muy peculiar se apareció por su rostro, y Rachel comprendió que a pesar de haber pasado por un momento tan gris casi una hora atrás, un arcoíris se había aparecido en el rostro de su padre para compensarla, tal y como una de sus voces internas supuso que sucedería.

Al entrar en la casa, Hiram respiró maravillado el aroma que desprendía la estancia, y Leroy se apresuró a llevarlo a su habitación con el motivo de que se preparara para la cena, por lo cual Hiram protestó.

Una vez solos, Quinn tomó su teléfono y marcó desesperada.

-¿En donde demonios está Finn?-quiso saber, y se retiró un poco para llamarlo.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, y se sentó junto a Rachel en la barra del comedor.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó-¿Por qué te veo tan desanimada? ¡Tu padre ha vuelto a casa! ¡Deberías sentirte bien!

-Lo sé, Kurt, estoy muy feliz porque hemos regresado pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Ugh, me ha mandado al buzón de nuevo-se quejó Quinn, reuniéndose con los chicos, e interrumpiendo su plática-¿Y saben algo? No tiene sentido. Siempre he tenido la impresión de que a Finn no le importan sus mensajes…

Eso para Rachel no era nada nuevo.

Kurt fue paciente escuchando las quejas de Quinn pero entonces llegó al punto en el que sabía, ya no podía seguir siendo amigable, y como Rachel no hacía nada, más bien estaba más distraída que nunca, decidió ser él quien diera la iniciativa de moverse de donde estaban.

-De acuerdo, creo es mejor comenzar a preparar la cena…-decidió, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

><p>La cena resultó ser extraordinaria-a pesar de la constante preocupación de Quinn acerca del paradero de Finn-e Hiram, alzando débilmente su copa, brindó, y les agradeció a todos por su apoyo. Fue un momento muy conmovedor.<p>

Poco tiempo después, Quinn anunció que tenía que retirarse porque al día siguiente había planeado más citas y ya no podía faltar a ellas. Le agradeció nuevamente a Rachel el gesto que había tenido con ella al cubrirla, y entonces desapareció. Rachel no quiso imaginarse como reaccionaría una vez que se encontrara con Finn, y mucho menos, que explicación le iba a dar éste por su ausencia en las últimas horas. Sabía que tenía que olvidarlo, así que se apresuró a recoger la mesa, y al poco tiempo, Kurt se despidió, prometiendo que los visitaría pronto.

Hiram volvió a su habitación, y con la ayuda de Rachel, se acostó en su cama y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Rachel regresó a la cocina, y se ofreció a ayudar a Leroy a lavar los platos. Cuando ambos terminaron, la morena se despidió de su padre, y subió a su habitación.

Se sentó a un borde de la cama, y sin quitarse los zapatos siquiera, se puso indudablemente a reflexionar acerca de lo sucedido afuera de la muestra de la banda.

El hecho de que Finn no le contestaba a Quinn también le preocupó a ella pues sabía que tal vez por su culpa él se había desaparecido, sin embargo, lo mejor había sido huir, ya que definitivamente no podía soportarlo más. Por eso mismo ya no escuchaba "_Faithfully_", y sin embargo, tenía cada verso grabado en su mente, dejando que todo el significado de la melodía la golpeara…

Entonces comenzó a escuchar unos agudos toques cerca…

Sonaban como la lluvia cuando se impactaba contra la ventana…y fue cuando Rachel percibió que venían de ahí…

Cada vez los escuchaba más insistentes, y se acercó para ver que sucedía. Jaló de la cortina y persiana…y ahí se dio cuenta.

Alguien estaba aventando piedras.

Cuando retiró parte de la abertura, asomó su cabeza y divisó a unos metros más abajo, a la persona que menos esperó…

Finn.

-¡Finn!-se sobresaltó, tapándose la boca al instante; después se animó a susurrar lo más estridentemente posible para que sus padres no la escucharan, y a la vez, Finn sí lo hiciera-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Hay algo que quiero decirte…-comenzó él, feliz de haber captado su atención.

Acto seguido, corrió a lo que parecía ser el porche, y Rachel abrió los ojos como platos cuando se percató de lo que estaba tratando de lograr.

¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza?

Unos minutos después, Finn ya había tomado la escalera que los Berrys tenían en el jardín y la había colocado frente al ventanal que daba a la habitación de Rachel.

El rostro de Finn surgió de la oscuridad, y Rachel dio un salto hacia atrás cuando lo tuvo tan cerca.

-¿Me puedes explicar que estás haciendo?-preguntó, llevándose una mano al corazón para intentar calmarse.

Finn la miró con una media sonrisa.

-Necesito aclarar todo esto…

Rachel suspiró, y cerró los ojos por un momento. No podía creer que otra vez tenía que enfrentarse a lo mismo.

-Finn, realmente hubiera deseado no haber dicho nada-admitió-Y créeme…créeme que haría cualquier cosa para que el tiempo volviera y pudiera arreglarlo, pero no puedo. No podemos.

-Rachel, no tienes por qué decir eso-le aseguró-Estoy aquí…solo necesitamos darnos otra oportunidad…

-Ya no hay tiempo para eso, Finn…-la morena se detuvo-Si…si de verdad me quieres, lo mejor es que me dejes ir…

Finn bajó la vista, mostrando lo vulnerable que lo había hecho el mismo desencuentro, sin embargo, cuando Rachel buscó su rostro sin tener una clara idea de que esperar, y mucho menos, que iba a suceder, el muchacho la encaró y le dirigió la mirada más triste, y a la vez, más tierna que Rachel pudo contemplar.

-Sé que…me voy a casar pronto-reconoció él, un poco afligido, y a la vez, determinado-pero antes de alejarme definitivamente de ti…necesito que huyas conmigo…

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, a esto es a lo que me refería, sin embargo, es solo el comienzo ;) ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y por favor, por favor dejen sus comentarios! Necesito tener al menos una pequeña idea de lo que piensan para continuar, es importante :P <strong>

**¡Siento tener que dejar este cliffhanger, pero tal vez sería bueno comunicarles que no será el único! o_O ¿Cuál creen que será la reacción de Rachel ante la propuesta de Finn? ¿En dónde terminarán ambos? ¿Y qué hay de Quinn? Me encantaría leer especialmente sus comentarios acerca de esto, espero que me dejen algunos :) Y ahora sí me despido...**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	19. El Adiós

**¡Hola, lectoras! Una disculpa por actualizar casi una semana después :S...Tardé en terminar este capítulo, y ni siquiera es el más largo, pero bueno xD Gracias, una vez más, por todos los comentarios que me dejan. Me alegra que les haya gustado la idea en el final del capítulo anterior. Y bueno, tengo que mencionar que en este capítulo los únicos personajes presentes son Finn y Rachel, así que ya imaginarán a que dirección se va todo. Sin embargo, esta vez decidí no ser tan explícita, pues quisiera que se quedaran con una idea tierna, no sé si me explico jajaja digamos que se deja mucho a la imaginación :) ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>-¿CÓMO?<p>

Rachel, más que convencida o reacia a aceptar la propuesta, estaba conmocionada.

El rostro de Finn se suavizó aún más cuando observó su reacción.

-Escapémonos, Rach-insistió-Tú y yo, solo esta noche. Te prometo que ya no volveré a buscarte, solo dame estas horas para amarte…

-Finn… ¿acaso has perdido la cabeza?-preguntó ella-De ninguna manera me voy a escapar contigo…

El muchacho se sintió visiblemente dolido por aquellas palabras, sin embargo, no se dio por vencido pues sabía que tenían que aprovechar esa noche de una u otra manera.

-Es lo único que te pido, Rach-dijo-Tenemos que…descubrir que es todo esto de una vez por todas, y…si es cierto que ya no tendremos otra oportunidad, de acuerdo, lo aceptaré, pero necesito aprovechar esta noche para...para estar contigo.

-Finn…

-Rachel…-la imitó él-Es lo único que te pido, por favor…

Al contemplar esos ojos tan suplicantes, el corazón de Rachel le dio una indicación que verdaderamente ella no estaba muy segura de seguir, sin embargo, hizo caso, y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Finn.

¿Cómo iba a resistirse?

Después de todo, ya había hablado con su padre, y sabía que algún día- y de alguna manera- tendría que cumplir con la promesa que le hizo.

-Te veré afuera, solo dame unos minutos para prepararme y bajar…

Eso era lo único que Finn necesitaba escuchar, y antes de que su emoción lo delatara con todo el vecindario-incluido Leroy-Finn bajó con cuidado de la escalera y regresó lugar donde la había encontrado para guardarla. Fue un poco más difícil que sacarla.

* * *

><p>Rachel tomó uno de sus vestidos más sencillos-el elegido era verdaderamente hermoso-y se metió en él rápidamente. Se soltó el cabello y se miró al espejo por unos segundos. Su corazón latía a tal intensidad que no tenía ni idea de como iba a sobrevivir a aquel plan de escape, sin embargo, recordó a Finn, que estaba esperándola ahí afuera, y supo que valía la pena tomar todos esos riesgos. Sería la única noche en la que podría estar con Finn sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre los dos. Sabía que era claramente un adiós entre ambos, y por eso mismo tenía que demostrarle a Finn todo el amor que tenía para él. Después de eso, ya no serían más que esos dos extraños que alguna vez llegaron a conocerse en Central Park.<p>

La morena salió con cautela de su habitación, y bajó haciendo el menor ruido posible, pues sus padres ya estaban durmiendo. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta principal, salió, y la cerró de la misma manera.

-¡Finn!-exclamó-¿Dónde estás?

Al oír a Rachel, el muchacho se olvidó de la escalera que sostenía, y la dejó caer para reunirse con la chica.

La caída, desde luego, trajo consigo un estruendo, y los dos jovenes terminaron inevitablemente sobresaltados.

Rachel cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento.

-Espero que eso no los haya despertado...

-Yo también espero lo mismo...

-Y bueno...

-Te ves hermosa...

Rachel tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que se lo decía,sin embargo, en ese momento en especial sintió que iba a estar a punto de hiperventilar debido al comentario.

Finn le dirigió una tierna sonrisa, y rápidamente le ofreció su mano.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos...-asintió ella, aceptándola.

* * *

><p>Era tan extraño entrelazar manos con Finn, pero a la vez...Rachel sentía esa electricidad tan satisfactoria que a pesar de que en momentos la comodidad se apartaba, no podía soltarlo incluso aunque sabía muy bien que a Quinn era a quien comúnmente le pertenecía esa muestra de afecto.<p>

Ambos subieron al auto de Finn, y al ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, Rachel recordó algo...

-¡Mi teléfono!-exclamó, asustada-¡Me olvidé de mi teléfono!

Finn soltó una risita y tomó a Rachel por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

-Rachel...no lo vas a necesitar-le aseguró.-Recuerda que nos estamos escapando...

-Pero...si mi papá o Quinn me llaman, yo...

-Dudo que lo hagan a mitad de la noche-dijo Finn-Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez Quinn se atrevería...

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, atemorizada.

-Tranquila, estarás conmigo...-le recordó-Y ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco necesitaré mi teléfono...

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Rachel, nerviosa.

-Simplemente lo voy a apagar-contestó él, haciendo el acto enseguida.

-No estoy muy segura de que esto llegue a funcionar, Finn-confesó Rachel.

-Solo tenemos esta noche...ya mañana será otro día-mencionó Finn, y entonces encedió el motor.

Con una aparente discreción, el auto arrancó, y afortunadamente, apenas fue audible o notorio para los vecinos.

* * *

><p>Finn condujo por un sendero algo oscuro que eventualmente se adornó con todas las luces de la ciudad. Rachel no se atrevió a preguntarle a donde iban, ya que verdaderamente, Finn no parecía querer decirle nada, y ella a la vez, estaba tan nerviosa y consciente de lo que estaban haciendo, que lo que menos quería era imaginarse que irían a un lugar en donde bien pasarían la mejor noche de sus vidas, o tendrían que decirse adiós para siempre. Obviamente, las dos opciones no podían ser descartadas.<p>

Finalmente, el auto comenzó a detenerse en lo que parecía ser el aparcamiento de un sitio algo suntuoso. Finn apagó el motor cuando encontraron su lugar, y sin decir nada, salió del auto y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Rachel. Cuando lo hizo, tomó su mano y la ayudó a bajar.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-quiso saber ella, sorprendida.

Finn suspiró al momento que una sonrisa lo delató.

-Sabía que si nos tomábamos una noche para ambos ibamos a hablar de ciertas cosas, pero un restaurante no es realmente un lugar ideal para hacerlo...Necesitamos verdadera privacidad.

-Ahora sí me estoy asustando-comentó Rachel, un poco en tono de broma, debido a lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Vamos-la animó Finn, tomando nuevamente su mano-Pasé toda la tarde intentando conseguir algo especial...y creo que debemos aprovecharlo.

Rachel se aferró a él, y sonriendo, lo miró a los ojos.

-Entonces...entremos...

* * *

><p>Finn y Rachel tomaron el elevador del monumental hotel al que habían llegado, y justo cuando se detuvieron en el piso donde estaba la habitación que les habían asignado, Rachel salió por delante de Finn para que después él la tomara-sin advertencia alguna-y la cargara al estilo de recién casados. Rachel protestó por un momento, aceptando el atrevimiento de él a pesar de lo innecesario que se le hacía, y tuvo que terminar riendo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada. Ninguno dejó de reír incluso hasta cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Finn se las arregló para abrir sin soltar a Rachel, y ella fue paciente con él mientras trataba de sorprenderla, lo cual definitivamente hizo ya que cuando por fin pudieron contemplar el interior de su espacio, Rachel se quedó boquiabierta.<p>

Finn entró al lugar y miró embelesado a Rachel mientras ella no podía ocultar su asombro.

-Bienvenida a nuestra suite, Rach...

-Yo...-Rachel se quedó pasmada-¿Tú hiciste posible esto?

-Nadie más iba a saberlo, ¿cierto?

Rachel asintió, y no pudo evitar conteplarlo con admiración.

-Ahora...¿podrías ponerme de nuevo en el piso, por favor?

-¿En el piso?-Finn soltó una carcajada-Te dejaré en un lugar en el que te sientas más cómoda.

Y dicho esto, Finn depositó a Rachel en la cama, sin esperarse, desde luego, que él terminaría cayendo con torpeza encima de ella.

Debido a la cercanía, ambos se miraron justo después de reír, y se quedaron perdidos en el otro por un momento. Entonces Rachel le señaló a Finn el espacio que quedaba a su lado, y éste se puso de pie inmediatamente para poder acostarse en el otro extremo.

* * *

><p>-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que fuimos a comprar helado y el mío se me cayó a los dos minutos de adquirirlo?-preguntó Finn-Tú no podías dejar de reír...<p>

Cuando a Rachel se le vino nuevamente esa anécdota a la cabeza, la risa contagiosa se apoderó de ella, y esta vez, Finn la siguió hasta el mismo punto.

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, mirándose frente a frente, disfrutando del ambiente pacífico que los estaba envolviendo. Se habían quitado los zapatos. Nada podía sacarlos de su burbuja.

-Oh, claro-se acordó ella, riendo-La expresión en tu rostro fue graciosísima...

-Siempre he sido algo torpe-confesó Finn.

-Me di cuenta por el modo en el que me cargaste hasta esta cama...

-Solíamos tener mucha diversión en ese entonces...-recordó él-Aún podríamos tenerla...¿Qué nos pasó?

Rachel exhaló, consciente de que esa no era una pregunta fácil de responder para ninguno de los dos, incluso aunque fueran ellos mismos quien la plantearan.

-Supongo que...el tiempo no estuvo a nuestro favor...

Finn levantó su mano y le retiró un mechón de cabello a Rachel que estaba cubriendo su frente. Por un momento no supo que decir, pero con un nudo en la garganta, decidió retomar la conversación.

-Tal vez tengas razón...

-Es solo que yo...nunca pensé que algo tan hermoso pudiera durar para siempre. Incluso ahora, tú estás por casarte con Quinn y...

-Yo...solo hubiera deseado que me hubieras dicho todo esto antes-admitió Finn.

-Oh, vamos, ya lo sabías-dijo Rachel-Mi inseguridad siempre ha sido muy transparente...

-No eres tan predecible como crees, Rachel Berry-le aseguró él-Pensé que, al final del día, solo querías verme como un amigo...

-Y así es como supuse que me odiabas-reconoció la morena-Estaba demasiado asustada por cosas que ahora ya no tienen sentido...Lo siento.

-No te preocupes...

-Pero ahora...he aprendido mi lección-suspiró Rachel, recordando las circunstancias en las que estaban.

Finn adivinó su pensamiento y un profundo pesar lo inundó en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Podemos...olvidarnos de mi compromiso por ahora? Necesitamos recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido...

Rachel alzó un poco el rostro, mirando fijamente a Finn.

-¿Y ahora para qué?

-Para esto...-Finn se acercó a ella, y puso una de sus manos debajo de su mentón.

Al poco tiempo, aproximó sus labios a los de Rachel, y sin ninguna duda, decidió besarla.

Rachel se dejó ir, y ambos se aferraron al otro mientras dejaban que la noche siguiera su curso...

* * *

><p>Para Finn, cada segundo con Rachel le estaba pareciendo un paso más a la vida que él anhelaba, a la cual ya no podía acceder. Después de varios besos, decidió ponerse encima de ella, y Rachel tomó su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente mientras él dibujaba líneas con sus labios sobre el cuello de ella. Poco a poco, su boca descendió hasta el pecho de Rachel e inevitablemente, sus labios se prendieron de uno de los tirantes de su vestido, que fue bajando mientras él descubría el aroma de la piel en sus hombros.<p>

Rachel puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y desafió el pudor que la estaba haciendo ir más lento. Finn volvió a encontrar sus labios y ambos se besaron nuevamente por un trascurso un poco más largo.

Haciendo una pausa para tomar aire, Finn abrió los ojos y contempló los de Rachel, proyectando un brillo especial entre ambos.

-Te amo, Rachel-anunció, luego de admirarla profundamente-Realmente te amo...

Rachel bajó la vista, atormentada por volver a recordar su posición.

-No digas eso...

-Es la verdad...

-Finn...

-Vamos a vivir ahora-le sugirió él, sin darse por vencido-Me tomó muchos días, horas...para finalmente entender, y llegué a concluir que...tal vez no se supone que estemos juntos. Lo sé, tú misma me lo dijiste esta tarde, pero siendo el testarudo que soy...no pude comprenderlo hasta que me puse a pensar seriamente en...nuestro futuro. Me duele decirlo pero...nunca tenemos suerte. Sim embargo, sé que lo que siento por ti será muy difícil de que muera, es por eso que...voy a darte todo mi amor esta noche.

A pesar de todo, Rachel sonrió.

Y por primera vez, ella tomó la iniciativa. Aferrándose al cuello de Finn, lo acercó a ella para besarlo, sin importarle siquiera el hecho de que en cuestión de solo nanosegundos, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Finn nunca despegó sus labios de Rachel.

En un significativo abrazo, las manos de Rachel se adherieron al pecho de Finn, y poco a poco, lograron desabrochar los botones de su camiseta, la cual se perdió hasta caer en el piso. Finn se animó a retomar su posición inicial y completamente encima de Rachel, decidió besarla hasta hundir su rostro en su cuello. Las manos de la morena se aferraron a la espalda desnuda de Finn, y sus piernas, por algún motivo, se perdieron entre la entrepierna inclinada de él , lo cual hizo también que Rachel se deshiciera de los pantalones del muchacho.

La cama perfectamente arreglada comenzó a destenderse cuando Rachel extendió sus brazos mientras los labios de Finn hacían su recorrido desde su pecho hasta su boca. Cada estremecimiento que le provocaba ese contacto la hacía tomar los cobertores, e inevitablemente, éstos terminaron despojados con rápidez. De igual manera, el vestido de Rachel fue expulsado de su cuerpo sin el menor problema. A Finn se le iluminaron los ojos con absoluta ternura cuando pudo contemplar a la chica de sus sueños tan cerca de él, sonriendo con timidez. No pudo evitar atacarla a besos, y al escuchar su risa expuesta al natural, supo que había completado cada paso con éxito y atención.

Él sabía verdaderamente que nunca había estado equivocado al decirle lo hermosa que era, y por más que quiso mencionárselo de nuevo al verla de una manera tan diferente, terminó demostrándoselo con sus besos, pues cada uno de ellos era todavía más adictivo, y aún así no parecía que podían satisfacer su amor juntando sus labios con los del otro, aunque esa fue la forma más segura...por un momento.

Fue entonces cuando, enropados ya por las sábanas únicamente, Finn y Rachel decidieron explorar la piel de cada uno, adornándola con caricias que nunca tuvieron fin.

* * *

><p>Horas después, la cama terminó hecha un desastre. El vestido de Rachel y todas las prendas de Finn estaban prácticamente en el suelo. Los dos jovenes se mantuvieron entrelazados por el resto de la velada, e incluso cuando dio la medianoche.<p>

Rachel nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida, incluso aunque tenía el conocimiento muy presente de que todo era parte de una fantasía que no volvería a vivir jamás.

Estaba simplemente viviendo el momento, amando a Finn más de lo que le había confesado, sufriendo en silencio por el definitivo adiós que se darían apenas despertaran de nuevo en aquel nido...

No quería dejarlo. No estaba segura de poder olvidarlo algún día. No se imaginaba a otro chico mejor que él. Él realmente era todo lo que ella pedía...

Era muy injusto saber que no podía ser para ella...

Pero por el momento, Finn estaba ahí, sujetándola en sus brazos, y suspirando contra su piel, cada vez más cálida con su contacto. Sus labios estaban dejando huellas en el cuerpo de Rachel, y sus palabras eran tan sinceras que en muchas ocasiones fue difícil recordar la realidad.

Rachel dejó que Finn envolviera su cintura con sus brazos, y se estremeció apenas pudo sentir sus labios cerca de su oreja.

Aferrándose más contra él, cerró los ojos y decidió grabar aquel momento en su memoria para siempre. Nunca volvería a vivir algo así, ya no.

Después de Finn...¿qué seguiría para ella? Nada con una mayor o misma importancia, lo tenía claro.

Y entonces Finn la contempló con esos ojos tan tiernos y expresivos, sensibilizados únicamente por ella.

-Esta es la noche más feliz y más triste de mi vida...-comentó él, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Rachel.

Otra lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la morena, sin embargo, fue capaz de limpiarla a tiempo, y con el corazón palpitándole estrepitosamente, se acercó y le dio otro beso más a Finn.

Probablemente el último beso que le daría teniéndolo tan cerca.

El destino no los quería juntos, ambos estaban tratando de entenderlo, pero al menos esa noche, los dos lo ignoraron y se concentraron en lo que tenían, porque a pesar de que las circunstancias los apartaran, Finn y Rachel siempre tendrían aquel momento para recordar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y llegamos al final...del capítulo, obviamente ;) ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad jeje.<strong>

**Recuerden que todavía está Quinn, y en su última aparición estaba algo preocupada por el paradero de Finn...¿Qué sucedería si se entera dónde pasó la noche? Más aún, ¿qué sucederá con Finn y Rachel? ¿Realmente esa será su despedida? Esta parte continuará, así que todo es posible...**

**¡Me encantaría que me compartieran todas sus suposiciones y opiniones en cuanto a lo que va de la historia! ¡Por favor, es lo único que les pido! :)**

**Por cierto, los siguientes capítulos son muy importantes, y como sucedió con este, estaré trabajando un poco más en ellos, así que me parece que tendré que actualizar cada fin de semana como antes. Así tendré más tiempo para escribir mejor, y ustedes sabrán cuando hay una nueva actualización, ¿les parece? ¡Espero que sí!**

**¡Estén pendientes para el próximo capítulo! ¡El drama viene en camino! :D**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	20. Mensaje De Voz

**¡Hola, lectoras! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias :) Todavía faltan muchas cosas que necesitan solucionarse, pero verán que para el final de la historia, todo se tendrá que resolver. Y ya que menciono esto, les informo que solo quedan cinco capítulos más para este fic, incluyendo un epílogo. Ha sido increíble escribir esta historia y con suerte lo que se viene para los siguientes capítulos va a ser de su agrado, también puede llegar a sorprenderlas ;) Y si se han preguntado que llegaría a suceder en caso de que Quinn se entere acerca de lo que pasa entre Finn y Rachel...tal vez aquí tendrán un adelanto :) ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Una tenue línea de luz que se reflejó desde la ventana despertó a Finn poco a poco, haciéndolo que reparara inmediatamente en la morena que dormía a su lado. A pesar de que sus ojos apenas soportaban la claridad, el muchacho sonrió cuando recordó con quién estaba, y lo feliz que era. Ni siquiera se puso a pensar en que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se acercaba su despedida definitiva con Rachel. Estaba frente a ella, tocando su rostro, y observando su sueño totalmente maravillado. Finn sabía que nunca habría nadie como ella, ni siquiera Quinn, pero las cosas ya estaban tan destrozadas que lo último que le había quedado por hacer era compartir ese encuentro. Ya no valía la pena luchar contra el destino, aunque a Finn no le gustaba precisamente la idea de rendirse, pero al menos sabía que aquella noche le quedaría como un hermoso recuerdo por el resto de su vida. Esa era su única motivación, la única experiencia que le había brindado una perspectiva diferente con la cual, él intentaría vivir cada día. Solo esperaba, al final de todo lo ocurrido, que Rachel encontrara a alguien con quien pudiera estar para siempre sin ningún riesgo, y desde luego, en un tiempo adecuado.<p>

Le dolía pensarlo, pero Finn sabía que así tenían que ser las cosas. Por lo pronto, fue paciente y esperó a que Rachel se percatara del amanecer.

Luego de acariciar la punta de su nariz, y deslizar sus dedos sobre sus labios, Finn decidió tomar su mano y Rachel fue despertándose poco a poco.

Dio un ligero bostezo y cuando sus ojos finalmente se enfocaron en Finn, éstos enviaron un mensaje de ternura que Finn logró captar, por lo que inmediatamente se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la frente de Rachel.

-Buenos días-murmuró ella, sonriente.

Con su propia sonrisa traviesa, Finn continuó observándola.

-Estoy convencido de que eres el amor de mi vida, Rachel…

Al escuchar esto, el rostro de la morena cambió inevitablemente.

Haber aceptado un "te amo" había sido demasiado duro, aunque Rachel no protestó a mayor medida ya que su mismo corazón no se lo permitía, sin embargo, las palabras de Finn no la podían hacer festejar, y tenía que admitirlo, le parecieron de los más hermosas y valientes…pero no podía reciprocarlas.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si justo ese mismo día se despediría de él para siempre?

Tal vez sería bueno que lo hiciera, después de todo, Finn tenía el derecho de saber lo mucho que ella también lo amaba a él, y ya no habría nada que milagrosamente los mantuviera juntos…

-No deberías…

-Rachel-Finn la interrumpió, callándola y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Rachel retiró su mano con delicadeza, y se enderezó, cubriendo su pecho y en general, todo su cuerpo, con las sábanas que compartía con Finn.

Al verse de arriba abajo, al verlo a él, prácticamente desnudo, sabía que habían llegado muy lejos.

Sin embargo, había una parte de ella que no estaba realmente arrepentida de haber pasado aquella noche tan maravillosa junto a él.

La parte de ella que le era completamente fiel a Quinn, aceptaba sus errores, y descartaba nuevas oportunidades, sin embargo, fue la que reaccionó.

-Me…tengo que ir-anunció de pronto, un poco desconcertada.

Finn frunció el ceño, confundido con la decisión.

-Rachel…acaba de amanecer-le dijo-Por favor, solo recostémonos un poco más y…

-¡No puedo, Finn!-estalló ella, llorando-¡Ya no puedo! ¡Y ya te lo había dicho! Ya no puedo engañarme ni ilusionarme ni dejar que esta despedida sea mucho más difícil de sobrellevar.

Rachel hizo una pausa, mostrando su vulnerabilidad por completo.

-No quiero ser tu otra opción, tu otra chica-le aclaró-No quiero pensar en que pudimos tenerlo todo porque a final de cuentas, eso es pasado. Pero el presente ya no tiene por qué ser cuestionado. Tú y yo estamos en diferentes lugares ahora, y sí, alguna vez tuve la esperanza de que cuando te volviera a ver, si es que lo hacía, tal vez tú y yo tendríamos esa oportunidad que nunca conseguimos la primera vez, pero estamos aquí, tú te vas a casar con mi mejor amiga, y yo…tengo que ayudarla con la boda, ser su dama de honor, ayudar a mi padre con mi papá enfermo, ser mentora de unos chicos que cursan un taller de teatro…Ya no podemos siquiera arriesgarnos…

-Yo realmente te he dicho lo que siento -comentó él, su voz quebrándose-Siempre me he sentido de esa manera respecto a ti, y sé que ese aspecto no cambiará…

-Lo sé, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, Finn-le recordó ella, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su ropa del piso-Simplemente…no podemos. Ya ni siquiera se trata de si queremos arriesgarnos o no…

Finn se enderezó y entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, totalmente frustrado.

-Sé que estás en lo cierto…-comenzó, las lágrimas ya estaban dispuestas a salir-Y yo…creí estar preparado pero…todavía no puedo decirte adiós.

-Sabías que tendrías que hacerlo eventualmente-mencionó Rachel, vistiéndose sin ánimos-Desde que nos volvimos a ver…

-Es más duro de lo que me pude haber imaginado-admitió él, repentinamente taciturno.

Finalmente, Rachel terminó de vestirse, y con todo el dolor que estaba cargando su corazón, tuvo que despedirse de Finn.

-Bueno….Su-supongo que te veré en algún momento la próxima semana…

Rachel trató de sonar optimista, pero la realidad era que ninguna célula de su cuerpo podía soportar la idea de una vida después de eso.

-Rachel, por favor, no te vayas…-pidió él, destrozado.

Para eso, la morena ya se había dado la vuelta y bajó la vista antes de abandonar la habitación.

No se atrevió a voltear y mirarlo. No iba a poder soportarlo.

-Tengo que irme, Finn-sollozó-La vida tiene que seguir, tú tienes que cumplir con el matrimonio que has querido formar con Quinn…

-Yo te quiero a ti…

Finn sabía que tenía que intentarlo por lo menos por última vez. Se paró de la cama con rapidez, y con la misma velocidad tomó su ropa para vestirse. Antes de que Rachel se alejara, la alcanzó, tomó su brazo, e hizo que definitivamente volteara a encararlo.

-Rachel, sé que no…vamos a estar juntos-ni él mismo podía creerse sus palabras-pero necesito que te quedes un poco más…

Limpiándose las lágrimas, y poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, Rachel decidió mirar sin miedo a los ojos de Finn, y a la vez, se preparó para ser muy clara.

-Yo sé que no lo entiendes, pero…Quinn es mi mejor amiga y no la quiero ver con el corazón roto aunque el dolor se extienda en el mío…

Con esas últimas palabras, Rachel tuvo suficiente.

Finn tendría que comprender sus intenciones, solo eso esperaba.

-Rachel, yo…al menos déjame llevarte…

-Tomaré un taxi, Finn-dijo ella, ausente.

Se volvió nuevamente hasta la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás…

Finn se quedó paralizado, dejando que ese vidrio que cubría sus ojos se rompiera y derramara lágrimas silenciosas que no parecían tener fin.

* * *

><p>Después de un intenso desglose que tuvo que soportar lamentándose dentro de su auto, Finn supo que lo mejor sería ir a ver a Quinn, debido a que apenas encendiendo su móvil, la rubia ya lo estaba llamando.<p>

No tenía ni el mínimo gramo de humor para explicar su desaparición, o lidiar con los caprichos de su prometida, para el caso, pero como había dicho Rachel, la vida tenía que seguir, y lo quisiera o no, él tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Cuando Quinn lo recibió, el muchacho no hizo ni un menor esfuerzo para sonreírle. No había nada que pudiera animarlo, al menos en ese momento.

Ella tampoco estaba tan contenta, cabía mencionar, y Finn sabía exactamente por qué.

Los dos se dirigieron a la estancia, y Quinn se sentó frente a él, mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Me puedes explicar en donde estuviste? ¡Te estuve llamando desde ayer en la tarde, Finn! ¡Y nunca me contestaste! Hiram salió del hospital, ¡y tú ni siquiera te apareciste en la cena que tuvimos en su casa! Rachel me confirmó que fuiste a la presentación de la banda, pero eso es lo único que sé… ¿qué pasa contigo?

Finn suspiró, cansado de hablar, de recordar, de tener que buscar excusas.

-Estuve…en la casa de mi madre, desde luego.

-¿Ah, sí?-Quinn se cruzó de brazos, molesta-Porque yo la llamé anoche, también hoy por la mañana, y me dijo que no sabía nada de ti…

Harto de absolutamente todo, Finn se tiró completamente en el sofá, dispuesto a ignorar las quejas de Quinn en caso de que se dieran.

-Solo anduve…por ahí.

-¡Pues más vale que no te vuelvas a desaparecer así cuando estemos casados porque te juro que eso ya no lo soportaré!-le advirtió Quinn, furiosa, y acto seguido, se puso de pie para alejarse.

Inmediatamente, se volvió, mirándolo con tristeza y enojo.

-Nunca pensé que iba a decirlo, pero estoy muy, muy decepcionada de ti-soltó.

Y entonces se fue.

-Yo también lo estoy-musitó él, perdido en sus pensamientos, luchando contra sus lágrimas.

Él también estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, era inevitable.

Ojalá hubiera hecho algo más para que Rachel se quedara. Había estado dispuesto a luchar, a no darse por vencido, y al final terminó aceptando una noche de despedida que realmente no pudo dejar ir del todo.

Estaba acabado.

* * *

><p>Durante la hora de la comida, Hiram y Leroy notaron que Rachel mostraba un semblante ausente, y verdaderamente les preocupó.<p>

Apenas había intercambiado unas palabras con ellos, y no se había acercado a ninguno de los dos durante la mañana.

Leroy pensó que había salido a correr muy temprano ya que la escuchó entrando a su habitación poco después de haber despertado, y hasta donde sabía, no había salido de ahí en horas.

Rachel estaba pasando por algo alarmante, pero ni Hiram ni Leroy se quisieron imaginar de qué se trataba.

Lo que menos querían era abrumarla más.

-Así qué…vuelves al trabajo hoy, ¿cierto?-preguntó Hiram, como de pasada.

Leroy la examinó con la mirada.

-Sí, no alcancé a ir en la mañana pero…hay unos chicos con los que trabajo en la tarde así que, ya casi es momento de retirarme…

-¿Puedo saber por qué faltaste en la mañana?-inquirió Leroy.

-Yo…no me estaba sintiendo muy bien-balbuceó-pero…ahora estoy lista para seguir trabajando, y bueno, si me disculpan, lo mejor es que suba a lavarme los dientes porque ya me tengo que ir…

-¡Pero si no has comido nada!-exclamó Hiram.

-No tengo tanta hambre-admitió, poniéndose de pie.

Tomó su plato, lo dejó rápidamente en la cocina, y entonces subió a prepararse.

Al poco tiempo regresó con sus padres, se despidió, y se dirigió al teatro.

Mientras iba en el auto, la radio comenzó a torturarla con canciones deprimentes e ilusas, por lo que tuvo que apagar el estéreo con brusquedad, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar más en Finn hasta que llegó al teatro.

* * *

><p>Cuando los jóvenes se fueron, Rachel se sentó junto al piano y trató de recobrar sus ánimos.<p>

Sin pensarlo, comenzó a tocar, pero las notas salieron más frustradas que nunca, pues no encontraba la manera de recuperarse.

Sentía que lo había perdido todo. Ya no había más. Finn nunca sería parte de su vida, y era muy triste dejarlo ir después de aquella noche…

Decididamente, tenía que conversar con alguien que de alguna manera la hiciera reaccionar, y además, tenía que hacer algo que la distrajera lo suficiente como para poder sacar a Finn de su cabeza-al menos por unas horas.

Rachel tomó su teléfono, buscó un número, y esperó…

-¿Hola?

-¡Kurt! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra haberte encontrado!

-¿Te sucede algo?-inquirió él, un poco confundido.

-Yo…-Rachel suspiró-Necesito hablar contigo, pero aún estoy en el teatro…

-Oh, ¿te gustaría que pasara a recogerte?

-No quiero dejar mi auto aquí-dijo ella-Además, estaba pensando en hacer algo diferente…

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Te importaría que fuéramos a correr por el vecindario?-preguntó-Ya sabes, para ejercitarnos un poco. Así también aprovecharé para distraerme…

-De…acuerdo, pero tendrás que ser paciente conmigo-le advirtió Kurt-No me gusta admitirlo, pero no tengo la misma condición que tú…

Rachel casi sonrió.

-No te preocupes, iremos al ritmo…

-Entonces… ¿te veo en unos veinte minutos?

-En mi casa, sí.

-Muy bien, ahí nos vemos…

-¡Perfecto!

Al terminar la llamada, Rachel guardó todas las partituras que se habían utilizado en la sesión de los chicos, y después de todo, caminó un poco más aliviada hasta la salida del teatro.

Con suerte, Kurt le iba a dar todo ese apoyo que ella necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Kurt se reunió con Rachel en su casa un poco antes de que comenzara a oscurecer, y ambos salieron a correr enseguida.<p>

El chico se había puesto sus auriculares , y comenzó a caminar junto a Rachel, sin embargo, cuando ella se dispuso a hablar, la morena se percató de que Kurt estaba más concentrado en su música que en otra cosa.

-¡KURT!-le gritó, llamando su atención-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que mi canción favorita para correr…

-Trato de contarte algo muy importante-se indignó ella.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-inmediatamente, Kurt se desconectó de su reproductor de música y miró a su amiga con intriga.

-Pues…-Rachel sabía que no iba a ser fácil recordar todo de nuevo, pero igualmente se animó a hacerlo-Anoche…Finn se apareció y me pidió que me escapara con él…

-¡Y le dijiste que no!-supuso Kurt, histérico-¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?

-Acepté, y…llegamos a un hotel-continuó ella-Finn reservó una suite y estuvimos conversando, a mi parecer, por horas…

-¿Es eso código para algo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-se molestó Rachel-Aunque, después de eso, se vino una sesión de besos, y después…

-Hicieron lo sucio…

-Hicimos el amor-Rachel se encogió de hombros, completamente vulnerable.- Nunca me he sentido tan feliz, y me aferré a él durante toda la noche. Fue increíble, pero…

-Pero el nuevo día llegó y tú tuviste que despertar del cuento de hadas, ¿no es así?-supuso Kurt.

-Así es-le confirmó ella-Y todavía duele, aunque para ser sincera, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para olvidarlo, y con suerte, lo haré…

-Realmente no sé que decirte-se lamentó Kurt-No puedo felicitarte, es obvio. Lo que hicieron no está precisamente bien y…no puedo ni imaginarme lo duro que puede ser para ti…

-Es muy duro-interrumpió Rachel-Ni siquiera me he atrevido a hablar con Quinn, y no sé si esté lista para encararla. Afortunadamente no me ha llamado…

-¡Y será mejor que no la invoques!-le advirtió Kurt-No soportaría que te dijera algo que te hiriera después de todo lo que estás pasando…

-Gracias, Kurt-de pronto, la voz de Rachel se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin advertencia. Ambos detuvieron su caminata-Eres un amigo increíble aunque a veces el cinismo te acompaña…

-No me defenderé porque creo que esto ya se está saliendo de control… ¡Rachel!

-Lo siento mucho, Kurt-se disculpó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No, no, es decir…no tienes por qué disculparte-le aseguró él, abrazándola-Llora todo lo que sea necesario, pero por favor, no sigas culpándote…

-Es inevitable…-sollozó Rachel-He tenido ya algunas oportunidades y no las he podido aprovechar, no he luchado lo suficiente, no he cumplido la promesa de mi padre, y lo que verdaderamente me mata es que…no pude decirle a Finn con las mismas palabras que él me declaró lo mucho que lo amo. Eso es algo que se quedará siempre conmigo…

-Pues, tal vez no se las dijiste en el momento, pero aún hay tiempo para hacérselas saber…-solucionó Kurt, mientras sujetaba a Rachel con fuerza.

-¿Cómo?-la morena se enderezó, y con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos contempló a Kurt.

-Llámalo-respondió-O mejor aún, déjale un mensaje de voz, así no te desmoronarás porque no lo tendrás frente a ti ni estará escuchándote en ese momento. Hazle saber lo mucho que lo amas, se lo merece.

-Finn no escucha sus mensajes de voz-mencionó Rachel, derrotada.

-Nunca sabes-dijo Kurt-Tal vez reconocerá tu número y se animará a hacerlo. Estará grabado en su teléfono de todos modos, y estoy seguro de que en algún momento lo va a detectar. No pierdes nada intentándolo.

Con un desesperanzador suspiro, y la misma mirada triste que la estaba retratando aquel día, Rachel esperó a calmarse a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas. Buscó un lugar para sentarse, y Kur la siguió. Entonces tomó su teléfono y respiró profundamente antes de marcarle a Finn. Como supuso, él no contestó su móvil, así que Rachel tuvo que recurrir a la opción del mensaje de voz. Probablemente aquella era la mejor alternativa. Se preparó por un momento, y entonces comenzó a hablar. Eso era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido comprometido a algo que al principio pensaste que podrías cumplir pero…con el paso del tiempo, y tal vez, gracias a tu realidad…te das cuenta que no es exactamente lo que quieres?-le preguntó Finn a Mike.

Los dos amigos se habían reunido en un bar en pleno mediodía, pues Finn sabía que de toda la manada, Mike podría ser en realidad quien lo entendería mejor, y quien estaría dispuesto a escucharlo. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y él definitivamente era la mejor opción.

Luego de unos tragos, Finn comenzó a sincerarse haciendo preguntas que después tendría que comparar. Mike sabía todo el dilema acerca de Rachel, así que respondió sin cuestionar demasiado a Finn. Lo escuchó, y decidió que lo dejaría terminar de expresarse para que al final él pudiera darle su propio criterio.

-No me he sentido realmente así-admitió Mike-Siempre he tomado mis responsabilidades y he seguido adelante.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿Y si por más que quisieras, no pudieras dejar de pensar en cierta persona?

Mike hizo una mueca.

-En eso no podré ayudarte-se disculpó-Nunca he llegado a tener problemas con el tiempo en ese aspecto…

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que haré-se lamentó Finn.

-Pues…Quinn está muy entusiasmada…

Finn suspiró.

-Ya lo sé…

-Lo que sí te diré, y seré honesto Finn, es que…no me parece que tú seas una persona que se decide a jugar con dos chicas que resultan ser mejores amigas…

-Ni siquiera sé que tipo de persona soy-confesó Finn-Y la verdad es que…ya perdí a Rachel.

Mike lo miró con tristeza y le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de apoyo.

Finn se perdió un poco en sus propios pensamientos…

-De hecho, no estoy seguro siquiera de que alguna vez la tuve en realidad, en el sentido obviamente de que ella me haya aceptado como algo más que su amigo, pero nunca podría reprocharle eso…-reflexionó-Ella me hizo tener una de las mejores noches de mi vida…

-¡Wow!-se sobresaltó Mike-No me habías contado acerca de eso.

Sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por animarse un poco, Finn alzó la mano para indicarle a uno de los mozos que necesitaba más tragos.

-Es una larga historia-reconoció-Tal vez debería empezar por…nuestro encuentro en la presentación de la banda…

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, en la casa de Quinn…<p>

-Solo entraré al baño por un momento, no tardaré, lo prometo…

-Oh, de acuerdo…adelante…

En medio de aquel aburrimiento, no había más que hacer que tirarse en la cama y esperar. Entonces el teléfono de Finn resultó ser lo único interesante de la habitación.

Rayos, había demasiados mensajes…

Y uno en particular, no se podía ignorar…

El mensaje había llegado hace veintitrés horas exactamente, pero Finn nunca se preocupaba por revisar su buzón… ¡Y la grabación era de Rachel!

¿Qué más daba si lo escuchaba en ese momento? ¿Qué podría decirle Rachel a Finn después de todo? ¿Después de días sin siquiera preguntar por él?

La espera era verdaderamente larga…

Oprimiendo una tecla, el mensaje comenzó a reproducirse, y definitivamente fue más duro escucharlo con cada segundo que pasaba…

Era demasiado para digerirlo en tan poco tiempo…

-¡Hola, Finn, soy yo, Rachel!-saludó, audiblemente nerviosa y destrozada-Creo…creo que ya lo sabes. Sé que probablemente no escucharás esto porque comúnmente ignoras estos mensajes, sé que los odias, pero en fin, yo…yo solo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho, _muchísimo_…por todo. Soy difícil de tratar, lo sé, pero tú…tú simplemente haces que todo sea mejor y yo, yo…te amo. Te amo, Finn. Sé que no debería estar diciendo esto pero…te amo y lo arruiné todo y ahora ya es muy tarde. Siento mucho hacerte esto y gracias al cielo que no estás mirándome en este momento porque…probablemente me desmoronaría… Te he amado desde hace muchos años y sé que ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer para cambiar las cosas, pero al menos quiero que sepas que quise intentarlo, incluso aunque en algún momento me estaba muriendo de miedo. Te deseo lo mejor, quiero que seas feliz. Con suerte algún día ya no estaré enamorada de ti…De acuerdo, ahora…elimina esto.

-Muy bien, Quinn, vámonos…

Al oír que Finn se acercaba, Quinn se apresuró a borrar la enorme confesión que acababa de escuchar. Sus manos temblaban, sin embargo, logró su objetivo a tiempo.

Depositó el teléfono de su prometido justo en dónde lo había dejado él, y respiró profundo antes de que Finn regresara.

Cuando abrió la puerta y la encontró algo pasmada, Finn se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, vamos de una vez…

La rubia tomó su bolso y se puso de pie. Finn guardó su teléfono y tomó las llaves de su auto.

Entregar papeles en el registro civil no podía ser su actividad favorita de la tarde, pero era una obligación.

Al poco tiempo, los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a su destino.

Quinn no hizo ningún comentario durante todo el trayecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno...¿qué les pareció? Parece que el mensaje lo escuchó la persona equivocada xD ¿Realmente se imaginaron que Quinn era quien había tomado el teléfono? ¿O pensaron que era Finn? Jajaja me gustaría que me comentaran acerca de eso porque en realidad no sé si logré esconder bien la sorpresa :P<strong>

**¿Le pedirá Quinn una explicación a Rachel? ¿Le comentará algo a Finn? ¿Cómo se lo tomará? ¡Estén pendientes!**

**Por último, solo quiero pedirles que no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. Su opinión siempre ha sido muy importante, y me alegraría leer todo lo que quisieran compartirme. Por favor, es lo único que pido a cambio ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	21. La Vida Sigue

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras! No puedo dejar de agradecerles el tiempo que se toman para leer y comentar cada capítulo de esta historia. Es un gusto escribirla para ustedes, y me alegra que hasta ahora puedan continuar disfrutándola. Gracias además por todas las alertas y favoritos, espero que nunca lleguen a arrepentirse jeje solo bromeo xD**

** La pregunta ahora es...¿Cómo se tomará Quinn esa confesión de Rachel? ¿Le reclamará o seguirá aparentemente sumisa? En este capítulo aparece un personaje muy querido y odiado a la vez...¿saben a quién me refiero? ;) ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Al terminar la primera lección del día, Rachel apartó todas las partituras que había estado analizando y se dejó caer, literalmente, en el asiento que tenía para ella.<p>

Ya habían pasado dos noches desde que le había mandado aquel mensaje a Finn, y él, como tal vez era de esperarse, no le había respondido todavía.

Rachel sabía que no debería de preocuparse tanto, pues dudaba que en realidad Finn se animara a escuchar sus correos de voz, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse extremadamente nerviosa al saber que su verdad estaba ahí, en algún lugar, suelta.

Ni siquiera podía imaginarse como la tomaría Finn, después de como lo había dejado.

¿Estaría decepcionado de ella? ¿Enojado con ella? ¿Pidiéndole secretamente que volviera a él?

Rachel nunca había estado más confundida, triste, o estresada en su vida.

Y justo para hacer aquel momento peor, Quinn llegó al auditorio un poco perdida.

Inmediatamente, se quitó sus lentes de sol, y sonrió cuando reconoció a Rachel en el escenario, por lo que casi corrió para reunirse con ella.

Lo que Rachel deseó más que nada en ese momento fue que el tiempo pasara rápido y el siguiente grupo con el que iba a trabajar llegara, solo para poder darle una excusa a Quinn de no verla hasta después.

Todavía no estaba preparada para hablar con ella, y mucho menos verla. No podía mirarla a la cara sabiendo que había dormido con su prometido, aunque había sido un poco más que eso…

No obstante, logró mantener la compostura, y una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro apenas su amiga se acercó a abrazarla.

-¡Hola!-saludó Quinn, entusiasmada-¿Cómo estás? ¡No te he visto en…dos días!

-Lo sé, he estado algo distraída, y…bueno, la obra de teatro que estamos montando se presenta en una semana…

-¡Oh, es cierto!-exclamó Quinn-Entonces estás algo estresada, supongo.

Rachel suspiró, y se volvió a sentar de nuevo.

-Muy estresada-admitió.

-Bueno, pues…-Quinn comenzó a dar vueltas por el escenario, no muy segura de como plantearle una de sus recientes ideas a Rachel-Si realmente tienes un poco de tiempo para, tú sabes, relajarte, salir a divertirte un poco…¡tengo algo muy bueno para ti!

-¿De qué hablas?-inquirió Rachel, cansada.

-Uno de mis amigos de la Universidad está en Lima… ¡y te quiere conocer!

Rachel resopló.

-¿Cómo es que sabe de mí? ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Bueno, él es soltero, tú eres soltera…

-Oh no, no vas a empezar con eso de nuevo, ¿cierto?

-No es nada como lo que te he hecho pasar con los demás chicos-la tranquilizó Quinn-Él es un buen amigo mío, y además, un rostro fresco. De hecho…ya preparé una cita…

-¡QUINN!

-Pero será doble, no te preocupes…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-se asustó Rachel.

-Finn y yo también vamos-le comunicó la rubia.

-¿Por qué harías eso?-Rachel estaba conmocionada.

De ninguna manera asistiría a una cita con un extraño, su mejor amiga y…Finn.

-Rachel, él es un muy buen amigo mio, acaba de llegar a la ciudad, y sería incómodo para él que saliera todo el tiempo junto con una pareja…Él también necesita una cita, y tú necesitas desestresarte un poco. Vamos, ni siquiera tienen que vincularse románticamente…

-Ahora ya no te entiendo-se quejó la morena.

-Solo…vamos a salir-la animó Quinn-Pasas un buen rato con nosotros, y después…regresas un poco más relajada a tu trabajo.

¿Cómo rayos iba a relajarse si tendría que toparse con Finn de nuevo, un extraño probablemente la acosaría, y Quinn no sería más que Quinn?

¿Cómo iba a poner una buena cara frente a ellos si su mente y corazón estaban enfocados solamente en la producción teatral que ya se acercaba y la confesión que le había hecho a Finn por medio de un mensaje de voz?

No estaba preparada. Definitivamente no.

* * *

><p>Quinn, Finn, y Rachel, llegaron al lujoso restaurante en donde se realizaría la no deseada cita doble.<p>

Rachel terminó aceptando ir ya que Quinn continuó insistiendo, incluso cuando varios actores comenzaron a llegar al teatro.

La morena tenía que atenderlos y empezar a ensayar, por lo que tuvo que decirle que sí a Quinn solo para que la dejara en paz y no la volviera a llamar con el mismo asunto después.

Fue igual de terrible a como se lo imaginó.

Camino a la cita, el auto se inundó en un silencio incómodo.

Rachel-que verdaderamente ya no conocía Lima tan bien, pues estando en Nueva York, las cosas habían cambiado-tuvo que aceptar que "la pareja perfecta" la fuera a buscar a su casa, pues no tenía la más mínima idea de donde se ubicaba el restaurante al que llegarían.

En el momento que Rachel y Finn cruzaron miradas, todo el control que ella tenía quiso desmoronarse, sin embargo, logró evitar que otro desbordamiento más sucediera, y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma al evitar que las lágrimas la delataran.

La mirada de Finn era ausente, pero Rachel podía percibir el dolor que ésta emanaba.

El muchacho estaba aún más callado de lo normal a cuando ambos se encontraban con Quinn, y lo que a Rachel más le preocupó fue el hecho de que no sabía realmente si él ya estaba al tanto de su confesión. Eso la estaba matando.

De pronto, Quinn acercó su mano a la de Finn y la apretó con fuerza.

Rachel, sentada en el asiento trasero, observó como sucedió aquello.

Unos segundos después, Finn retiró la mano de Quinn con un poco de brusquedad para tocar el volante, y Rachel percibió el semblante triste de su amiga mientras la rubia bajaba la vista, sin saber como reaccionar.

A Rachel se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y deseó poder contemplar a Finn para conocer su expresión en ese momento, sin embargo, no se atrevió.

Sabía muy bien que lo había arruinado todo. Si ella no hubiera regresado, nadie tendría la necesidad de estar triste, tener dudas, o arriesgar mucho.

Y desde luego, su corazón no estaría dividido entre su amor hacia Finn y el cariño que le tenía a su mejor amiga…

* * *

><p>Finn se detuvo en el estacionamiento del restaurante poco después, y bajó para abrirle la puerta a Quinn. Luego abrió la de Rachel.<p>

La morena bajó no muy segura de como sería el trato con Finn.

Cuando estuvo finalmente fuera del auto, miró de reojo a éste, que todavía sostenía su puerta, y el muchacho le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que no le pudo llegar hasta los ojos.

Rachel no supo como interpretarla.

Los tres caminaron hasta la entrada del lugar y un mozo se encargó de recibirlos. Cuando estaban registrándose, un hombre atractivo de cabello acaramelado y amplia sonrisa alzó mano y voz, dispuesto a llamar la atención de los chicos.

Quinn sonrió apenas lo reconoció. Era Jesse St James.

-¡Jesse!-se emocionó, corriendo a abrazarlo.

Finn y Rachel iban detrás de ella.

-¡Me alegra tanto verte!-dijo Quinn, en medio del abrazo-Te ves muy guapo, tengo que admitirlo.

Finn tosió secamente. Rachel imaginó que no le gustaría que su prometida le dijera a eso a otro hombre, lo cual definitivamente la desanimó.

En realidad, Finn no soportaba la idea que ese hombre que se veía "muy guapo" al parecer de Quinn, iba a ser el idiota con suerte que tendría una cita con Rachel.

-Tú te ves fantástica, Quinn-admitió Jesse, sonriente-Ni siquiera has cambiado desde la Universidad…

Quinn soltó una risita, y Finn y Rachel solo se quedaron callados, parados ahí, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

-Oh, bueno, tengo que presentarte…-comenzó Quinn, y atrajo a Finn hacía sí-Este es mi prometido, Finn…

-El afortunado novio…-comentó Jesse, ofreciéndole la mano para saludarlo.

Finn apretó la suya un poco más fuerte de lo cordial.

-Y ella es mi mejor amiga, Rachel…

Rachel tuvo que dar un paso hacia adelante para saludar a Jesse, sin embargo, cuando le ofreció la mano, el hombre inclinó su cabeza, y se la besó.

Rachel se sonrojó ligeramente, y Finn no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño.

-Un gusto en conocerte, Rachel…

-El gusto es mío…-dijo ella, más que nada, por cortesía.

Jesse le sonrió y la animó a reunirse a su lado. Quinn les dio su aprobación, y Finn simplemente los fulminó con la mirada.

Ya sabía que ese Jesse no le iba a gustar para nada. El hecho de que ya se sentía tan cómodo con Rachel como para acercarse de esa manera a ella lo sacaba verdaderamente de quicio.

-Bueno, ya tengo la mesa-anunció Jesse- Acompáñenme…

* * *

><p>Para desgracia de Finn, Jesse decidió que Rachel se sentara a su lado, y él mismo quedó frente a él.<p>

Su estúpida sonrisa lo estaba desesperando.

¿Qué demonios podía ver Rachel en él?

-Por cierto, te ves muy bella Rachel-mencionó Jesse-¿Hay algo en especial esta noche o es que así eres de hermosa cada día?

-Yo, pues…

-Eso es muy lindo, Jesse-admitió Quinn-Yo diría que siempre se ve así…

-Quinn, no digas eso…-se apenó Rachel.

-No, es en serio-continuó Quinn-Tienes un don, amiga…

-Lo sé…Ella-de pronto, Finn decidió entrar a la conversación-Ella es muy natural…

Rachel lo miró impactada. Era incapaz de concebir lo que él había comentado frente a Quinn y Jesse.

Finn le devolvió la mirada por un nanosegundo, y Rachel pudo detectar la honestidad en ella.

Quinn se quedó callada, y para no verse algo desconcertado, Jesse decidió retomar la conversación.

-Bueno, Rachel… ¿ya has conseguido cita para la boda? Es decir, sé que hoy estás dispuesta a conocerme a mí, pero… ¿ya hiciste planes con alguien más?

-Justo estaba pensando que tal vez ustedes dos podrían ser sus respectivas citas para el gran día-comentó Quinn.

-¿Entonces no estás saliendo con nadie?-se entusiasmó Jesse.

-No-afirmó Rachel, observando de reojo a Finn-No tengo…ningún compromiso con alguien todavía para ese día pero…

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Jesse.

Rachel inhaló, exhaló, y finalmente decidió ponerse de pie.

-¿Me disculpan un momento? Voy al tocador…

Y así como el rumbo de su respuesta, Rachel se desapareció.

Todos estaban desconcertados, incluso Finn, pues se imaginaba que si alguien saldría explotando de esa cena sería él mismo, no Rachel.

Jesse tuvo que reír debido a la confusión del asunto, sin embargo, Quinn sí estaba preocupada, y decidió seguir a su amiga.

-Voy a ver que sucedió con ella-les informó a los chicos, poniéndose de pie, y alejándose.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?-preguntó Jesse, perplejo.

Finn intentó con todas sus fuerzas no decirle todo lo que estaba rondando por su mente, y mucho menos, dirigirle una mirada asesina que lo delatara.

No era nada fácil quedarse callado.

* * *

><p>Quinn encontró a Rachel en el baño de damas, que curiosamente, estaba vacío a excepción de la presencia de ambas, e inevitablemente resopló al encontrarse a su amiga frente al tocador, mirándose al espejo con una apagada expresión en el rostro.<p>

Jesse solo estaba tratando de conocerla, y Quinn no podía entender como es que siempre tenía que ser tan dramática.

En ese momento, la rubia se dio cuenta de que había estado bien en no preguntarle acerca del mensaje que había escuchado en el teléfono de Finn porque entonces la vulnerabilidad estaría en su punto y el drama se convertiría finalmente en un infierno.

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso?-inquirió Quinn, acercándose a ella.

Rachel recargó sus dos manos sobre el lavabo, y respiró profundamente, tratando que el aire que exhalaba se paseara un poco por sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

Tomó de los papeles que estaban al lado del espejo, y bajó la vista inmediatamente, incapaz de encarar a Quinn.

-¿Por qué decidiste que tuviéramos esta cena con Jesse?-quiso saber-Es decir, sé que es tu amigo, está de visita, es soltero, yo necesito distraerme, no quieres que él sea el mal tercio entre tú y Finn, etc…pero, aún siento que hay algo más por lo que esto está sucediendo.

Quinn miró a Rachel con tristeza, y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Rachel, está claro que estás desanimada, y necesitas estar con alguien que pueda quererte. No quiero que mi mejor amiga se encuentre sola en mi boda… ¿Cómo me haría sentir eso?

-Un hombre no es necesario para asegurar mi felicidad, ¿lo sabes?

-Puede que tengas razón pero…Vamos, Jesse está aquí. Chicos como él no se encuentran fácilmente, solo date la oportunidad de conocerlo…

-Y… ¿qué sucedería si no me llegara a gustar?

-Pues entonces dejas de verlo-solucionó Quinn-Pero será imposible que no termine gustándote. Es demasiado sexy…y lindo. ¿Sabes? Él quería ser una estrella de Broadway, pero nunca lo logró. Creo que tú y él tendrán mucho de que hablar en ese aspecto.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que me buscas a alguien con casi los mismos intereses que yo-reconoció Rachel.

Quinn soltó una carcajada, y alentó a Rachel tomando su mano con fuerza.

-Aunque me pregunto por qué no logró llegar a Broadway-comentó la morena, con sarcasmo.

-Oh, por favor, dale una oportunidad-pidió Quinn.

-Siendo sincera, no tengo ganas de salir con nadie en este momento, Quinn…

_De ninguna manera quiero salir con Jesse_, reflexionó Rachel_. Yo quiero, yo quiero…maldita sea, yo quiero a Finn…_

-¿Ah, no?-Quinn la estudió cuidadosamente con la mirada.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no tienes que salir con él realmente, si no quieres, tampoco tendrá que ser así, pero al menos puede ser una aventurilla.-sugirió Quinn.

Su amiga abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Disculpa?

-Claro, puedes irte con él esta noche, divertirte, y después solo le pides que sea tu cita para la boda. No es tan difícil.

-¡No quiero salir con él si sé que no lo amo y que tampoco espero hacerlo con el tiempo!-estalló Rachel, mirando a Quinn de pronto algo decepcionada-¿No te importan mis sentimientos, verdad?

-¡Claro que me importan!-respondió Quinn-Pero veamos las cosas como son. Ahora mismo…no tienes a nadie, y en lo que a mí respecta, sé que tú definitivamente no estás enamorada de nadie… ¿O me equivoco?

Rachel comenzó a temblar cuando la mirada de Quinn la penetró, por lo que bruscamente tuvo que soltar su mano. Parecía que la pregunta la había sobresaltado, y esperó, con el corazón palpitándole agitadamente, que Quinn no hubiera reparado en el movimiento apenas visible que había hecho, pues éste dejaba lugar a muchas dudas.

-Creo que…tienes razón, sí-contestó, sintiéndose como una idiota.

-Entonces ahí lo tienes-el rostro de Quinn volvió a iluminarse-Dale a este chico su oportunidad…

-Tal vez lo haré-dijo Rachel, completamente segura de que no se esforzaría por cumplir con lo dicho-Es decir, si tengo que hacerlo…Sí, necesito una cita para…la boda.

-¡Esa es mi amiga!-exclamó Quinn-¡Ahora ve por él!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la mesa…<p>

-Así que…Quinn me dijo que tú ya conocías a Rachel desde hace tiempo…

-Sí, ella es también como mi mejor amiga-contestó Finn, secamente.

-Entonces…-Jesse soltó una risita-Tú nunca…ya sabes… ¿has hecho lo sucio con ella?

Finn se cruzó de brazos y miró a Jesse con incredulidad.

-Espera un momento, ¿de verdad quieres salir con Rachel?-inquirió, molesto-Porque de una vez te lo digo, ella no es así…

-No soy tan vulgar, amigo…

-No me digas amigo.

-Lo siento, es solo que…ella es hermosa, y el término de "solo amigos" está muy pasado de moda. Te veías molesto cuando besé su mano…

-Yo…yo solo me preocupo por ella-afirmó Finn, un poco nervioso.

-Sí, por supuesto que lo haces-comentó Jesse, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p>Las chicas regresaron de los sanitarios al poco tiempo, y aunque Finn y Rachel ya no se encontraban a solas con Jesse y Quinn, que parecían solo querer hacer preguntas y meterse en cosas que a ambos les incomodaban, la tensión siguió ahí.<p>

Rachel terminó hablando de su trabajo en el teatro comunitario, y aprovechó para invitarlos a todos a la función que darían muy pronto. Eso definitivamente la distrajo un poco.

Terminada la cena, los cuatro se quedaron platicando un poco más en el estacionamiento, pues todo parecía indicar que llovería muy pronto, y el clima resultó ser un tema de conservación seguro.

Dado que Rachel había llegado con Quinn y Finn, Jesse se ofreció a llevarla él mismo de regreso a su casa.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Jesse-comentó ella, sonriendo apenada.

-Nuestras casas están muy cerca-intervino Finn-Así que a mí no me molestaría llevarla de regreso…

Apenas dijo eso, Quinn le dio un codazo.

-¡Finn!-rió-¿No captas el propósito aquí? Jesse quiere conocer más a Rachel estando a solas con ella, obviamente…

-Vaya-musitó la morena, con la vista baja.

-Oh, entonces…sí van a salir-a Finn se le quebró la voz.

-Eso espero-admitió Jesse, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Rachel, y volviéndose a ella-¿Entonces me dejas llevarte a tu casa?

-Yo...-Rachel no sabía que decir. La idea no le gustaba demasiado, pero sabía que a veces tenía que hacer cosas que no le agradaban.

La mirada de Quinn la estaba presionando, la de Jesse, incomodando, y la de Finn…

La mirada de Finn la estaba matando.

-Está bien-aceptó-Vamos.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos después, chicos-se despidió Jesse, con mayor entusiasmo.

Abrazó brevemente a Quinn, y le dio la mano a Finn, la cual él aceptó con seriedad.

Rachel se despidió de Quinn, le dirigió un "hasta luego" a Finn, el cual le pareció de lo más embarazoso, y caminó junto con Jesse hasta su auto, acto que no la estaba haciendo para nada feliz.

¡Apenas se conocían!

Jesse le abrió la puerta del copiloto, mostrando su arrogante caballerosidad, y Finn no pudo hacer más que contemplarlos como idiota.

Quinn tampoco les quitaba un ojo de encima, así que nunca logró reparar en los celos de su prometido, sin embargo, estos eran bastante obvios.

-Estoy segura de que Rachel conseguirá una aventura esta noche-comentó Quinn, divertida-Y tal vez un novio…

Finn no le dijo nada a cambio.

Nunca había estado tan celoso en su vida. El hecho de que Jesse y Rachel se estaban alejando, y tal vez a un lugar en el que ambos pudieran estar verdaderamente solos, no hacía más que producirle pensamientos enfermizos.

Por eso mismo, Finn decidió que apenas dejando a Quinn en casa, él tendría que salir a un lugar para despejarse. Y en ese lugar, definitivamente, tendrían que vender alcohol.

* * *

><p>Jesse se detuvo frente a la casa de Rachel, después de todas las indicaciones que ella le había dado, y con una luminosa sonrisa, se volvió a la morena para poder aplicar uno de sus propósitos.<p>

-Pues…aquí estamos-comenzó-Rachel, realmente quisiera que nos viéramos de nuevo. Ya sabes, solo tú y yo a solas, y…

-Agradezco que me digas esto, Jesse, pero…No quiero salir solo por salir, ¿me entiendes?

-¡Por eso quiero que me conozcas!-insistió él.

-No quiero meterme en el mundo de las relaciones por ahora…

Suspirando con frustración, Jesse se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-Está bien, lo entiendo-aceptó-pero al menos…préstame tu teléfono.

-¿Qué?

-Solo un segundo-pidió.

Un poco desconcertada, Rachel sacó el móvil de su bolso y se lo pasó.

Jesse insertó un número y nombre en él rápidamente y se lo regresó a los pocos segundos.

-No insistiré más-comentó-pero ahí está mi número…

Rachel asintió, mirando a su teléfono, aún confundida.

-Solo por si llegas a cambiar de opinión-Jesse le guiñó el ojo.

-Yo…de acuerdo.

Rachel estuvo a punto de bajarse del auto, pero Jesse tomó su mano, y al volverse, pareció que estaba a punto de acercarse a ella con la intención de besarla.

-¡No!-exclamó Rachel, un poco apenada al contemplar la reacción de Jesse-Lo siento, yo…es decir, no es necesario que hagas eso... ¡Nos vemos después!

Y con aquella despedida de mano, Rachel salió del auto sintiéndose como una verdadera tonta.

Sabía que había sido algo descortés con el amigo de Quinn, pero verdaderamente, los nervios estaban actuando por ella. Parecía como si su corazón les estuviera dando órdenes también inconscientemente.

El auto de Jesse desapareció del vecindario apenas Rachel se acercó al porche.

Y una vez más, se dio cuenta de que siempre terminaba arruinando sus citas.

Si la convivencia con Jesse hubiera durado un poco más, tal vez estaría la posibilidad de que él le sugiriera que comenzaran algo serio…y lo más probable es que ella lo rechazaría, como siempre solía hacerlo, como lo había hecho alguna vez con Finn…

Desde entonces sabía que en el tema del amor-particularmente-no dejaba de cometer errores. No le daba oportunidad a su corazón, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, éste se había abierto hacía Finn, y encaprichado, no había aceptado a nadie más.

Rachel había pasado una noche con Finn. La mejor noche de su vida.

Y Quinn, su mejor amiga, no tenía la más mínima idea. Rayos… ¿tenía idea siquiera de la historia que ambos compartían? ¿Sabía acaso lo doloroso que era para ella que siempre estuviera restringiéndole en la cara lo feliz que aparentemente era con él? Y lo más importante… ¿Conocía del todo a su prometido?

Rachel ya estaba harta de llevar ese secreto consigo, y por eso mismo le había confesado a Finn que lo amaba, con esas palabras exactas… ¿y de qué había servido? Él parecía no tener ni idea de aquel mensaje…

Todos ignoraban lo obvio, incluso ella, y sinceramente, no sabía ni que hacer.

Se preocupaba por tener encuentros clandestinos con Finn. Se lamentaba si no se atrevían a estar juntos. Era un desastre. Y Quinn estaba en el medio.

Para colmo, la lluvia se desató en el vecindario, mojando el vestido azul que Rachel llevaba puesto, y empapando su cabello al punto de dejarla destrozada, tal y como se sentía interiormente.

Rachel no se movió de donde estaba. Se sentía tan mal con ella misma y con todo lo que pasaba que no pudo dejar de lamentarse ni debajo de la lluvia. Estaba un poco mareada, incluso, y se sentía algo ebria a pesar de no haber bebido alcohol.

-¿Hay alguien ahí que esté dispuesto a tener un poco de piedad sobre mí?-gritó, contra la lluvia.

Luego de sollozar un poco más, Rachel se refugió bajo el techo, y tocó la puerta, esperando que su padre la atendiera.

Cuando Leroy abrió, casi dio un brinco al percatarse del aspecto de la morena.

-Rachel… ¿por qué estás tan mojada?

-Estoy afuera, Papá, lo siento…

-Por el amor de… ¡quédate aquí, te traeré una toalla!

Rachel suspiró derrotada apenas Leroy se alejó, y después de que éste regresara con una toalla, la morena se envolvió en ella para finalmente entrar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación.

Le esperaba, inevitablemente, otra noche más de reflexión.

* * *

><p>Finn pidió su último trago antes de que comenzara a desorientarse.<p>

Su vida estaba acabada.

De ninguna manera, Rachel aceptaría estar con él si eso significaba que Quinn terminaría lastimada. Ella misma se lo había remarcado muchas veces, y él trató de convencerse de lo mismo.

¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto?

La boda seguía en marcha, y él no hacía nada para detenerla. Tal vez él tampoco quería lastimar a su prometida. Tal vez también sentía un cariño especial por ella. No podía seguir jugando con Rachel y no podía seguir engañando a Quinn.

Muchos puntos se acomodaron en su cabeza, y el más doloroso fue justo el que se apoderó de él.

Rachel merecía ser verdaderamente feliz, y aunque a él no le agradaba, tal vez Jesse era la persona indicada para que ella siguiera adelante. Incluso aunque estuviera más celoso de lo que se hubiera imaginado, era probable que con él, Rachel ya no estaría arriesgándose, ya no se sentiría como una segunda opción-aunque Finn no lo pensaba de esa manera, ya que siempre había sido la primera.

Los dos ya habían hecho sus vidas, y aunque en muchos momentos él declaró no darse por vencido, ya no tenía sentido.

Era mucho más de lo que él podía hacer, y lo único a lo que Finn se había atrevido era a confesar sus sentimientos, pero a la vez, esconderse.

Le escondía sus pensamientos a Quinn, y aún seguía ahí, en una encrucijada.

Muchas veces se preguntaba a donde quería llegar…

En ese momento, un poco somnoliento, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su final. Al final de sus confusiones, esperanzas, o deseos.

Había prometido casarse con Quinn, y lo iba a hacer, pero tampoco iba a soportar ver a Rachel con otro tipo mientras el día de la boda llegaba.

Por eso, no le quedó más que hacer la decisión más triste y confusa de su vida…

* * *

><p>Quinn se sentó sobre su cama y jugó con el pañuelo que había utilizado para secarse las lágrimas mientras su mente comenzó a divagar.<p>

Sus hombros flácidos, sus pestañas húmedas, y sus manos temblorosas le indicaron que aún no se había compuesto correctamente, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo para enderezarse…y entonces llegó Finn.

El castaño tocó la puerta con solo dos golpes, y con una voz débil, pero entendible, Quinn aceptó que entrara.

Necesitaba verlo, así que definitivamente se tranquilizó más cuando lo contempló ahí.

Finn caminó hasta su alcance, y Quinn se puso de pie.

El muchacho la miró a los ojos, y en los de él Quinn pudo percibir algo de determinación e indiferencia, lo cual realmente la hizo dudar acerca de como terminarían con esa interacción.

-Justo iba a llamarte…-comenzó ella-Parece que quieres decirme algo… ¿qué sucede?

-Antes que nada, perdón por venir tan temprano, parece que te acabas de levantar…

-Estoy bien-Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que sucede es que…no he podido dejar de pensar en algo que he decidido, y necesito decírtelo…

-Adelante…

-Yo…yo sé que hemos tenido algunos malentendidos a lo largo de toda esta preparación para el matrimonio, y…la comunicación ya no es la misma.

-¿Realmente crees eso?-se burló Quinn-De acuerdo, como quieras…

Finn suspiró. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Pero al final del día…seguimos aquí, y….bueno, se supone que de verdad sabemos lo que vamos a hacer…

-¿Podrías llegar al punto?-pidió Quinn, nerviosa.

-Creo que deberíamos adelantar la boda-soltó Finn-Ya tenemos todo listo, y al final ese es nuestro propósito así que…

Quinn casi se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar a su prometido. Fue como si por arte de magia, su semblante distinto se esfumara y le diera paso a su enorme sonrisa característica.

-Podemos casarnos en…dos semanas-continuó Finn, que no intentó sonreír, por lo menos para su prometida, aunque ella no precisamente reparaba en su rostro-Yo mismo me puedo encargar de cambiar la fecha en el registro, y podremos cambiar la fecha de la iglesia con facilidad, ya sabes, últimamente no hay muchas bodas en Lima…

Mientras Finn seguía hablando, la sonrisa de Quinn seguía creciendo. No podía creer que él mismo estuviera sugiriendo todo eso.

-Y… ¿qué dices?-preguntó por fin el muchacho.

-¡Me parece perfecto!-exclamó Quinn, radiante-Y me parece increíble porque…ya estoy embarazada.

El rostro de Finn se paralizó al contemplar a Quinn diciendo esas palabras. Todo su ser comenzó a desvanecerse…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lo descubrí hace poco-dijo Quinn-Y siendo sincera, no estaba muy segura de como sentirme. Me preocupaba mucho el hecho de que se me fuera a notar en la boda, pero si nos casamos antes estaré a salvo. ¡Oh, Finn, no puedo esperar! ¡Me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra!

La rubia se acercó y casi derribó a Finn de un abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

Finn aún no podía procesar la noticia. No estaba muy seguro de como sentirse respecto a ella.

Es decir, siempre había soñado con convertirse en papá, pero no cuando apenas había decidido seguir con el plan de casarse con una chica cuyos sentimientos por ella aún eran muy confusos.

Y por más que trató de que eso no se pasara por su mente, no pudo evitar recordar lo mucho que hubiera querido que ese aparente futuro para él pudiera ser compartido con Rachel.

Ya era muy tarde. Verdaderamente tarde.

Quinn siguió aferrándose a él, haciéndolo sentir como la persona más horrible del mundo, pues a pesar de que un bebé significaba vida, Finn no pudo evitar no desearlo.

Sin embargo, continuó aceptando el abrazo de Quinn, y la apretó fuertemente contra él, tratando de que su rostro estuviera lo más sereno posible, mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban sin ningún cuidado y sentía como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, tal vez esas fueron dos noticias no muy agradables. Finn quiere adelantar la boda, y Quinn está embarazada, lo cual parece que es en serio. ¿Creen que tal vez por eso no le ha reclamado como "debería" a Rachel? ¿Por qué estará dejándolo pasar? Y Finn...¿de verdad estará seguro de lo que está haciendo? ¿Qué decidirá con un bebé en camino? Solo recuerden, en este fic ellos dos ya " lo han hecho" así que...¿Cómo reaccionará Rachel? Hay muchas preguntas y solo cuatro capítulos más para finalizar la historia, aunque de una vez les advierto, el drama continua...<strong>

**Fuera del tema, ¿cómo ven a Jesse St James en la historia? Jajaja no pude quedarme sin agregarlo a ella:)**

**¡Y por favor, dejen sus comentarios! Realmente me muero por saber que es lo que piensan acerca de todo este drama que apenas comienza xD Cada vez que veo un nuevo review me animo mucho así que les estaré muy agradecida si me comparten un poco de su opinión :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	22. Noticias

**¡Hola queridas lectoras! Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus geniales e inspiradores comentarios que nunca fallan en dejar una sonrisa en mi cara cada vez que los leo. Los aprecio mucho, y el hecho de que continuen leyendo también :) Afortunadamente, terminé este capítulo a tiempo, y bueno, me pareció bien publicarlo de una vez :D **

**Como saben, las cosas están cada vez más revueltas, y éste capítulo definitivamente puede contener más revelaciones...¡Espero que les guste! ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Finn no pudo concebir la idea de que un bebé venía en camino por más de que ya habían pasado varios días desde que Quinn se lo había dicho. También él le había pedido a su prometida que adelantaran la boda, y en menos de lo que se hubiera esperado, su vida ya iba a quedar atrapada en un retrato del cual él nunca quiso ser modelo. Las cosas estaban pasando tan rápido que lo único que podía hacer era sufrirlas en conjunto y en silencio. Para colmo, no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel, y el dolor se acumulaba al recordar que un nuevo hombre había llegado a la vida de la morena.<p>

Definitivamente aquel era el final. De ahora en adelante, tenía que ser responsable de sus obligaciones y compromisos, que aunque no lo quería admitir abiertamente, le habían arruinado la vida.

Iba a ser padre de un bebé que no estaba planeado, y Quinn-a quien no estaba seguro de amar en la manera que se suponía-iba a ser su esposa.

No pudo evitar pensar en la triste manera en la que se iba a formar su futura familia. Aquella no era su idea de ese concepto, y tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, sin embargo, se comprometió a hacer un intento por su bebé. No le quedaba más.

* * *

><p>Carole le pidió a su hijo especialmente esa misma tarde que la acompañara a tomar un café y aprovechar para hablar acerca de todo lo que le había ocurrido a Finn en tan poco tiempo.<p>

El muchacho no tenía ningún interés en comentar sus asuntos con su madre, debido justamente al hecho de que la última vez en que habían platicado, ella no hizo más que confundirlo. Y Finn sabía que Carole tenía muy buenas intenciones, sin embargo, desconocía mucho de la relación de su hijo con Quinn, y siempre había sido algo conservadora, así que fue inevitable que los malentendidos se dieran.

En esa ocasión, había temas más severos que repasar, y Finn espero que al menos su madre pudiera ser un poco más flexible.

-No estoy diciendo que debes casarte con Quinn o que dejes de querer a Rachel, Finn-aclaró Carole-Eres mi hijo, y quiero que seas feliz, pero antes…debes ocuparte de lo que te corresponde. Tienes una responsabilidad, y…

-¿Y qué?-inquirió él, cabizbajo.

Carole se secó las lágrimas antes de que éstas le corrieran por las mejillas.

-Al menos…por ahora, tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones. Tienes que olvidar a Rachel y acabar lo que sea que tienes con ella porque solo la vas a lastimar más. Supongo que…cuando te conviertas en padre vas a querer tenerla como amiga, y si sigues con el mismo juego…puedes perderla, hijo.

-Mi relación con Quinn está peor que nunca-a Finn se le quebró la voz-Y ni siquiera estoy listo para ser papá…tal vez debí terminar con ella desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Ya es tarde…

-Siempre es tarde-afirmó él-Con Rachel sucede lo mismo, y yo ya le dije a Quinn que deberíamos adelantar la boda, creo que ya está todo muy claro…

-Desafortunadamente-Carole suspiró.

-Espero que algún día suceda un milagro-musitó Finn.

-Estaré pidiendo por él-comentó su madre, más para ella que para su hijo.

Ella podía entenderlo, siempre lo había hecho…pero algunas veces su "convicción de lo correcto" la hacía pensar en cosas de las que terminaba arrepintiéndose. Lo único que le quedaba era darle un sincero punto de vista a Finn en todos los aspectos de la situación que él atravesaba, y al final, él tomaría sus decisiones como el adulto que era.

En efecto, lo que realmente necesitaba era un milagro.

* * *

><p>Quinn soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras conducía hacía la casa de vestidos de novia, pues iba a recoger su vestimenta no sin antes probársela por última vez.<p>

Se sentía muy extraña al dirigirse sola, pues Rachel siempre la había acompañado a cada uno de los lugares en donde se estaban preparando las cosas para la boda, sin embargo, Quinn había tomado una buena decisión-según ella-al no llamarla.

Todavía no le había comentado a su mejor amiga que se casaría en una semana y media. Aún no se atrevía a enfrentarla y preguntarle el significado de aquel mensaje que aparentemente le había enviado a Finn.

Rachel también estaba muy ocupada pues ese mismo día se estrenaba el musical que había ayudado a montar, y todos estaban invitados, sin embargo, Quinn sabía que eso no era lo que la estaba deteniendo de hablar con la morena, pues siendo sincera con ella misma, sabía que en cualquier otra ocasión no le importaría en lo más mínimo interrumpir a Rachel de sus actividades y pedirle su atención.

Tal vez ella misma estaba se estaba escapando de la verdad…

Rachel siempre había estado muy misteriosa, incluso aunque Quinn no estaba muy segura de haberla percibido así. Y si se ponía a pensar más a fondo…Finn también circulaba en un área muy parecida.

Probablemente, ambos tenían algo en común de lo que ella no estaba enterada…

Quinn se mordió la lengua antes de musitar las palabras que la atormentaron brevemente en su cabeza.

Una sensación de mareo la hizo detener su auto en una forma mucho más repentina de la que había esperado.

Ni siquiera podía seguir pensando en Finn y Rachel de la manera en que lo hacía porque literalmente, todas esas ideas la estaban enfermando.

Y desgraciadamente, eran una realidad, que quisiera o no, tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano, insegura, ciertamente de a donde iría su relación con los que creía, eran las personas más importantes de su vida…

Además, Quinn tenía la esperanza de que Rachel fuera capaz de encararla y decirle la verdad sin que ella misma tuviera que sacarla a relucir.

Si había estado dispuesta a decírsela a Finn por medio de un mensaje… ¿por qué no podía sincerarse con su mejor amiga, a quien le había afirmado que le sería incondicional durante toda la vida?

Eso era algo que Quinn no podía entender, y aún así, la rubia decidió "hacer el propósito" de ayudarla, ocultándole lo más que pudiera la noticia de su embarazo…

El adelanto de la boda, sin embargo, era algo de lo que Rachel tenía que estar al tanto, y dado que esa misma tarde la iba a ver en el teatro, Quinn creyó justa la decisión de comentárselo a su amiga después de la función.

Ese sería su único movimiento…por el momento.

* * *

><p>Kurt llegó a la residencia Berry dos horas antes del gran estreno de la producción teatral "<em>My Fair Lady", <em>a la cual Rachel había ayudado a llevar a cabo siendo mentora de los jóvenes actores.

El chico llevó instrumentos, maquillaje, y revistas consigo pues él mismo se dispuso a ayudar a Rachel a lucir presentable para el evento. La morena no pudo decirle que no, pues aquella era una gran noche para ella, y verdaderamente necesitaba apoyo en todos los sentidos, sobre todo con su aspecto.

Después de una agradable plática con Leroy, y dos tazas de té, los dos amigos subieron a la habitación de Rachel, y ésta se sentó frente al tocador, lista para comenzar con los tratamientos de belleza.

Kurt se deleitó escogiendo todos los materiales que utilizaría para arreglar a Rachel, y luego de unos minutos, comenzó con el largo cabello de su amiga.

Viendo que definitivamente no estaba interesada en las revistas de moda y chismes que él se había molestado en conseguir, Kurt decidió comenzar una plática, la cual no estuvo verdaderamente seguro de que fuera la adecuada, dadas las circunstancias.

Sin embargo, Rachel era su amiga, y Kurt realmente estaba preocupado por ella. Aún no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le había podido contestar Finn a la morena después del tan revelador mensaje que ésta le había mandado- si es que en realidad el castaño se había molestado en responder…

Definitivamente, tenían mucho en lo que ponerse al día…

-Y… ¿Cómo te has sentido?-comenzó.

Rachel dio un largo suspiro.

-He llegado al punto de ya no estar segura de lo que siento…si es que estoy sintiendo algo en realidad-confesó.

-Me imagino que Finn no contestó a tu mensaje…

Rachel miró a su amigo con tristeza.

-¿De verdad creías que lo iba hacer?

-¡Claro!-exclamó él-Después de que me contaste lo mucho que le afectó que te fueras del hotel, y al ver lo arrepentida y confundida que tú misma estabas, supuse que al menos él querría hablar más y aclarar todo de una vez…

La morena estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Kurt la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-Y el pretexto de su descuido por los mensajes no aplica aquí, Rachel, porque lo quieras o no, el mensaje se envió, y tal vez pudo ignorarlo un día, pero ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que lo mandaste, y es inconcebible el hecho de que no tenga las agallas de responderte, al menos por cortesía, después de como tú te esforzaste por hacerle saber tus sentimientos…

-Kurt, te diría algo acerca de esta rabia- por el momento innecesaria- que te estás cargando, pero no tiene sentido, y yo no tengo la energía siquiera para discutir. Las cosas son como son, ¿y sabes algo?... Si ya no sale nada más y todos…seguimos adelante con nuestras vidas, todo esto se va a olvidar, y creo que así estaré mucho mejor…

-De acuerdo-Kurt suspiró-Lo que haremos por ahora…es olvidarnos de todo este asunto porque es demasiado frustrante y no te hará bien a ti en tu gran noche, ni a mí, que tengo los nervios a flor de piel, para el caso…

-Probablemente estás en lo cierto-comentó Rachel, derrotada.

-Hablemos de algo más-pidió Kurt, mientras tomaba otro mechón del cabello de Rachel y lo enrollaba en la rizadora-¿Qué habías hecho la otra noche? ¡No me llamaste al día siguiente y has estado tan metida en el teatro que siento que lo haces a propósito para no platicar conmigo! ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Estabas con Quinn, cierto?

-Y con Finn-admitió Rachel, exhalando con cansancio.

-¿QUÉ?-Kurt tocó de más la rizadora, y por poco se quemó los dedos al tratar de separarla del cabello de Rachel.

La morena ni siquiera se percató del hecho.

-Fui a cenar con Quinn, Finn…y Jesse, un amigo de ella.

-Oh, por favor, dime que no fue una cita doble y ella no quiso emparejarte con él…

-Fue exactamente lo que sucedió-admitió Rachel-Y…no tengo idea de lo que pensarás con esto pero…no creo que me olvidaré de Finn solo por salir con otro tipo de inmediato.

Kurt tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su amiga.

-Puede que tengas razón-aceptó-pero eso no significa que no vas a hacer nada para seguir adelante y ser feliz. Sé lo que sientes por Finn, y a veces pienso que deberías recuperarlo pero ahora…

-No tiene caso-terminó Rachel por él-Lo sé. Por algo suceden las cosas. Estoy segura de que todo mejorará con el tiempo…

-Exactamente…

Kurt se quedó pasmado por un momento al repasar las palabras de su amiga, y dando un triste suspiro por la manera en la que había terminado su situación, decidió continuar arreglando el cabello de Rachel.

Ella, además, comenzó a tomar sus cosméticos para ayudar con lo básico de su maquillaje.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar a Quinn, ni a Jesse…mucho menos a Finn.

Rachel estaría en otra página aquella noche.

* * *

><p>Un poco antes de las ocho, Rachel, Leroy, y un delicado Hiram, llegaron al teatro acompañados de Kurt, que fue a sentarse en primera fila con los padres de la morena mientras ella se reunía con los demás maestros, productores, y el director.<p>

Rachel estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo, dándoles palabras de apoyo a todos los chicos que iban a participar en la puesta en escena, que ni siquiera se percató del bullicio que ya había en el auditorio.

Fue entonces cuando se encontró a Quinn tras bambalinas.

Su amiga parecía estar un poco desorientada ya que era difícil pasearse por ahí sin chocar con personas de vestuario, sonido, y los mismos actores, pero Rachel llegó a su encuentro apenas se desocupó, y Quinn sonrió satisfecha al haberla alcanzado.

-Sé que no eres la gran estrella esta noche pero aún así… ¡te deseo suerte!

-Gracias-musitó Rachel, un poco nerviosa.

-¿Cómo dicen en el mundo del teatro? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Rómpete una pierna!

Rachel suspiró.

-Realmente espero que todo salga como tiene que ser-comentó-Para algunos de estos chicos será la primera vez que actuarán frente a un público…

Quinn la tomó por los hombros, y trató de mostrarle un rostro pacifico para que Rachel pudiera contagiarse con su serenidad.

-Cálmate-pidió-Lo harán bien. Tuvieron durante todo el taller a una mentora…increíble.

-¡Quinn!

Una voz a lo lejos sobresaltó un poco a las dos amigas, y a pesar de todo el alboroto, ambas pudieron identificar al dueño de ella.

Sobre todo Rachel…

-No me dijiste que vendrías precisamente a los bastidores, Quinn, y Kurt me comentó que es muy limitado el acceso aquí, pero…no estaba muy seguro-comenzó Finn, totalmente exaltado al encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel.

Los dos trataron justo al mismo tiempo de bajar la vista y actuar con toda la normalidad que fuera posible, sin embargo, con la presencia de Quinn, que en ese momento soltaba una vibra muy diferente, el ambiente solo pudo sentirse abrumador, y eso no daba gran ayuda, lamentablemente.

-Bueno pues…estoy aquí-soltó Quinn, indiferente.

Ella también se sentía incómoda, aunque nunca lo admitiría. No quería decir algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse pero al tener a su mejor amiga y a su prometido frente a frente no pudo hacer más que hablar y seguir hablando.

Con móvil en mano, Quinn decidió hacer un chequeo rápido, y ya que no tenía los ojos de ninguno de los dos clavados precisamente en ella, la rubia comenzó a buscar entre sus mensajes.

-Wow-se impresionó-Tengo varios mensajes en mi correo de voz, tal vez debería escucharlos ahora…

Rachel se puso rígida apenas escuchó a su amiga. Su corazón amenazó con salirse de su pecho, y gran parte de su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Pudo sentir una energía muy intensa sobre Quinn, lo cual desde luego, la puso aún más nerviosa.

Finn se quedó ahí, firmemente desconcertado, y preocupado. Por alguna razón, Quinn estaba actuando de una manera extraña, y él mismo pudo asegurar que no tenía nada que ver con el embarazo.

Quinn trató de hacer más para sacar el tema, pero justo en ese momento un verdadero mensaje de texto le llegó y tuvo que atenderlo.

-Jesse…-anunció-¡Ya está aquí! Pero no sabe como encontrarme…

Rachel bajó la vista al escuchar el comentario. Finn no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración que afortunadamente no dio lugar a ninguna pregunta por parte de las chicas.

-Lo mejor será que vaya a buscarlo para que no esté solo-decidió Quinn-¡Nos vemos cuando comience la función!

Con un volumen de voz demasiado alto para el gusto de los chicos, Quinn se despidió de ellos aún actuando extraño, y no dejó de mirarlos hasta que desapareció.

Rachel supuso que en ese momento podría tirarse en un asiento y respirar alivio al estar liberada de la presión de su amiga, sin embargo, la mirada de Finn seguía ahí…

Para su mala suerte, los pensamientos que se formaron en su cabeza cuando Quinn les anunció quien había llegado se repasaron nuevamente…y en voz alta.

-Realmente no sé por qué Quinn quiere que Jesse entre a mi vida-comentó, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Quiso taparse la boca con una mano pero estaba tan pasmada que no hizo más que quedarse quieta.

Tampoco quería ser tan obvia con Finn, después de todo.

Como era de esperarse, él estaba _totalmente_ confundido.

-¿Acaso…tú y él quedaron en salir? ¿Estaban saliendo ya?

-¿Qué?

Finn meneó la cabeza, incómodo.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntarte, yo…no quise meterme, es solo que…

Rachel miró a Finn con extrañeza. Definitivamente aquellas preguntas la habían tomado por sorpresa.

-No-contestó-Yo…no estoy saliendo con Jesse, y tampoco pienso hacerlo.

-Oh

De pronto, uno de los asistentes se acercó a la morena y reventó rápidamente la burbuja en la que ella y Finn se encontraban.

-Rachel, creo que ya deberías ir a sentarte-le comunicó el joven-Los chicos ya están por salir.

Asintiendo, ella y el castaño que tenía al frente se retiraron y llegaron eventualmente a los lugares que tenían asignados entre el público.

Antes de sentarse junto a sus padres, sin embargo, Rachel tuvo que acercarse a saludar a Jesse y le agradeció su presencia. Finn los observó aún con la confusión atormentándolo.

Las luces se apagaron, y todos tomaron asiento. Los reflectores del escenario comenzaron a alumbrar, y mientras se oían los aplausos del público emocionado, Kurt repasó brevemente los rostros de sus amigos y del tal Jesse.

Definitivamente, la situación estaba tensa entre aquellas cuatro personas. Hiram y Leroy eran los únicos con una sonrisa natural en la cara, pero aún así Kurt decidió olvidarse de eso y prestó toda su atención a "_My Fair Lady_"...

El primer acto comenzó con la introducción de Eliza Doolittle mientras la escenografía representaba a un Londres antiguo…

* * *

><p>Toda la obra resultó ser un éxito, y cada actor recibió el mérito que se merecía, por lo que la función terminó con una ovación de pie.<p>

Rachel no podía estar más orgullosa.

Saliendo del teatro, la satisfecha mentora se quedó platicando con los otros maestros, y cuando finalmente se desocupó, sus padres y amigos decidieron reunirse con ella.

Sin embargo, en un momento en el que todos estaban entretenidos con los chistes de Hiram, Quinn tomó a Rachel por el brazo y decidió apartarla un poco del grupo.

Durante toda la función había estado pensando en como comunicarle cierta noticia, y finalmente se había armado de valor para darla a conocer.

Sin ninguna duda, Quinn estaba realmente interesada en captar la reacción de su mejor amiga ante ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Rachel, aún envuelta en el ambiente festivo que le había dejado el éxito de la producción teatral.

-Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte…-comenzó Quinn.

-Adelante…

-Finn…-la rubia respiró profundamente y exhaló-Finn y yo decidimos adelantar la boda. Nos casaremos en diez días…

Rachel escuchó cada palabra, y a pesar de que en su cabeza no se formó un buen entendimiento de aquella noticia, su corazón logró captar cada parte del significado en general, por lo cual, éste no pudo evitar despedazarse con el nombre de Finn aún clavado en él.

En ese momento, la realidad atrapó a la morena, y ella misma supo que ya no había vuelta atrás…

No al menos de que hiciera algo al respecto...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora Rachel sabe del adelanto de la boda...pero no del embarazo. ¿Cuál será el plan de Quinn? ¿Será Rachel capaz de hacer algo para recuperar a Finn?¿Seguirá él con su idea de casarse en tan poco tiempo? ¿Tendrá Jesse algún plan para conquistar a Rachel? ¡Estén pendientes para el próximo capítulo, el drama continua! :D<strong>

**Y por favor, dejenme saber su opinión en cuanto al capítulo, ¡me muero por saber lo que piensan de él! **

**Por cierto, hace tiempo que no doy muchos adelantos, pero tengo que comentarles que el siguiente capítulo está siendo muy emocionante de escribir ;)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	23. Ensayo

**¡Hola, lectoras! Gracias como siempre por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos que me hacen saber su interés por la historia, y a la vez me emocionan y me ayudan mucho :) Como les adelanté, este capítulo fue muy emocionante y divertido de escribir, de verdad espero que les guste...¡Disfruten!**

**P.D. Estoy actualizando ahora que tengo tiempo en caso de que se me dificulte hacerlo después jaja por eso aprovecharé, espero que no les moleste xD**

* * *

><p>Los días se habían acabado.<p>

Faltaban solamente veintiún horas para que se celebrara la boda de Quinn Fabray y Finn Hudson, pero antes de presenciar el intercambio de votos y una fiesta en una recepción decentemente decorada, la familia de la novia decidió ofrecer una pequeña cena en honor a la pareja que contraería matrimonio justo al día siguiente.

Todos estaban listos para el ensayo de la boda, incluso Rachel, lamentablemente.

Apenas llegó al restaurante en donde estaba por realizarse la cena, Rachel se refugió en el baño, ignorando las miradas extrañas que otras mujeres le mandaban, y se encerró en un cubículo para repasar las palabras del discurso que daría esa misma noche, debido a su función como mejor amiga de la novia y dama de honor.

Sentada sobre la tapa del retrete, desdobló la hoja en la que se había esforzado por escribir sus más sinceros pensamientos, y comenzó a leer todo en su mente.

Algunas palabras se sentían forzadas, tenía que admitirlo. Lo peor es que ella misma no estaba muy segura de poder soportar todo el optimismo que representaban.

Le dio mucha tristeza, e incluso pensó que comenzaría a llorar…

Luego de unos segundos, rompió la hoja en mil pedazos y los aventó en el bote de basura para después salir con toda naturalidad y dirigirse al lavabo.

Su discurso estaba muy vacío y era poco creíble.

Tal vez era un buen momento para utilizar la espontaneidad…

* * *

><p>Rachel salió de los sanitarios con la intención de dirigirse a la barra antes de que todos tomaran lugar en la enorme mesa reservada que tenían para el evento, sin embargo, en el camino se encontró justamente con Finn, y su mismo propósito se fue difuminando.<p>

El muchacho tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro, y triste, probablemente, lo cual no hizo más que bajar el ánimo que Rachel había logrado obtener durante los últimos días.

Desde luego, lo que menos quería era estar a solas con él a tan pocas horas de la boda, pero por alguna razón, el destino siempre parecía satisfecho con contradecir sus deseos.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? El lugar estaba lleno de gente, pero Rachel solo se sentía atrapada frente a Finn. Esquivarlo no sería una buena idea, ya que prácticamente lo tenía a muy pocos centímetros de distancia…

-Yo…voy a la barra-balbuceó-Con permiso…

Finn no trató de detenerla cuando Rachel decidió continuar su camino, sin embargo, le mandó una mirada apagada y habló claramente, sabiendo que ella lograría escucharlo a pesar del bullicio.

-Rachel…no tienes por qué hacer esto.

Inmediatamente, la morena entendió a que se refería Finn.

Él sabía muy bien que ella se había dispuesto a escribir un discurso para declamar en esa misma cena, y Rachel estaba al tanto de que a esas alturas, Finn no era tan fácil de engañar.

Él mismo vivía la desesperanza de ella, y Rachel captó perfectamente el dolor impregnado en las palabras que le había dirigido.

Justo a tiempo, Rachel logró componerse de la tristeza que la voz tan débil y los ojos tan fatigados de Finn le habían provocado.

-Tengo que hacerlo…-insistió ella.

Y dirigiéndole una última mirada, Rachel se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hasta que se topó con un mozo que estaba ofreciendo las bebidas.

Finn no dejó de observarla hasta que Quinn lo encontró y le pidió que fueran a sentarse con sus demás amigos y conocidos.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a verse durante el resto de la noche, pero entonces llegó la hora de los discursos…

* * *

><p>Rachel se tomó varios tragos antes de que le pidieran que hiciera su brindis, y para cuando terminaron de presentar a los novios, la chica ya se encontraba ligeramente sedada.<p>

Poco después, los ojos de los presentes se clavaron en ella, y el codazo que recibió por parte de Kurt le indicó que había llegado el momento de actuar.

Durante un segundo buscó el papel que había estado leyendo ese mismo día, y entonces se acordó que se había deshecho de él.

Sintiéndose un poco torpe, se puso de pie, y levantó la nueva copa que amablemente le había entregado uno de los mozos.

Quinn, a una distancia considerable de Rachel, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al observar a su amiga…

-Y aquí viene el discurso…-murmuró.

Finn la miró de reojo un poco desconcertado.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta y se aseguró de tener la atención de todas las personas reunidas.

Todo estaba listo, solo tenía que empezar a hablar…

* * *

><p>-Porque…tú eres mi mejor amiga, y estoy muy feliz por ti-continuó Rachel- Conseguiste a un hombre increíble, y…yo sé que ustedes dos harán las cosas como deben de ser y serán exitosos. Yo…los quiero mucho, chicos…Buena suerte.<p>

De una manera no muy entusiasta, Rachel alzó una vez más su copa, y todos los presentes no tuvieron más remedio que imitarla siendo todavía más optimistas, naturalmente. Por alguna razón, Quinn estaba brindando con agua. Finn, sin embargo, tenía una dolorosa expresión en su rostro.

Antes de que los demás lo hicieran, la morena volvió a sentarse y decidió tomar nuevamente de su copa antes de que el verdadero llanto la derrotara cuando un avergonzado Kurt la miró con seriedad y después se acercó para murmurarle al oído.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-exigió saber.

-Lo siento mucho, yo solo…no puedo controlar mis emociones. No puedo y…es decir, eso fue lo único que me quedó por hacer. Finn y Quinn todavía se van a casar mañana…

Kurt resopló. Lo que se pasó por su mente tal vez era arriesgado, inútil, y tenía la certeza de que se arrepentiría de decirlo, pero al mirar a Rachel, supo que tenía que hacerlo…

-No si es que puedes evitarlo…-comentó.

-Cállate, Kurt-espetó Rachel, ahora más malhumorada que sensible-Necesito enfocarme en mí misma, ya sabes…

-Ni siquiera te estás enfocando en este momento-la reprimió Kurt-Ya estás algo ebria…

-Rayos…

-¿Puedes ver con claridad?

Rachel suspiró con frustración, y miró hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban Finn y Quinn, tan ocupados riendo con otros, sin reparar por lo menos en el estado de ella, que era la supuesta mejor amiga de ambos…

-¿Sabes algo…?-comenzó de nuevo-Tú y yo nos vamos a ir a un bar después de esta fiesta. Hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar…

-Y si quieres ir a un bar… ¿por qué estás tan tomada desde antes?-inquirió Kurt.

-Va a ser muy duro para mí, así que más vale que esté preparada-respondió Rachel.

-Por el amor de…

-¡Déjame en paz, Kurt!

* * *

><p>Para el final del ensayo de la boda y cena de pre-celebración, Rachel comenzó a perderse definitivamente, sin embargo, ella misma le insistió a Kurt que no había caído en la embriaguez…todavía.<p>

El muchacho tomó la mano de su amiga y después la tomó por la cintura para que no se fuera a tropezar mientras salían.

¿De donde había salido ese comportamiento? ¿Por qué Rachel había tomado la decisión de ignorar el sentido común? Eso es lo que él quería saber…

A pesar de que Mercedes, Tina, y los demás chicos ofrecieron su ayuda, Kurt se dispuso a sacar a Rachel de ahí por su propia cuenta.

El par llegó al estacionamiento, y con un poco de dificultad, Kurt ayudó a la morena a subirse al auto, cuando a lo lejos, dos personas llamaron su atención.

Finn y Quinn se estaban acercando…

-¿Qué sucede, Kurt?-preguntó el preocupado castaño-¿Se encuentra bien Rachel?

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué todos creen que estoy mal?-inquirió Rachel, un poco desorientada-Me encuentro perfectamente…

-¿Lo ves?-Quinn se volvió a Finn-¡Está bien! Y lo mejor es que se vaya a descansar, mañana será un día pesado para todos…

Rachel soltó una risita.

-En realidad, Kurt me va a llevar a un…

-¡A su casa!-interrumpió él, poniéndole su mano sobre la boca, la cual Rachel retiró con asco.

-Kurt, cuídala mucho, por favor…

-No te preocupes, Finn-lo tranquilizó él, cerrando la puerta y volviéndose al lado del conductor-¡Nos vemos mañana en su boda!

Una vez que entró al auto, Kurt cerró la puerta sin importarle el hecho de que Finn y Quinn estaban justo al frente, y encendió el motor para después desaparecer a los pocos segundos.

-Rachel no se veía nada bien…-comentó él.

Quinn suspiró, más frustrada que nunca.

-¡Ya déjala en paz!-exclamó.

-¡No puedo evitar preocuparme!-se defendió él-Rachel…es mi amiga, y no me gusta verla así…

-Claro-resopló Quinn- Eso es lo único que te importa…

Finn se paralizó por un momento, desconcertado…

¿Qué es lo que Quinn estaba insinuando?

* * *

><p>Luego de terminarse su segunda copa en aquel lugar, la mirada de Rachel se perdió mientras no dejaba de repasar todas sus acciones aquella noche.<p>

Con lágrimas en los ojos, hizo una seña para que le trajeran más bebida. Kurt la observó con tristeza y cansancio.

-Me preocupa que termine convirtiéndome en una alcohólica-comentó ella.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar semejante estupidez.

-Lo sé, no debería pensar así, pero…en esta situación, el alcohol me está ayudando mucho, ¿sabes?

-Rachel, creo que queda muy claro que no puedes seguir así…

-No te preocupes, mañana amaneceré como nueva…

-No me refiero a tu estado, estoy hablando de toda esta situación con Finn…

-Oh por favor, ¿vamos a empezar de nuevo?

-Rachel-Kurt tomó las dos manos de su amiga e hizo que ésta lo mirara fijamente a los ojos-Finn no quiere una vida con Quinn, y eso lo pude entender mientras lo miré durante todo el ensayo, no va a ser feliz con ella…

-Lo sé, Kurt, pero no se puede hacer nada, los dos siguen con la idea de casarse y yo…

-Tú tienes que detener la boda-le sugirió él.

-¿Cómo?

-Definitivamente-Kurt asintió-Mañana mismo, lo mejor será que detengas esa boda…por el bien de todos.

* * *

><p>Finn dejó a Quinn en su casa, pues como era tradición, se iban a separar antes de la boda, y la despedida se trazó con una inevitable sequedad. Ambos estaban hundidos en sus propios pensamientos.<p>

Quinn se bajó del auto y se volvió a Finn con indiferencia antes de alejarse.

El muchacho respiró profundamente y se dirigió a su futura esposa sin mirarla siquiera a los ojos.

-Realmente desearía que fueras una mejor amiga para Rachel…-expresó.

La rubia, desde luego, tomó ese comentario como un baño de agua fría.

Inmediatamente, la rabia se apoderó de ella, y las lágrimas comenzaron a quemarle los ojos.

Sin decir nada a cambio, caminó lentamente hasta la entrada de su casa, y se esfumó cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

Finn estuvo llorando durante todo el camino hasta su propia casa.

No pudo evitar preguntarse como es que iba a ser feliz lejos de Rachel, casado con una mujer a la que _claramente_ no amaba.

En ese momento, la realidad lo afectó aún más, pues finalmente se daba cuenta de absolutamente todo.

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó temprano al día siguiente con un poco de resaca, como era de esperarse, sin embargo, la morena se las arregló muy bien para levantarse y comenzar a arreglarse para la boda.<p>

Luego de tomar un baño extremadamente necesario, y alisarse el cabello con la secadora, Rachel sacó el vestido de dama de honor que Quinn había escogido para ella, regresó a su tocador para trabajar en su maquillaje, y terminó con su cabello al poco tiempo después.

Completar el proceso le tomó toda la mañana y gran parte del mediodía.

Una vez lista, se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, y ambos la halagaron al ver lo sencillamente hermosa que era.

-¿Estás preparada, querida?-preguntó Hiram.

Soltando un largo suspiro, Rachel se animó a asentir.

Leroy la contempló consternado, sin embargo, tuvo que apartar su vista de ella apenas escuchó el timbre.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación y bajó a atender; minutos después volvió con Hiram y Rachel acompañado de una enfermera de mediana edad que había contratado para que cuidara de Hiram mientras él y Rachel asistían a la boda.

Afortunadamente, Leroy ya estaba listo, y lo único que hizo fue darle indicaciones a la enfermera antes de retirarse con su hija.

-Feliciten a Quinn de mi parte-pidió Hiram, antes de que los dos salieran camino a la ceremonia.

* * *

><p>Leroy estudió con la mirada a Rachel mientras ésta conducía hacia la iglesia.<p>

La morena parecía estar muy al pendiente del camino por lo que realmente no se molestó en hacerle algo de platica a su padre, y él tampoco, para el caso.

Leroy quería saber como lo estaba pasando ella debido a la historia que había tenido con Finn. Por algún motivo del cual él no estaba enterado, los novios habían decidido adelantar su boda, y al ver el semblante de su hija, Leroy supo que a ella le estaba afectando más que nunca el enlace. No podía ni imaginarse como es que lo estaría pasando. Lamentablemente, Rachel nunca se abriría completamente a él para desahogarse por tan desafortunada situación.

-¿Estas segura de que puedes hacerlo?-preguntó inesperadamente Leroy.

Rachel miró a su padre de reojo, sintiéndose automáticamente derrotada con solo oír esa pregunta.

-¿Podrás soportarlo?-insistió él.

-No tengo la menor idea-admitió ella, después de pensarlo por un momento-pero…agradezco tu preocupación.

A pesar de todo, Rachel logró sentir satisfacción cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero apoyo que su padre le estaba mostrando.

Parecía que él también había caído en la cuenta de que el gran día había llegado, y estaba consciente, más que nunca, de lo enamorada que su hija estaba de Finn.

No podía reprimirla, después de todo, en unas horas ella tendría que olvidarse definitivamente de un gran amor que la había marcado.

-Sé que verdaderamente amas a Finn…-continuó él, haciendo una pausa al ver la expresión de su hija-Por cierto, cambiando de tema… ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? Kurt volvió a dejarte en la casa anoche y no te veías nada bien…

-Traté de convencer a todo el mundo que no estaba ebria pero creo que no funcionó-Rachel suspiró-Bueno, pues la verdad…todavía me duele un poco la cabeza, pero tengo tantas cosas en ella que el dolor es más emocional que físico…

-Sabes que podemos regresar a la casa si así lo quieres…

-Estoy bien, papá, no te preocupes…

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la iglesia-perfectamente decorada para la ocasión-Leroy fue a tomar asiento junto con los demás invitados, y Rachel se vio perdida por un momento pues no sabía exactamente donde se encontraban la novia y sus damas.<p>

Finn tampoco se veía por ninguna parte.

Quinn no la había llamado en todo lo que iba del día, y ya que lo pensaba, se le hacía de lo más extraño, pero así como ella tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, su amiga seguramente tenía muchas más en las que ocuparse.

Kurt, entonces, apareció dándole un susto a su amiga, cosa que no hizo más que empeorar los nervios de la morena.

-Casi me da un infarto pero me alegra verte, Kurt-dijo Rachel-No sé ni siquiera lo que hago parada aquí como una tonta…

El rostro del chico se tensó un poco cuando Rachel buscó su mirada. Nervioso él también, tomó las manos de su amiga, y tragó saliva.

-Quinn está preguntando por ti-le anunció.

-Pues…vamos con ella, entonces…

* * *

><p>Los dos caminaron hasta la estancia en donde Quinn y las demás damas se estaban preparando, y antes de abrir la puerta y entrar, Kurt decidió encarar a Rachel para preguntarle algo muy serio, que seguramente ella no recordaría debido a su repentina embriaguez.<p>

-¿Has pensado bien en lo que te sugerí?

Rachel se quedó en blanco.

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a detener la boda?-murmuró Kurt, apenas inteligible.

Rachel abrió la boca con sorpresa, y para eso, Quinn abrió la puerta de la estancia, apareciendo justo enfrente de ellos.

-¡Rachel!-exclamó, histérica-¡Por fin llegas! ¡Vamos, tienes que ayudarme!

Rachel entró al lugar gracias a que Quinn la jaló con ella, y rápidamente hizo que se parara cerca del espejo para que ambas pudieran apreciar el hermoso vestido que la rubia lucía justo a su medida.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco cuando miró el rostro satisfecho de Quinn mientras ésta se contemplaba en el espejo, y entró también para junto con las demás chicas sacar el velo y llevárselo a la novia.

Rachel fue la encargada de ayudarle a Quinn con él, y se lo acomodó cuidadosamente debajo de la sencilla pero brillante tiara que estaba usando.

-Te ves hermosa, Quinn-mencionó Rachel, la voz casi quebrándosele.

A la rubia se le escapó una sonrisa al escuchar a su amiga, y por un momento pensó que estaría a punto de llorar, pero como justo se lo había prometido, logró no hacerlo.

Poco tiempo después, la decepción y el enojo que tenía contra su mejor amiga se fueron reflejando inevitablemente.

Quinn deseó que se tratara de su mismo cambio hormonal, pero ella sabía muy bien que ese no era el caso. Aún así, Rachel no se atrevió a confesarle que le había mentido, y eso la irritó demasiado.

Al contrario, Rachel miró a su amiga con una aparente sonrisa, e hizo algunos comentarios positivos en cuanto a su aspecto.

Su mirada, sin embargo, reflejaba otras emociones, y Quinn no pudo hacer más que estudiarla severamente.

En ese momento más que nunca se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas coincidían.

Desde que Rachel había regresado a Lima, todo había cambiado, y ella no lo había notado, o tal vez, no había querido darse cuenta.

Lo que la exasperaba, sin embargo, era el hecho de que su amiga había intervenido justo cuando ella misma ya estaba por tener su final feliz.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué con Finn?

-Siempre has estado celosa de mí, ¿no es cierto?-le preguntó Quinn a Rachel, casi sin pensarlo.

-Quinn, ¿de qué estás hablando?-Rachel se sentía destrozada y culpable por muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no entendía la actitud de su mejor amiga en ese momento.

Quinn resopló con brusquedad e ignoró la pregunta de Rachel, así como también la espera para que ella contestara la suya.

-Solo dime si está bien mi velo… ¿ME FAVORECE?

-Wow-se sorprendió Mercedes-Alguien está de mal humor aquí.

-Y en el día de su boda, para el caso-comentó Kurt

-Rachel, te pregunté algo-insistió Quinn-¡Solo dame una maldita respuesta y hazlo rápido!

Rachel tuvo que encarar a su amiga con incredulidad. Su orgullo definitivamente no pudo dejarla sola.

-¿Sabes algo, Quinn? ¡NO!

-¿NO?-la rubia estaba conmocionada.

-Te ayudaré y te diré lo que opino pero a mi propio tiempo. ¡No lo haré si me gritas de esa manera!

Quinn se encogió ligeramente, perdiendo de pronto esa postura determinada que estaba sacando a todos de quicio.

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?-se disculpó, un poco apagada-Ya ni siquiera estoy tan segura de lo que siento respecto a esta boda…

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Olvídalo-pidió ella, recuperándose-Vamos a prepararnos…

-Son los nervios…-supuso Tina.

-Tengo mucha presión sobre mí-admitió la novia, mientras las demás chicas le ayudaban a ponerse la cola del vestido-Todavía queda la ceremonia civil después de la iglesia.

Rachel no estaba muy segura de haber podido entender del todo la situación, pues el comportamiento de Quinn llegó a asustarla, además de ponerla todavía más nerviosa.

Tenía muchas dudas, sentía un nudo en el estomago, y de lo único que estaba segura era de que quería desaparecer de ahí, pero mientras todos comenzaron a salir de la estancia-incluida ella-supo que ya no había tiempo para eso.

Estaba atrapada en ese hermoso lugar, rodeada de gente elegantemente vestida, y se encontraba a punto de presenciar el enlace matrimonial de su mejor amiga y el hombre que amaba.

No había a donde ir, e incluso si se fuera corriendo, la ceremonia continuaría, Quinn también la necesitaba ahí con ella…

* * *

><p>Rachel sintió que el tiempo se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.<p>

Cuando ella, la novia, y las otras damas llegaron a las puertas de la iglesia, todo comenzó a suceder con rapidez.

Las puertas se abrieron y Rachel tomó la cola de la novia.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, y entonces Quinn caminó hacia el altar. Rachel también avanzó.

Sus piernas temblaron exageradamente mientras caminaba por detrás de Quinn, pero afortunadamente, no cayó sobre ella y tampoco pisó su vestido.

Cuando Quinn fue entregada a Finn, sin embargo, sintió que estaría a punto de desbordarse.

Con inevitable melancolía, el novio y ella intercambiaron miradas.

Rachel tuvo que apartar la vista pronto pues sabía que no iba a poder soportarlo.

Se inclinó un poco para acomodar la cola del vestido, y gracias a Kurt, que la tomó por el brazo de inmediato, fue capaz de retirarse y sentarse en su lugar asignado.

Finn también apartó la vista…

Mientras la ceremonia comenzaba y se hacía una introducción, Kurt tomó la mano de Rachel con fuerza, y le dio el soporte que ella necesitaba.

El tiempo transcurrió, y Kurt supo que ya se acercaba el momento que Rachel tenía que aprovechar…

-Y ahora, si alguien conoce un motivo por el que este hombre y esta mujer no puedan unirse en sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…

Kurt observó nervioso a su amiga junto a él, e inesperadamente, la morena se puso de pie con nerviosismo para sorpresa de todos.

El corazón de Rachel estaba latiendo muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que ella incluso pensó que iba a sufrir un ataque. Sin embargo, se las arregló para permanecer de pie y mirar directamente hacia el altar. Levemente, estaba temblando, y sus manos sudaban sin parar. Aquella era su última oportunidad, después de todo…

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí lo tienen...Ésta parte continuará justo en donde se quedó, obviamente jaja, y de verdad espero que les haya gustado :)<strong>

**¿Qué es lo que dirá Rachel? ¿Cómo reaccionará Quinn? ¿Finn? ¿El drama continua? Esta es la única pregunta que puedo contestar: ¡SÍ! ****Pero es el capítulo final, después de todo, así que seguramente será el más difícil de escribir xD**

**Por favor, por favor, haganme saber lo que piensan respecto al capítulo, no saben lo mucho que necesito su opinión a estas alturas, sin ella no puedo continuar...¡Espero que se animen a dejarla!, me harán el día! ¡Y también me harán que publique más rápido! :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	24. Última Oportunidad

**¡Hola, lectoras! Aquí les dejo el capítulo final de esta historia. Muchas gracias de verdad por seguirla y motivarme a continuarla con todos sus reviews, tweets, alertas, y favoritos, fue un gusto escribirla y compartirla con ustedes :) Afortunadamente me sobró tiempo para terminar el capítulo pronto, pues por un momento pensé que no lo lograría xD Y ahora..la espera ha terminado. Ya verán si sus suposiciones son acertadas jeje. ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Quinn miró con horror absoluto hacia el lugar en donde Rachel permanecía de pie. Ambas parecían estar a punto de colapsar, aunque por diferentes motivos.<p>

Finn observó directamente hacia Rachel con la conmoción marcada firmemente en el rostro.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido…

-¡NO!-exclamó Rachel, sobresaltando a la ya impactada audiencia-¡No pueden casarse! Yo…yo lo siento mucho, Quinn, y odio hacerte esto pero…ustedes no se aman. No puedo dejarlos cometer este error…

Las últimas palabras salieron inevitablemente destrozadas.

Rachel no estaba segura de poder continuar, pero al menos había explicado su punto y eso la tranquilizó un poco mientras los murmullos de los presentes se hacían escuchar a lo lejos.

Finn intensificó su mirada hacia ella, consciente de lo dicho, y más desesperado que nunca. Por un momento, Rachel fue la única persona a la que contempló en el lugar.

-¿Y tú?-quiso saber él, después de un silencio mortal-¿Tú me amas?

Rachel bajó la vista, derrotada.

-Con toda mi alma-admitió; los invitados estaban atónitos-pero Quinn es mi amiga y…

-¿Y qué más da si ya arruinaste mi boda?-intervino la rubia, sin mostrar expresión alguna-Siempre lo supe, y traté de ignorarlo porque… ¿a quién le gustaría que su supuesta mejor amiga tuviera una historia con su prometido? Nunca quise pensar en tus sentimientos porque ya no quería saber más de todo esto, pero la verdad es que…ustedes sí se aman, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Nada. Ya no puedo hacer nada…

Rachel se quedó petrificada. Las palabras de Quinn la estaban afectando incluso más que las propias suyas.

Nunca había conocido la perspectiva de su amiga, que lamentablemente, había quedado en el medio, y le dolió darse cuenta que aun así había sucedido lo que menos quería, pues la había lastimado.

La rubia, sin embargo, se quedó tranquila. Sus manos mostraban tensión mientras sostenían su ramo de flores, y sus ojos, intensos y cristalinos, se sumergieron en un abismo desconocido.

Finn no sabía como intervenir, y a pesar de que quiso entregarle su amor recíproco a Rachel, todavía había algo que lo detenía…

Parecía que por fin el camino se estaba asentando para que él pudiera alcanzar su máximo deseo de vivir una vida con Rachel, pero su historia definitivamente no tenía un final feliz…

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes todo por mí, Finn-aclaró Rachel, débilmente-Pero la verdad es que…te amo, y realmente no entiendo por qué tuve que esperar hasta este día para decírtelo de frente pero…

-No lo puedo creer-se indignó Quinn, hablando más para sí mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Finn…por favor, di algo-suplicó la morena, esquivando la mirada de Quinn mientras lo hacía.

-Yo…no puedo-musitó él, completamente vulnerable-Rachel, sería un idiota si no admitiría lo que siento por ti pero…tengo una responsabilidad y no puedo dejar a Quinn sola con un bebé en camino…

La expresión de Rachel decayó ligeramente.

-¿Qué?

Finn suspiró con tristeza, y miró a Quinn de reojo, que no pareció inmutarse por la mención del bebé. A él mismo le sorprendió no haberse echado a llorar todavía, pues si era asfixiante para él, comunicarle a Rachel la noticia era mil veces más doloroso.

-Nunca quise lastimar a ninguna de las dos-continuó Finn, mientras intercambiaba miradas con Carole, que también sufría por su hijo.

Rachel dejó que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas, y destrozada, sujetó sus manos sobre su corazón.

-Yo no sabía esto…-murmuró, desconcertada-Por Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo?

Y ahí, mientras todos traban de comprender lo que acababa de suceder, Noah Puckerman se puso de pie inesperadamente, y pidió la atención de los presentes.

_¿Qué quiere él ahora?,_ se preguntó Quinn, exasperada.

-Tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad, Finn-le aclaró, mirándolo a los ojos-Yo sí. El bebé que espera Quinn…es mío. Sé que es mío…los dos tuvimos encuentros a tus espaldas.

Kurt soltó un grito de sorpresa. Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de los presentes se sobresaltaron.

Rachel, que aún sollozaba, observó a Puckerman con total desconcierto.

Finn se había quedado paralizado, y Quinn, atrapada entre la realidad y su tormento.

-¿CÓMO?-exigió saber Finn.

-Un momento….-Sam se puso igualmente de pie y fulminó al judío con la mirada, para después hacer lo mismo con Quinn y dirigirse a ella-¿No me habías dicho que el bebé era mío? ¿Qué significa todo esto, Quinn?

Más exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon por parte de la audiencia.

-¡A mí no me miren!-advirtió Mike, mientras todos intercambiaban expresiones-¡Yo no me pondré de pie!

Finalmente, Rachel decidió mirar a Quinn, y la rubia, de haberse visto como una piedra dura y fría, se convirtió inevitablemente en polvo al ser demolida.

Lo peor, sin embargo, fue contemplar a Finn.

El muchacho apretó sus puños fuertemente, y su postura frente al altar se convirtió en una imagen cada vez más inerme, por lo que una vez más, a Rachel se le rompió el corazón.

Quiso acercarse a él, y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero Kurt la jaló e hizo que además de que se quedara quieta, volviera a tomar asiento.

Y en eso, Finn ya no pudo hacer más que dejar que las lágrimas lo terminaran de atormentar.

Puck bajó la vista cuando contempló a su amigo así, pero decidió seguir de pie pues sabía que eso era lo que le correspondía hacer. En momentos, sus ojos se posaron en Quinn, pero justo como en un principio, la rubia no mostró nada.

-Entonces me mentiste…-comenzó Finn, encarando a la rubia.

Luego de soltar un suspiro, y tomarse unos segundos para calmarse, Quinn miró a Finn a los ojos sin que el remordimiento se reflejara en ella misma.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-espetó con tristeza-Mientras yo traté de ser más cercana a ti, tú simplemente te apartabas… ¿Estoy arrepentida? Claro que lo estoy, pero no me quedó otra salida… ¡ni siquiera te importaba!

-Eso no es cierto-declaró él-porque si nunca me atreví a cancelar la boda y estar con Rachel fue por ti. Sabía que realmente querías esto, y lo intenté. Me sentí mal porque Rachel y yo siempre hemos tenido algo especial… ¿y tú hiciste lo que hiciste solo porque sí? Sé que yo tampoco soy inocente, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como un estúpido.

-Imagina como me siento yo-comentó Quinn, luchando contra las lágrimas y el coraje.

-Yo nunca, nunca quise lastimarte, Quinn-confesó Rachel.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa seca.

-¿Dormiste con Finn, no es así?

Leroy abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

-¡Tú dormiste con dos de mis amigos!-le recordó Finn-¡Quedaste incluso embarazada de uno de ellos!

Ignorando las miradas de decepción que los presentes le daban, Puckerman decidió finalmente sentarse de nuevo.

-Finn, por favor…-le pidió Quinn, volviendo a desmoronarse.

-Yo me largo de aquí-anunció él, cansado de volver a lo mismo.

El castaño ignoró las suplicas de su ahora ex prometida, e incluso esquivó la mirada de Rachel, que todavía sollozaba en silencio por cada uno de los hechos que habían ocurrido.

-¡Finn!-Carole se puso de pie y contempló a su hijo marchándose con preocupación-¡Finn, cálmate, por favor!

El muchacho no hizo caso. Tenía los ojos de todos clavados en él, pero no le importó. Salió de la iglesia conteniendo su furia, y desapareció sin dar ninguna explicación.

En ese momento, Rachel volvió a pararse y ni siquiera Kurt pudo detenerla.

Al ver que el propósito de la morena era alcanzar a Finn, Quinn llamó su atención con verdadera amargura.

-Eres una zorra, Rachel Berry…

-¡Pero si estamos en una iglesia!-se quejó Santana, más con ella misma que con el público.

Rachel se volvió, y poco a poco, decidió encarar a la rubia. No pudo hacer más que contemplarla con tristeza.

-¿Tú me vas a decir eso?-se sorprendió, indignada-¿Tú, de todos los presentes o todas las personas que me conocen, vas a hacerlo? Por favor, Quinn, no empieces, porque entonces yo tendré que ser brutalmente honesta y…

-Lo que no puedo entender es como ahora sí puedes atreverte a decirme mis verdades, pero nunca me hablaste de tus sentimientos hacia Finn…

-¡Lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo!-exclamó Rachel.

-Claro, ahora mismo… ¿y desde hace cuanto tiempo me los ocultabas?

Rachel se quedó reflexionando por un momento. Al final, tuvo que llegar a la conclusión con la que había coincidido una vez que comenzaron las revelaciones.

-Lo siento mucho,_ muchísimo_, Quinn…

-¿Sientes el hecho de que ahora Finn es libre para irse contigo, o que te acostaste con él?-inquirió ella, con dureza.

-Siento mucho el hecho de haberte lastimado…-respondió Rachel, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Ya no podía seguir en ese lugar como espectadora y testigo, observando como todo se desmoronaba.

-¡Rachel!-Jesse llamó su atención-¿Necesitas hablar con alguien? ¿Quieres que salga contigo?

-Jesse…gracias-Rachel suspiró- No quiero sonar grosera pero no te necesito, lo siento.

Indignado, Jesse decidió volver a sentarse, y Rachel continuó caminando hacia las puertas…

Leroy miró a su hija totalmente consternado. A lo lejos, Kurt y él intercambiaron miradas de ansiedad.

Quinn se quedó petrificada.

El lazo que tenía con quien había sido su mejor amiga la golpeó fuertemente, y mientras Rachel se alejaba, la Quinn que siempre le había sido incondicional explotó y decidió suplicar.

-Rachel, tú y yo necesitamos hablar, por favor, no te vayas…

La morena siguió su camino, llorando al darse cuenta de que su supuesta amiga siempre hacía lo mismo…siempre pensaba en ella solamente, y en ese momento, Rachel quiso pensar en sí misma, y quiso pensar sobre todo, en el bien de Finn.

Era libre, finalmente, aunque le dolía dejar a su amiga…si es que todavía lo era, pues en ese instante, el peso de su amor era mayor que el de dicha amistad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en su corazón no había líneas divisoras, éste estaba entregado completamente a Finn…

Quinn se quedó ahí, de pie mientras las lágrimas le arruinaban el maquillaje, su vestido perdía su brillo, y su ser se debilitaba.

Su mejor amiga,que siempre había estado ahí para ella, la había dejado sola, y aunque muchos de los invitados estuvieron dispuestos a acercarse a ella y ayudarla, Quinn sabía que no llegaría realmente a encontrar consuelo.

Pero entonces Noah Puckerman se puso de pie nuevamente, y comenzó a acercarse a ella…

* * *

><p>Finn había salido de la iglesia, aunque todavía seguía dentro de su auto, atascado, más que nada, en sus propios pensamientos.<p>

El enfrentamiento con Quinn había sido mucho más difícil de lo que él se hubiera imaginado, y el hecho de que ella también lo había engañado por causas muy diferentes lo bloqueó por completo.

Y a pesar de todo, no estaba muy seguro de que Rachel y él pudieran estar juntos todavía…

Fue entonces cuando escuchó que alguien tocó en el vidrio del copiloto.

Al principio quiso ignorar a quien fuera que estuviera llamándolo, pero sabía que esa persona no dejaría de insistir, debido al modo en como terminaron las cosas, sin embargo, se dignó a alzar la vista.

Rachel estaba pidiéndole que la dejara entrar.

Sin expresión alguna, Finn oprimió un botón para que Rachel entrara al vehículo, y la morena abrió la puerta de éste inmediatamente.

Luego de observar a Finn, decidió sentarse en el lado del copiloto, y cerró la puerta para que ambos pudieran tener más privacidad.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, su voz apagada.

-Todavía estoy…muy confundido-admitió él, luego de un minuto-Y furioso conmigo mismo porque perdí el tiempo…

Rachel fue bajando la vista al momento que recordaba cada una de las situaciones por las que habían tenido que pasar desde que ambos se habían reencontrado, y la manera en la que Quinn estaba envuelta en ellas.

-No entiendo que es lo que estás haciendo aquí conmigo…-comentó Finn, como de pasada.

Rachel salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Finn habló nuevamente, y aunque trató, no logró comprender exactamente a qué se refería con eso.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, sintiéndose un poco tonta.

-Pensé que estarías consolando a Quinn.-dijo Finn-Es tu mejor amiga, después de todo…

-Pero tú eres…-Rachel se detuvo-Estaba preocupada por ti…

-¿Todavía te encuentras indecisa acerca de nosotros?-los ojos de Finn se clavaron en ella.

-No quiero que las cosas empeoren-confesó Rachel, volviendo a desanimarse.

-Bueno, de alguna manera ya nos enfrentamos a Quinn, sé que todo está muy arruinado, y…Diablos, ni siquiera sé como me siento yo ahora mismo con todas las emociones que estoy descargando pero…todavía estoy seguro de una cosa...

-¿Y eso es…?-balbuceó ella.

-Te amo, Rach-soltó Finn-Es lo único que sé, lo único que siento, lo único que veo…y simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

A pesar de toda la aflicción, Rachel sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, ven aquí…

Ambos se acercaron, y en cuestión de segundos, se fundieron en un abrazo que los hizo recuperar fuerzas…

-No va a ser fácil, tú sabes, perder a mi mejor amiga-comentó Rachel, una vez que se separaron-No tengo idea de lo que sucederá ahí, pero ya no puedo perderte de nuevo… ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

A Finn comenzó a dibujársele su bella sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías a decir eso…

-Bueno, te equivocaste-dijo Rachel, luego de una pausa.

Ambos se echaron a reír, y de pronto pareció como que lo ocurrido anteriormente se había esfumado.

-Entonces…-Finn entrelazó sus manos con las de ella-Vamos a empezar desde el principio…

* * *

><p>Luego de haber regresado a su casa, en donde Carole lo retuvo por algunos cuarenta y cinco minutos para "discutir" lo sucedido, y haberse quitado el esmoquin, Finn se dirigió junto con Rachel a la residencia Berry, pues ambos querían hablar con Hiram.<p>

Leroy le llamó a su hija mientras iban en camino, y ella, tranquilamente le comentó que lo vería pronto en casa.

Los chicos llegaron unos minutos después.

La enfermera que había estado al cuidado de Hiram los recibió y pronto ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del padre de Rachel.

Antes de abrir, Finn tomó la mano de la morena y ambos intercambiaron miradas muy significativas.

Entonces Rachel decidió tocar…

-Adelante-dijo un debilitado Hiram.

Rachel abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró de inmediato, seguida de Finn.

La enfermera se apareció detrás de ellos, pero Hiram discretamente le pidió que los dejara solos por un momento. Rachel le aseguró a la mujer que ella cuidaría de su padre.

Y una vez que los tres se quedaron solos, Hiram se enderezó y se puso sus anteojos. Casi dio un brinco al darse cuenta de que Finn era quien acompañaba a su hija. ¿Qué no se suponía que él debería estar casándose?

-Rachel, querida… ¿Estoy alucinando o tu amigo Finn en verdad se encuentra aquí?

-Buenas tardes, señor Berry-dijo él, haciéndose notar-Rachel y yo queríamos hablar con usted y…

-Un momento-pidió el hombre-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está Leroy?

-Papá se quedó allá, pero hablé con él y dijo que ya venía…-contestó Rachel.

-Lo siento chicos, pero sigo confundido…-Hiram trató de que su asombro no fuera malinterpretado, sin embargo, nadie podía negar que era muy transparente-Tomen asiento, por favor…

Finn miró a Rachel, inseguro, y ella lo animó a que se acercara.

Estando juntos, el castaño no pudo evitar tomar otra vez la mano de Rachel. Hiram no hizo ningún comentario acerca de su acción a pesar de que sí se había percatado de ella.

-Bueno, aquí voy…-Rachel soltó un suspiro.

-Espera, por favor-le pidió su padre-Por lo que veo, algo pasó con ustedes dos y supongo que quieren compartírmelo, pero tengo que saber… ¿por qué no estás con tu esposa, Finn? ¿Qué acaso no te casabas hoy?

-No me casé-respondió él, con tranquilidad-Rachel me salvó de hacerlo…

Los ojos de Hiram se volvieron rápidamente a su hija, que asintió lentamente con la cabeza baja.

-Papá…Tú sabes que Quinn es mi mejor, o era mi mejor amiga, y bueno, también te he hablado de Finn, el caso es que…me di cuenta, tal vez tarde, de que esto no podía continuar. Independientemente de lo que yo siento por él, Finn y Quinn no se aman como deberían, y…ambos son personas muy importantes para mí, no podía dejar que hicieran esa locura…

-¿Es probable que también detuviste la boda porque sabías que yo no amaba a Quinn como te amo a ti, y quisiste salvarla a ella también?-preguntó Finn.

Rachel asintió.

-Un momento…-intervino Hiram-¡Inclúyanme, inclúyanme!

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Finn al escuchar eso. Después de todo, el propósito de ambos era abrirse finalmente ante alguien que los pudiera entender.

-Siempre creí que las cosas tenían que seguir como estaban porque era lo correcto, pero estaba equivocada…-continuó Rachel-Tenía mucho miedo, lo admito, pero…a veces se tiene que luchar sin importar que tan duro sea, y cuando finalmente decidí hacer algo, me puse de pie y…detuve la ceremonia.

-¡Rachel Berry!-Hiram se sobresaltó.

-Está bien-lo tranquilizó Finn-No podría estar más agradecido con ella, de verdad. Quinn resultó…ser alguien diferente a lo que yo pensaba…

Rachel contempló con tristeza al piso al recordar a su mejor amiga, pero entonces Finn apretó su mano y eso definitivamente la ayudó a continuar.

-Verdaderamente, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-admitió Rachel-A muchos no les pareció la mejor opción, pero yo sé que tomé la decisión correcta.

Mirando a Finn, Rachel se animó a sonreír.

-Este hombre es el amor de mi vida, y me alegra que a pesar de todo, él haya seguido esperando por mí. Trataré de no decepcionarte nunca más, Finn, no importa lo que suceda. Como te lo dije antes, mi amistad con Quinn pudo haberse terminado, pero mi amor por ti seguirá vigente hasta la eternidad…

Sonriendo con afecto, y devolviéndole la sonrisa a Rachel, Finn decidió dirigirse a Hiram.

-Señor Berry…

-Hiram, recuérdalo-dijo él, tratando de que su sonrisa no fuera tan obvia.

-Hiram-repitió Finn, soltando una risita nerviosa-No sé si lo recuerde, pero cuando lo visité en el hospital, le hice una promesa…

-Lo recuerdo, sí…-asintió él.

-Le dije que cuidaría de Rachel, que estaría ahí siempre que ella lo necesite, y seguiré cumpliendo solo que ahora…a tiempo completo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, muchacho…

-Yo también te prometí algo, Papá…-comenzó Rachel-Te prometí que lucharía por mi felicidad y escucharía a mi corazón…

Hiram miró con orgullo a su hija.

-Y aunque no todo salió bien, porque aceptémoslo, Finn y yo no somos perfectos…hice lo que tenía que hacer. Como tú lo dijiste, incluso aunque llegara hasta el final del camino, y bueno, hoy estuvieron a punto de casarse, por poco y lo perdí pero…

-Ya no-terminó Finn por ella.-El enfrentamiento con Quinn terminó mal, pero a pesar de lo que sucedió con ella, no puedo evitar preocuparme, y tal vez no creerán lo que estoy a punto de decir pero…estoy dispuesto a perdonarla...con el tiempo, o al menos lo intentaré. Mi vida ha conseguido otra oportunidad y no tengo por qué quedarme con algo negativo. Espero que ella también termine perdonándonos a nosotros…

Rachel frotó la mano del castaño, que estaba entrelazada con la de ella, e Hiram no pudo más que observar al par con suspicacia.

-Me parece que la historia continua…-comentó.

Rachel lo contempló con una sonrisa, y ella y Finn intercambiaron miradas.

-Lo importante es que…te dijimos lo que necesitábamos contarte…

-Y ahora…-continuó Finn-quisiera pedirle algo, Hiram…

-Claro, ¿en qué puedo servirte, muchacho?-preguntó el padre de Rachel, muy atento.

-Quisiera pedirle su bendición, por esta nueva etapa…que comenzaremos su hija y yo. Nunca se lo dije con estas palabras pero…de verdad amo a Rachel. La amo y quisiera estar con ella, solo me gustaría que usted…

-¡Pero claro que les deseo lo mejor del mundo, muchachos!-interrumpió Hiram, con una gran sonrisa que no se preocupó más por esconder-¡Ustedes dos son personas maravillosas, y merecen ser felices! Finn, confío en ti para que hagas muy, muy feliz a mi pequeña…

-Estoy feliz, Papá, muchas gracias…

-Muchas gracias, señor…-Finn se puso de pie y se acercó a darle un abrazo.

-Le prometo que no le fallaré…

-Ya no continúes con las promesas, muchacho, creo en ti…

Con lágrimas por fin de felicidad en los ojos, Rachel se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, gracias por apoyarnos…

-Oh, no es nada, pequeña…A pesar de que siento mucho la situación de Quinn, me alegra de que ustedes puedan ser felices...

Rachel asintió, un poco afligida al recordar...

-Ahora solo tendremos que hablar con Leroy…-comentó Finn.

-¡Oh, yo hablaré con ese hombre, ustedes no se preocupen!-exclamó Hiram.

Finn y Rachel rieron con él, y después de platicar un poco más, ambos decidieron retirarse, pues la enfermera estaba esperando afuera y Leroy no tardaría en llegar.

-Vendré a visitarlo después, Hiram-dijo Finn, justo antes de salir.

-Pasa cuando quieras-Hiram sonrió-Aunque supongo que ya te veré más seguido por aquí…

-Cuenta con ello-mencionó Rachel.

Y así, entre risas, los dos jóvenes se despidieron del inigualable Hiram, que comenzó a discutir con la enfermera apenas ésta entró a revisarlo, y salieron, tomados aun de las manos, hasta el porche de la casa.

* * *

><p>Una vez fuera, Rachel decidió sentarse, y Finn hizo lo mismo a su lado.<p>

Ambos contemplaron la parte delantera del vecindario, y entonces Rachel comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, esta sí que fue una tarde pesada…

Finn se volteó a mirarla, y le sonrió con ternura.

-Y definitivamente valió la pena…

-Finn, yo, lo siento…

El castaño puso un dedo en los labios de ella para callarla, y después le recogió un mechón de cabello que se le había escapado.

-Ya han pasado siete años desde que nos quedamos atrapados en una serie de desencuentros…-comenzó-Perdimos muchas veces, y nos equivocamos aún más, pero el amor siguió aquí, y por eso, no debemos lamentarnos…

Rachel sonrió cuando unos recuerdos se le vinieron a su mente.

-Toda mi vida estuve esperando que sucediera un milagro…y después te encontré a ti. Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí…

-Tengo que agradecerte por no dejarme ir…

-Y yo a ti por haber esperado tanto por mí…

Finn bajó la vista por un momento, y reflexionó acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido. Al final de cuentas, cada uno de los acontecimientos que se habían dado lo habían llevado hasta ahí. Y ahora Rachel era suya y él podía ser de ella solamente. No habría más encuentros furtivos ni conversaciones clandestinas.

Rachel era la mujer que él amaba, y después de siete años de no haberla podido tener en sus brazos, ahora estaba sentado junto a ella, sus manos entrelazándose, sus hombros tocándose, contemplando aquella tarde de verano como si fuera la primera de sus vidas.

Pensar que aquella mañana había despertado consciente de que formaría una familia en el más triste de los casos todavía lo desanimaba un poco, pero ahora Rachel estaba junto a él, suspirando mientras la brisa los impregnaba a ambos.

No podía estar más feliz…

Rachel, por su parte, tuvo que luchar contra sus miedos, su orgullo, el tiempo, e incluso su mejor amiga para estar con Finn, y ya que veía los resultados, no pudo más que acurrucarse un poco más con él.

¿Por qué había estado siempre tan asustada? ¿Tan reluctante a que su corazón tuviera una oportunidad con su único dueño?

Éste todavía se preocupaba un poco por Quinn, pero después de tanto tiempo teniendo que ignorar sus propios deseos por los de ella, Rachel no hizo más que agradecer el hecho de que finalmente era libre de amar al hombre de sus sueños sin ningún impedimento.

Ya no importaban más las ideas que se habían formado desde el comienzo del idilio. Finn era para Rachel…y ella era para él. No había nada más que decir o pensar. La vida había dado muchas vueltas, y justo cuando el final estuvo a punto de llegar, ésta se detuvo y los hizo encontrar su camino hacia el otro.

En ese momento, Finn y Rachel estuvieron completamente seguros de que los milagros existían.

Sosteniendo afectuosamente la mano de Rachel, Finn se acercó a besar su cuello, y después de depositar un beso largo y tierno en él por el cual Rachel se estremeció, Finn la miró a los ojos, y tomó la mano de ella para besarla.

-Te amo, Rachel…

-Yo te amo más, Finn Hudson…

No podía creer que finalmente se lo estaba diciendo ahí, frente a frente y de una manera tan natural, pero lo había hecho una vez más aquel día, y Rachel no podía estar más orgullosa.

Finn se acercó y la tomó del mentón para besarla.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los de él, Rachel sonrió, respondiéndole al beso.

Definitivamente estaba en el paraíso, pues ningún momento anterior se podía comparar a aquel tan sano, tan prometedor, tan brillante, tan hermoso, tan sincero…

Rachel estaba convencida de que el camino para llegar a su felicidad no había sido nada fácil, pero ya estaba siendo compensada.

Con Finn se sentía más como ella misma que sin él, y eso lo supo al deleitarse con su contacto. Sin más vueltas, sabía que estaba en el lugar en donde debía de estar.

Mientras seguía besándola, él solo podía pensar en lo mismo.

Siete años, miles de dudas, kilómetros, y obstáculos no habían significado nada.

Esa tarde, dos seres se unieron sacrificando una fuerte amistad para aceptar y disfrutar su propia felicidad que, sin lugar a dudas, aumentaría con el paso del tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí terminamos con él último capítulo de "Corazones Divididos". Tuve muchos sentimientos encontrados al terminar de escribir la historia pero supongo que es normal cuando te encariñas con ella (?) Jajaja, ahora solo queda saber el futuro de nuestros queridos Finchel, la situación con Hiram, y sobre todo, la situación con Quinn. ¿Será posible que las mejores amigas logren reconciliarse? ¡En el epílogo lo descubrirán! Por cierto...¿Recordaron algo de la primera temporada de Glee con Quinn y Puck? No pude quedarme sin hacer esa referencia, espero que les haya gustado, y el capítulo en general, también ;) Por eso, espero igualmente que me hagan saber que les pareció por medio de reviews. ¡Por favor, sería increíble que me comentaran lo que piensan! ¡Me muero por saberlo! :D<strong>

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer y comentar, ahora solo les debo el epílogo ;)**

**¡Hasta entonces, nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Estén pendientes!**

**Vale :)**


	25. Epílogo: Nueva York

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras! Sé que me tardé _demasiado_, y pongo énfasis en demasiado porque sí, fue mucho. Se me presentaron muchas cosas-entre ellas, un viaje- y todo se me juntó. Básicamente me he convertido en una nómada, pero bueno...¡El epílogo está finalmente aquí! :D Disfruté mucho escribirlo, y espero que de verdad les guste porque todavía hay varias sorpresas más ;) Y gracias de todo corazón por su apoyo. El hecho de que hayan seguido leyendo, comentando, motivándome...no tengo palabras, solo les agradezco. Y ahora sí, las dejo leer...¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Finn y Rachel caminaron tomados de la mano por Times Square hasta finalmente detenerse en una de las terrazas en el área de los cafés y sentarse a descansar y disfrutar.<p>

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que habían decidido estar juntos, por fin, y como había tenido que suceder eventualmente, Rachel regresó a Nueva York, sin embargo, se había llevado a Finn con ella.

Él no se vio nada intimidado con la forma de vida en la ciudad debido a su previa aunque breve experiencia siete años atrás, y apenas se había asentado con Rachel, comenzó a buscar oportunidades relacionadas con su vocación.

A semanas de su llegada, Finn conoció a algunas personas que como él, querían hacer un cambio muy especial. El castaño estaba en pláticas para crear una fundación que ayudaría a niños y jóvenes que luchan por encontrar un camino para su futuro, justo como le había sucedido a él. Siempre se había dedicado a ayudar cualquier causa que necesitara de su apoyo, pero aquella definitivamente lo entusiasmaba en otro nivel. Rachel no podía estar más orgullosa de él.

Y él también sentía lo mismo por ella, para el caso, pues antes de que ambos partieran hacia la Gran Manzana, la morena recibió las llaves de la ciudad de Lima, Ohio, debido a su contribución a las artes.

Sin embargo, en todos aquellos meses no solo nuevas oportunidades o recompensas se habían presentado...

Finn y Rachel planearon irse de Lima unas cuatro semanas después del incidente con Quinn, y en una gris mañana previa al día del viaje, Hiram encontró la paz de la que había sido privado durante el transcurso de su enfermedad.

Muy temprano, antes de tomar el café, el hombre tan amado por todos dijo sus últimas palabras, y cuando el primer rayo de sol de aquel día se asomó por la ventana de la habitación, Rachel supo que su padre ya se había ido.

Leroy y su hija estaban inconsolables, pero afortunadamente, la enfermera que atendía a Hiram estaba ahí, y ella misma se encargó de hablar con las personas que necesitaban enterarse.

Finn llegó a la residencia Berry unos diez minutos después, y estuvo con Rachel el resto del día, hasta que ambos tuvieron que dirigirse a la funeraria con Leroy.

Aquella fue la tarde más larga que había presenciado Rachel en toda su vida.

Muchas personas se habían acercado a saludarla y darle el pésame, sin embargo, ella apenas se percataba de que se estaban dirigiendo a ella. Finn la sostuvo con fuerza mientras sollozaba en silencio. Ese día no articuló palabra más que para dar un discurso sincero y debilitado en honor a su padre.

Quinn se apareció brevemente en el funeral, y sin mencionar ninguno de los problemas que ambas todavía sostenían, se acercó a Rachel y tomó su mano.

Finn se alejó para dejar que tuvieran un momento a solas, aunque también había accedido rápidamente a hacerlo porque sabía muy bien que todavía no se encontraba en condición de olvidar lo ocurrido con la rubia.

Rachel musitó un débil "gracias por venir" a la que había sido su amiga mientras ésta la abrazaba, y con lágrimas en los ojos, Quinn asintió.

-Realmente me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero…

-Está bien-dijo Rachel-Gracias de nuevo…

Quinn le dirigió una triste sonrisa, y antes de retirarse, puso una de sus manos sobre su vientre.

Con su vestimenta negra, y los pocos meses que apenas tenía de embarazo, su bulto todavía no aparecía, pero a pesar de todo, Rachel se sintió en calma cuando la futura mamá demostró sus esperanzas para el futuro.

El argumento que habían tenido en la iglesia justo después de que Finn se había marchado ya no parecía ser tan relevante, mucho menos el hecho de que Rachel la había dejado.

Quinn le dio un abrazo más, y después de volver a ponerse sus anteojos de sol, que ya eran innecesarios a esas horas, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la salida, perdiéndose entre aquel fondo gris que parecía ser la estancia al aire libre.

Cuando definitivamente desapareció, Finn regresó a consolar a su novia, y una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos de nuevo, Rachel dejó que el llanto la destrozara indefinidamente, como una tormenta que parecía no tener fin.

Días después, las cenizas de Hiram fueron repartidas entre Rachel y Leroy, y a pesar de que la morena ya se había resignado a prácticamente todo, Finn se acercó a ella diciéndole que efectivamente, la vida tenía que seguir. Ambos tenían planes que habían dejado en pausa, y él ya estaba más que listo para comenzar una nueva etapa con ella.

Tomó poco más de una semana para que Leroy y Finn la convencieran definitivamente, y por fortuna, Rachel siguió adelante con el entusiasmo que siempre la había caracterizado, aunque todavía no podía dejar el luto.

Finn terminó por arreglar todos los últimos detalles nuevamente, y con la bendición de Leroy, ambos volaron hacia la ciudad de Nueva York. El castaño, por muy increíble que pareciera, no había vuelto a estar ahí desde hace siete años.

Rachel estaba algo preocupada por su padre, y no dudó en expresarle su intranquilidad a Finn justo cuando ambos abordaban el avión.

Él la miró a los ojos, tomó su rostro, le dio un suave beso en los labios, y finalmente le recordó todo lo que los tres habían hablado ya.

Leroy estaba cómodo en Lima, y a pesar de la ausencia de Hiram, él mismo admitía que se encontraba en paz. Estaba tranquilo porque su eterno compañero descansaba en un lugar mejor, y él prefería seguir adelante sin hacer ningún cambio mayor. Continuaría con su vida del modo en el que él lo deseaba. Sabía que Hiram se lo iba a agradecer mucho.

Y también le agradecería a Rachel el hecho de que volviera a la ciudad a la que pertenecía. Que viviera su vida con el hombre que amaba, Finn, y que se refugiara como siempre en su casa, Broadway.

Era momento de ser feliz de nuevo…

Muchas veces, ya de vuelta en la gran ciudad, Rachel se ponía a pensar en Quinn. Las llamadas telefónicas por la noche se habían descontinuado inevitablemente y Rachel no podía evitar sentir tristeza al saber que había vuelto a su origen solo para perder a su padre y a su mejor amiga de maneras muy diferentes, pero igual de dolorosas.

Finn, sin embargo, fue el ángel que estuvo cuidándola mientras ella trataba de sanar, y eso, durante los primeros meses, fue lo que le devolvía la energía y las ganas que de pronto se le iban.

Los dos habían estado buscando departamentos pero ya habían cambiado de opinión en muchas ocasiones, por lo que todavía vivían con la simpática compañera de piso de Rachel.

Finn esperaba que aquella convivencia con la chica acabara pronto, en el buen sentido, pues ambos querían tener su propio espacio.

Mientras tanto, los dos decidieron tomar un descanso en su búsqueda de apartamentos, y tomaron un taxi que los llevó a Times Square.

Era temprano todavía, y el ambiente se parecía un poco al del distrito financiero de Wall Street, salvo que los transeúntes disfrutaban de una convivencia más armónica y colorida.

El aroma del café recién hecho, el extracto de flor de vainilla, y el calor de los _pretzels_ que se vendían en el área inundaban el espacio que estaba delineado por las banquetas que llevaban a las terrazas.

El otoño comenzaría ya en unas semanas, y como una anticipación, una brisa no tan cálida golpeó el lugar haciendo que Rachel sintiera un leve estremecimiento que la llevó a encogerse un poco en su asiento y a aferrarse todavía más a su suéter-sobre puesto- de casimir.

-¿Tienes frío?-le preguntó su novio, un poco sorprendido.

-Estoy bien-le aseguró ella-Por cierto, tú estuviste hablando con la agente de bienes raíces esta mañana… ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nos mostrará unos departamentos en el Upper East Side el lunes temprano…

Rachel estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Finn la detuvo.

-Ya sé que querías buscar un condominio en West Village, pero este lado de la ciudad no es tan malo, Rach. Sería un lujo vivir ahí, aunque…no deberíamos de anticiparnos. Todavía no sabemos si encontraremos un lugar en el barrio…

Rachel resopló, aunque tuvo que admitir que los puntos de Finn eran validos. El castaño hacía mucho por ella…por ambos. Y verdaderamente, desde su regreso a Manhattan, Rachel se encontraba más distraída que nunca. Ya se había acostumbrado a no ir al gimnasio por lo cual no volvió a retomar su rutina inmediatamente, y por el momento no estaba en el teatro. Finn se estaba encargando de buscar un lugar para ambos mientras él todavía tenía que reunirse con personas que deseaban cooperar en la fundación. A veces, para Rachel era todavía increíble darse cuenta del gran hombre que tenía a su lado. Era afortunada.

-Te amo-le dijo, casi de pasada, mientras admiraba sus ojos que tenía a tan corta distancia de los de ella.

Finn se acercó y le robó un pequeño beso en los labios que culminó con una brillante sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo-musitó-Por cierto, creo que voy a ir a comprar un helado, ¿quieres algo?

-Lo mismo que tú-Rachel sonrió.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo él, dándole otro beso e inmediatamente poniéndose de pie.

Finn se alejó y caminó hasta la heladería más cercana mientras que Rachel tendía su suéter en la silla de él, solo por si alguien se acercaba a pedirla, aunque no era realmente necesario, pues ella estaba ahí y no era muy seguro de que alguien se aproximara.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, y entonces se recargó un poco en el respaldo de su asiento.

Tantas cosas – para bien o para mal-habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo, y a pesar de que trataba de seguir adelante y comenzar de nuevo, Rachel no lograba completamente superar sus pérdidas.

Si Finn no estuviera a su lado en esos momentos, realmente no sabría que hacer, pues la vida que alguna vez conoció ya no existía.

Aun así, Rachel era feliz. Amaba a Finn por todo lo que era y sin condiciones. Finn la amaba a ella, y lo cierto es que ambos se complementaban muy bien.

Su relación podía ser descrita como casi perfecta, pero sobre todo, sincera. Rachel ya no se imaginaba una vida sin él. Sin embargo, a veces pensaba en su amiga Quinn y como siempre lo hacía, su corazón se rompía al recordar los viejos tiempos.

Rachel no quería pensar que le había quitado a Finn, pero en ocasiones, esas reflexiones salían de la nada transformadas en algo negativo, y Rachel no podía evitar quebrarse al repasarlas en su cabeza. Finn se había dado cuenta del problema y lo único que le quedó por hacer fue motivarla, pues viéndolo bien, Rachel no había hecho nada malo o malintencionado. Él tampoco, si se ponía a pensarlo. Ni siquiera Quinn. Solamente, no se habían hecho las cosas de una manera correcta, el tiempo no había sido el indicado, pero Rachel, en su afligida fe tenía la certeza de que los errores podían corregirse. Eso esperaba, más que otra cosa.

Ni Finn ni ella hablaban de Quinn, pero era obvio que de vez en cuando volvían a recordar el incidente. Rachel se preguntaba que era lo que había sucedido con ella. No la había visto desde aquel terrible día en el que no hubo gran comunicación, pues aun se encontraba conmocionada por la reciente pérdida de Hiram.

¿Se encontraría Quinn todavía molesta con ella? ¿Se vería tan diferente a como Rachel, con verdadero temor, se lo imaginaba?

El estar preguntándose por la rubia definitivamente tuvo su efecto ya que cuando Rachel se encontró algo ida mostrando su rostro sin pestañear en dirección a los comercios, un sonido proveniente de su teléfono la sobresaltó.

Un mensaje nuevo apareció en su bandeja de correo, y al ver el nombre del remitente, Rachel se detuvo.

¿Quinn le había mandado un correo electrónico? No podía creerlo, pero efectivamente, parecía que ella misma se había tomado el tiempo para hacerlo.

Extremadamente nerviosa y un poco insegura, Rachel se apresuró a abrirlo, y se sorprendió cuando vio fácilmente algunos párrafos en letras pequeñas que estaban organizados en lo que parecía ser una carta.

Lamentablemente, Rachel no tenía un trago a la mano con el cual pudiera prepararse, así que en su lugar, tragó saliva con lentitud, se echó atrás el cabello que le caía en los hombros, y se movió nerviosamente sobre su silla.

Finn aún no regresaba, y Rachel supuso que la fila en los helados era larga, pues aquellos eran los favoritos del sitio.

Quinn, que cuya relación con Rachel estaba sumergida en un mar de confusión gracias a el último encuentro que ambas habían tenido, le había escrito a la morena, y parecía haberlo hecho con dedicación.

Había documentos-probablemente fotografías-adjuntas también, pero Rachel estaba tan absorta en el hecho de que había recibido un mensaje de Quinn que apenas y prestó atención.

Finn aún no llegaba, y el corazón de Rachel comenzó a latir fuertemente al saber que aquello podía ser algo muy bueno, o de lo contrario, terriblemente malo.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer?

De alguna manera, Quinn se había esforzado por escribirle, lo menos que ella podía hacer era leer y responder a lo que se le presentaba.

El tiempo pasaba, el correo estaba frente a ella, así que Rachel respiró profundamente e ignorando el pequeño nudo en su estómago, comenzó a leer…

_¡Hola, Rachel! Tanto tiempo sin…saber de ti. Estoy segura de que te sorprenderás al ver y sobre todo leer este mensaje de mi parte, sin embargo, espero que no lo ignores y que tampoco te preocupes. He estado pensando lo suficiente y creo que mis palabras serán claras y bienintencionadas. Sé que…los problemas entre nosotras no han encontrado una solución, y probablemente nunca la encontrarán, pero lo cierto es que tantos años de amistad no son fáciles de olvidar. No comentaré nada acerca de Finn porque quiero reflexionar acerca de nosotras solamente, y sé que eso te puede dejar más tranquila. He estado visitando constantemente a Leroy, aunque le he pedido que no te dijera nada. Él me brinda esperanza en cuanto al futuro, y yo hago lo que puedo para ayudarlo a superar la ausencia de Hiram. Incluso, podrás sorprenderte de que Kurt y yo nos llevamos un poco mejor. No somos grandes amigos, y tampoco nos vemos a diario, pero al menos podemos tratarnos con cordialidad. Ahora viene justamente lo que me he estado muriendo por contarte desde que sucedió…_

_Puckerman…me pidió que me casara con él, y tuvimos una ceremonia muy modesta en el registro civil de Lima hace ya una semana. Quise decírtelo pero…todavía no estaba lista para volver a comunicarme contigo, y por eso lo siento. La verdad es que me hubiera encantado que estuvieras ahí. Nunca me imaginé que mi mejor amiga estaría ausente el día de mi boda, pero bueno…las cosas cambian, y tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien. Mi bebé nace en casi dos meses, y tengo el gusto de decirte que…espero a un niño. Todavía no he pensado en un buen nombre aunque Noah ya comenzó a buscar. Está entusiasmado, y tengo que admitirlo, Rachel, nunca había estado tan feliz. Noah es un buen hombre y…me trata como si fuera su todo. No me esperaba verdaderamente tener esta oportunidad después de los errores que había cometido, pero no puedo mentir, estoy en paz y creo que hasta he cambiado para bien. De verdad amo a Noah, Rachel, y creo que, a pesar de todo, lo que sucedió valió la pena pues ahora puedo estar con él. Sam y yo siempre fuimos amigos, y sabemos que aquella indiscreción fue algo inconsciente que nunca más se volverá a repetir. Ahora nos apoya a mi esposo y a mí. Para decir verdad, todavía no me puedo acostumbrar a llamar esposo a Puckerman pues suena muy extraño, pero estoy orgullosa de él y creo que tomé la decisión correcta._

_Leroy dice que te encuentras bien en Nueva York, y no lo dudo para nada. Siempre has pertenecido ahí. Me alegra que…vuelvas a Broadway pronto, aunque Leroy me comentó que te tomarás otro descanso por el resto del año, y bueno, solo espero que la vida te trate bien. Tan bien como sorpresivamente me está tratando a mí. Te quiero, Rachel. Cuídate mucho._

_P.D. Ya que no estuviste ahí, las fotografías de la boda vienen adjuntas. Espero que te gusten._

Rachel no sabía que se le habían escapado las lágrimas hasta que terminó de leer el mensaje y alzó la cabeza. Se limpió rápidamente, soltó un largo suspiro, y con el corazón siguiendo su curso frenético, se animó a contemplar las imágenes.

Abrió de una en una, y tuvo que sonreír cuando reconoció a Quinn en un sencillo vestido blanco, sonriendo feliz junto a Noah, que le estaba sujetando su pancita. Otras fotografías también mostraban a los recién casados mostrando su acta de matrimonio, y una más revelaba a Noah dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

Había un brillo muy especial en los ojos de la rubia que conmovió a Rachel de una manera muy pacífica. Su amiga era feliz, y ella…ella también.

¿Por qué tendría miedo de admitirlo?

Era más feliz de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, buscó la opción para responder el mensaje, y después de escribir unas palabras, miró nuevamente hacia la plaza.

_Estoy muy feliz por ti. De verdad te extraño. Yo también te quiero, Quinnie._

Quinnie. Siempre le había dicho así cuando eran pequeñas.

Definitivamente no eran- y tal vez tampoco serían-tan cercanas como antes, pero Rachel sabía que nada de lo que había pasado las podría alguna vez alejar de todos los buenos recuerdos.

Así de fuerte había sido su amistad, y lo que quedaba de ella…

Finn regresó un minuto después con los helados que había adquirido, y le pasó a Rachel el suyo mientras ésta apagaba su teléfono y lo guardaba.

Desgraciadamente, su distracción hizo que por accidente a la morena se le cayera su helado.

-¡Rayos!-se quejó, tratando de levantarlo.

-No, está bien, Rach, no lo hagas-le pidió Finn, tomando una de sus manos.

-No cabe duda de que si no eres tú, soy yo la que hace esto siempre que compramos helados en Manhattan-rió ella, recordando que no era la primera vez que esos accidentes les ocurrían.

Finn soltó una carcajada al recordar también, y de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo para ayudar a su novia.

-Toma, puedes limpiarte con esto…

Rachel cogió la tela, dispuesta a utilizarla, y entonces sintió algo envuelto en ella.

-Finn… ¿volviste a deshacerte de tus gomas de mascar dejándolas en los pañuelos? Porque si lo hiciste, créeme que ya no es gracioso…

Finn se echó a reír…

-Puede ser goma de mascar…o puede ser otra cosa-admitió.

Rachel lo miró con suspicacia, e inmediatamente, retiró la cubierta del objeto.

La morena se quedó con la boca abierta, y estuvo a punto de tirar el pañuelo.

Lo que había estado envuelto en él… ¡era un anillo!

Un precioso anillo con un pequeño diamante incrustado que era difícil de ignorar.

¿Por qué había estado en el bolsillo de Finn? ¿Qué significaba?

Rachel no necesitó preguntar ya que en ese momento, su novio la sujetó de la mano y tomó el anillo para mostrarlo en el aire.

-Había estado esperando para pedírtelo, y debo admitir que no tenía ni idea de como iba a hacerlo, pero…así como llegó el momento para que tú y yo pudiéramos estar por fin juntos, así ha llegado el momento de hacer esto…

Rachel comenzó a hiperventilar…Finn se arrodilló frente a ella-aunque lejos de "pisar" el helado derramado, naturalmente-y sonriendo, miró a los ojos color chocolate del amor de su vida.

-Siete años, nena…Siete años desde la primera vez que te vi, y no creo que en un solo día desde entonces mi corazón haya dejado de latir por ti. A pesar de todo lo que pasamos, aquí estamos tú y yo, como la primera vez. Mi vida por fin tiene lo que necesitaba, por fin te tengo a ti, y como ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, ya no estoy dispuesto a perderte. Por eso, Rachel Barbra Berry…¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Aquella no había sido la primera vez que Finn había propuesto, era cierto, sin embargo, él no podía más que sentirlo así. Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a la única y verdadera mujer con la que deseaba casarse, y su corazón no podía dejar de agitarse mientras esperaba respuesta…

Rachel aun no podía salir de su sorpresa.

Finn, el amor de su vida, le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él.

En algún otro momento, probablemente desistiría de la idea, pero Rachel ya no tenía miedo. Ella era de él, y él de ella.

Tantas cosas habían sucedido en lo que iba del año, pero así como el verano se había terminado, así también éstas se habían alejado. Su camino solo iba buscando y recolectando toda la felicidad que se merecía, sin olvidarse tampoco de hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Finn la recibiera de igual manera.

El llanto se apareció de nuevo, pero era un llanto alegre, luminoso…

-Sí…-respondió, ignorando sus lágrimas y sonriéndole al castaño.

Finn se puso de pie y le entregó el anillo a Rachel, deslizándolo suavemente por su dedo. Sin esperar más, la tomó del mentón y la besó tiernamente en los labios, para después llenarla de besos por todo el rostro.

-Podemos hacer una boda muy pequeña, Rachel, de eso no debemos preocuparnos…

-Yo solamente quiero estar junto a ti toda la vida, Finn-comentó ella, sin dejar de sonreír-Lo demás no me importa tanto…

Complacido, Finn besó nuevamente a su ahora prometida, y envolvió sus brazos en su cintura, hundiendo su nariz en el centro de su cabeza, suspirando su aroma…

-Yo siento exactamente lo mismo, Rach…

Y sin nada más que decir, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que pareció durar una eternidad, pero que definitivamente se extendió hasta que Rachel se dio cuenta de que el helado de Finn se había derretido.

-Mira lo que ha sucedido-señaló.

-Oh, por el amor de…

-¿Sabes algo?-interrumpió ella-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo así…

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?

Rachel suspiró.

-Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso-dijo, recordando el mensaje de Quinn, y desde luego, la hermosa propuesta que Finn le había hecho-Estoy feliz, estoy en paz, y estoy, además, ansiosa por descubrir todo lo que se viene en el futuro…

-Yo también, amor…

Rachel soltó una risita, y entrelazó su brazo con el del castaño, lista para ponerse en marcha.

-Entonces… ¿nos retiramos, prometido mío?

-Claro… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A un lugar en donde valga la pena celebrar…

Finn le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

-Vámonos al departamento, entonces…

-Oh Dios mío…

-Eso lo podemos dejar para después-decidió Finn-Tengo otro plan…

-¿Y cuál es?-inquirió Rachel, divertida.

-¡Recorramos Manhattan!-soltó él-Justo como en los viejos tiempos…

-Me parece una idea excelente…

-Esta vez sí me dejarás besarte, ¿cierto?

Rachel alzó una ceja, y siguiéndole el juego, le robó un rápido beso a Finn, que lo dejó más que contento.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar un taxi…-recordó ella, tomando sus pertenencias y de nuevo aferrándose a su prometido sin borrar para nada su sonrisa.

Finn se despidió de su modo juguetón, sin embargo, subiendo al taxi no pudo evitar hacerle unos cuantos comentarios a Rachel, que al final, solo la hicieron reír.

Ninguno de los dos podía quejarse. La vida los estaba recompensando muy bien, y no había duda de que continuaría así.

Donde había amor, había felicidad, y donde estaba uno de ellos, también estaba el otro.

Esa era su línea de vida, y Finn y Rachel no podían estar más encantados de seguirla.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora sí, hemos llegado al final definitivo de "Corazones Divididos". Espero que les haya gustado el epílogo y que me hagan saber su opinión, si es posible :) Muchas gracias por su respuesta, como saben, no hubiera podido continuar sin ella, y de verdad estoy muy feliz por haberlo hecho ;) <strong>**Ahora me gustaría leerlas a ustedes, terminar de escribir el final fue emotivo y necesito que me hagan sonreír para animarme jaja :P**

**¡Gracias por leer, chicas! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Vale :)**


End file.
